Endless Sacrifice
by DDerMeister
Summary: Fate... Destiny... What are you willing to sacrifice in order to prevent a doomed future? After being born as a vessel for the devourer of worlds a young tactician is tasked to save the world from a cursed fate. Are we really pawns of some scripted fate? Can we sever the chains of fate and break free from the gods' designs? Do we have a purpose in this endless sacrifice? AU
1. Prologue: Shattered Memories

Hi, this is DRMSTR (his brother, so to speak). After some time I have managed to unlock my brother's account and retrieve the few chapters he posted before his departure. Well, in other words, I will try and correct what he did as well as wrap this story before I move on to the Golden Sun fanfic I'm writing.

I'm also looking for a proofreader, if you want to fill in the role please send me a PM.

If you're wondering why I chose that name for the story I can tell you two reasons:

1\. - It's the title from a song of Dream Theater's album "Train of Thought"

2\. - The title implies a chain of struggle… of which kind you ask? Well, let's say; what would you give to save someone? Would you repeat the circle of your life, just to be with her/him?

Enjoy.

000

At night, exposed, blinded by the darkness, a woman was running away from the advancing darkness, her baby boy in her arms, while looking back searching for something… or someone, so no one came after her.

"This isn't the life I wanted to give you, Robin! … I just wanted you to grow up and be a happy man. Now I see that the cursed fate your father brought towards us is going to make that a distant dream", the woman said, while tears were forming in her eyes. She held her baby's hand and saw a glowing mark, the one which was the spiritual marking of ancient evil.

Suddenly, a thunder echoed across the hall and an ominous voice called her name, in a language no one could understand. "Fool woman! Do you seriously think that you could take our son away? This is far more important than morals dear wife".

And from the mist a man clad in black robes appeared walking steadily, a smile on his face, pointing his finger at the woman. Behind him, a legion of guards started to cover the doors of the palace, preventing further the escape of the woman.

The woman smiled while holding tight her son, and with a frown replied, "No Validar, I will not give my son away to the fell dragon…" and with trembling voice yelled at the black mage, "I WILL NOT GIVE HIM AWAY TO GRIMA!"

Validar grimaced and extended his hand to her, "If you surrender… I will spare your life! Now, dear, give me the vessel of our God".

The woman was shocked, his husband went with mad the power the fallen god gave him, and the only way to escape that damned place was blocked with the Grimleals.

In a shattered voice, merely a whisper, she said "So, it comes to this… Robin, my love, don't give in to temptation. Yours will be a happy and brighter future!"

And with that, she cut her wrists and summoned a portal to escape from the clutches of Validar and his cursed destiny.

"Humpf, damn woman! She only delayed the inevitable!" Validar said while holding his mantle, looking at the bloody floor where his wife wasted her life away.

A soldier came and kneeled before Validar, saying with trembling voice, "Sir, we found that old sorceress you commanded us to find… but she refused to come with us, so we had to kill her".

Validar snarled at this news, but the soldier said a last thing, "… We found her daughter… Aversa".

000

At the same time, after teleporting away from Plegia Castle.

The woman was battered and bleeding, she knew her life was ending so she looked at her son's hand; with horror, she saw the purple marks of Grima and she knew her son was doomed; the fate of destroying the world, if Validar found him again, was going to be the end of it all, yet she didn't lose hope.

She walked aimlessly for hours, her strength fading, when she found a small village. Coughing blood and shivering, she knew her end was near, so she ran to the first house she found and stopped, looking at her son, while removing her robe and cradling her baby while he was cooing.

With tears in her eyes, she said her last words to her baby, "Son, you have a dangerous path ahead of you. The only thing that can save you from despair is love… find someone you can love enough to give all what you got…" she then coughed blood, her life near its end.

With tears running down her cheeks, she knocked on the door and left the baby on the doorstep and walked away, silently disappearing into the wood watching her baby at the door.

Moments later a woman opened the door and found the baby, crying. She took the baby in her arms and smiled as she went inside the house and closed the door behind her… the future was safe for now, the doomed fate was postponed.

Robin's mother observed the woman carrying his son inside the house, then smiled and went inside the forest, disappearing in the mist.

000

"Timelines are curious things" the rich sound of a woman's voice echoed in a dark room, only lit by a dim altar in the center.

"Lady Naga, the child is safe with a humble family, far away from the horrors of his father's curse… but we don't know if the mark of Grima can be stabilized nor if he will suffer it", a pretty looking young lady said while holding an Emblem on her hand.

"Fear not, Tiki, I watched for a long time this timeline. Sometimes there are events where the dragon is put back to slumber again for a thousand years" Naga said as her face turned into a look of grimace, "and there are times where the world is completely destroyed because of the ambition of the vessel"

Tiki watched as the Goddess played with the water-like altar and listened as Naga displayed a different image in the water. "In the past, the Avatar was a critical asset to stop the war between two kingdoms but, if in the future certain events don't occur and its offspring don't appear, then that timeline is lost forever."

The Goddess changed the image on the altar again, this time showing a silver-blonde haired young man, clad in a light silver armor, "Ever since, the Avatar has been in contact with the old dragons; drawing power from them. This made him the perfect candidate for the corrupt God Grima!" she said.

Naga sighed as she continued, "The truth, Tiki, is that for every timeline that fails I lose power… I only got enough power to maintain a last timeline… and if that fails… then the magic on the world will disappear and mankind will perish because of it"

"But my lady, what if I helped them! I could…" Tiki said, but was interrupted by Naga, "This timeline will not be destroyed like the other… but we cannot be certain. We must remain vigilant in case Grima resurrects… and if that happens…" Both women stared at the Emblem, then looked up at the sky.

"You helped the hero-king in the past, I know you can help them, but you haven't recovered all your powers after helping Marth two millennia ago", the goddess said.

Then Naga reached and touched a silver necklace with a shape like a dragon's head; a gem attached to its center, "Just like Azura did, all those years ago", she said as she locked eyes with Tiki "Each event is preceded by prophecy. But without the hero, there is no event".

Naga hold the Emblem in her hand and said, "In the future, in this timeline, the last descendant of Marth's bloodline will be born… we think it's time to deliver this emblem to Emmeryn. This timeline will have a cursed future if we can't control Robin's power… or if he succumbs to the dark curse of the fallen dragon God! He is a God too… let's hope he is a good one".

Suddenly the earth crumbled beneath their feet and a dark mist enveloped the goddess. "You know this is not over Naga. I, the Fell Dragon Grima, will rise from oblivion. You only delayed my return. His heart is not strong enough to resist me… he will be mine". And with a shrill cry, the mist dissolved and the sky remained dark.

"So, this gives us a chance to stop this, but I don't know how we can do it. We know that Robin is from the dragon lineage, that's why he is a good candidate for Grima, but we need to find a way to prevent the incoming disaster" Naga said, "This in only the beginning of the darkest time on the Halidom… I need time to think about this further. Lady Tiki, go rest and gather your power, the manaketes will be needed soon… I fear this is going to get worse before it ends". Tiki just stared at the goddess and nodded.

"… This is the beginning".

000

Around thirty five years later, at the midst of a war against the Grimleals and the Valmese warriors, the Exalted Empire was crumbling. After the death of the Exalt Emmeryn, the royal family was fighting against the revival of Grima, but to no avail.

The last remnants of the army of lord Chrom, known as the "Shepherds", were fighting in the castle of Plegia; Validar, the mastermind behind the return of the Fell Dragon, commanded the last forces of his domain, delaying Chrom from destroying Grima once and for all.

"How old is your daughter Robin?" Chrom asked a hooded figure marching at his side. The man smiled, "Severa's going to turn fifteen in a couple of days. You know, she's a little older than your daughter".

Chrom shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, like a couple of months!" he said as he laughed, "I'm a little worried about Cynthia though, she seem a little out of it but she really looks up to your daughter! Let's end this war so we can search for all what we lost". Robin nodded, as a disembodied voice echoed through the battlefield.

"Little Prince, you certainly cannot hope to avoid the return of Grima and survive, do you? It was written long before you were born! Even that false goddess, Naga, fears the return of my master!" Chrom and the hooded man were in position, weapons ready to strike the very heart of this war.

"No Validar, this ends now! The rule of the Fell Dragon will not arise ever again, you can take our lives, but you can't take our future!" Chrom shouted, defiance in his voice, to the black wizard, "Now we have the means to destroy you once and for all, we have done the Awakening!" he said as he gripped Falchion in his hands, and pointed it to Validar with a blinding light.

Validar laughed at this, and with a wicked grin replied "Oh little fool! Even your sister wasn't stupid enough to defy me. So I had to kill her before she summoned the true awakening…" the mage said as Chrom gasped in shock, his eyes full of surprise.

Validar laughed and said with an evil grin on his face, "I see… you didn't knew you needed all the orbs for the Fire Emblem to be fully charged, it's a shame!" he said, reaching one of his bags to retrieve a purple orb.

"I'm glad the Ylisse and Plegia kingdoms didn't had a good relationship to start with, otherwise my work could fail, like my predecessors a thousand years ago in the era of the hero king Marth".

The dark mage closed his eyes and readied a spell before saying "Now it's your turn… but don't worry, your little daughter will be safe as my little slave and their souls will satisfy my master's thirst for a while!"

Then the battle began, a clash of titans to determine the future of the world. Validar casted a spell that sent Chrom flying backwards, crashing into a nearby wall, covering him with rubble; the hooded man casted a thunder that stunned Validar while he helped Chrom to stand up and deliver the final blow. Validar sensed this and casted a fierce fireball towards the prince, but it never damaged Chrom; the hooded man intercepted the ball with magic of his own.

As the battle continued, both parties began to get tired. The black mage tried to look for a way to escape, but both Chrom and his friend covered all possible exits. Validar charged at the prince, his hands bearing a powerful spell, but the hooded man froze his movements, as Chrom slashed the black mage side, wounding him gravely.

Soon the battle ended, and Validar was defeated. "No!, This cannot be…", Validar whispered in a voice full of pain, going to his knees with a purple mist coming out of his body, but as a last act of desperation, he casted dark magic towards Chrom, but the hooded man pushed him out of the way and received the impact instead.

"C'mon Robin, you can't die here!" Chrom said while holding his friend and looking at the mist Validar was getting transformed. "It's all over my friend, we've won. The future is secure now, you need to get up and help me start the new world we've created!" the prince said, but as soon as Robin started to get up, he started to see a red haze upon everything, his eyes glowing with a purple light.

Chrom saw this and tried to help Robin to recover his consciousness, instead a light dagger was summoned in his friend's hand, piercing the prince's chest. The impact made Chrom to recoil a little and wince in the now glowering wound.

Chrom kneeled and coughed blood, while staring at Robin and said, "T-this is not your f-f-fault!" The prince said as the tactician stood up, still piercing the lord with his magic.

"You did this! You will pay for what you did to ME!" Robin said as Chrom fell to the floor, dead. Robin started to laugh in a wicked voice, summoning Grima to wake from its slumber.

In his mind, Robin tried to free from the dragons claws. "Let me GO! I never forgive you for killing my friend".

A ghostly figure appeared in front of him; Robin could see it was an image of himself. "You can't resist me! You have a weak heart! You and I are one and the same! You know you wanted revenge for what he did to you!" the figure said as it casted a spell, binding Robin's will.

As Robin got up from the floor and opened his eyes, they glowed in purple light. He then extended his hands and from the marks of his arms, a purple glow emerged, wrapping his body in a dark mist as quake started to form cracks on the floor; a wicked growl echoed through the hall.

The possessed Robin emerged from the palace, he saw some young blue haired man, with a butterfly mask concealing his identity. "Now is the time I will resurrect! Shepherds, surrender now and you will be spared!" Grima - Robin yelled at the remaining forces of the late Exalt.

The masked man heard this and signaled the remaining forces to retreat, waiting to see her if his father and his friend came out of the castle, but it was pointless.

As he saw this, Grima gave away a wicked laugh and said, "Young man, you're waiting your father correct? Let me help you reunite with him!" With that, the girl saw the flying corpse of Chrom landing beside her, Falchion still gripped in his hand. Gasping in horror at the scene, he picked up Falchion and ran away trails of tears running down his face.

The remaining forces of the Exalted army retreated, the shadow of a dragon raised from the columns of smoke, roaring through the skies. "This is only the beginning my child!" The dragon shouted, "We will see this world destroyed once and for all!" The fell Dragon flew into the dark sky, leaving only the remains of a torn world turning into ashes.

000

As the blue haired man arrived at a camp he removed his mask, revealing the lovely face of a woman. The woman put a hand on her face, trying to cover the tears of sorrow, a figure approached her, slowly, from the shadows. "So what happened there?" A teenage girl asked at the now sobbing girl.

The blue haired woman looked at the silver-blonde haired girl, the tears now running down her face, and answered, "Severa, my father a-and your father… all the Shepherds… my mom… all were killed!" the young woman tried to control herself, but the sorrow gripped her heart as she poured everything out, "The Fell Dragon awakened and killed them!… killed them all!… I-I learned from our remaining forces that one of the Shepherds betrayed my father and killed him along with your father".

"How… how's that even possible, Lucina?!" Severa asked her friend, still in a shock over the news of the return of Grima. Lucina didn't answer. The teenager blue haired woman looked away and touched Falchion, she then said with trembling voice, "We must ready ourselves for the incoming storm… we need to defend what remains of this land, until we are strong enough to stop Grima"

Severa's tears fell to the ground, she knew Lucina was right, but her will to live was faltering. Lucina looked at the camp and said, "I will give the notice to the sons of the Shepherds… our brothers in arms… they deserve to know that all of our families died… I need to cope this as well… before we fall into despair".

The silver-haired girl sobbed and rubbed her eyes, she knew the last remnants of her family was her baby sister, but she disappeared a couple of days ago, her mother was killed in action and now her father had been betrayed and murdered.

"S-sorry Lucina… I need to be alone for now… call me when it's time to go… I… I…"

The blue haired woman nodded and walked a small grassy path towards the camp. At the camp, every son of the Shepherds turned their heads towards Lucina as she stepped in front of the small battalion; crossing her arms in front of her, she spoke in a sad tone, "My friends, today we learned that the last Shepherds fell in battle!, today is a terrible day for us all! In not the time the Fell Dragon will come to us, to end what our fathers started. We need to flee and take refuge, our fathers would have wanted that we did this, their sacrifice must not be in vain!"

The girl raised Falchion in the air, exclaiming in a voice full of resolve, "Let's face this threat once and for all… we deserve a better future, we deserve to avenge our parents… WE DESERVE TO LIVE!", with that last yell all the sons of the Exalted army cheered and raised their swords in the air, ready to stand one last time for their future and hopefully to create a new future for everyone.

000

In the meantime Severa retreated to her tent and sat in her bed; putting her hands in her face, she began to cry, cursing the name of Grima, while hugging a family portrait in her chest. She sobbed and said, "I will do this for them! I have to be with them, even if it's in the afterlife".

The girl fell asleep remembering her family, rubbing the last memento of her mother; a precious ring engraved with a Pegasus, symbolizing her mother and a thunder branch to symbolize her father.

After some time, the voice of Lucina came from outside her tent, "S-Severa, are you awake? We need to begin the march to the east, but if you need some time to think let me know. I understand what you feel, I lost my parents too and I want them back… b-but we can't do anything to bring them back now. The only thing we can do is win our freedom back… that way we can keep their memories with us, forever"

Lucina waited for an answer, while touching the fabric of the tent, but to no avail, she heard nothing except the sobs of the broken hearted girl.

Lucina turned back to tell everyone that her commander wasn't going to go to war, but the sound of an opening tent revealed Severa in her mother's armor, Severa looked at Lucina and gave a little sigh, "I will do this for them!… lead the way".

The blue haired princess smiled and began to march toward the barracks. Inside all the Shepherd's children observed Severa donning her mother's armor, reminding them of their promise of never giving up, to honor their parents last wish… to live and enjoy the future.

That night began the last march… the march for the future. The remaining children of the Exalted army headed towards the skirts of Ylissean territory with one common objective… to win back their future someday!

000

A/N: If you remember the beginning from Awakening, you'll remember that Robin fell almost immediately to Grima's control… I don't think he was so weak, but in the endgame Grima casted a spell depriving Robin's will to do anything… so make your guess.

A/N 2: The timelines part is one theme for controversy, because many people say that Fates is not related to Awakening. For me, when I heard Caeldori's confession in the Japanese dub "… if I have an unrequited love again… save me again, just like this!" But the decision of what to believe is up to you. For me is a different timeline on a parallel universe.


	2. Bitter Future

Two weeks earlier before the attack at the Plegian army…

In order to stop Grima's awakening the last forces of Ylisse gathered resources in preparation to advance to Plegian territory, it was only a matter of time before the dark ritual was performed and the world would then be doomed.

Regna Ferox and Ylisse joined their forces to counter the attack from the warships of the Valmese Empire coming from the sea; lord Chrom and Flavia, the Khan of Regna Ferox, along with their master tactician, Robin, planed a counter measure to stop the attacks from Plegia along with the attacking forces of Valm.

000

That morning the sound of an alarm set the camp of the Shepherds in a commotion, between the preparations for battle; in a particular tent, a pair of lovers awoke at the sound of the siren.

"My love… C'mon, wake up!" a young woman, with a fiery red hair moved her partner at her side, "Wake up Robin! They need us for battle!" she said.

Robin rubbed his sleep filled eyes, trying to stay awake, "Mm, what?" he said. Cordelia reached out and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, while giggling at her, now red faced, lover.

Robin approached her and returned her kiss, sliding his hands along her back while caressing her long red hair. The kiss grew in heat as they fought for dominance. After a while, they just stood looking at each other's eyes, smiles on their faces.

"I never get tired of waking up at your side, Cordy. You make my days lovely, more so if I have this sensual body at my side!" he said, looking at her well-toned body.

Cordelia blushed a deep red and got up from the bed, naked, to get dressed. "I suspect you want to get lovey dovey this early in the morning, but we have to hurry!" she said. Robin just sighed as he got up too, and walked around, not knowing that Cordelia's eyes followed his bare ass around the room, _'Well, at least he's still a piece of a man… I need to put on that set of lingerie he likes so much tonight!'_ the red-haired woman thought, a small smile on her face.

000

Later that morning, at the war council room, Chrom and Robin were discussing some tactics on how to approach the incoming troops from the sea. Chrom had an idea he wanted to test, but the tactician wasn't convinced at all.

"Cordelia, we need you to command the attack forces on the beach. Be warned though, the incoming force will be relentless with their attacks, so don't falter and secure that beach". Chrom said while looking at his wife, Sumia, who watched with concern and whispered to Chrom.

"My love… don't you think it's a bit risky to send a small force of Pegasus knights against full armored ships? The last time we lost Vaike and Maribelle in their attacks… I –I don't want to lose her…" Sumia said while gripping tightly the hand of the lord.

Chrom smiled and kissed her on the temples, "Do not worry my love, she is an expert fighter and I trust her to avoid danger. Plus, she's a valuable asset to all the Shepherds and I will never let her get harmed. It's a hunch I have, all will be alright".

Cordelia blushed at this statement and nodded, "I will do my best, my lord. I have to fight to protect what is important to me". After the plan was made, Cordelia went outside and started to pack her items to join the rest of the army.

A young girl stood behind Cordelia and with anger in her voice she said, "So, why do you do this, mother?! Another pointless errant from Chrom I'm sure!" she asked her mother in a demanding tone, but Cordelia looked in her eyes and answered, "I have to do this darling, Chrom depends on me to ensure this army survives another day. I have to protect what is important to me. Severa, we all have to…"

Severa exploded in anger, '_How could she do that to me?! How can she do this to daddy?! What is she thinking?' _but remained silent and replied, "Ugh! Chrom this! Chrom that! Why didn't you just marry him instead of dad?! Even he notices your unrequited affections towards him!" but Cordelia didn't answer, she just stared at the grass, a sad expression in her already misty eyes and said "… I have to go darling… I- I owe him this much, even if I have to give my life while doing so…" Severa stood there, stunned at her mother's response and went away to find her father.

000

A few hours later, at the beach, the small battalion gathered waiting orders from Cordelia. A rider watched as she landed her Pegasi beside him, waiting to inform her of the situation.

"My lady Cordelia, the forces are gathering on the beach. We need to think a way to ensure the battle is not lost before it began" the rider told her.

She stared at the ocean and saw the countless warships heading their way, but she remained calm and replied, "Thank you, Frederick. Now go back to the backlines and evacuate the people to safety".

"Are you sure my lady? I might help you defend this for a long time" Frederick said, considering the options they had in the incoming battle. Cordelia smiled at him, "Yes, don't worry about me. The people need to get away from here as fast as they can, I will remain here until that task is completed", she said.

Frederick saluted and rode back to town, meanwhile Cordelia was looking the waves coming and going. "It sure is a beautiful scene… I wish I could see this with him", but the sound of a distant horn brought her back to reality, the warships arrived and started to spill soldiers in all directions.

Cordelia saw the only chance they got and signaled her battalion to march forward. The clash was brutal, the enemy overwhelmed them, ten to one; Cordelia was cornered with a platoon of archers shadowing the horizon cutting her ways to escape, as the horn was blown again she saw the archer preparing to fire and then she was gone. A rain of arrows pierced through her armor, the beautiful red-haired woman fell from her horse, a pool of blood staining the white sand of the beach, lines of dirt and tears framed her face.

Cordelia coughed blood, as she tried to reach with her hand at the sun setting on the horizon, "… I- I'm s-sorry everyone… this is where I-I… R- Robin, forgive m… me… my l-l…" and then, the light of her red eyes was gone; one of the last Pegasus Knights died along with the rest of her soldiers, the ocean stained with the blood of the innocent.

000

Frederick returned, after escorting to safety all the people in the port. The scene he saw was devastating; the red blood stained the once white sand, as crows were eating piles of corpses, but the most terrifying sight was a young commander hanging, naked and tortured, tied in a mast on the beach.

Frederick approached the young lady and saw with horror that the corpse was Cordelia; in her belly the words 'The purifying flames of lord Walhart will come for you all' were carved with her own spear.

Frederick cut the ropes of Cordelia's hands and feet, covering her with a mantle, kneeling at her side, a solid tear let Frederick's eyes as he thought about her family. Frederick then galloped towards Ylisse, not wanting to face the sorrow this would carry.

000

After returning, Chrom saw as Frederick carried in his arms a body; removing the mantle he saw with shock the face of Cordelia. Sumia let out a shriek of pain and horror, as she fainted in Chrom's arms.

Chrom held Sumia, as he gazed stupefy at the corpse of the beautiful woman. "We need to break the news to Robin, my lord. I don't like this, but we need to do this as soon as possible!" Frederick said, still holding Cordelia.

Chrom rested on the ground the body of Sumia and called at a passing soldier to watch over her. "I'll go search for Robin. Frederick… Get Cordelia inside my tent and put her on a bed, we'll bury her at nightfall", Chrom said as he started his way towards the tent of his tactician, knowing that this news would break him.

As he approached Robin's tent, Chrom saw Severa sitting on her parent's bed, looking at a family album with a smile on her face but tears in her eyes.

"Severa, can I talk with you for a second?" Chrom said looking at the ground. Severa watched him and replied, "What do you need Chrom? Don't you see I'm still waiting for my mother to return? … I need to say something to her".

The expression in Chrom's face didn't change, instead he walked towards her and sat beside Severa, taking her hands and putting a ring on her palm. "I'm so sorry Severa, your mother… she was killed in combat defending the people of the harbor… she died with honor and she will be remembered for all she did and…"

A slap on the face of Chrom interrupted his speech; as he returned his gaze towards Severa, he saw she was furious and clenching her fists, "… She will be remembered! … She will be remembered! Who the fuck do you think you are? You knew nothing about her and you want to remember her? You knew this would happen and still you sent her to her death… I don't understand how you can be a leader if you can't predict the risks of a war… I- I just…" she said while unsheathing her sword.

"Stop Severa! I know how you feel about this, but blaming someone else isn't going to bring her back!" a voice cut short the angry Severa, while Chrom looked towards the male figure at the doorsteps.

Severa turned to face the voice, but was shocked when she saw who it was. "D- Daddy, how can you say that?! She was your wife, for Naga's sake! … Don't tell me you don't feel anger because I won't believe you're…" but Chrom spoke first, before the man at the door answered his daughter's questions, "Robin… I won't blame you if you decide to punch me, but understand that my motivations were…"

The tactician raised his hand, stopping Chrom from talking and said, "Chrom, please… just leave me and my daughter alone. I need to discuss some things with her, we'll join you later, so…" Chrom nodded and excused himself to find Sumia and comfort her.

After Chrom left the tent, Robin and Severa stood watching at each other for a minute, before she threw herself into her father's arms, crying inconsolably for the death of her mother, while Robin hugged her back and whispered to her that all was going to be alright.

After a while, Robin rubbed her back and whispered to her, "Honey, your mother was so proud of you, right until the very end… never doubt that sweetheart. Morgan and you are our treasures. Now clean those tears and smile, I'm at your side and I'll never leave you", Robin said to her daughter, hugging her and patting her head to comfort her.

Severa sobbed and looked in her father's misted eyed for a second before regaining her haughty attitude and answering, "Don't worry about me daddy, I know my mother is watching over us. We need to find Morgan and tell her about this, I´m worried on how she's going to take this notice".

Robin nodded and touched Severa's elbow, smiling he said "Now that's my girl! I'll find her, so you can rest for the evening. I'll drop by later, alright honey?"

Once Robin left the tent Severa sat in her bed and started to cry, the only memory of her mother was now a single ring,

_'__I need to rest, but I can get her image out of my mind… my mother… my best friend',_ the silver-blonde thought and closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber, remembering the last days with her mother and the last words she said to her… '_Why didn't you marry him instead of dad?'_

_000_

Outside the tent Robin stood still, lingering memories of his dead wife coursed through him, the sensation of her lips against his still present like the fresh scent of the morning. The tactician walked aimlessly in the camp until he found himself in his tent, the last place where he and Cordelia spent a tender moment that morning, where they had moments of joy and sadness, where they had some beautiful years… now those were mere memories.

Going inside his tent, Robin sat in his bed and tried to cover his face with his hands, sobs of sorrow and anger ran through, _'Cordy… Cordy… I-I should have never let you go alone! I-I wish I had a way to save you… I-I wish this war didn't even started!'_

As she passed by outside the tent, the second daughter of Robin and Cordelia, Morgan, heard the commotion and lifted the cover of her parents' tent she saw her father in tears; she knew something was wrong.

_"Father? What's wrong?! Where's mother?!" _the red headed girl asked with concern in her voice. Robin sniffed and raised his head to look his eyes with hers, tears still sliding on his cheeks,_ "I-I… Morgan, come and sit with me… I need to tell you something…"_

The young girl sat at her father's side; suddenly Robin hugged her; she stiffened a littles and then relaxed,_ "What's wrong father? You seem distraught?" the little red hair asked._

_"I… I, well" _Robin started to say, but cleared his throat and started again,_ "Morgan, this morning we lost Cordelia… we lost your mother in the battle… I-I'm sorry, dear"._

Morgan was speechless, she never truly knew her mother and this made her heart ache; she felt a void inside her. Then the dam broke, she hugged her father tighter and released her pain, wetting his shirt.

The tactician stood there hugging his daughter, patting her head and reassuring her that everything was going to be all right, but deep inside he knew this would be a difficult time for him and his family.

At night, all the Shepherds gathered at the camp to honor Cordelia; the last Pegasus Knight of the Halidom now rested in peace. As they set up the pyre to give Cordelia pass to the other world, the Shepherds gave Robin and his daughters their condolences as they passed around, staying with them to offer comfort and solace in that painful moment.

As Robin contemplated the flames, a vision flashed in front of him; a voice similar to Cordelia started to fill his ears as a beautiful woman appeared in front of him, but he could not tell who it was because his vision was blurred.

_'Our love is eternal; somehow I just know it. If we cross paths again in a distant future, dear love… promise me you'll remember me. Promise me!'_ the voice said, before Robin shook his head to clear his mind,_ "What was that?!" _he said trying to remember that vision, but he couldn't.

That night, the skies were darker and starless; all Shepherds knew that Robin would never forgive Chrom for the order he gave to Cordelia. However, they knew Robin would give his life to protect the last remnant of his beloved wife: his daughters.

000

A week passed, but the efforts of pushing back the armies of Valm and Plegia seemed more futile. Since then, Severa protected her baby sister, Morgan, and paired with her in every combat she fought with her.

The last forces of Ylisse marched towards Regna Ferox, trying to take Plegia by surprise and destroy the black wizard Validar. Until now, all efforts to end the war with Valm were in vain; Khan Basilio died trying to defeat Walhart along with Lon' qu and Lissa a couple of days ago.

"My lord, tomorrow we will arrive at Regna Ferox. Khan Flavia sent a message warning us that the Risen are plaguing the zone", Frederick said while Chrom and Robin devised a strategy to attack Validar.

Chrom nodded and thanked Frederick, before the rider left he said "I'm sorry about Lissa, my lord. She was the living image of the late Queen Emmeryn; she will be missed", Chrom sighed and put a sad smile before replying, "I know you miss her too, Frederick… After all, she was your wife as well as my sister". Frederick just nodded and left the barracks.

"You know Chrom. This war is devastating us all: our families and the Shepherds' numbers are decreasing… we're losing valuable assets and we are nowhere ready to face Validar, lest Walhart!" Robin said, never meeting the lord's eyes, as he was analyzing some maps, hoping to devise a surprise attack.

Chrom nodded, but replied with a serene smile, "Maybe, but we have the advantage; our bonds are strong, they tie us and guide us in this fight! Even if we perish, we will fight from the afterlife… that way we can honor all our fallen brothers!"

Robin nodded as Chrom continued his speech, "Another thing that troubles me is that we may need to leave the children here… they don't need to be there when we strike the castle, in case the situation goes dire and we need to retreat to…"

A sound of a door opening interrupted the lord; a young blue haired girl walked towards Chrom and stopped in front of him, her arms on her hips and a frown on her face, "I don't think so, father, you won't be going away without me, and you know it!, she said".

Chrom was taken aback by that as a drop of sweat crossed his face before replying, "I knew you were listening Lucina! … However, I can't bring you with me. This is the last attempt to destroy the center of the dark ritual and stop once and for all the return of Grima!"

Lucina attempted reply, but Robin put his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Lucina, please. I know you are worried about your father. But know this, we will return victorious and the doomed future won't be happening… or we won't return at all. The bonds we have created will prevent our failure; I don't want to see anyone else suffer because of this war".

Lucina sniffed and accepted her defeat, but before she left the barracks she turned towards the tactician, "This isn't over tactician! I will prove to you that I can match your intelligence and that I can beat you… just you wait! You won't be our only tactician for long enough!" she said.

Chrom looked towards the blonde mage and said, "You know Robin, for a tactician, you won a battle with my daughter… she's a hard nut to crack. I expected you could only win a debate with Cynthia, but it seems you can battle equal terms with my older daughter too!"

Robin chuckled before saying, "With Severa, these things are on a daily basis. If I could not win those, then I couldn't be a good tactician." Chrom just laughed and shook his head.

Outside her father's tent, Lucina smiled as she heard those words, _'I need to prove Robin that I can be of use to him… I want him to recognize me… ', _she thought, walking away to her tent.

000

Meanwhile, at the border of the base camp Severa was contemplating the sunset, thinking of her mother and all the time she spent with her, the memories of happier days coursing through her mind… before her baby sister interrupted her thoughts.

"Err, Severa?! It's me, Morgan. Are you ok? You have been zoned out for a while and I'm worried!" The little red-haired girl said while touching Severa's shoulder.

The silver-blonde sniffed and smiled, holding Morgan's hand and with a fake smile she said, "I-I'm alright sis, I-I'm just-…" but she could take no more; her tears ran free from the corner of her eyes, the sorrow of losing her mother still present.

Morgan silently hugged her and whispered, "I know how you feel, it's okay big sis! We miss her too… I- I miss her too! Father is a mess right now, but the only thing he wants is us to… to smile again!"

Severa nodded and wiped out the tears on her cheeks with her hands. "Don't worry sis, I'll be alright", she said, holding her sister's hand.

"We just need to finish Validar to achieve peace! No matter what! I swear we'll be a family again!" Robin's voice echoed across the valley as his daughters turned to watch him, smiling.

"C'mon daddy, it's not fair. You will be the one doing it while we stay here" Severa said, looking happy to see her father smile for the first time in days.

"I have to! You two are our most sacred treasure, you know!" Robin said while looking at the sky, "Your mother is watching over us. I know she would be mad if her favorite ladies got bruised. We are going to give her the peace she wanted!"

Severa and Morgan approached their father and embraced him, strengthening the bonds of family they shared. _'My love! I promise you, I will protect our daughters'_, Robin thought as he smiled, holding his beloved daughters.

000

The next morning an alarm echoed across the Shepherds' camp, waking them from their sleep. Morgan disappeared and no one saw where she went. Robin was desperate trying to find her daughter, but all was in vain; there were no traces of her.

The last thing the tactician wanted was giving Severa the notice; he knew she couldn't bear with the message, less so because the night before they slept next to each other. Robin was in the barracks planning how to give the notice away, but he was at the brink of tears.

Morgan took the factions of Cordelia's face – a fact Robin thanked, because she was her living image – however, she preferred to become a tactician rather than a pegasus knight; a fact Cordelia didn't like that much.

As Robin thought about that, he noticed Chrom entering the room alongside Lucina and Sumia, the lord put his hands on Robin's shoulder and said, "My friend, I don't know what to say… I- I'm so sorry. I came to notice you: we'll be marching towards Validar's palace soon and we need your strength and tactics, we need you! When we end this I will personally help you look for Morgan, I promise you!"

But Robin didn't listen to him. In his mind those words echoed into a void as his rage made him go berserk as the tactician started to destroy all the things in the war room with his magic; all the maps and books started to rain as chunks of burned paper. Chrom tried to hold Robin, but the tactician was enraged by his loss as magic flew uncontrolled the room.

Lucina ran into the room and pushed her mother away as she flew herself into Robin's chest, holding him tight. "Wait, Lucina! Stay away from him! He's in a dangerous state of mind right now!" Sumia said concerned, but Chrom shook his head and let his daughter calm Robin down.

"C'mon Robin, this is not the place to release all your anger. Save it when you reach Validar and finish him. Do this for Severa! Do this for the memory of your wife! Don't give up too soon, we'll find Morgan!" Lucina whispered to Robin calming the irate tactician, leaving only the trail of tears in the face of Robin while he hugged Lucina back.

"Don't worry, I'll accompany you when you give Severa the notice" Lucina said as Robin sniffed and thanked her.

Robin walked towards apologized to him, walking away alongside Lucina to Severa's tent.

"Do you think he will be alright my love?" Sumia asked Chrom, the prince smiled and said, "I know Robin is suffering. I know how much he loves her daughters. I knew how much he loved Cordelia since the very beginning" he then looked at Sumia and continued, "I know this is going to be solved one way or another".

Sumia smiled and nodded at Chrom's words, "I really hope Severa is going to be okay", she said.

000

In the path across the camp the Shepherds stayed to rest, until the last march toward Validar's palace, Robin walked aimlessly, thinking in a way to tell her beloved daughter that her baby sister disappeared, but all his thoughts rounded a single subject… Cordelia, he felt miserable as he thought how he failed to protect his daughters.

The tactician was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Lucina, who was looking at him expectantly, at which Robin asked, "Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention".

Lucina sighed and started to speak, "I know you are nervous about this, but trust me, you can do this Robin. Severa needs you now, and you're the only one who can help her with this!"

Suddenly Lucina took Robin's hand in hers and smiled. Robin was confused by that action, but discarded it and nodded, "You're right. Thank you, Lucina".

Continuing along the path they arrived at Severa's tent. Robin exhaled and said, "Lucina, it is best if you leave us. I need to be there and comfort my daughter. Just… wait until tomorrow to talk with her… she will need her friend too".

Lucina understood and walked away. Robin sighed and went inside the tent, hoping that Severa would be alright after this.

After Lucina left, she wandered the camp, lost in thoughts, '_Why I can't take him out of my mind. He's the father of my best friend and my father's best friend… I can't be in love with him… I can't tell him either… I-',_but she stopped and shook her head, '_don't be fool Lucina… he can't love anyone right now, maybe in the past he could… but not now'._Lucina sighed and retired to her tent, she felt that the next days were going to be a chaos.

000

"Honey, are you awake?" Robin asked as he searched the tent for Severa, but received no answer. At the same time he could hear sobbing coming from the deepest part of her tent, lit only by a dim candlelight.

"Why? … WHYYYYYYY? What have I done to anger Naga?! Why did they take away Morgan from me?!" Severa cried while she kneeled, battering the floor with her fists, leaving bloody marks on it.

Robin hurried and took Severa in his arms, preventing his daughter from doing more damage to herself. The young girl pounded her father's chest and cried the name of her sister, "Why daddy?! Do the gods hate me?! They're leaving me without my family… I only have you left!"

Robin hugged her daughter tight and whispered, "My darling, you don't have to fear… I won't leave you alone! You have my word. Once we finish this damn war… we'll be a family once again".

Severa looked at his father's eyes and cried until she fell asleep, hoping all that have happened would be a nightmare. Robin waited until his daughter stopped crying and carried her onto her bed, leaving the last of his lineage to rest. He then began to heal her hands and wrap them with bandages, hoping that those were the last scars she would carry.

"… This is worse than I imagined it would be. Something needs to be done in order to prevent Grima's resurrection… If all fails, then… this a late goodbye, my dearest daughter! …I love you…" the tactician said like a whisper and kissed his daughter's cheek, leaving Severa alone and preparing himself to the last march towards Validar's palace.

000

The morning of the next day, the remaining army of the Shepherds began the last march. Chrom was leading them forward, reminding them of those who died hoping to gain strength from their memories; Robin couldn't do it, the memory of his dead wife was fresh on his mind as pain and sorrow gripped his heart every time he thought about her.

Suddenly, the tactician saw a blue haired female marching with them trying to cover herself with a cloak, her hair combed in a way resembling a male.

"I assume you have a good explanation about this, Lucina", Robin said once he was behind the princess of Ylisse.

Lucina jumped in surprise and gave away a nervous little smile, "Err… Robin, how did you-?!" She stuttered before the tactician cut her short. "Now, now Lucina. You can't fool a master tactician, can you? But why did you come with us? I recall your father telling you that you were forbidden to do so".

Lucina tried to think a good reason, but she found was clueless; she has an idea, she searched in her bag until she found a butterfly shaped blue mask, "With this no one can tell it's me, right? Basilio told me once that if I wanted to participate in the Arena Ferox someday, with this no one could tell I was royalty… or myself, whatever".

Robin sighed and answered, amazed by Lucina's answer, "… If it gets dangerous I want you to run, understand?" Lucina nodded and put her mask and tied her hair into her robes, making her pass as a male.

Once Robin saw Lucina cloak herself, he went away to the frontlines. Once there he saw the real extension of Validar's army, Risen covered the hills and valleys of the Plegian landscape. People were gathering towards the castle, hypnotized by the Grimleals to sacrifice themselves for the fell Dragon awakening.

At the very base of the castle Validar was reciting some spell to perform the dark ritual, shaking the ground at their feet. Black mist coming from the ground gave Chrom the idea to charge towards the undead army and defeat Validar before it was too late.

As they started to march, Chrom signaled them to stop and form a diamond formation; covering the healers in the center from the attacks, while the fighters stood their ground attacking the Risen.

"Listen to me Shepherds! We have come here to fulfill the destiny given to us by Naga! Today, the evil mage will fall and we will avenge those who had fallen! Today we fight!" Chrom called to all his army, unsheathing his sword and pointing it towards the castle, then he yelled "Chaaaarge!"

The Exalted army flowed into battle, slashing and bashing enemies along the way. The army covered a long distance in a small time, approaching faster to the castle entrance. However, the black mage grinned and raised his hand.

The Shepherds stopped their march, watching as Validar pointed at them. At the same time, something unexpected happened; archers appeared alongside the cliffs surrounding the landscape, as a rain of arrows covered darkened the sky.

The tactician casted a flame spell in hopes it would burn the arrows coming their way, but it was pointless; the arrow storm pierced through the ranks of the Shepherds, killing a great number of soldiers and a great number of the Shepherds.

Robin casted a magic shield to stop the remaining arrows, but as he turned to see the damage from the attack he saw Nowi, not in her dragon form, but as the Manakete she was as Gregor was holding her body, trying to keep her alive in vain. The chevalier Sully died protecting Olivia while Ricken was pierced in the heart.

Desperate, Robin looked around trying to find Chrom, but he found him holding Sumia's corpse; an arrow pierced through her armor and left her defenseless to the consecutive attacks of the archers. "NOOOOOO! Sumia, my love! Wake up, please! I need you, you can't leave me alone! Please wake up…"

Chrom started to sob over is dead wife's body, Robin sensed Lucina was approaching nearby her father and hold her up, "Wait Lucina, you can't be with Chrom right now… he can't know you are here, he would be terrified his daughter came with us", but Lucina fought the tactician to release her.

Robin sighed as Lucina fought to get free, "I'm sorry then…", and with a spell, Lucina fell asleep.

The tactician held her in his arms and whispered, "Lucina, yours will be a bright future, don't throw it away…" lowering her to the ground.

After Robin covered Lucina, he saw Chrom looking at him, "Who was he?" he asked. The tactician shook his head and said, "Just a soldier". Chrom nodded, letting it pass.

"Robin, let's end this once and for all", Chrom said as Say'ri and Stahl came forward, "My lord, we and the rest of the surviving Shepherds will cover you! It's been an honor to serve you, may we meet again in the afterlife".

Chrom nodded and said, "We will come back, just wait a little longer and we'll go home together", then Chrom and Robin started to march towards the castle, knowing that there was no turning back now. Stahl turned around and saw the Shepherds unsheathing their weapons, "My brothers, let's face the end together! Naga give us victory"

The rest of the Shepherds stood up and prepared their weapons facing the incoming army of Risen… one last time.

000

Several hours later Lucina woke up, and looking around she saw the remains of the army of his father; Risen, Shepherds and soldiers from Ylisse were scattered on the ground, the Exalted army was completely obliterated. The young princess then saw her mother's Pegasi, and with it the corpse of Sumia.

Lucina ran and hold the body of her mother, cursing herself for being too weak. A soldier approached her and said, "Young man, we need to leave this place, it's not safe now! The Fell Dragon awakened and annihilated all inside the palace. All our fears came true, Naga can't help us now!" Lucina faced him and remembered she still had on the mask, she nodded and saw a small group of soldiers heading towards them.

At that same moment a growl echoed across as the Fell Dragon Grima raised from the castle, and a voice like Robin could be heard across the devastated landscape. "Shepherds, surrender now and you will be spared!" But Lucina waited her father to come out, and signaled the men to retreat while she waited.

The Fell Dragon let out an ominous laugh and said, "Young man, you're waiting for Chrom, are you? Let me help you!", as soon as the dragon said this, Lucina saw the corpse of Chrom crashing at her feet with his sword, Falchion, still gripped in his hand, making her blood run cold. She ran away after taking back Falchion, horrified at the last destiny of her father, wishing she never came with them.

On her way out, the wicked voice of Grima could be heard one last time saying, "This is only the beginning, children of Naga. I will obliterate this world once and for all, the rule of Naga won't exist much longer".

Lucina saw the bloody battlefield one last time before returning to the camp, to tell the devastating news… the news of the incoming oblivion.

000

Almost six years later since that battle transpired the children of the Shepherds were on their way to the Dragon's table after taking refuge in the mountains, training and defending the people from the attacks of the Risen. The news of their family's demise brought sorrow among them, but Lucina cheered on the precious moments they had before and encouraged them to remember them at least that way.

At night they camped outside the wasteland of Dragon's Table, waiting for sunrise before marching towards the temple at the hill. The young Shepherds prepared shared stories about the past around the campfire; the twelve children of the Shepherds gathered their courage to challenge their fates.

Later that night, Severa was stargazing, thinking about her parents, but Lucina broke her thoughts, saying, "So, tell me Severa, if we could go back in time do you think we could be capable of saving our fathers?"

Severa flinched at the question, but answered calmly while looking at the sky, "If we could… I would protect mother at any cost. I would be with Morgan all the time… and I - I would tell daddy that I loved him so much…" Lucina smiled, knowing the meaning of the young blonde's words, and told Severa that supper was ready.

At sunrise the small army got together before marching to the Dragon's Table, "Remember my friends, this is for the future our fathers wanted to give us! … This is for all the lives that were taken away from us! … Remember our objective! … REMEMBER THEM! …" Lucina said, looking at her comrades.

Severa drew her sword and pointed it to the sky, yelling 'Victory' as Inigo and Brady readied their weapons and charged forward to the temple, followed by the rest.

000

Inside the temple the scene of bloody battles showed on every corner. Corpses lined across the hall of the temple and a musty - blooded odor raised from the main room. A diabolic growl could be heard from the walls and the marks of Grima were carved with human parts in the walls.

Human sacrifices and the Grimleals were obliterated in order to resurrect the Fell Dragon, those who wanted to bring the end of the world and the innocents that were hypnotized by the late black wizard Validar, but the later was nowhere to be seen.

Once the army entered the halls of the temple, the ominous voice of Grima was heard, the temple began to crumble and a purple mist raised from the floor, concealing their moves.

"Ahhh! Young sacrifices from the divine blood… You are fools if you think you can stop me now! Your parents died in vain in order to prevent this from happening!" The Fell Dragon began to raise, preparing to feast upon the flesh of the youngsters.

Suddenly, a ray of light shone across the temple and hit Grima, wounding the beast and making it to recoil. The children were enveloped in a holy aura, and the voice of the divine Dragon was heard for the first time in years.

"Grima! You broke the pact of the old divine dragons; we will cast you into oblivion once and for all" the voice said to Grima, while the beast panted on the ground.

"Children of the Shepherds, do not falter, your true path lies ahead. I will show you the way you must follow, but you need to go now… I can hold the Fell Dragon only for a short time" the dragon goddess said.

Lucina looked around confused, "But how? Divine Naga, can you send us back in time? Is that possible?" she said, watching as the goddess took a human form and held Grima with a spell.

Naga's voice echoed again, "Yes, but this journey is dangerous. You will travel across time and space into a parallel dimension, where Grima is not awake, yet. I will open the portal, you just need to cross it to go".

The children waited for the portal to open, but the voice of Grima was heard again, laughing with madness, "Bitch of a Goddess! You think I didn't think of that? My past self is now fighting with the Shepherds against the Risen, as I have predicted. Your future will be doomed again" Grima said, but the Shepherds paid him no attention.

"He's right, you need to go now. Don't look back… and forget this future… don't try to get back here!" Naga said.

The young princess asked "But, why not divine Naga?" Naga said no more.

Severa touched Lucina's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry Lucina, if we can't come back at least we will have our families back… I – I want this to end, I will push myself to the limit to ensure we'll stop this from happening again!"

A blue light resembling a closed eye appeared before them; the portal opened and the children started to cross it. Severa saw Lucina standing still before asking, "Are you coming with us? We need you to find our parents and prevent this ruined future" the blonde girl said, but Lucina just said, "I'll catch up with you in a minute".

Lucina looked back and saw the Fell Dragon struggling with the powers of Naga. "We will beat you, Grima. I will end you personally!" she said, but the fell Dragon laughed.

"The future where you are going is already doomed. I have changed it to occur earlier", Grima said, struggling against the grip from the goddess.

Lucina looked at the portal and saw a frightened Lissa cornered by a Risen, her father fighting and holding back another group of undead, along with a cloaked man who was casting magic to repel the rest of the undead soldiers, barely making any progress.

Lucina grabbed Severa's hand and said, "You go on first! I need to put on my mask". The blonde girl ran through the portal and disappeared, then the Ylissean princess went into the portal, hoping she could stop the doomed future to happen again.

"Listen, descendant of the divine blood, beware of the closest allies of your father… watch over him, but don't let them discover who you are! This timeline is already doomed, this world will succumb and disappear any minute now… hurry", the voice of Naga spoke a last time before Lucina crossed the portal to Ylisse, in a time where Grima was asleep.

Naga then closed the portal and released Grima, as he flew off into the distance. The goddess watched as the skies grew darker and cracks on the space-time fabric started to appear; the world fading from existence.

"Now, let's hope I did this right… I have watched them die so many times, I just don't want that to happen again!" the goddess said as she disappeared as the world ceased to exist.

000

"Chrom? We have to do something", a woman's voice could be heard with concern.

"What do you propose we do?" A man's voice sounded, it was rough and full of confidence.

"I-I don't know" the woman answered as the man watched a male cloaked with a purple robe on the floor moving and opening his eyes, he then chuckled to the woman and said to the stranger, "There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know?"

Then Chrom gave his hand and helped him get on his feet; the stranger looking perplexed at the duo before him.

000

A/N: Please follow and/or favorite.


	3. Dawn

At the top of the Dragon's Table temple, the dark shadow of a giant dragon flew above it. "This is going smoothly, my vessel is incredibly strong… and now there's nothing that can stop me!" the dragon said as it watched the ruined landscape, landing in his throne.

"My master, those blasted Shepherds' sons are coming this way. They will reach this temple in about two days and we have not enough soldiers to fight back", a Grimleal kneeled at the imposing figure of the Fell Dragon, saying the notices of the incoming army.

Grima roared, "I thought I would use this another time, but the circumstances are favorable… and I found him… I found myself in another time!" the Dragon said scratching his chin.

"But before all that" Grima said, extending his wings, "This demands a blood sacrifice! Now my children, give you hearts and souls to me, for I shall create a new world where we will be kings!"

After Grima commanded his Grimleals they started slaughtering the innocent people cursed to obey the fallen god, carving their bodies with the Mark of Grima, ripping apart their limbs, raping the woman and offering their virgin blood to Grima to end killing themselves in order to open a portal.

The Fell Dragon was pleased after watching the opening of an eye-shaped portal; the ritual succeeded as Grima laughed, "Yes! YES! With this, even if I am defeated today, my power will live through him" Grima said while looking into the portal.

Inside the portal was reflected the image of a man in his early twenties, dressed with the cloak of the mages of the Grimleal: a black robe with purple eye-like markings along the sleeves, with a T – shirt and clear brown pants with black knee high boots. These man complexion was normal, slender like he didn't exercise much, his silver blonde bed hair along steel-blue eyes gave him a calming aura.

Grima smiled and started to roar, launching a purple beam towards the portal, hitting the man right in the chest, knocking him out and enveloping him with a dark aura.

On the floor, the young man squirmed and panted, trying to control himself as glowing lines started to shine on his arms and upper torso. In his head images started to flow, images of a red-haired woman hugging children that looked familiar to him; people he didn't knew and a blue haired man smiling at him.

"Damn it! He's not strong enough yet." the dragon roared, angry. "His heart can't receive me yet… but I sent him some of my power; he will awaken the Grima inside him when the time comes!"

As Grima stopped the beam, the cloaked man remained unconscious on the floor, the dark aura faded away into purple eyed-shaped tattoos in his hands.

The Fell Dragon laughed and closed the portal, it was now only a matter of time to awaken in the other world, "… Now I will sent forward my Risen to ensure that future is lost too… I will not give them opportunity to receive help from the Silent Dragon… they will fall! THEY ARE DOOMED!" Grima said as the echoes of people reached his ears; the last battle he waited was going to happen soon.

000

"Chrom? We have to do something", a woman's voice full of concern could be heard.

"What do you propose we do?" a man's voice sounded, it was rough and full of confidence.

"I-I don't know" the woman answered as Chrom watched a man lying on the floor stirring, trying to open his eyes. The blue haired man then chuckled to the woman and said, "There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know?"

The little lady chuckled with contempt as the man's eyes focused on them, "Hey there!" and then Chrom helped the man to raise from the ground.

"Who… are you?! Where are we?!" asked the man confused at the situation.

Chrom smiled as he helped the man to stay on foot, "Do you remember your name? Or, where you live?" he said as the blonde man shook his head no. As they spoke a strong looking rider approached and looked towards him with suspicion.

"Playing now the amnesiac, are you?" he said, but Chrom shook his head and said, "Peace now Frederick, he was lying unconscious here, I suppose he is from the town nearby but we can confirm it soon enough, we're heading there anyway".

Frederick looked distrustfully at the man Chrom was trying to protect and replied, "But my lord! How we can trust this stranger?!"

The rider locked eyes with the blonde man with a frown in his face, "Moments ago we saw a purple light coming from the sky! And as we approached here, you were on the floor with some kind of purple fog! And most of all, you have a robe from Plegia… We know nothing about you or your true intentions! … You could be a Plegian spy!" he said.

"Chrom! I-I'm not spy… I just don't know who I am!" the cloaked man said.

The other three looked toward him stunned, but the rider said his thoughts, "How do you know his name if you claim you don't even remember your own? Pay this actor, because he is really good at telling lies!"

"So do you know me?" Chrom asked, curiosity invaded his thoughts as he looked at the cloaked man.

"I-I didn't… it just came out!" he said.

Frederick interrupted both, "So, you don't know his name… you claim you don't know this place is the Halidom and you claim you don't remember who you are?" he said, looking at the man.

A wind blew across the field as Frederick analyzed his options. The rider sighed and slowly approached the place where the blonde was.

"… I'm sorry my lord, but we can't take any chances… I have to kill him" the rider said while unsheathing his sword, approaching towards the cloaked man, who was now kneeling with fear and holding his hands up.

"I-I told you the truth! I'm no spy… I don't remember who I am!" the man yelled, but Chrom stopped Frederick's hand as he swung his sword, preventing the deadly blow.

"Come on Frederick, you can't go killing everyone who doesn't remember something, can you?"

The little lady spoke for the first time, interrupting them, "Stop this Frederick! He can help us if we help him remember who he was! He seems to know a thing or two about this place, so I'm sure he couldn't be planning a trap lying on the floor like a fool" she said, her hands on her hips.

Chrom was surprised but nodded, "Thanks Lissa! You're right, he can be of help to us", the cloaked man stood on his feet and smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me, Lissa! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Robin… Wow, that was weird… I-I remembered my name!" Chrom and Lissa smiled, but Frederick had a serious looking face.

"If we intend to use him in the Shepherds then I will train him" he said.

Robin looked confused and asked Chrom, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? I thought you were soldiers?"

Chrom chuckled and looked at Lissa, "We tend sheep, yes. But we're also a small army, along with the Exalted army of Ylisse" the blonde girl said, "You could say we are part of the army, but we help the people in small tasks at the same time"

Chrom then said, "Our home is in Ylisse, the capital city of the Halidom. That's where we were heading before we saw that light in the sky, but you know the rest of the history. You will come with us to prove you are an ally and not some Plegian spy"

"Are you sure I'm not a hostage?" Robin said, but Frederick answered in return, "You can go home, once we've proven you are not a treat for anybody. If you stay with the Shepherds you will be trained in both body and mind".

Robin nodded when he saw he didn't really had a choice in that matter, then they started their way towards the city capital of the Halidom, Ylisse.

000

Dawn fell first, the quartet started a small campfire to protect against the chilling winds and the wild animals that lurked in the shadows. Robin sat at the base of a tree, holding an empty book Lissa gave him along the way. '_This is for you, with this you can keep a personal diary so you won't forget anything again'_, Robin recalled to his mind the words of the young blonde.

After he opened the book, he smiled as he took in his hands a pen and a quill; writing on the first page the name 'Roster'.

_'Well, I could write about them… those good people spared me from being killed by Frederick or a wild animal… now that I think about it, it's kind like the same'_the young blonde thought.

In the first pages recalled how Chrom was; a fair, slightly tall and just warrior wearing a set of sleeveless armor, with a pauldron covering his left shoulder. His body was strong looking but at the same time he had a slender frame, like a fit acrobat, with blue hair matching his eyes. He was the same age as Robin.

He then started to think about Chrom's sister, Lissa. _'She's a little small, but everyone likes them different. I think she is above shoulder height. She wears a yellow dress with her skirt torn. I feel it's because of the metal frames that gave her skirt its shape, with a maid looking headdress, but I didn't dared to ask why! I think she looks pretty'__, Robin smiled as he wrote this, thinking he would earn a stern warning from Chrom and Frederick if they read that._

_'__She dons a blonde hair with green eyes. She seems a little out of it, but I feel she has a big heart and a strong sense of loyalty though. She's two years younger than Chrom. Despise his appearance, her body seems to be in good shape… in a few years she'll be a heart breaker'_ he chuckled, then looked at Frederick and a chill went down his spine.

_'Despise his rough looking exterior, I feel he is a loyal friend… He's only doing his job. He wears a set of blue plate armor with the crest of the Ylissean army, he is taller than me by one head. He is strong looking and now that he's wearing plain clothes, his body is extremely muscular… I need to do exercise if I want to match him… or at least defend myself if someday I make him mad. He has a dark brown hair with brown eyes, his face looks fierce in battle, but is calmly looking now. I think I can be his friend… that is, if he doesn't kill me first! I think he's a year older than me.'_

After Robin finished writing his thoughts and sighed, he put away his book and started to get up, but he didn't notice Lissa was silently approaching him with a smile, "C'mon Robin, you're gonna miss supper! So did you like the book?" she asked as Robin shrieked in surprise.

Chucking, Lissa asked him why he was so distracted, "Thank you Lissa, it was a great gift", he said as he smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, "Yeah, I'm hungry, let's dinner".

As they went to have supper, Lissa smiled and sat beside Robin near the fire and hugged one of his arms. Meanwhile Chrom and Frederick watched with frowns on their faces at Robin, as he blushed and tried to get free from Lissa.

000

The morning light came down as Robin woke up and saw Frederick doing exercise, but the rider paid no mind to him and continued working through his daily training. Chrom was making coffee and organizing his items on his backpack, checking the supplies they had left.

Robin watched for a minute as man ran through his inventory, "So, how many days until we get to Ylisse?" he asked to Chrom, who looked up and thought for a second.

"I think we'll arrive in the afternoon… or tomorrow morning" Chrom said, "Care to go and wake Lissa up, just a warning: she tends to punch once she has awakened… be careful!".

Robin nodded and headed towards Lissa's tent; a sensation of dread ran through his mind as he remembered the mischievous smile of Chrom as he told him about how Lissa 'punched' after she was waking up.

Once arriving to her tent and going inside, Robin saw the sleeping face of Lissa and chuckled as she was drooling in her sleep. He then carefully approached her bed and gently shook her elbow to wake her.

As Robin watched her opening her eyes, he barely dodged a roundhouse coming from the blond, but then a kick to the jewels made Robin go face first into the ground, grunting in pain as he covered his private parts.

Lissa woke up to see a kneeling Robin, holding his groin and coughing. "What happened Robin, did I punched you somewhere inappropriate?!"

Robin was speechless and just nodded, Lissa ran out of the tent and came back with an ice bag, "Put this over yours… err well, there. The pain will pass in a minute… I hope", she said as she handed him the ice.

Robin took the bag, but looked at Lissa and said, "Can you go out? It's time for breakfast and you need to eat… and I don't want you to see me while I'm 'healing' myself", the young lady blushed slightly and smiled, "You're going with me?" she asked but Robin shook his head no.

Outside the tent, Chrom asked his sister what happened; Lissa sighed, "His jewels, much like the incident with Frederick!" she said.

The blue haired man started to laugh and asked Lissa, "So, who did hold better against you punches?" Lissa chuckled as she watched Frederick coming to them on his horse.

"What are you talking about my lord?" the young rider asked and Chrom chuckled before answering, "I was just asking who held himself better from a jewel kick of Lissa", before Frederick blushed and looked towards Lissa with a frown.

"I'm sorry Frederick, but he won! You received the blow directly from my fist, but Robin dodged it and received the kick instead. You spent two hours crying about your heirs! He's just crying a little inside my tent, though" the young blonde said smiling.

Robin was sighing inside the tent, having heard all the commotion outside and thought '_so that's why they didn't even bother to go and woke her up'_.

000

A few hours later the quartet headed towards the hills, hoping to short the distance between them and Ylisse, but the sounds of distant screaming distracted them. As they ran looking for the source of the screams, they found a village being burned to the ground by some brigands as they tortured the locals.

"Crap! The town is being attacked by brigands" Frederick pointed towards the town's gate, where a couple of archers and sword-wielding thieves where gathering villagers, mostly woman and children.

Chrom nodded at them and said, "Ok, we have to help those poor people. Lissa gear up and go with Frederick towards the back exit of town; in the mean Robin and I will attack by surprise their flanks. Any questions?"

Lissa shook her head no and started to put her armlets and a plate vest; Robin looked at Chrom and was about to say something but Lissa answered first, "You see, Robin. I'm like a healer, but I can fight too", she said while holding up an axe, an axe that looked heavy even for Robin.

Frederick helped her to mount his horse and started to ride towards the rear exit of the town. "She's a War Cleric, Robin. Not that are many known soldiers with that job, but she can heal you as much she can kill you", Chrom said as Robin chuckled, but an arrow cut short their happy banter. An archer was posted in the rooftop of the town hall; with him was the people being held hostage.

"Do not make a single move, or else the people inside will die! Now be a good army or mercenary dog and fuck off", the thief said. Chrom was calculating the possibilities of a rescue, but Robin spoke first.

"I see four bandits cornered in the inn, they're waiting to ambush us or Frederick. The archer is using three hostages, the rest of them are in the town hall. Their weapons are used and most will break any minute now. We need to go east from here to ambush them and signal Frederick to launch a stave to the archer, that way we can secure the people without losing any people, only the bandits" he said, while Chrom was baffled with all that strategy.

"How the hell do you know all that?!" Chrom asked, perplexed, but Robin just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I-I don't know, I just know they are acting that way… they are not as organized as we are!"

Chrom saw that blonde was carrying a spell tome, along with a bronze sword.

"Wait, where did you get those things?! You brought them with you? Do you know how to use magic?" the blue haired man asked nervously.

"Yes, I think I do… I just don't know where I learned it", Robin said, "I got these things from the items you had in the bag Frederick's horse carry".

Chrom scratched the back of his neck and replied, "Well, just in case I'll be behind you. It's not that I don't trust your 'casting ability', its precaution".

Robin then started to charge a lightning spell, looking at Chrom he said, "Go and tell Frederick that once I launch this spell I want him to attack the archer in the rooftop", the blue haired swordsman nodded and went away.

Robin looked at the inn and yelled "Elthunder!" making a heavy lightning beam left his fingers, hitting the wall and leaving a hole. Then Frederick charged forward and pierced the archer on the rooftop of the town hall with a stave, while Lissa jumped forward and slashed the enemies posted at the doors of the inn, killing one as the other dodged and started to walk towards the cleric; sword in his hand and a fierce snarl on his face.

"You little bitch! You will pay for what you've done to my pals! I will kill you first… then I will have some fun with that body of yours…" the brigands said, licking his lips.

Lissa shrieked and tried to put her weapon in front of her to parry the blow, but it didn't come; Robin barged into the room and charged in between Lissa and the thief, staving the brigand in the chest.

"I thought I was not going to make it. Are you alright Lissa?" the young wizard asked as Lissa remained on the floor, her face pale. Robin approached her and gave her a hand.

Lissa took Robin's hand and after she was on her foot, she hugged the magician and thanked him for saving her.

Chrom charged at the remaining thieves inside the inn, killing them before he could run away. As the Shepherds and Robin gathered in the central plaza of the town after helping the citizens extinguish the fire from their homes, the people thanked them for saving them from those brigands.

"We'll like to give you a thank you meal, consider it a thank you for all what you did for us", the Mayor said and Lissa jumped in excitement, "You could give me a giant steak! Or better, some stew…" she said, but Chrom turned him down, saying, "We would like to stay, but we need to reach Ylisse by the morning. Once we arrive there we will send you help to rebuild your town, I promise you".

The mayor understood and smiled, as the people cheered his words. This caught Lissa by surprise and started to stomp her feet in the ground and bounced her arms around in protest, "What?! What did you say Chrom? But I'm hungry", she said.

Chrom laughed at the childlike expression his sister was making, "Now, now Lissa, we can eat in the outside, besides a little harsh in one's youth is good, it forms character", he said but Lissa answered, "I pass for the whole harsh thing! I prefer the part you mentioned about food!" she whined as the rest of the town chuckled at Lissa's antics.

Chrom smiled and said while looking at Robin, "Robin? Can I speak with you for a moment?" the wizard nodded and looked towards Lissa with a perplexed look, the young cleric smirked and made a thumbs up.

Outside hearing range Chrom spoke up, "Listen Robin, I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister. I know you didn't have to, but I'm grateful you did… I know she's grateful too… just thank you, from the bottom of my heart".

Robin smiled as Chrom held his hand towards the magician. Robin shook Chrom hand and nodded in agreement, "Both of you believed in me and spared my life, even when I was just a stranger. I have a debt to repay to you, so I will help you with all what I can.", he said.

Chrom smiled and both of them returned where the irate blonde cleric was pummeling Frederick in the chest, still whining for the food they had been promised, until a little girl gave her an apple.

000

As they made their farewells to the people of the town, they started to walk away until a single old woman approached them, pushing Chrom and Lissa away until she was face to face with Robin. The magician was puzzled until the woman hugged him, with tears in his eyes.

"My child… oh, my child! I was afraid you were gone!" the woman said as Robin broke the hug, "I- I'm sorry, ma'am… I don't remember you. I… I'm so sorry", he said.

The woman was shocked, as she clutched her chest like she was stabbed in the heart, "Robin, my child. Do you not remember me? I'm your mother, you left the house yesterday and never returned… I was scared something happened to you!" she said.

As Chrom and the other approached, the woman shared the tale of the day Robin was left at her doorstep, the day she received an answer to her prayers to Naga twenty years ago. Her wish; to have a son to call her own.

The air of tension between the woman and Robin faded as the old lady smiled at him. The tactician felt a nostalgic feeling swelling in his chest as thoughts of his unknown life crossed his head.

"My son, what happened to you?" Robin's mother asked, but the magician remained silent.

After a while he looked eyes with her mother, a look of exhaustion crossed his face, he said, "I- I don't have memory of my life before yesterday… I just have vague memories, but that's all… I- I'm sorry".

Chrom explained to the woman that they found Robin on the field after a ray of light shone in the sky. After a while Robin's mother turned towards her son and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"My child, I knew the day would come when you would leave my side… just promise me you won't forget me. Promise me you will come to visit me!" the woman asked and Robin hugged her back, promising to return once they arrived to Ylisse.

Robin's mother reached and gave him a ring engraved with a thunder branch on one side and a pegasus on the other. In his mind, the words 'promise me' echoed as he saw a brief flash of a woman's face.

The Shepherds left the town ahead, leaving Robin to part ways with his mother until he returned from Ylisse.

After a while, the magician met up with them and continued towards Ylisse. Chrom didn't pry about what happened in the town as he know Robin would tell them sooner or later.

000

Dusk approached and they were still on the road. Lissa almost cried when they left the town without the feast they were promised with; Chrom carried her all the way until night fell on the land, obscuring all routes to access the kingdom.

"You know Lissa, you must exercise more… or you will dislocate my shoulders!" Chrom said as he rubbed his shoulders, but Lissa looked at him with a fiery look in her eyes, the type of 'you need to run before I kill you'.

"Oh big brother, you're so funny sometimes! … I will remember your funniness when you're surrounded by wolves… just you wait!"

Chrom's face became pale and looked at Robin, who was trying his best not to laugh at them, "Robin, I will give you a gift, some words to remember: never dare to tell a lady she's heavy or to exercise… you will end in a world of pain"

After lightning a campfire, the group sat around as they absorbed the warmth from the fire. Chrom was curious still curious about the thing that happened in the town, but as he thought about how to ask Robin about it, Lissa spoke first.

"Robin, I'm curious. You are a capable fighter and a strategist… so did you train in your youth? Or, do you like to read war books?" Lissa asked with a small smile. Robin chuckled as he patted the girl's head.

"I don't know, but what I did… I-I don't know how to explain it. It just felt natural. Like if I knew what I was doing…" Robin said.

"It sure looks like it! … You can cast spells, too!" The blonde girl said, giggling. "I know you make your mother proud…"

As the words left Lissa's mouth, she froze in panic not remembering about what happened a few hours ago. Chrom and Frederick watched expectantly for the magician's answer.

"I hope it too…" was the only response from Robin as he smiled, looking at the sky, a serene look was reflected on his face.

Lissa sighed in relief as Frederick spoke, "My lord, I recommend looking for a source of food. The most common animal in these forests are bears and raccoons, though I suggest we hunt for a bear so the whole group can eat" as Chrom nodded.

"Ready for some hunt action Robin?" the blonde cleric said with a smirk, Robin sighed and opened his spell book, "Best to be safe than sorry… ", he said.

The group left the camp to search the surrounding area; they hoped to find some game to eat, but the forest was too dark to enter. After a while, the group encountered a cave; where a bear was supposed to be, but they were doubting the fact of entering the cave without a torch or some source of light to protect them, in case of an ambush.

"I wish we had with us a pegasus knight! They attract wild animals because of their feathers and distinctive smell. We could lure the bear in no time!" Lissa said while hiding behind Frederick.

"Pegasus? Do you have those animals tamed? Are they not female exclusive?" the young wizard asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, in a way they are exclusive to the women of the Exalted army, but we have one of them with us, in the Shepherds. She's a young recruit, whose name is Sumia…"

"Yep, she is the pegasus that swoons over my brother!" Lissa interrupted her brother as he told the tactician about the pegasus knights.

"T-that's not what happens… I mean, she's just loyal to me and to her friend. I mean…" he stuttered as he retorted to Lissa, "Ehem! …As I was saying, Sumia is training to enter the Exalted army and join her friend, Cordelia, and…"

At the same time that name came out of Chrom's lips, the world reeled in front of Robin; he saw in a flashback some memories he didn't remember or thought he had with a woman of crimson hair. He watched as if in a dream she reached her hand towards him as a rain of arrows came down from the sky, he tried to grab her in vain. Then his eyes went blank as he fell unconscious to the ground.

"What happened to him?" Lissa asked, concerned, and Chrom shook his head, "I don't know!" he said, "A moment ago I was explaining him about the pegasus knights, and in the next he was down cold".

Frederick saw the face Robin was doing, like if he was fighting against something. His face full of sorrow as a tear ran down his cheek.

"I don't know about this, sir… he could be faking but he is squirming in his dreams and the mark on his hand is glowing. We must ask him what happened once he wakes up", the rider said.

Chrom nodded, "Lissa, stay with him, we'll be right back, we are going to hunt our food quickly, so we can carry him to the camp… I hope he's alright", he said.

Lissa put Robin's head in her lap as he slept. The blonde lady chuckled as she caressed his face in a relaxing manner, hoping to help him get some rest. _'I hope you are ok Robin… you seem like a nice enough guy and you are cute…'_ Lissa thought as her thumbs caressed Robin's cheek.

000

After a while, Robin woke up rubbing his face, on his face were still some tears. At his side was Lissa, watching as he wiped the tears with the sleeves of his robe.

"You ok?" the blonde cleric asked Robin, who was in a dazed state.

"I- I don't know… Why I'm on the floor? What happened?" he asked and Lissa chuckled before putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You went unconscious when my brother was explaining to you about the pegasus knights, he mentioned the names Sumia and Cordelia and you went down. Do those names ring a bell? You ok now?" she said.

Robin nodded and stood up, helped by Lissa, "I have never met anyone named Cor- Cordelia…" but as he was saying this Chrom and Frederick came out of the cave carrying a piece of bear's meat. Both of them grinned as Frederick said, "So, who wants to help gather wood for a campfire, again?"

Robin and Lissa looked at each other and laughed at the sight: Chrom carrying a bear pelt like a rug while Frederick hold some meat like a club. The rider and Chrom chuckled and the four returned to camp.

Robin felt like this was going to be a long night, he could imagine all the questions Chrom would have for him, but he was more than willing to wait.

In the distance in the night sky, a blue light appeared at the same time a thunderstorm approached the horizon.

000

A rather short chapter. Will make up someday, don't worry.

As you may notice, I like redheads. Those kind of woman are my dream girls :)... The only thing is that I have found none so far, and that saddens me. Well, enough of this, see you next time.

A/N: As always, please review and/or follow/favorite.


	4. The Masked Swordsman

Sorry for not publishing last week. RL issues got in the way and my time on the computer was cut short for a while. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

… Hope I don't run interference again in the future. See you next time.

000

The night sky was pretty, a mixture of stars and northern lights colored the landscape. After setting camp, Frederick started to cook the bear meat while Chrom and Lissa settled on some rocks, waiting for the food to be ready.

"So Robin, what happened back there?" the blue haired warrior asked Robin while the wizard was writing on his roster.

Robin didn't know how to answer, in his mind all was a blur… he just remembered that the name 'Cordelia' made him lose consciousness, along with some images he couldn't explain, images of a woman trying to reach him with her hand.

He was not prone to emotional outburst, or at least he didn't thought so. The entire incident made him think about the mysterious images and the fact he considered, maybe, that woman was an acquaintance of his.

"It's nothing Chrom, don't worry about it. Probably I passed away because I'm hungry after the battle from this afternoon", he said, Chrom looked skeptical but left it at that.

The young cleric passed by the fire and saw the meat cooked in the campfire, "So, that's bear meat… YUCK! It smells like old boots! No, old boots smell better! Chrom I'm not going to eat that", she said making an annoyed face while Frederick frowned at her.

Chrom grinned at Lissa, "Don't say that. This a good meal before going to battle and, after exercising, this will help you to grow some muscles!"

Lissa stomped on her foot, "I don't think so! C'mon Robin, help me out!" but when the little girl saw Robin attacking his meal like there was no tomorrow she sighed, "Well, I can understand that from someone who hasn't eaten a long time ago", she added.

The group was having a pleasant evening until Lissa noticed something funny; the fact that Frederick didn't touch the bear meat, he didn't even went near that thing, instead he was eating some salad he made while he cooked the meat.

"So, Frederick, tell us why you aren't eating from the bear?" the rider was caught by surprise and started to stutter, a drop of sweat running down his face.

"Y-you know my lady… I-I had a big breakfast this morning… yes, that is it! I'm not hungry because of that!" he said, but the cleric snorted and answered, "Tell me another one! You don't like this meat, Am I right? I can see it in your eyes!"

The rider looked nervously between Chrom and Lissa, a look of 'help me, please' crossed his face. Robin blew a long breath and laughed. Chrom and the rest turned their heads, looking at the magician.

"What's wrong?!" Lissa asked pissed.

"It's funny! Frederick looks like a stoic warrior… but he can't handle the gumminess of the bear meat!" Robin said, laughing aloud.

Frederick stood from his rock and went to Robin's side. When Robin felt someone's presence, he looked up and saw the face of Frederick… he looked pissed as he put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You know Robin… after we arrive to Ylisse; I will put you to train so hard you'll beg me to kill you… if MY training doesn't do it first…" Frederick said, with a snarl in his voice and a smile that send chills to everyone in camp. Robin just nodded, but he knew he was pretty much screwed.

After they finished their meal, the Shepherds were preparing to sleep, but suddenly Lissa asked, perplexed, "Wait, why are we going to sleep outside? Don't we have tents?" she said and Chrom looked nervously towards Frederick who was tending a blanket on the ground.

"I'm sorry my lady, but lord Chrom torn a hole on the tents when he was training this morning. I couldn't patch them because of the battle this evening… and milord tried to mend it himself, but he broke a vase nearby and set a fire… and other things as well…"

Lissa looked at Chrom with a frown and said, "It's always the same, Chrom! You always break something while training! I cannot sleep outside! There are mosquitos in here and…" but she stopped complaining and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What happened?" Chrom asked, "Did the cat eat your tongue?" but the young healer spitted something and answered with tears in her eyes.

"Blegh… onw wunt trhoug my moum…" she said before spiting some more, "Yikes, I hate being outside! I expect some kind compensation after this Chrom!" Chrom laughed as Lissa swatted the lord's side.

Robin heard the commotion, but decided that was best not get involved and went to sleep under a tree, wrapping his robe like a pillow; the rest of the Shepherds did the same and proceeded to sleep near the fire.

'_So, that smoke I saw this evening was Chrom's doing… I'm glad I don't have a tent of my own!'_

000

Sometime after midnight, Chrom awakened from his slumber; rubbing his sleep filled eyes, looking around him he watched the moon rising above them. After a while, he stood up and fed the fire waking Lissa in the process.

"What's the matter big brother?" she said, but Chrom shook his head, "Nothing Lissa, I just woke up. The moon is pretty and I would like to take a little stroll in the wilderness. I have a dire feeling… I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen".

The young woman smiled and gripped at one of Chrom's arms, "I'll come with you! Then we can chat about our return to Ylisse and the feast you're going to give me… and to discuss about Robin's future", she said and Chrom muffled a chuckle, not wanting to wake Robin or Frederick.

Sometime later, after the duo left the camp, Robin woke up feeling uneasy for some reason. He looked at the spot Chrom and Lissa were supposed to be, but their places were empty and Frederick was the only left, snoring loud.

The young wizard stood up and put on his robe before waking Frederick. "Sir Frederick? Wake up!" but the rider just mumbled some incoherent things.

Robin shook Frederick's shoulders again, "C'mon soldier! We need to search for Chrom and Lissa, they are missing and since we are in a forest, in the dark, we have to find them quick!"

The rider opened his eyes and looked around wild eyed, and then he stood up fast and geared himself, "Where is my lord and his sister? How long have they gone?" he asked.

Robin shook his head, "We need to gather our things and search for them, they could be in danger and-", but as he was saying, a sudden earthquake shook harshly the floor below them, opening cracks revealing magma flowing. The trees were flying away as rays of light crossed the night sky.

The landscape turned from a vast forest to a burning wasteland, the animals ran away as fast as they could, trying to survive the chaos. Mountains gave in and sunken to the ground, spiting ignited rocks to the sky.

Robin saw all the commotion, thoughts of danger crossed his mind as he remembered the town they visited early, _'…mom…'_ was the only thought he could gather in his mind.

As Robin shook his dazed state, he hurried Frederick to mount his horse and move away from the dangerous zones to find Chrom and the blonde girl as fast as they could amidst the sudden chaos.

"They can't be far. We must make haste and find them before this chaos finds them first!" the young rider said while climbing his horse and holding his hand out to Robin to climb up.

Riding away from the forest, they could see on the horizon that the breach in the sky was opening in the shape of an eye, emanating a divine aura combined with an ominous presence.

Robin felt like if he was punched in the gut, as the eye in the sky glowed. "Are you alright Robin?" the rider asked, but suddenly corpses started to pour from inside the portal, collapsing in the group as the screams of a girl could be heard in the distance.

"Damn it! … She's in danger! We have to move and quick!" Robin said as he recovered his breath. The rider started to gallop towards the sound of a battle. The wizard kept watching the portal for any changes; instead, he saw more of those portals opening in different spots around the Halidom.

"This is not good! Those things are spreading thought the land at an alarming rate… I fear we could be facing a war if we don't find a way to stop this soon! We must find Chrom and fast!" Robin said.

Nearby screams made Robin look towards the main portal as a manly figure arrived from it. Robin saw that mysterious figure wielding steel resembling Chrom's sword and a headdress like a prince's crown, but it was too soon to call it an ally.

As Robin and Frederick approached the source of the screams, they could hear a loud yell calling, 'A LITTLE HELP HERE!' making the rider go faster, avoiding the lava geysers and the rocks that were flying towards them. Undead soldiers polluted the land from inside the woods as some undead riders kept at bay with the duo.

Robin analyzed the situation, he saw the lack of weapons and a proper fighting stance from where he was, _'I guess it's time to use this'_ he thought and told Frederick, "At the count of three I'm going to launch a fireball, when I do this you must go faster… don't look back!" he said. The rider nodded and steered the horse.

The mage charged his spell and launched a giant fireball behind them stopping the undead riders from reaching them. The area of impact burned the remaining corpses from the army.

The earthquake stopped and the undead vanished, only purple mist was left in the burning woods. The starry sky became a thunderstorm as the rider and Robin continued searching for Chrom. As they approached the forest exit, they saw the lord fighting some of the undead creatures, along with a masked man.

"Let's hurry wizard, we don't have much time left!" the rider said, pointing in the distance the undead army closing in. Robin nodded and readied his sword for the incoming fight.

000

A few hours before…

During his stroll, Chrom was thinking about the past few days. He thought about the way they found Robin, lying on the ground with no memory of who he was and the sudden rise of the Plegian assaults in Ylissean grounds. It didn't make any sense to him, but he was sure the Exalt would know what to do with those transgressions and help him decide what would become of Robin.

"What's on your mind big brother? Something's troubling you?" the little blonde asked Chrom, breaking his thoughts.

Surprised Chrom just nodded and smiled, "It's nothing to worry about, it's just that since we found Robin I feel a connection with him, like I know him from somewhere… like if we were longtime friends", he said and sighed, "I guess this is rather silly. I suppose I need to discuss it with the Exalt before we can consider Robin to join the Shepherds. We should go back to camp and get some rest; I feel the way home is going to get rough".

Lissa smiled at her brother, but all color from her face fade away as a huge earthquake torn the ground open, sitting molten rocks and fire in all directions. The fire spread quickly enough to block the path towards the camp.

The scene was horrifying, the animals ran for their lives because of the fire as huge columns of smoke appeared in the sky, making the night darker and sinister. Large chunks of ground started to rise above them as the forest burn to the ground.

Chrom and Lissa looked stunned at the scene, their bodies couldn't move because of what they have witnessed. The lord looked, concerned, at his sister and saw tears on her face, the fear she was feeling at the moment brought Chrom back to his senses as he reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Run! I mean it!" Chrom said to Lissa, but the cleric did not react, "C'mon Lissa! We have to get out of here! This is getting dangerous by the minute!"

Chrom got desperate as he shook his sister until she returned to her senses and started to run to a lake.

Both of the Shepherds tried to get away from the blasts in the woods, but the cracks in the ground started to lift and create walls of magma burning all in its way. In the midst of all the chaos a crack of light appeared in the sky, emanating a holy aura at first, but it suddenly an ominous presence filled the air around them and the crack opened in the shape of an eye.

"Chrom, this doesn't look good! We must keep running!" but the lord stood paralyzed looking at the eye-looking portal.

The portal continued to open until similar portals started to appear in the night sky over all the Halidom. Lissa was too scared from the sudden cataclysm and hurried Chrom to escape from there.

"C'mon Chrom! This is dangerous. We have to go for Robin and Frederick and bring the Exalted army!" she said while pulling Chrom from one of his sleeves.

The portal started to cast thunders at the night sky and suddenly, what looked like an iris turned into a corpse, falling into the ground with a loud thump. Chrom narrowed his eyes and saw with horror that the creature was on its feet and running towards them, weapon raised.

The creature was a repulsive sight; its rotten corpse being eaten away and where its eyes should be there were red orbs like demon eyes and a purple mist raised every time they walked. Chrom watched as the creature continued its frenzy run towards him as other creatures emerged from the portal.

The creatures gathered like an army, marching towards the lord and his sister. Chrom saw the chance and charged ahead first, slashing a frenzied creature in the abdomen, but the undead just stood there, unmoving, and Chrom turned his head to check if the monster went down, but it was in vain the creature turned his head around its neck and tried to strike Chrom back.

Chrom parried several blows from the undead and then leaped forward, piercing the creature and lifting it in the air with his sword, throwing the undead away as Chrom charged again, "I'm not done yet!" he said, crashing his sword in the creature's torso, sending it to the ground. Chrom then landed with the tip of his sword stabbing the dead soldier in the gut, killing it while disappearing in a purple mist.

The lord was panting at the difficulty of killing those beasts, he turned around to see the undead coming their way and readied his sword to attack, but a scream brought him back to his senses; Lissa was cornered and one of the undead was lifting its axe in the air, preparing to strike a deadly blow to the cleric.

As Chrom tried to run to save Lisa, an undead approached and attacked him, stopping him to further approach the young girl. The lord was desperate, parrying the attack while he figured out a way to help his sister. "No! Lissa!" he said as he fought against the undead.

As Chrom yelled, desperate to break free the light of the portal intensified as a lone person approached running out of the gate, jumping out and landing in front of the undead, parrying the blow and stopping the creature from damaging the blonde girl.

Chrom saw the manly figure hold the blow from the axe, but he could give no credit to the scene, '_What's happening here? Who is he? Why all of this is happening today?"_ he thought.

The lord was stunned and looked at his younger sister, who was holding her staff in front of her and crying. '_Ohhh, so dreamy…'_ Lissa thought while the masked man hold the undead, but its force was more than he could handle and started to get tired against the might from the undead.

Struggling he looked at Chrom and yelled, "A LITTLE HELP HERE!" making the lord nod and said, "Right!"

The masked man pushed the undead back and stabbed it in the belly, giving Chrom time to charge at the creature and slash its torso. The masked man charged at the same time and slashed the creature's torso, cutting the creature in half destroying it for good.

After the creature vanished, Chrom approached his sister and embraced her, whispering in her ears, "Are you alright little sister? I thought I lost you for a moment there… I'm really glad those things didn't harm you!"

Lissa froze with fear, but nonetheless unharmed. She looked at the lord's eyes and gave him a small smile, hugging her brother back, "I'm alright! Thanks for rescuing me Chrom… I- I don't know what'll do without you…" she said sniffing again and brushing a little tear away. Chrom sighted in happiness and searched for the masked man.

The rest of the portals started to collapse, closing and vanishing from the night sky as rain fell on the land; a thunderstorm signaling something ominous. As the portals closed the rest of the creatures vanished in thin air. The masked man sighed and sheathed his blade, sensing the lord and his sister approaching him.

"We're in your debt my friend. If not for you, my sister would not be with me anymore… ", Chrom said, holding his sister's hand. The masked man nodded in thanks, but said nothing.

"Thank you! You saved me", the little blonde said smiling.

Chrom noticed the sword the man held, it looked like Falchion – the sword that only the descendants of the royal bloodline could carry along with the fabled Fire Emblem – the man noticed Chrom's gaze and unsheathed his sword.

"This is only a little piece of what is going to happen from now on. If your future continues its course, all of you will be doomed! You should be aware of who you trust… ", Chrom frowned at the man's words and asked his name, to which the man answered, "You may call me Marth."

The lord was speechless, that name was a legend – the Hero King Marth governed a two thousand years before this time – so the lord doubted if he was the same 'Marth'.

"Are you named after the Hero King?" he asked, but the masked man just looked at the forest entrance and said, "Believe what you want, I don't give explanations. Just get out of this forest; your friends are coming… be careful though, one day you will need to watch carefully who's who in your army… ".

Chrom turned his head towards the woods where Frederick and Robin were coming out, galloping fast as the flames engulfed the forest, consuming everything in its way. When the lord looked back to where Marth was, he was long gone.

"Are you alright my lord? What was that? We saw some kind of portal and undead coming from it, but we were searching for you and your sister!" Fredrick said concerned, but Chrom smiled and put his hand on the shoulder of the rider.

"Don't worry yourself Frederick, we're alright. When we thought all was lost a masked man saved Lissa from danger, but he disappeared before you could see him." he said, but then noticed Robin was kneeling and touching the ground with the palm of his hand.

"What's wrong?" the lord asked, confused, and Robin turned his head slightly, speaking merely above a whisper, "I sense something coming this way… and its fast! Everyone, ready your weapons!" he said.

Chrom and Frederick did as the magician told them and prepared to attack the incoming danger, but it never came; from the forest, a rider came out and stopped in front of Chrom, holding its hand up signaling it was an ally.

As the horse stopped in its tracks, Chrom saw that there were two persons on the horse; the other person had a cloak that concealed its face. The rider took its helmet out; a feminine face came out, her curly red hair and lovely looking pink lips matched only by her well-defined body under her crimson armor.

"Gods be damned! I thought we would never find you Chrom. You sure know how to send a smoke signal! Are you alright?" the woman descended of her horse, leaving her companion above.

"Sully! I'm so glad you found us, but how? We thought you were out in a mission." the lord asked confused, the girl smiled and signaled the far side of the forest.

"Yes, I was this morning, but on our way back we saw some kind of disaster and we rode as fast as we can, hoping to find something or someone" she said.

"We have secured an escape route south of here, once we saw the fire we knew we would need to escape fast if we couldn't find anything. Now c'mon move your asses!" she said, but Chrom stopped and asked, "So, who's your companion? You never let anyone ride with you…" the lord asked with a grin on his face

Sully's face went beet red. Before she could answer, her cloaked companion removed its robe, revealing a manly face. The man's face was white and smooth; his clothes looked like royalty. He was a man as tall as Chrom, slender with long blue hair framing his face. The man carried a bow, which he put on his back as he climbed off the horse.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Virion from the land of Rosanne, and I…" as the blue haired archer was introducing himself to the Shepherds interrupted him.

"He never shuts up! I had to turn down seven advances from him!" she said.

Virion frowned and replied, "My lady, my intentions were not to offend you; only to court you. If I have offended you I…" but she cut him short again.

"If you don't shut up I will cut your balls and give them to my horse! Are we clear?!" Sully said, making the archer to nod with fear.

Chrom approached and shook hands with Virion, "It's been a long time since we saw each other, lord Virion. I hope you had a pleasant journey from Rosanne." he said.

"Well, it could have been better; my bed was hard and the food was bad… I just hope we get to Ylisse soon! It's been years since I have been in Ylisstol." Virion said as they all laughed.

As Chrom and the others chatted, Robin searched the perimeter looking for potential threats, but the forest was as silent as it was before the attack.

"Guys, I know it's still dangerous to venture into the forest… but I can't shake a feeling of fear… I want to return to the town we visited this morning, to make sure the people are alright!" the mage said once he approached the group.

"Once we make sure no one is harmed, I suggest we could take refuge in the abandoned fortress south of here, nearby the exit of this forest. There we could plan a strategy on how to take out the remaining undead and live to tell the tale",

Sully looked at Robin funny, analyzing the young man's body from head to toe, "So Chrom, you have a dark mage from Plegia helping you now? Who's him anyway?" she said.

Chrom shook his head, "No Sully, it's true that he is a wizard, but he doesn't come from Plegia. We found him knocked out in the fields yesterday. His name is Robin".

The wizard bowed to Sully and answered, "It's a pleasure. I'm sorry if these clothes are from somewhere else. My memory is a fuss right now", the red-haired maiden looked distrustfully at Robin but shrugged her shoulders and said, "Whatever, lets head to that town then. It's not my place to judge you, only the Exalt can do that".

000

The way back to the little town made Robin feel anxious. He didn't remember his life before they found him on the field, but he knew he wanted to make sure the people didn't suffer more than they had that morning.

After they had arrived to the hill that overlooked the town, Robin gasped at what he saw. The earthquake and the fire had reached the town; the houses were torn apart as some villagers fought against the undead, failing horribly.

As the rest of the Shepherds saw Robin going to his knees and put a hand over his mouth, shedding tears of sorrow. Lissa tried to approach the magician, but Chrom stopped her telling her to give him some time alone.

"Shepherds! …Draw your weapons! We are going to save those people!" Chrom yelled and charged forward.

Robin couldn't move, but a sudden scream brought him back to his senses. He saw a lonely woman running from the undead, the same woman that told Robin she was her mother.

He got up and ran to help her, but when he reached her, it was too late. The undead slashed her, as a spray of blood stained the blood beneath her. Robin hurried and beheaded the creature, sending the body flying away.

After he ended the creature, he kneeled and held the woman in his arms. "No, don't do this to me now! DON'T DIE!" Robin yelled as he tried to save the woman, but her body started to fade away.

The rain came down hard on them, cleaning the blood from the face of Robin's mother. The woman's eyes met Robin's as she reached out and caressed his face, a smile on her face. Tears came out of the woman's eyes as they closed forever.

Robin held her body tight as he saw images of his early life surfacing, pain crossing his head as the images burned themselves inside his mind. Tears came out of Robin's eyes as he remembered his mother, "MOTHER! NO! DO NOT LEAVE ME… NOT YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The rest of the Shepherds finished cleaning the town and saved as many people as they could. As they searched for Robin, they saw him kneeling on the ground holding the fading body of his mother.

Lissa approached Robin and gave him a hug, trying to comfort him. The rest of the Shepherds stood at his side while he let out his emotions under the rain, her mother's body almost vanished from existence.

After a couple of hours, the townsfolk approached to Robin as he stood looking at the ground. They told him they were going make an altar to his mother, but the magician sniffled and nodded as he got up and started to walk away.

"What are you doing? Are you not staying give your mother a proper farewell?" a villager asked Robin.

The wizard stood still and turn his head a little to look at the villager, "I recovered some of my memories… happy times with my mother. Now this… this is a memory I want to forget… I lost my mother because of my carelessness! … I need to cope with my loss…" he said.

The villagers were perplexed as Robin started to walk again. "Hide for now, we'll send the army over here to escort you to Ylisse. Wait a little longer, we'll be back soon!" Chrom said to the people as the rest of the Shepherds bid the villagers goodbye and followed Robin.

000

A couple of hours later the group arrived at the abandoned fortress, blocking the main doors to prevent anyone to enter. Once inside Robin pulled out a couple of maps and started to draw something and mumble about forces and horses.

Chrom stood at his side, watching how the mage planned, but the drawings didn't make any sense to him. After a minute, Robin spoke up, "All right, this is what I had planned so far" he said.

"Are you sure you are alright, Robin? Back there… Well, we are sorry for your loss" Chrom said.

"I -I don't want to talk about that… I feel guilty… but once I get you out of danger I can mourn my mother…" Robin said, his tone brooking no further comment

Robin sighed and looked at Virion, "Lord Virion, how's your long range aim?" he asked.

Virion stood stunned a second, but then regained his posture and spoke, "It's perfect, and you should know that the lord of Rosanne has been trained for years to…" but the wizard interrupted him.

"Perfect milord, you will stay in the upper section of this fortress and will aim at the incoming forces, you must only aim at those in long range. Sir Frederick and Lady Sully will…"

Sully frowned when she heard the word lady, and then knuckled Robin's head before saying, "I'm not a lady. I AM a cavalier! Do not mistake me for one of those damsels in distress!"

Robin rubbed the back of his head after the hit while the others smirked and covered their mouths with their hands, lighting the mood of the group.

The mage sighed and continued to say, "I take that back, Sir Frederick and Sully will intercept at close range with staves, stopping them from climbing into the fortress or breaking the doors… that could be bad".

The wizard paused and looked at Chrom and his sister, "You took the worst of the fight this time", he said. Robin saw that Lissa was exhausted, and then he nodded at Chrom and said, "You will protect your sister from harm this time. I'll cover you with a wall of flame".

Sully frowned again, "What are you? A tactician? And what you will do in the meantime, you know, while we fight?" she said while viciously approaching Robin.

The mage recoiled and laughed nervously, "Ha-ha… ha! My, do you think I'll do nothing to help? I will cover you from the archers mylad… err, Sully!"

The rest of the group laughed at the scene, the powerful cavalier was cornering poor Robin, treating to kick his ass if they didn't make it to Ylisse in one piece.

Chrom and Lissa stayed in one place while the mage summoned a flame dome upon them, "Don't worry, my magic is completely safe… I hope", the mage grinned and went on his way towards a tower.

Chrom saw his little sister watching Robin with a smile on her face. "What do you think of our new friend here? Do you think he can be a Shepherd?" Lissa asked, smiling while they saw how the wizard climbed the tower and stood side by side with Virion.

The lord smiled and nodded at his sister, "He's already one of us! We can make it official once we reach Ylisse. Surely he will agree and we can introduce him to the others, though I'm not sure if I want him near you!" he said laughing while dodging the punches of his, now blushing, sister.

Chrom sighed, "We have to meditate about the warning of war that 'Marth' gave us. I know it sounds crazy, but after what we saw today… well let's just say that is a possibility in the coming future, but for now let's get our asses to Ylisse", he said as Lissa grinned.

"Anxious to see a certain pegasus knight, are you?" she said making Chrom blush and denying it with his hand, "I don't know what you are talking about. I just want to get a hot bath, that's all." he said. Lissa smirked and whispered, "Yeah, tell me another one!"

The banter was interrupted when a horn signaled the undead forces, a swarm started to reach the castle gates. Robin conjured a flame wall in the perimeter, preventing the undead forces from entering the fortress. However, a storm of arrows made him lose his focus and the barrier dispelled therefore.

As Robin saw the arrows flying towards them, a pain came across his head: the memory of a red-haired woman falling on the battlefield. She looked at him with tears running across her cheeks, trying to say something at him with her hand trying to reach him.

The archer saw the magician falter and shook his shoulder, trying to bring him back to his senses, "Damn it wizard! You gave us this plan; now fulfill your damn duty! Come back now!" he said, but Robin could hear his voice like a distant echo.

Inside his mind, Robin saw himself holding that mysterious woman and crying while being surrounded with a purple mist, crimson black wing spreading in his back and the mark on his hand glowing.

"Robin… Robin… ROBIN!" Virion shouted and punched the mage in the gut, pulling him out of the trance before the arrows reached them. Robin reacted fast enough and burned the arrows in the air and enraged by an unknown reason, he threw thunders at the undead. The mark on his hand started to glow along with his eyes.

The Shepherds saw how the mage launched everything he got until he exhausted himself, but by that time every undead in the area was gone, only ashes remained. Chrom watched Robin as he came down from the tower and started to approach where the lord was.

000

Chrom saw the magician froze in place, as some enemies got past from Sully and Frederick's blockade. As both riders had their hands full with the undead, some approached the already tired Chrom who was trying to cover Lissa.

Suddenly from the shadows, Marth came down and felled some of the undead. Chrom couldn't believe what he saw, but he was too focused defending his sister to give a second thought.

"I thought you were far away. I never expected to see you again!" Chrom said to the blue haired warrior.

"I followed you… you took your time getting out from here! Now I'll lend you my assistance until all it's over." he said.

Both Chrom and Marth started to dispatch the enemies coming at them, every enemy fell under their swords as they fought in the same pace. In no time, almost every enemy was down. "You fight well, where did you…?" the lord was asking when they heard Virion shout.

Marth tried to get to Robin, but the magician started to cast an oversized flame spell. Chrom grabbed Marth and got him inside the magical dome the magician summoned before.

"Now we're even… thanks." Marth said as they watched Robin burn every undead in the area. Lissa saw the mark on Robin's hand glowing; thought of peril crossed her mind as the wizard launched every spell he knew.

After the 'fireworks' ended Chrom looked for Marth but he was gone, again. "I think we will be seeing him again soon." Chrom said as Robin came down from the tower and met with Chrom.

"Looks like you got to let out some steam, don't you?" Chrom said, a small smile reflected in his face.

Robin nodded, "It sure looks that way… I need some rest. Now c'mon, guide us to Ylisse", he said. Lissa saw how the mark in the hand of Robin ceased to glow and returned to look like a tattoo. _'What in Naga's name was that?'_ she thought.

The group gathered on the outside, the rain stopped and the dawn light bathed the land as the morning dew emanated a sweet fragrance.

"Now we have a little problem!" the blonde cleric said, Chrom turned his head to look at his sister with a confused look in his face.

"What do you mean?" he said. Lissa pointed at the horses and smirked.

Frederick approached them, holding some weapons carried by the undead and said, "My lord, some of these weapons look like the ones from the Valmese Empire and The Exalted army. I'll have them examined by Miriel once we get back".

Chrom narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Alright, I got a plan on how to go to Ylisse: those horses can hold up to three people, so we can ride safely together towards Ylisse. Robin and Lissa, you will ride with Frederick. I'll go with Sully and Virion", he said.

000

On the way towards Ylisse, Chrom thought about the weapons found in the undead army, the coincidence of the arrival of 'Marth' saving his sister and the joining of Robin in their ranks.

The young lord sighed and spoke, "Robin, once we arrive, I want you to follow me. There's something I want to discuss with you", he said. The mage nodded, and then Chrom smiled and nodded at Frederick.

"You're pretty good, tactician. I guess you'll be of some use to us if we get you to stop gazing into the horizon in battle." Sully said pointing at Robin.

The young mage just shrugged his shoulders and sighed as Lissa fell asleep on his back. Robin smiled as he saw the cute face of the blonde girl, _'I guess today was a very rough day for all of us, especially for her… I'm hungry… I hope there's bear meat on the menu today'_, he thought as he chuckled.

Sometime later, at the rising sun, the magnificent view of the Exalted Kingdom seen in a myriad of colors. As they got near the gates, Robin saw the streets crowded with people in some kind of market, happy banter between them made the kingdom look peaceful.

The Shepherds arrived on the streets; the citizen gave them a warm welcome with smiles and bows of respect. Chrom smiled and saluted them all, climbing down of the horse to speak to Sully and Virion.

Robin couldn't describe the magnificence of Ylisse; the gem of the Halidom, the castle where the Exalt ruled, was overwhelming; from its art to the rich architecture it had. All about Ylisse was sublime.

After Sully and Virion left, Chrom approached Robin and smiled. "This is it! This is the joy in the center of the Halidom. This is where we keep peace and watch over for those who are in trouble." he said.

Robin nodded with a smile and started to walk along with Frederick and Lissa. Various soldiers looked at him with suspicious gazes as they passed by, _'They must think I'm Plegio… Plegiam… Plegiar, arrgh, whatever!'_ he thought.

Arriving at the fountain in the center of Ylisse Chrom extended his arms and said, "Welcome to Ylisse! You will like this place, my friend. You are one of us now!"

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review


	5. Protectors of Ylisse

After arriving to the capitol city of Ylisse, Ylisstol, the quartet sat on the fountain near the center of the town. Chrom looked happy at the townsfolk passing by; their smiles made the lord want to protect them at all costs.

"So, where is your King? Or Queen?" Robin asked as the lord pointed at a figure in the street. "There she is. She is the current Exalt of the Halidom".

Robin looked at the womanly figure coming their way, and he could see the beauty she was. Adorned with a crown resembling a halo, her pale white skin was only matched by her beautiful golden hair. Her face was flawless with honey colored eyes. Her dress had an exquisite combination of green with golden frames at the edges and was as long as her body; a little tight hugging her curves just right showing a great body with shapely breasts.

'_C'mon Robin, focus!' _the mage thought, but he almost was drooling. Realizing Chrom or Lissa may be looking at him, he shook his head and spoke, "She is a beautiful queen".

Lissa looked at the mage and smirked, "Yes she is! And she is the best big sister!"

Robin nodded but then he stopped and froze turning his head fast, looking at Lissa. "Wha – what? Big sister? That means you are a princess!? Then that makes Chrom… ", he said.

Chrom grinned and said, "Yes, the prince and royal successor of house Ylisse."

Robin stood so fast that surprised Chrom, then the mage bowed to the lord and said, "I- I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I apologize for speaking so familiar with you, milord. I hope my actions didn't offend you!"

Chrom laughed and shook his head, "C'mon Robin! I'm not that fond of calling other by titles. I may be from the royal lineage, but I serve the Exalt as any of the soldiers under the Exalt's command. You have proven to me your loyalty. When Emm arrives with us, we'll talk about some things I have on my mind"

Robin composed himself and nodded. Chrom saw the puzzled face of the mage; he knew Robin had questions for him, "I know what you are thinking Robin, and no, my sister is the only one ruling right now." he said.

Chrom sighed, "After the demise of my father, the late Exalt, everything got a little crazy before my sister took the role of the Exalt." he said.

"During our father's tyranny, he made war on every country and slaughtered many innocent people. He didn't stop to see if those who he killed were women or children… It's because of that Emmeryn inherited a broken kingdom on the brink of war!" the lord explained as he watched the Exalt hugging a little child on the street.

"The people hated the Exalted bloodline and threw stones at her; even today she has the scar of one of those. However, she did not hate them, she gave them love and hope. In these ten years of her rule, the kingdom is at peace…" Lissa said with a sad smile on her face.

As soon as Chrom said this, the beautiful Exalt arrived and smiled at the group, "Oh! Chrom you arrived safely. Welcome home!" she said, patting the lord's shoulder.

Lissa bounced excitedly and hugged her sister, the blue haired warrior nodded and smiled at her. The queen noticed Robin standing behind them silent, watching them with a small smile on his face.

The Exalt smiled and asked, "Who is this young man, Chrom? And why does he have clothes of the Plegian region?" she said while one of her eyebrows went up.

Chrom smiled and touched Robin on his shoulder. "He is Robin. Robin allow me to present you Emmeryn, The Exalt of Ylisse." he said.

Emmeryn nodded at Chrom as he continued explaining, "Robin here was lying unconscious in the field, we happened to cross with him after we helped a prince from one of the Outrealms." he said.

"Outrealms? I thought they could enter to other realms only if The Divine Dragon Naga allowed it." the Exalt asked.

Chrom nodded as he explained further, "He said he was a prince from another world, but I couldn't believe it when he said he was from Hoshido. Those places only exist in our mythological books! Well, the point is that prince called himself 'Corrin' and was searching for invisible warthogs; we helped him and after they returned to their world we found Robin" he said.

After telling that, the lord thought about what happened, "Now that I think about it, a young redhead asked about Cordelia. She said her name was Selena and would surpass her someday… I remember she asked me to tell her that with something… but I don't remember what though…"

Emmeryn smiled at the selflessness of her brother, "And what happened after? I doubt you found Robin with them, did you?" she asked.

Chrom shook his head, "Nah, we found him passed on the grounds nearby. We helped him and…" he said before Frederick interrupted him.

"Yes, he was there and claimed to remember nothing, but we soon found he knew my lord's name and after that he said he remembered being named 'Robin'. We still have to test if he is no spy from Plegia." the rider said.

Emmeryn laughed, and to Robin it sounded like a heavenly chorus, "Ohhh Frederick, you are always a fateful knight and a friend to my brother. But worry not, I trust Chrom must have judged him before allowing him to come to Ylisse and meet with me" she said smiling.

The knight nodded, letting Chrom continuing speaking, "That is correct Emm. I doubt he's a Plegian spy… even less so after what happened yesterday…" he said.

Emmeryn looked puzzled after Chrom said that, but the lord shook his head and said, "That can wait, I have to talk with you in private to discuss a few things I have on my mind".

Seeing Robin's face started to look sad, the little princess held him by the elbow and said, "C'mon Robin, let me introduce to the others. Big Sis we'll go to the barracks, I'm sure a certain someone needs news about Chrom!"

Chrom blushed and looked away, while Emmeryn chuckled. "Frederick, you must accompany us to the throne room." she said.

In the way toward the barracks Robin was admiring the complex beauty of the kingdom, its streets and buildings looked ancient and well preserved. "Milady? Is The Exalt truly the only one ruling now?" he asked.

The blonde healer chuckled, nodding, "Don't be like that Robin! We're friends now so you can call me Lissa. Moreover, yes, everything Chrom said was true; she's ruling the kingdom alone. Now prepare to meet the rest of the Shepherds." she said with a smile.

Robin nodded and continued being dragged by Lissa to the barracks, he didn't see a lone pegasus flying above them.

000

In the barracks a cute lone woman was pulling the petals out of a daisy, looking through a window at the horizon as the light from the sun lightened the room; her long brown hair reflected the sunrays as it waved free in the breeze. Her armor shone with golden light.

She was wearing the classic Pegasus knights' armor; a vest like dress and protective chest armor, with enough liberty to allow the rider to accommodate her breasts in there. She wore brownish boots with clippings, like a garter belt preventing from losing her boots in the air. She had a well-shaped body; this was because of the heavy exercises of the army.

Like a fortune reading, she was muttering something about the return of her love from somewhere. She didn't notice the door opening, and neither had she noticed a tall man approaching her.

"What are ya doing Sumia? Ol' Teach is waiting for you; it's our turn in the watch. The rest of the pegasus knights have started their rounds and Cordelia told me to get ya before she went out to patrol!" he said.

Sumia turned her head and looked surprised, "Oh, it's you Vaike! You must not surprise me like that. I'm just waiting for any notice of Chrom… a-and the rest of the Shepherds… I- I mean, of course I worry about Chrom b- because he… err, he is the prince! B-but I don't have an ulterior motive. Anyway, that's how it is", she stuttered and blushed as soon as she said Chrom's name.

Vaike laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Don't sweat it! The ol' bastard is going ta return. He's simply neglecting coming back and seeing you blushing for him!" he said as Sumia went beet red.

Vaike was a slightly tall man, tan and well built, his muscles showed a good grade of training. His face held a big smile while his short blonde-hair swayed along with the air coming from the window. He was wearing a protective shoulder only, with the rest of his armor being only a pair of knight boots with plain brown pants. He wore nothing around his torso, only the belt holding his shoulder armor.

The door of the courtyard opened and a blonde woman entered, with a regal look, and looked at the pair in the room, "Any news of Lissa? I just heard that she and her brother returned to the castle." she said with a haughty tone.

When Sumia heard that her face lit up and started to walk towards the door, but before she could open it, Lissa burst through it nearly knocking away Sumia. Behind her, Robin came into the room, smiling when he saw Lissa apologizing to the brown haired girl.

"My dear Lissa! I was sweating arrows when you disappeared this long!" the royal looking damsel said.

The blonde cleric smiled and nodded at Robin, "Allow me to introduce to some of the Shepherds. That lady over there is Maribelle, a noble that is here visiting some of her friends and the lady on the floor is one of our pegasus knights, she's Sumia and…"

Lissa stopped when she saw a river of flower petals on the ground, _'Oh no, not again. The cleaning maid will get mad at me, again!'_ she thought, but discarded it and looked at Vaike, "He's Vaike, one of our soldiers from the 'hero' class".

Vaike frowned and lifted his hand up, "It's Teach right now, missy." he said laughing.

Maribelle lifted her eyebrows and answered mockingly, "Oh? Are you a Teach now? What do you teach? How to lose things faster that anyone in the Shepherds?" the warrior looked at her and grinned, "…only this!" he said and burped loud.

The damsel covered her nose, "Oh! Naga be praised! Don't stench the air with those unworthy noises now!" she said, waving her parasol in front of her.

After nearly knocking the light out of Vaike with her parasol, she looked at Robin and asked, "And who is he? Is he a new Shepherd?" while she analyzed him with her gaze.

Lissa bounced excited and replied, "He is like a master warrior, one of those men who can do almost anything… he can cast spells and he's good with a sword too. Is there anything you can't do Robin?"

"I'll try to not disappoint you Lissa. It's a pleasure meeting you both, Vaike and Maribelle." Robin said smiling.

Vaike laughed and said, "I bet he can't do what the Vaike can do… but don't worry, I'll teach ya!" to which Robin nodded, earning a disgusted look from the blonde mistress.

"Oh no, and here I thought you would be from better material than the common rabble… It seems I was wrong! Excuse me…" and with that Maribelle stormed off the room.

Robin looked concerned, but Lissa touched his shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about that, she's like that with almost everybody. She will like you sooner or later… just a word of advice, she uses magic so don't make her mad or she will burn you down!" she said chuckling.

Robin watched through the window into the courtyard as the Maribelle climbed up her horse and left. In his opinion, the lady had a good taste for clothes, wearing at that moment a set of pinkish mounting clothes, with dark boots, carrying a parasol for the sun and her blonde hair made into twin ponytails.

Because of her training with horses, she had a great figure, her curves showing beneath her clothes, but Robin tried not to think those details, again. She was as high as Lissa.

'_I need to write all those details on my book… you never know if this could be useful someday' _Robin shook his head and talked with the others Shepherds in the room. After a while, Chrom returned from the throne room along with Emmeryn and Frederick.

The three stood silent for a minute in front of Robin. Emmeryn spoke first, "I, as The Exalt of Ylisse, ask of you, Robin: It's true you claim you are not a Plegian dark mage? It's true that you have no memory of your life before my brother found you a couple of days ago?"

The Exalt was looking at Robin, who kneeled and put his closed hand on the floor, "Yes, you highness, I have no memory of what my life could have been before my lord found me. I cannot say for sure I'm not a Plegian dark mage, but I'll give my loyalty to your cause. I offer my services, as well as my life, for whatever you need them".

Emmeryn started to laugh and smiled as Robin stood up, her smile brightened the room, "Robin, my brother trust you after you saved our sister from danger. I put my trust in you, too. From this moment, I, The Exalt of this land, hereby grant you the position of tactician! Serve us with the best of your abilities!" she said as Robin kneeled once again and thanked her for the honor.

Sumia cheered the act and run towards Chrom to congratulate him on returning safe, but as soon as she started to run she fell face first on the ground.

Chrom raised his eyebrows in surprise and helped Sumia to stand up, "Are you ok Sumia?! Are those boots of you still wrong?"

Sumia got up embarrassed and shook off some dust from her vest. "I… no… I mean…" she stuttered and sighed, "I mean, I'm relieved to see you unharmed and well… I- I wanted to give you a pie as a present for returning!" Chrom was so confused, so he did what he thought was right at the moment: he smiled and nodded.

The others smirked at their interactions, Lissa looked at the tactician and said, "And those are what we call 'Love Birds'!" causing both Sumia and Chrom to blush a deep red.

"As for the other matters, Robin, I'm sorry for your loss." the Exalt said.

The tactician gave Emmeryn a sad smile and just nodded. Sumia approached Lissa and asked as silently as she could, "What does that mean, milady?" Lissa shook her head and answered in _sotto voce_, "It's not my place to say, but you should ask him yourself" Sumia just nodded and left it at that.

"Now we should discuss some things we need to do before-" Chrom started to explain as he noticed that Robin yawned. Chrom grinned and changed the subject, "I see you are tired Robin. I'm not surprised after all the battles we fought the last few days; Sumia will guide you to the barracks. Rest and in a couple of days we'll head to Regna Ferox", he said. Sumia nodded and headed towards the door along with Robin.

"See you later, milord." the pegasus knight said before exiting, "I'll look for you later to give you some pie", she said, blushing before she closed the door. Lissa smirked at her brother while he sighed and scratched his head.

Emmeryn patted her brother's shoulder and said with a huge grin, "So little brother, when is the wedding?" causing Chrom to blush as the other Shepherds in the room laughed at him.

000

On their way to the barracks, Suma was fidgeting with her vest. Soon Robin noticed that and asked Sumia what was wrong. "I was wondering about what the Exalt said before we left… I mean, it's rude to ask about something that you don't want to share with a stranger! I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it." she said.

Rubin shook his head and told Sumia about what happened since Chrom found him a couple of days ago, how they helped a village from marauders and how his mother recognized him. After that, he told her about the disaster that occurred in the night and how he wasn't able to save his mother from the grasp of the undead.

When he finished his tale, Sumia gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss, Robin. You can come to us if you ever need help… we'll be here for you when you need us" she said.

Robin thanked her and hugged her back before they continued their way towards the barracks. _'No matter how grim things go… I'm not alone anymore…'_ he thought.

The main room of the barracks was known as 'common room' because it was where the Shepherds stuff was; like armor, weapons, food and some other trinkets. Each Shepherd had their own room, trying to make them comfortable with their little cozy spot. Now with Robin in their ranks, the room for the tacticians was going to be used for the first time in years.

Along the way both Shepherds crossed a pretty flower courtyard, well maintained with benches making it a good place to train or just relax.

Robin was looking at Sumia, especially her boots, his curiosity got the better of him and asked, "Excuse me my lady.… If I am being blunt, I apologize, but… Why are you wearing a garter belt beneath your armor?" the Pegasus knight turned her head slowly and looked at Robin with a confused look.

"You see… this is not a garter belt… these are clips that go under our vests connecting to short pants, preventing our lower armor from falling while we are on the air. This isn't lingerie! …not that I don't have any…" when Sumia said those last words she blushed and lowered her gaze.

Robin was thinking what to say to fix the misunderstood when Frederick approached them from the courtyard; his face was serious looking at Robin, tearing him with his gaze. The knight removed his armor and threw it on the ground, causing some dust to rise.

"Alright tactician, now that you are one of us you need proper training. Lord Chrom put me in charge of you, so I'm making you a strong warrior! You may be our tactician, but if you don't have any strength in your soul, you won't be of much use to the Shepherds. Tomorrow at sunrise we'll meet here, you will train until I make you a proper warrior… or you will die trying!" he said, making Robin shrunk with fear, but when he wanted to ask Frederick about the kind of training, he was already gone.

Sumia grinned and patted Robin on his shoulder, "Well, it seems you need to rest properly. Frederick's trainings are tough and almost every Shepherd took them", the pegasus knight smiled and escorted Robin to his room.

Once they arrived, the Pegasus knight stayed at the door and saluted, "We have arrived, sir. I hope this room will be to your liking! I officially welcome you to the Shepherds. If you have doubts or you need something, just ask and we'll be glad to help you".

Robin smiled and nodded, "Now who's being formal. We are friends now, you can call me Robin, if you want", he said causing Sumia to smile and nod.

After the Pegasus knight left Robin closed the door and took a glimpse of his new room, he was pretty much speechless when he saw the large series of bookshelves containing innumerable tomes of war books, spell books and weapon catalogues.

The tactician approached each one of them, examining the knowledge of ancient tacticians and warlords. One book caused him to grin for the title of the book 'How to make him fall for you in a fortnight'. _'Who reads that stuff?'_ the tactician thought.

As he sat on his bed, he put his hands over his face and started to sob; the memories of what happened to his mother in front of him caused a great deal of pain as he cried and cursed himself for being too weak.

After a while, the tactician calmed himself and started to read some of the books from his 'personal' library, his hunger for knowledge was big, but he was tired and soon he drifted into a deep sleep.

000

The next morning a desperate looking Frederick was swinging his sword when Lissa came out of her room. The blonde looked at the frown on Frederick's face, "Well, what are you doing so early in the morning Frederick?" she asked, but the rider just grunted and pointed towards Robin's room.

Lissa smiled and started to walk towards the room of their new tactician, "I get it! I will fetch Robin so you can train him… Just don't kill him!" she said, while Frederick frowned again and sighed.

Once inside the room of the tactician Lissa looked at her surroundings, "Robin?! Where are you? Frederick is looking for you-", until she almost walked over Robin because he was sleeping on the floor.

The young cleric smirked and said, almost whispering, "I'm not surprised you are tired… after being dragged to this yesterday… ", she looked around and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, "I wonder what will happen if I hold your nose… just a little pinch here and…"

When the prankster held Robin's nose, he started to flail his arms around, waking up suddenly yelling, "Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves!" but Lissa looked at him with a stunned look.

"Risen? What are those? Did you name those creatures 'Risen'?" she asked, but Robin shook his head and sniffed.

"I don't know… I was dreaming about those creatures and I thought… well they are undead that came to life, so I think I named them, or you know… I don't know what to say anymore. But enough of that, Frederick wanted to meet with me at sunrise to train, I'm running late!"

Lissa grinned, "Ohh! Is that so? Well, I'm afraid you're about two hours late!" Robin stood straight and ran towards the door, trying to prevent Frederick from killing him.

Lissa stood there looking at the room when she saw the book Robin was reading. With a playful smile, she took the ink and a feather and started to draw something.

"He's going to like this!" she said when she saw the other book he had on his bed. _'How to make him… wait! Why is he reading that stuff?! No, I'm sure he's just curious… besides Cordelia left it on the bookshelf!' _she thought.

000

In the courtyard, Frederick put Robin to do pushups in return for his delay. He wanted to start with a little light training, so he ordered the tactician to do a hundred of those, then fifty abdominals combined with jumps and finally some sword practice. He said to Robin that he already had a calendar of daily training, so he could be in a better shape in less time.

"Alright tactician! Time to get some rest; you have five minutes to catch your breath. After this we will move into sword practice, I expect you can at least swing and parry" the rider said, "One more thing, you must wear this for practice".

From a bad Frederick was carrying he handed to Robin, who was laying on the ground, exhausted, after the first part of the training, a piece of armor he wanted to use. The armor Frederick handed him was a heavier version of his own, causing Robin to break a sweat.

The tactician tried to stand up, but he couldn't move his legs. Frederick saw that and made some annotations.

"What are you writing Frederick?!" the tactician asked concerned.

Frederick gave a small smile, "I'm writing the areas where you need more training. The legs are going to be less of a problem. Starting today you will run ten kilometers, and then you can rest until tomorrow".

Robin sighed in relief, but as soon as he did this Frederick pointed at a bag with a rope attached to it, "You will run with this bag of twenty kilograms tied to your waist. Then you will come back here to practice close combat training".

The tactician sighed and stayed on the ground, _'Damn… I need to stop eating pie or stop drinking… or drink more!" _he thought as he watched Frederick writing on his book.

The next days, in the afternoons, after running and doing the remaining exercises, Robin practiced his swordplay. The Shepherds gathered on the benches in the courtyard almost every day to watch Robin.

"Watch your flanks! The enemy will use every opportunity to hit your weak spots. Correct your stance and stab upwards! Use the hilt of your sword to knock down foes when they are in close quarters!" the rider was correcting Robin each time he hit the dummy.

Chrom saw how the tactician moved and he thought he had some experience with swords because he was moving with such grace he remembered the fighting form the pegasus knights used to attack, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He also noticed that the mark on his hand wasn't glowing as it did when they were fighting the brigands.

"So, how he's doing Frederick?" the lord asked. Frederick looked at him and took off his notepad, "He is doing fine my lord. He needs to train his body more, but his sword technic isn't so bad. He needs to master his sword form, but time we now have".

"Figures, he must have been so afraid of you when you started training him that he did everything to keep up to your expectations!" Chrom said laughing while he and Frederick watched Robin continue his training.

The rest of the afternoon the tactician practiced swordplay with the dummy as the rest of the Shepherds looked at their new tactician, knowing that in his hands they could win any battle.

000

Robin walked down the grassy path towards his room, a week passed fast; with the regular trainings and the meetings of the war council, Robin felt more and more at home with his new companions. However, once he heard the name Cordelia or was told one day he would train with them to experience the aerial combat, he felt uncomfortable for an unknown reason.

He thought about his dreams, but he didn't know how Cordelia looked like and couldn't link one thing with the other. Robin shook that feeling and returned to his room, thinking of advancing on his studies.

As the tactician was reading a book on the desk in his room, Lissa knocked on the door and made her way inside, holding her gaze to the floor like she was ashamed of something.

When Robin was about to ask the fact she was acting that way, Lissa held up one of the strategy books and said, "I- I… Robin, I'm sorry! I was drawing a doodle of you in your book and… the ink kind of spill in it… kind of messing it completely." she said handing over the book to the tactician.

Robin saw his portrait composed of sticks and a square resembling a book. Lissa was at the brink of tears and said, "Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!"

"It was a rare text! Didn't your parents teach you not to take things from others without their consent?!" Robin said pissed.

Lissa looked at the floor and answered, "I didn't knew my parents… I-I'm sorry… I promise I won't take anything from you again…forgive me?"

The tactician was shocked from what she said, "I'm sorry too. It was rude of me to say that…" he told her as he rounded the table, he patted Lissa on her head, smiling, "Don't worry accidents happen… sometimes at least. I forgive you".

A noise coming from the outside made them get out of the room. Chrom was with the rest of the Shepherds, preparing to get out. The tactician approached him and asked, "Chrom, where are we heading right now?"

As Chrom noticed the tactician, he turned his head and answered, "We are going to Regna Ferox. Our scouts report that the Risen had been sighted in the northern parts of Ylisse, so we are going to ask the Khans of Ferox if they need our help to fend them off".

A young rider mounted on his horse approached the lord; he was wearing a green armor resembling Frederick's. The young knight dismounted and saluted Chrom, smiling all the way, letting his black hair flow with the air.

"My lord, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I had to skip breakfast just to reach you!" he said while laughing nervously.

Chrom sighed, "Well Stahl, a little late and we would have left you. Did you tell Miriel about our journey?" he said.

The rider nodded and said, "Yes milord! She told me she would reach us there 'cause she wanted to prepare something before".

Chrom nodded and told him to join the lines. Robin watched as the young rider stood on one side of Frederick; they looked so alike, especially in the muscular bodies and they had the same gentle demeanor.

Robin approached Chrom, who was preparing his armor, and asked, "I still haven't met all the Shepherds, right?"

Chrom nodded, "You have no idea", and signaled the Shepherds to march north as the lord and his tactician went to the front lines, but no more than a couple of hours a Risen contingent ambushed them on a bridge.

As Robin order the Shepherds to get behind the flame shield he summoned. Stahl, Sully and Frederick rode their horses and guarded Lissa from danger. Virion kept the undead at bay from a distance.

Chrom and Robin stood back to back, fighting the hordes of undead. As Sumia kept watch over them, an archer fired an arrow wounding the Sumia's pegasi. As the rider and her pegasi descended to the ground, almost crashing into the ground, the rest of the Shepherds continued fighting for their lives.

"Sumia! Sumia! Are you alright?" Chrom ran towards the brown haired woman and held up his hand shield preventing more arrows from wounding her.

Sumia looked at Chrom while he parried the arrows, blushing at the fact he was so close to her. However, at the same time they heard the voice of Robin signaling their troops to form a small square around them while he put a lightning shield around them all as Virion took of the long-range archers.

Vaike was sweating nervously and Stahl noticed it, when the rider asked he said he forgot to bring his axe, all the Shepherds turned their heads towards him causing the blonde warrior to turn red in embarrassment.

"All right, pair with someone with a weapon while we deal with the undead archers", Robin said signaling Virion to start shooting arrows to the farthest archer.

After a while, the archers were no more, but the strong looking warriors armed with lances started to approach to their position while Chrom held Sumia in his arms after she fell from her pegasi, twisting her ankle. Robin tried to devise a plan so everyone in the small army could get alive.

However, as soon he was going to signal them to attack, a thunderbolt struck the ground near the undead soldiers, turning them into ashes. Robin was stunned with the act and turned his head to see who was the responsible for it. When he looked back, he saw a lone woman dressed like the mages in Ylisse.

She approached them and nodded to Robin, "It is uttermost imperative that I know who is responsible of forgetting something as valuable as an axe", she said as Vaike raised his hand, "Ah! I knew it had to be you, Vaike. Next time you do this, I will glue it to your body!" the mage said menacingly.

After the exchange, she introduced herself to Robin; she was the mage Miriel, the second mage of the Shepherds. She had a slender frame, but looked like she trained herself because her body looked like Sully's, she had her hair almost shoulder high, its color was bright brown that shone under the sun or almost the little hair she let exposed under her wizard hat. She wore glasses, but her eyes shone with a pretty green color like the clothes she was wearing at the moment.

Frederick smiled, "I'm glad you came lady Miriel. We'll need your abilities when we 'convince' the Khans we can help them", he said.

Lissa finished healing Sumia while she spoke with Chrom, "I patched her nicely, but I can't heal pegasi so she must come with us on foot and-"she said but Chrom interrupted her, "That isn't going to be necessary. She said that she would stay with her mount, she also said she's the only one able to heal her and she would catch up with us at a later date."

Chrom looked at Miriel and thanked for her help before giving the order to the Shepherds to continue their way north.

000

After the battle the group arrived at the doors of the fort known as 'Longfort' where they would ask permission to see the current Khan ruling over Ferox. Unfortunately, when they arrived, a lone woman clad in heavy armor came out of the giant doors making Chrom uneasy with her attitude.

"State your business here, in the kingdom of Regna Ferox" the woman said.

Chrom answered that he wanted to see Khan Flavia to discuss things in the war council, stating that he was the prince of Ylisse.

The armored woman laughed, "Ha! Do you know how many brigands come these days, claiming the same? If you really are the prince of Ylisse, prove it!"

With that order, a storm of arrow flew towards the sky covering it and leaving Chrom defenseless. Robin casted a protective shield for them, but Chrom was too far from his powers to protect him. Suddenly a pegasi flew in and snatched the lord form the ground, saving him from becoming a human pincushion.

When Chrom opened his eyes, he saw Sumia in front of him; her hair smelled so good that almost put him into a trance. Sumia looked back at the mesmerized lord and smiled. _'She's an angel… so pretty!' _Chrom thought.

"Glad I could make it" the pegasus knight said making Chrom smile, but the warrior on top of the fortress started to throw staves at them, "Look out!" Chrom yelled causing Sumia to dodge some of their staves, "Better hold on! This could get a little jumpy!" she said.

After flying back to the ground, the small army made the same formation from back when they fought the undead and started to enter the fortress, holding it against the constant attack from the feroxi soldiers.

"Don't let the Ylissean impostors enter the city!" the soldiers yelled at them as they shot arrows into them.

The woman of the heavy armor waited for them on top of the fortress, sending troops to stop their advance. The Shepherds' formation was a vanguard; on the front lines Frederick, Chrom and Robin held them with their shields, swords and magic from the tactician. On the sides, Lissa and Stahl prevented them from breaking inside the formation while Lissa healed them if the swords scratched them; Virion was at the center casting arrows at long range with Miriel casting spells to the archers. On the rear, Vaike and Sully dispatched the leftovers.

"Ya think that you and ol' Teach can make a good team?" Vaike asked Sully as she hold a heavy hitter.

"Why do you ask? Are you looking for someone that can teach you how to never forget your weapon again? Oh wait, I get it… That is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face, that's the punch line" she said mockingly.

Vaike blushed, "Oh c'mon Sully, ya know that the Vaike never forgets… I only don't remember sometimes!" he said but Sully laughed at him.

When the group reached the top, the woman signaled her men to stop attacking. "So, if you are from the royal blood of Ylisse, fight me! This will decide if you told the truth or you are just a peasant trying to fake Chrom!"

Chrom unsheathed Falchion causing the woman to take a step back, but she fierce look on her face stayed there.

Their duel was somewhat equal; Chrom relented some of his attacks not wanting to hurt the woman, but the female commander was pushing with all her strength. At some point, she made a mistake and charged at the lord, but he jumped and landed on top of her armor, disarming her and throwing her to the floor.

"Surrender now! I don't want to hurt you!" he said to the woman as she held up her hands. After Chrom helped her to stand up, she stood still gathering her thoughts, "I knew the moment you took Falchion out that you were not impostors. Nevertheless, my honor had to be sated. I ask for your forgiveness milord. I will go and arrange a meeting with our Kahn", she said.

Chrom smiled and told her not to worry; he understood why she needed to prove her worth to them and her Khans, shaking her hand.

The Shepherds waited little before they were allowed to enter Regna Ferox, the place of eternal snow, where the combatants proved their honor and value.

000

Only Chrom, Robin, Lissa and Frederick were allowed to enter the palace of Ferox while the rest went to buy things for their journey or just stood there waiting for the return of the quartet.

Chrom waited for either Flavia or Basilio to appear and greet them, but none of them came out as Robin asked who was supposed to come out and meet up with them. The blue haired warrior replied him that the Khan was the ruler of Ferox, but he didn't know who the current leader on Ferox was.

"I can imagine it; a giant barbarian with a big chest covered in hair. Very tall and muscular with his tanned body shining under the sun, carrying a big axe" Robin said, convinced of his own argument but he jumped in surprise when a tanned woman touched his shoulder.

"That depicts Basilio just fine, well except the hair in the chest part. You must make another guess with me boy!" the woman said.

Chrom laughed at the reaction of his tactician, "I apologize for that Khan Flavia. He is our new tactician and I came to ask a favor of you." he said.

Flavia then frowned, "So you hired a dark mage from Plegia to serve you. A very bold move if you ask me, but I suppose you need the enemy to know all their tactics" she said. Robin could notice that she was not joking when she said 'dark mage' while holding his neck.

The Khan looked frail on the exterior, but like Sully, she had a great body shape under her armor. Her tanned sky made her look beautiful, with blonde hair pulled up in a small ponytail and honey like eye color.

Flavia noticed Robin staring at her and frowned, "See something you like? Are you removing my armor and dressing me in leather? Or are you thinking something else?" she said with a seductive smile, causing the tactician to blush.

"I-I don't want to make you uncomfortable. It's just that I record the details of every person I met… sometimes if that person don't want to kill me first!" the now embarrassed tactician said.

Chrom sighed and said, "He is not dark mage. We found him without memory of his past life a few weeks ago. I trust him and so does the Exalt. Please Khan Flavia, we know that some of the undead 'Risen' have attacked your town recently. Let us help you with this Risen problem".

Flavia turned her head towards Chrom and released Robin's neck, "Alright Chrom, let's say I believe your story for now. And you-" she said, pointing at Robin, "Don't think I won't cut your balls if you ever dare to betray us!"

Looking back at Chrom she said, "There is a problem with your request. I am the Khan of the east section of Ferox. I can help you, if you help me first with something else first".

As she said that, the cheering coming from the Arena Ferox echoed in the halls, making clear to the lord what was going to happen in the following hours. Chrom looked at Flavia and nodded, "I accept your conditions".

"Excellent! Now let's proceed to the mess hall, I suppose you're hungry after fighting my men outside… don't worry about the ones you fought outside, thanks to some magic your weapons only out them to sleep, rest assured my friends" Khan Flavia said as she guided them to the mess hall.

'_For once I would like to ask for help and hear them say 'Yeah, sure. Let's do it, no strings attached'. But I suppose there's nothing else we can do right now'_ Robin thought as he noticed Flavia watching him closely.

"What seems to be the matter, milady?" the tactician asked.

"After we have done with this small business of yours, I would like to meet with you in private. I have some things to discuss with you." Flavia said, a seductive playing across her lips.

Robin gulped and nodded at the words of Khan Flavia, before a voice echoed behind them. "I see you found them first, Flavia".

When Flavia turned around to see who it was, she saw it was the Khan from the west section, Basilio.

"Ah, big oaf! I see you couldn't wait to see my champion!" Flavia said as Basilio laughed.

"Let us proceed to the mess hall… we have much to talk, lord Chrom. I don't want to try Flavia's patience once I win this small bet we have, ha-ha!" Basilio said with a hearty laugh.

Chrom sighed, as if he knew he was being toyed with as Robin saw the food from the mess hall and went to serve himself some meat. Lissa and Frederick joined him afterwards, chuckling at the scene of Flavia discussing with Basilio.

"This is going to be a long night…" Robin said between mouthfuls.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review

A/N 2: If you remember History Strongest Disciple Kenichi, you will know how his masters did the same training to him. Also, remember One Punch Man and the crazy training Saitama did. I'm just saying.

A/N 3: Play Fates DLC: Before Awakening :).


	6. Parallel Swords

**Warning! Some lemon ahead… but you already knew this story would have that, otherwise I wouldn't give it an "M" rating.**

000

Arena Ferox was the place where men and women battled in order to prove their worth, but in this case, the battle was to name the new Khan of Regna Ferox. When Flavia told Chrom that he needed a champion to help her win the throne, the lord accepted eagerly.

Flavia told Chrom that Basilio had a new champion after Marth, a couple of days before, defeated the previous one.

The match consisted in a one-on-one battle, so it was Chrom's turn to fight alone to win the battle against the newest champion of the contending Khan. When the announcer of the match called for attention from the public, Chrom unsheathed Falchion and stood ready to greet his contender.

"From house Ylisse we have lord Chrom, the new champion of Khan Flavia and contender to win her the throne!" the announcer spoke loud causing the people to cheer.

Then he announced the other contender calling him the glorious champion before saying, "Hailing from a distant and dystopic land, the glorious champion of Khan Basilio, Marth!"

When the announcer said that Chrom lifted his gaze to meet eye to eye with Marth, both of them holding their swords standing ready to fight at any time.

The lord noticed he was still carrying Falchion, "So, where did you get the sword of the royal blood?" he asked, but Marth didn't answer and stood vigilant of the lord's movements, "Very well then. Our swords will do the speaking, but you owe me some answers after this!" he said.

Marth nodded and smirked, "Prove to me that you deserve those answers. Now fight!" he said.

The clash of swords started, both of them defending their positions as they attacked when the other left an open window. Chrom saw Marth's movements resembled one his own; which he could counter with ease, but the swordsman was also good with the blade. Marth's strength was good, but Chrom felt that he was holding back for some reason.

"Good. It has been years since I fought with someone who's good enough to stand and fight!" Marth said as he wiped out some sweat from his face.

"Then why are you holding back? If you want to prove me worthy of answers, you must fight me with all your strength! If you want to give up, just walk away now!" The lord yelled at Marth causing him to attack again, but Chrom parried his attack.

"If you desire death so early I will fight with all what I have! No more holding back for pity's sake!" Marth yelled as he charged at Chrom.

The duel was fierce, both warriors attacked and countered with their best techniques using everything they had until they started to get weary. The people cheered for both sides as the warriors clashed in battle.

Lissa, Frederick and Robin watched carefully at Marth's technique as the rest of the Shepherds made bets on who was going to win the battle. The tactician could see that Marth was still holding back, but he noticed the same of Chrom.

"Robin? Are you listening to me?" Lissa asked Robin while he was lost in thought.

"Eh? What? I'm sorry Lissa. I was so focused on the battle that I didn't hear you." Robin admitted as Lissa puffed her cheeks in discontent. The others just laughed while Robin tried his best to ask forgiveness, but Lissa laughed at him saying 'I'm so mad that I will draw doodles on your books for a week!'

Their chat was interrupted when a loud clash was heard from the arena down below. The Shepherds turned to watch what was happening and saw Chrom fighting with all his strength as well as Marth was. Both contenders had scratches and flesh wounds where their blades had passed.

Chrom was tired, he was panting and sweating after a little stop during the battle, "Who taught you to use the sword?" he asked after spitting some blood in the sand.

Marth, heavy breathing and nursing a bruise on his face, answered somberly, "My father did!" and then charged one more time at the lord, trying to catch him by surprise.

As Chrom saw Marth's movements, he noticed that was the first movement his father taught him when he was a little boy, so he easily jumped and parried the tip of Marth's sword pulling him out of balance, sending him to the ground.

Chrom landed and brought the tip of his sword at Marth's neck, "It's your loss", he said.

Marth sighed and nodded. As he stood up and sheathed his sword he looked at Chrom, "I still can't beat you! Despite all these years!" he said.

Chrom was confused, but before he could say anything the match was over; the winner declared and the Shepherds came down to congratulate him.

Marth was heading towards the doors of the arena. Looking back at the Shepherds, he saw them holding up the lord in their arms, cheering for him. _'I hope this would last… but I know that is not possible…!'_ he thought.

As Chrom saw Marth looking back at them, he just nodded at him while the warrior nodded back and disappeared behind the Arena doors. _'What did he mean by 'I can't beat you even after these years'? There must be a good explanation for this, but he's gone and we need the help of Regna Ferox if we hope to win a war against the undead'_ Chrom thought as Flavia was chosen as the new Khan of Regna Ferox, uniting all the territory into one, for the first time in years.

000

"I congratulate you Chrom! That was no small feat. He was one of the best warriors I've ever seen since old Basilio fought with me years ago." Khan Flavia said laughing while they were in the war council planning how to dispatch a small unit of soldiers to Ylisse border.

Chrom smiled at the new Khan, but he stood silent when Basilio entered the room, with his tall, tanned, muscular figure, the Khan walked firmly until he reached the table. He was bald and had one eye patch, but with his good eye, he pierced trough Chrom like he was analyzing the man in front of him.

Flavia saw that and started to laugh, "Oh, stop it you big oaf! Can't you see? You are scaring Chrom?" she said.

The Khan to-be turned his head to Flavia and started to laugh, "Oh, you must have seen your face lad! I can't tell you how funny you looked!" he said.

After he stopped laughing, he nodded, "Yes, I expected as much. During the fight, I could come to understand why you are from the royal blood. You are a fine warrior, so I will give you an extra leg to help you in your quest…" Basilio said as a man entered the room.

A dual welding katana warrior who looked a little gruff. Slightly taller than Robin, he wore a set of blue robes like a yukata. He was average muscular and had brown hair, with white skin and brownish eyes.

"Why are you giving me a warrior?" Chrom asked.

Basilio patted the newcomer warrior on his shoulders and replied with the fact that he was his former champion before Marth took the title off him, "I consider that since you are going to form an army he will learn more from you. He is a good warrior", he said.

Basilio handed Chrom the title of champion from his earlier match, then he smiled and said, "I wanted to give Marth the same, but once I looked for him he was out of Feroxi territory".

Chrom frowned and nodded at the Khan's words. Looking at the new Shepherd he could see he was an excellent fighter, _'Marth must have been more powerful than I thought if he could take this strong looking warrior'_ he thought.

The warrior spoke little, but he said that his name was Lon' qu. When Lissa tried to shake his hand in greeting he said, "Away you go, woman!" causing her to hide behind her brother.

Basilio laughed and said, "He has a problem with women. The only thing that can beat him, besides Marth, is a good-looking lady. Don't take it personally my dear princess".

Flavia snorted at this making Basilio look at her, "Come on Basilio. You have the same problem…" she said, causing Basilio to laugh again, "That problem comes only when I have more than three women in my bed… and you should know it, Flavia", he said with a big grin on his face.

The Shepherds laughed at the commentary while Lissa blushed. Basilio noted the mark on Robin's hand and the fact he looked like one of the dark mages in Plegia but Chrom answered first, "Look guys. He is not Plegian and he has never been there, else we would not have found him on the ground near Ylisse. He is our tactician, the best we had hoped for", he said with a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I know it's a little strange for me to wear these clothes, but these are the only ones I have" Robin said, bowing at the Khans.

Basilio gave a small smile, nodding at the statement, "Well, you seem to know your way around in small tactical warfare. I'll trust Chrom in this, don't make us regret this." he said.

Khan Flavia told them that a feast was planned in their honor for helping her to become a Khan. They went to the mess hall where the rest of the Shepherds waited as well as a big feast, while they mingled and talked about the plans on sending soldiers.

After a couple of hours some of the Shepherds were drunk enough that they fell asleep. The women watched over them as Robin was chatting with Khan Flavia, both of them were drunk enough that they almost fell into each other's arms.

"You know Robin… *hic*… I wanted to talk to y-… *hic*…you" Flavia said while she gulped down one bottle of ale.

"I*hic* have to agree, milady… *hic*… You told me before you wanted to talk to me… *hic*… let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Robin said, holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

As they both headed out, they reached Flavia's quarters, where the moonlight brightened the castle of Ferox, while snow fell giving the atmosphere a romantic touch.

Entering Flavia's room she spoke first, "Robin… *hic… I have a proposal to you…" she said as Robin nodded he was listening, "I want you to become our tactician! I need a man who can do things right!" she said.

The tactician stared at her for a minute before speaking, "I'm honored Flavia… *hic… but I'm happy as one of the Shepherds. I'm… *hic*… sorry, but I want to repay the debt I have with them!"

Flavia nodded and smiled as she slowly approached the tactician, "You know Robin, that was not the only reason for me to want to speak with you privately… I saw every movement you did while trying to get here… so let me say this: I need a man like you… in my bed" she said demurely.

As the Khan held Robin in a hug, she started to kiss him; removing her armor and his robes. Soon they lay on the bed, but fell asleep shortly.

000

Sometime in the small hours of the night, Robin started awake still a little drunk. Wondering for a moment where he was, he felt a soft warm body cuddled in next to him. Looking down, he saw Flavia's head resting on his chest. Feeling his movement, she looked up and then stretched, leaning backwards as she did.

Her clothes fell open, exposing her breasts with pretty pink nipples that seemed to beckon to him. Smiling demurely she pulled them away and whispered, "Do you like them? Are these what you were looking for?"

He leaned forward and began to kiss her while rubbing his hands over her chest and midsection. Suddenly, they were a tangle of arms and legs. Kissing, touching, sucking everywhere they could on each other's bodies. Bodies that had now turned hot with the fires of their passion.

Robin gasped as Flavia reached into his shorts and gripped him in her hand. Returning the favor, this went on for a few minutes while kissing and nuzzling each other's necks.

Suddenly Flavia bucked under his hand, pushing harder and harder against him as she squealed into his neck. A minute later she relaxed and melted onto her back as he continued his gentle ministrations.

She quickly shoved him onto his back and told him to lie still as she slid his shorts off him. Retrieving them, she felt around until she pulled a preservative from the pocket.

"How did you know that was there?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"I know these are a rare thing from Ylisse, I just guessed you brought some." She grinned and ripped it open with her teeth as she growled at him quietly.

Smiling with unabashed lust, she leaned down and kissed his hard shaft on the head. Giving him a little lick that made him flinch, she proceeded to roll the preservative on while stroking him softly.

Straddling him, she took him in hand and guided him to her entrance. She then looked up at him and asked, "Ready to taste a real woman?"

Robin nodded as she slowly eased down onto him. She winced at first, then moaned as she crushed herself to him, pushing him into herself as deeply as possible.

Robin gasped; this was a different experience for him, this was the first time he experienced something like that, wonderful waves of pleasure flowed through him as her body enfolded him.

She arched her back and grabbed his hands, pressing them to her chest as she moaned and started slowly rocking back and forth with her hips.

They went on like this for several minutes, the rhythm building, getting harder and more urgent.

Robin suddenly sat up, spreading his legs and crossing them behind her. She clamped hers around his waist and groaned as the angle of their union changed.

Crushing his face to her breasts, he grunted each time their bodies impacted.

Suddenly she threw her head back, a small wail coming from her as she gripped the hair on the back of his head. She quivered like jelly before looking down to his face while she bit her bottom lip. She groaned, "Now tactician, now!"

He had already been holding back, trying to keep his mind on her till she climaxed. A couple more thrusts and he exploded into her. She gasped and cried out as he drove deep and stayed there.

For long minutes, they clasped each other, not being able to get close enough to each other. Robin then collapsed backwards with her on top of him.

000

Awakening several hours later, he found her kneeling beside him watching him sleep.

Leaning down and kissing him softly she whispered, "I am sorry Robin, I would rather stay in bed with you all day, but we must get up." Grinning wickedly, she held up the empty preservative packet, "You sure know how to please a woman! But remember; you can like me or love me, but we can't be together. It was just the need we both had, we lusted after our bodies and we wanted to release our lust, that's all." she said as the tactician nodded and grinned.

He tackled her, tickling her as they rolled around on the futon. They froze as they heard a light knock on the door and Sumia clearing her throat, "Ah, if you're awake I could use some help with breakfast."

Kissing him quickly, Flavia got up and put on her armor while heading for the door.

Closing the door behind her, she found Sumia standing there with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Had a good night I presume" the pegasus rider said.

Flavia laughed and headed down the stairs as Robin came out of her room, a smile on his face. Sumia pouted a little at the now blushing tactician.

A while later, the Shepherds were talking about the negotiations between the Feroxi warriors and the Ylissean army while eating breakfast. However, an Ylissean scout entered the room in a hurry.

"Lord Chrom, a small battalion was seen near the castle of the baroness back on Ylisse. King Grangrel said that they captured them because they were invading Plegian territory. He claims their execution was going to be tomorrow at noon", the scout said.

Lissa heard this and yelled concerned, "Oh no, Maribelle is there! We need to hurry up and help her!" she said.

Chrom clenched his hands with rage, "Mad King Grangrel! He's resented because of the war with my father in the past. He always wanted to attack, but why now?" he said.

Flavia touched his shoulder and said, "Now it's time for you to get back there and help your sister to prevent a war with Plegia. We'll take care of things here and send the soldiers you requested for patrolling the borders in case more of the Risen were spotted".

Chrom nodded and signaled the Shepherds to gather their things and march towards Ylisse to try and convince her sister to deal with Mad King Grangrel before he declared war on Ylisse.

"Do you think the Mad King would risk everything to make a war?" Lissa asked concerned.

Chrom shook his head, "We know Plegia has no army since that war ten years ago. He must have another reason to do that… we need to hurry up" he said as the Shepherds started to march towards Ylisse.

Flavia bid them goodbye and spanked Robin's butt as he passed in front of her, _'If he ever gets a woman… she's going to be very happy with him… my god, he's just so good…'_, she thought, blushing, as they left Regna Ferox.

000

After returning to Ylisse, Chrom went directly with Emmeryn to tell her about the dire news of Maribelle, but instead he found that she had already planned to parley with Grangrel because a masked a masked swordsman told her about Maribelle's kidnaping, and that parley was the best way to prevent war.

"Sister, I must object; you can't personally go and met with that madman… we know he has a grudge against us and he can do something to you… I won't allow it!" Chrom said, clenching his fists.

Emmeryn looked at her brother, a serene smile reflected through her face, "Chrom, my dear brother, I wish you stop worrying about me. I'm not going alone today, for you shall accompany me. We'll need to prevent a war with the other kingdoms, we don't want it…"

Chrom was not happy with that, but he had no way of proving her wrong, so he decided to go with his sister to the meeting point, a wasteland on the fields of the border of Ylisse were the Mad King said would listen to the Exalt's proposal.

Along the way to the way, Robin was watching as the landscape turned into a barren desert, where no man dared to cross without a reason. The tactician could sense the danger of exposing the Exalt to the Mad King's scheme and letting him ask for ransom for Maribelle.

"Chrom I sense an imposing threat in those wastelands. We have to watch carefully and protect your sister at all costs… if the situation goes wrong, I'll create a distraction for us to escape", Robin whispered to Chrom, who was holding the grip of his sword.

The small contingent of soldiers and the Shepherds marched until they arrived at a small cliff, where the Mad King was already posted watching under his nose at the Exalt; at his side was a woman wearing robes like the ones Robin wore.

The Mad King was an impressive sight, he was as tall as Frederick; he wore a set of royal Plegian clothes along with his crown, where a short but curly red hair could be seen along with a full beard carefully shaped. His companion, the woman wearing black robes, looked like a seductress wearing clothes that revealed an ample cleavage; her legs had a good shape because she wore thigh high stockings with pattern resembling thunder, her bronze skin shone under the sunlight.

"Your excellence! I'm glad you could attend our small meeting!" Grangrel said mockingly, watching the reaction of the Shepherds.

"We came to this meeting because you have one of our friends, you bastard!" the blonde princess yelled at the Mad King causing him to laugh. Emmeryn turned her head towards Lissa and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hush little sister. Let me deal with the King, you will see that he will understand our reasons", Emmeryn smiled and looked at Grangrel, who was waiting with arms crossed and a look of contempt in his face.

The King told the woman in black something and she went straight to fetch Maribelle, who was tied by her hands. "Release me, you despicable bunch of thieves" the woman said, but the woman just laughed and dragged her towards the cliff.

"Now, now, let's not get mad at this! We found this lady trying to crossing our border illegally and our scouts brought her to me. Given the circumstances, crossing my border is a declaration of war in this territory", Grangrel said, trying to sound serious, however the look of his face revealed a dark intention beneath.

Maribelle was fighting her captor, but it was in vain, "That's a lie, you attacked my home and held me prisoner because you are mad, bastard!" she said causing the Mad King get angry and look to Emmeryn with a demanding look.

"We can overlook this useless event if you hand over to us the Fire Emblem!" Grangrel said making Emmeryn to gasp.

"Why do you want the Emblem for? This is the symbol of the pact of the Divine Dragon and the Hero King Marth two millennia ago. You can't use it even if you have it!" Emmeryn said, causing the Mad King to become angrier.

"My reasons are my own! Now hand it over!" he said.

Robin observed the exchange of words between the Mad King and the Exalt, he was thinking of a way to rescue Maribelle without causing a war, but the woman in black was watching his movements carefully.

"We won't give you the Emblem! Mad King if you think my life is worthy of it you are sadly mistaken. Your highness, don't give anything to this wretched coward" Maribelle said, trying to get rid of her captor when suddenly heavy wind hit the woman holding her and a little mage appeared, holding a spell tome.

"Blasted little shit! How dare you lay a finger on a woman like me!" the woman in black said while she was kneeling on the ground panting.

Maribelle was shocked, but otherwise unharmed. She smiled when she saw who her savior was, "Ricken? What are you doing here?" she said.

The young mage waved his hand and replied, "Now it's not the time! Let's go!"

The King saw all and turned his head towards Emmeryn, "He attacked in my territory, that is-" he tried to say to the Exalt, however Chrom cut him short, "Shut the hell up! Your delusions of grandeur won't give you the Emblem now or ever!"

Grangrel laughed and answered, "Now that's a declaration of war if I ever heard one. Little prince do you think you can have everything after your father ransacked and destroyed Plegia once, but the truth is that the visions of peace your sister has will never come to pass because your country has more blood on their hands than me" he said and then yelled, "YOU WILL DIE HERE TODAY! SOLDIERS, KILL THE EXALT AND THEIR ARMY!"

From the nearby trees a small contingent of brigands and Plegian soldiers appeared, trying to get near Emmeryn. Chrom and Robin stood in the front while the other Shepherds protected the Exalt.

Without wasting time, Chrom charged at the soldiers and struck down the ones who were closing in to their position, while Robin summoned ice missiles to the archers in the distance.

"Mmmm, he certainly looks the type… I need to ask him if that's what we are looking for…" the black mage seductress hummed to herself after recovering from the earlier attack. She looked where Robin was attacking with both sword and magic.

After dispatching the soldiers that came after them, Chrom looked eyes with Grangrel. The rest of their army stood vigilant near the cliff's edge, waiting for a signal to attack the prince.

"Mad King, your soldiers attempted to kill the Exalt on Ylissean territory. Under the rightful orders of queen Emmeryn, we declare war against Plegian country. Naga bring us victory!" Chrom said, lifting his sword in the air and pointing it towards the Mad King.

Grangrel laughed madly, "Little prince, my army will crush you! Prepare to die Exalted dog! Don't worry… you will have your war sooner than you think…" retreating to his castle after saying his part.

"Chrom, why did you do that? A war it he last thing I wanted on this land!" Emmeryn said to Chrom, who was looking distressed.

"I don't care, Emm! You heard what he wanted from us! I don't plan to sacrifice my family or our legacy! We will fight against Plegia if they plan to wreak havoc on our land!" the lord said, his tone made clear he didn't want to discuss that topic further.

At sunset, the Shepherds returned to Ylisse; a war with Plegia started that day. Chrom knew they had an advantage, their tactician.

000

Back at the castle Chrom was alone in his room planning the pending movements they would make to prevent from reaching the city capital, but at that time he had no idea what they could do.

"In the meantime, we can't distract ourselves from our mission. We have to prepare and prevent an attack from Plegian forces", Chrom said, trying to convince himself. He was running a soliloquy that would convince his sister to act against Plegia. However, he wasn't sure if he could convince her.

The door of his room slowly opened and the shy Pegasus knight, Sumia, said, "My lord? Why are you still awake? Today was exhausting, you should get some sleep", Chrom turned his head to look at Sumia, who was wearing a nightgown instead of her armor, and smiled.

"You know Sumia; this whole business is bothering me. After ten years of peace, since my father died, the people started to trust in the Exalt once again… but today we say how frail peace is. I will be happy when we can truly live in peace; it's just that I…" Chrom told her, sighing, "You're right, I'm tired and need some rest".

Sumia approached the lord and hugged him, her hair smelled like apples and her body was warm, "You are our leader and I… err, we will look after you…" she stuttered as Chrom hugged her back.

"I know I can always count on you Sumia. You are so kind to me, I will look for a way to compensate you, I promise to do everything in my power to stop this battle before it starts." Chrom assured her.

Sumia shook her head, "Just being with you is enough…" she said.

After that, an uncomfortable silence appeared, causing both Sumia and Chrom to blush and act awkward for a while. "I should let you get some sleep my lord. I'll see you tomorrow", Sumia said while heading to the door, her cheeks still dotted with the pinkish color embarrassment.

Chrom stood there for a while before saying, "Good night, Sumia. Thank you…" Retiring to his bed, Chrom thought about her and the incoming war.

000

The next morning a scout's report told them that a nearby village was being attacked by brigands; the same ones that attacked the town near where they found Robin. The Shepherds decided to go there quickly, hoping they could save the people of the town.

When they arrived, a lone woman was fighting with one of the bandits, she was yelling at them and trying to get away but it was useless.

"No more fighting woman! We don't want to kill you like your husband!" the bandit said restraining the woman.

The old woman snarled, "You killed him because he didn't pay you for protection!" she told the bandits as she tried to fend them.

The bandits laughed and dragged her towards one of the houses in the village. When Chrom and Robin arrived at the location, they could see a small group of bandits burning and ransacking the place.

"We have to hurry; else we risk the safety of the people!" Chrom said but Robin wasn't paying attention.

In his mind, Robin remembered his mother and the time when she was taken away from him. _'That won't happen again! I won't hold back with these bastards!'_ he thought.

"Robin? Are you listening to me?" the lord asked concerned.

"I have a plan", the tactician said, "Frederick and Maribelle take position near the exit of the village while Sully and Vaike take out the small contingent near the house of the Mayor. Finally, Lissa and I will rescue the citizens, then…" Robin was saying, but a sound near the bushes put them on alert.

When Chrom yelled to the stranger to come out of the bushes, a young lad came out with a casserole in his head like a helmet.

"I'm sorry your higherness. I but a poor villager trying ta rescue me ma from those dastards" the boy said. Chrom asked his name and if he was in the town when the incident happened, causing the lad to nod.

"Names' Donny, that's for Donnel. Me pa was murdered by those pigs and me ma was taken away. I tried ta help her!" Donny said as Chrom put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry lad, we will save you mom and bring her back. Can you fight?" the lord said but Donny shook his head no.

"Stay near me then. I will ensure your mother doesn't come to harm." Robin said to Donny as the boy nodded.

Robin resumed his strategic plan; he considered that Frederick would protect Maribelle from danger while she charged her spells because Valkyries don't use weapons or at least she said so.

When everybody took their positions the attack began. The bandits were surprised at the sudden ambush from the prince; however, they planned a countermeasure. Archers were posted on the rooftops and started to shoot the riders and the units at the sides.

Vaike and Sully took cover inside an abandoned building while Frederick tried to block some of the arrows that went towards Maribelle's direction, but before they were reached, the Valkyrie created an ice shield preventing further damage.

The tactician had prepared a countermeasure in case this would happen, "Chrom, I need you to cover your eyes. This is going to be a blast!" he said and then clasped his hand, creating a light wave that blinded the archers and burned their bows.

"NOW ATTACK!" Chrom yelled as the Shepherds came out of cover and attacked the bandits, taking down the archers on the roofs first and then going after the ones holding prisoners.

Robin searched between the prisoners, but he couldn't find Donnel's mother. When he entered the last house in town, a bandit was holding her from behind pointing a knife over her throat.

"Lower your swords and turn back or else I will kill this old woman!" the bandit threatened the Shepherds. Chrom was about to lower his weapon when Robin stood in front of him, "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

Robin didn't answer, he just raised his hand and with his index finger pointed at the bandit. A voice inside his head was whispering things to him; _'do it and the Shepherds will admire you', 'Do it and your future will be secured', 'Do it and your mother's soul will rest in peace'_.

The index finger of the tactician started to charge with an electric aura and before the brigand could say something else, the tactician launched a thunder towards the bandit; piercing his head, killing him instantly.

After that, Chrom told to Lissa to check on the old woman while he shook Robin, trying to get him on his senses again. The lord tried to make him come back, but the gaze of Robin was lifeless, like if he was dead from the inside.

"Come on Robin, don't lose it right now! We need to help these people!" Chrom said, however the tactician didn't answer, his pupils glowed with a purple mist as the marks from his hands glowed, too.

Lissa saw the commotion and approached Robin, slapping him making so hard he went down to the ground. The tactician stood on the ground a while, regaining his senses he stood up, and with a bewildered look on his face he asked, "What happened? Are the people safe?" but Chrom only nodded to him.

"Ma, ma! Ya're safe, thanks to Naga and to you your higherness," Donny said while he hugged his mother.

Chrom smiled, "I'm proud of you, young man. You have shown us courage even when your town was being attacked!" he said, "I would be honored to offer you a position in our army. That way you can help everyone who's in trouble." he offered to Donny.

Donny thought about joining them. However, he saw the sad face of her mother and the current state of his town. After thinking back, he faced Chrom and said, "I'm sorry your higherness, me ma needs me here to protect her. I don't want to be rude, but I want ta help me people from the war from here. I wish ya luck with your quest!"

Chrom smiled at the young man's words, "I'm proud to meet you. If you ever need help don't hesitate to call on us… we'll help you no matter what!" he said as he shook Donny's hand.

After helping them clean, the Shepherds said their farewells and retired from the town.

'_The horrors of war… we must stop this battle quickly'_, Chrom thought they walked away. The he looked at Robin, who was looking grim to the horizon. _'I need to talk to him after we arrive to the castle…'_

000

After arriving to Ylisse, Chrom asked to meet with Robin in private. Once in the tactician's room, Chrom thought about what to say as Robin waited patiently, not wanting to have this conversation so soon.

"What happened today Robin?" the lord asked with concern in his voice.

Robin stood there, thinking in a way to explain all of what happened today but the words didn't come to him.

"I don't know Chrom. My mind went fuzzy for a moment when I saw the bandit holding the old woman prisoner… I remembered what happened to my mother weeks ago… I just went berserker…" he tried to explain, "… but this is not the first time it happens to me…"

Chrom ducked his head and asked, "What do you mean? Has this happened before? When?" Robin sighed and put his hand over his face.

Robin started to sob, trying to remember it, "The first time it happened was when your sister told me about the pegasus knights. When she mentioned the name 'Cordelia', I-I lost consciousness… I don't know why…"

Chrom narrowed his eyes at the name. He knew who she was but he was sure Robin never met her, so the whole thing seemed suspicious to him.

Robin saw Chrom's face and asked what happened, but the lord discarded his thoughts and allowed the tactician to continue.

"After that, when we were in the fortress near the forest and the Risen shot arrows at us I had a vision of a red-haired woman falling in front of me. She was trying to hold my hand, but I could reach her…" Robin said as he wiped the tears appearing on his cheeks, "I just don't know what is happening to me Chrom. I think I'm exhausted…"

Chrom nodded, "You need to rest and before that we need to take a little walk in the courtyard to clear your thoughts", he said before retiring from Robin's room. Robin gave a small smile and followed Chrom near the trees.

When they arrived in the courtyard, a familiar figure walked towards them, hands showing the palms as a signal of peace. Chrom was surprised to see who it was and when it walked under the light, he frowned.

"Marth? How did you enter here? Most importantly, how did you avoid the guards?" Chrom asked the masked man.

Marth grinned and answered, "Near the eastern wall is a covered hole you made training when you were a child", the answer shocked Chrom, who was sure he covered that hole well that even his father could not notice it.

Chrom shook his head, "How did you know that? I was the only who knew", he asked nervously.

Marth nodded and replied, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Now I have come to make you a warning!" he said, causing Chrom to be more confused.

"A warning about what?" he asked.

"Maybe you won't believe me, but I came from a distant future, a future where the Fell Dragon awakes and destroys the world. The recent event shows that this current timeline will also suffer from the grip of Grima", Marth said making Chrom gasp.

"GRIMA! As in The Grima, the Fell Dragon? But he was felled a millennia ago!" he said not wanting to believe what Marth said.

Marth nodded and continued, "After what I saw, these events will happen earlier because you didn't have a tactician sooner in the future. Now assassins are trying to prevent the Exalt to march towards Plegia to make a peace offer to Grangrel, so we must prevent this attack because she holds the Fire Emblem".

"If we don't act now, this future will have to suffer from the curse of the fallen beast… and my return to this timeline will be in vain," Marth said to Chrom.

Chrom couldn't believe the words of the masked swordsman, but he had proven so far that all the facts pointed towards the resurrection of the Fell Dragon.

Robin watched the masked man moving towards him, looking at him like searching for his soul. After a minute, the masked man turned his head towards Chrom and made a puzzled face.

"I take this man is your tactician, lord Chrom. Where did you find him?" the masked man asked Chrom, who answered that he was lying unconscious on the ground a month ago, having no memory of his past life and with a robe resembling a dark mage.

Marth looked suspiciously at him, or so Robin thought he would be, under that mask he wore. "I'm but a simple man trying to become a better tactician, sir. I claim no allegiance towards Plegia", Robin said, but it looked like the blue haired warrior didn't care about his answer.

The masked man started to draw his sword in front of Chrom, making the lord to try to unsheathe Falchion too. Marth held the tip of his sword at Chrom and said, "Hold it! I'm about to save your life".

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "How can I trust you?!" he said with suspicion in his voice. Marth just looked at him when suddenly an assassin jumped from the nearby bushes and tried to strike him.

The warrior dodged the blow and rounded the assassin stabbing him in his torso killing him instantly.

"I hope this proof will suffice?" Marth said after killing the assassin. Chrom nodded in agreement, "Yeah." he said.

At the same time, Robin could sense the presence of other men around the castle and inside the main halls. He started charging a spell, but an arrow distracted him; an archer was trying to kill Chrom. Robin dispatched the men on the roof before helping Marth. However, something Marth could not foresee was the appearance of a second assassin that jumped and launched his attack towards the distracted warrior. Marth turned to see the incoming blow form the assassin, falling slowly at him.

"No! Marth, watch out!" Chrom said, but it was too late.

000

As always, please review and/or favorite.


	7. Future Imperfect

Marth could see the incoming blow from the assassin; with little time left to dodge it, he tried to jump back in order to avoid the blow, but the sword of the previously killed assassin made him slip and only the tip of the sword touched his mask, shattering it in two.

After that, Chrom charged at the assassin and killed him before he could strike back at Marth. When he turned to see if Marth was ok, he saw that Marth was in fact a woman, her long blue hair flowing free now.

The lord gulped and stated the obvious, "You're a woman? Then I suspect your name is not Marth either."

Marth chuckled and stroked her long hair before answering, "And quite the actress too. Seriously, you didn't have any clue about this!"

'_Somehow she reminds me of Sumia… but that's not even possible! … I'm more confused right now… I need to speak with her someday…'_ Robin thought as he saw the woman talking to Chrom, suddenly fighting noises came from inside the castle. "Emmeryn is not out of danger yet! There are assassins still in there! We have to signal the nearby Shepherds of the attack!" he said.

Chrom gasped and hurried back inside the castle halls, trying to make it in time to Emmeryn's room. For his luck, the assassins hadn't reached her yet.

"Emm? Are you all right? There are assassins from Plegia trying to kill you! We must remain vigilant and protect you!" Chrom told his sister, then looking at Robin he said, "We must protect my sister until the pegasus knights arrive."

Robin stood silent for a minute and then started to look around him. "This is a good spot for a defensive stance. We can assign Shepherds in every door to prevent them from entering the main room", he said.

The tactician gave his instructions to every available Shepherd to cover every door, leaving Marth and Chrom to defend the main gate where Emmeryn's room was. As Robin planned their next moves, a hand posed on his shoulder, making him freeze with fear.

The tactician expected an assassin trying to kill him; instead, a tall soldier clad in a yellow armor was smiling at him. The soldier's face had a gentle look as he had his eyes closed.

Robin gulped, "I-I… err, who are you? I don't remember seeing you in the war meetings or, you know, seeing you at all…" and asked, still wary of the soldier.

"My name is Kellam, sir. I've been with you since the attack on the village…" he said with a sad look on his face, causing Robin to doubt even more.

"I know I'm easy to miss. I've been trying to talk to you, but every time I tried you walked away muttering something about water".

Robin was perplexed, "So the times when I found water on my desk… you put those glasses there?" he asked. Kellam smiled and nodded happily.

The tactician expected him to complain about the tactician carelessness; then again, he felt that he was a kind soul, ready to help. The tactician smiled and nodded, indicating Kellam that he was going to support both Marth and Chrom near the door, meanwhile Robin, Frederick and Lissa blocked the other door.

Robin understood that the rest of the Shepherds were in town buying some supplies for the barracks, so he tried to use the people the best he could.

A signal horn could be heard in the distance. Some of the invading warriors started to ransack the place, trying to block some of the escape routes for Emmeryn to flee; the only thing they didn't see coming was that the Shepherds covered the Exalt's room entryway.

They repelled the firs impact force, a small contingent of soldiers tried to make their way to the halls and attacked the prince. Chrom and Marth waited for them to attack and killed them as soon as they reached the main doors.

The other door was more or less challenging because archers aimed to kill them too. However, Robin had a protective wall in front of them, preventing the arrows from hitting them. Soldiers came near the door, but Frederick put them down with ease.

After a couple of enemy waves, the Plegian reinforcements arrived. "Their numbers are getting thin. We must push back now to exterminate them as quickly as we can." Chrom told his companions, as they got ready for the final push.

An explosion made them look at the castle's main entry. A mage wearing a black vest like a master wizard approached them; his gaze was fixed on Robin. The black mage stood still for a minute before saying, "Ha! Every piece is on the board now, all is going according to plan… now we must end the Exalt's life and all will be alright!"

As the wizard approached, he saw Marth in the distance helping Chrom and the others preventing the assassination of the Exalt. The mage clenched his fists as he pointed towards Marth.

"You should not be here. You DON'T belong here!" the black mage snarled and signaled his men to proceed, "Kill the Exalt, bring me the Fire Emblem and bring the other dogs to sacrifice them", he said.

Frederick grunted at those words, "Damned Grimleals! Those sons of a bitch are still trying to resurrect their master?!" he said fending more Plegian soldiers.

Robin was angry of the unnecessary violence and human sacrifices, but after spotting a shadow going into Emmeryn's room, he ran inside as he left Frederick and Lissa in charge of securing the door.

When the tactician got in the room, he saw an assassin lying on the floor death, on his side was a giant claw shaped mark. Emmeryn was fine and a woman at her side was inspecting the place so no more assassins would emerge from the shadows.

The tactician stood confused by the looks of the woman; she had a human body along bunny with ears; all in her screamed rabbit. However, she also looked like a proud warrior, so Robin tried to do his best to avoid angering the woman.

As he approached to the woman, he held a glowing stone in her hand. "Do not come closer, human! I will defend myself if I have to!" she threatened.

"Your Exalt is alright, man-spawn! You should focus on the task at hand!" the rabbit woman said, Emmeryn nodded in agreement, "Yes, Robin, don't worry about me. I'm fine…" she said.

Sensing no real danger from the rabbit woman, the tactician retreated slowly to the door where the others were still holding back the aggressors.

000

At the same time, Chrom saw a stray thief mumbling something, "How can we kill that sweet lady. She hasn't done anything to us!" Chrom carefully approached the thief, surprising him as he threw his weapon away.

"Who are you? Are you with those scumbags that are trying to kill my sister?" Chrom asked, pointing his sword at the thief's neck.

"N-No milord. You see, I'm not a killer. I'm just a simple thief hired to find some emblem, or anything of value! My name is Gaius and I'm not a Plegian soldier, I was hired to do what they told me, but after hearing the order that wretched bastard Validar gave to us… well, let's say I'm a freelancer." the thief said before Chrom lowered his weapon.

Chrom sighed. That thief could be lying however he had no proves. He thought of a way of helping the man in front of him, "How much for your services Gaius?" Chrom asked.

"You have to consider it back, milord. My prices are high and I don't want to take away the gold from your treasury?" the thief answered as Chrom raised his arm to scratch his forehead causing a bag full of candies to fall off his belt.

Gaius' eyes lighted and smiled, "I'll take those candies and we'll have a deal! I'll work for you!" he said. Chrom was confused and asked why.

"I like gold like anybody… but candies are the best payment for a man who knows his desserts!" Gaius smiled. Chrom just sighed and agreed, hoping he would not regret this 'contract'.

000

After Robin secured Emmeryn's room, he saw the black mage approaching the door while Frederick and Lissa stood patiently waiting to attack the mage. Validar grinned with malevolence, casting a force spell that pinned both Shepherds to the wall, restraining them and leaving him to fight one on one with Robin.

"You! I had lost all hope of finding you. After all these years… If you join me now I'll forgive the lives of your friends and I will let them go", Validar said, as a sinister grin appeared over his face, making Robin wary and confused about the man's true intentions.

"Who are you? I don't remember meeting you anywhere!" Robin said as his hands shone with a spell that he started to charge.

"It matters little if you remember me, boy. Know this though; I, the great black mage Validar, will vanquish the Ylissean kingdom! Fight now or later… you will die by your own hand!" the black mage said as he too charged a spell to counterattack Robin.

Both wizards started to circle each other; Validar wanted the Emblem for dark purposes and Robin wanted peace in Ylisse. As they summoned their most powerful magic, their spells clashed creating an energy vortex that destroyed everything it touched.

As the battle dragged on, Validar controlled the flow of battle and seemed to enjoy Robin's efforts trying to repel him, "Surrender! You can do nothing against the might of Grima… you have no power against me!" he said, "This was destined to happen before you were even born! This is your fate!"

Robin was getting tired as the battle dragged on. The display of power from his part made him realize that his magic skills were still too undeveloped compared to Validar's magic. The black mage laughed maniacally, strengthening his spell causing the tactician to kneel and pant from exhaustion.

At some point, Validar was distracted when he noticed that his soldiers were being annihilated and soon he would have to run. _'Damnit! I was so close in achieving my objective! I have to take this fool with me…'_ he thought.

Robin made use of those sloppy seconds and broke his spell and unsheathing his sword, he charged to the black mage, stabbing him in the chest. "I'll challenge my fate!" Robin yelled after stabbing Validar's heart.

Validar screamed with agony and falling to the ground, he yelled, "NOOOOOO! This wasn't supposed to happen! I cannot die here!" as he disappeared in the middle of a purple mist.

After Validar disappeared and the rest of the Plegian soldiers escaped Chrom and Marth ran towards Robin, who was exhausted and crouching, panting near the point of unconsciousness. Chrom hurried his way, but when he arrived, the tactician fell unconscious.

Lissa looked concerned, "Chrom? Is he okay?" she asked. Chrom shook his head and told Frederick to help him carry Robin towards his room while the chaos in the castle settled.

000

A couple of hours later Robin woke up to find himself on the bed in his room. Everything was blurry to him and he could make a couple of shadows in front of him.

"My lord, I think he exhausted his magic power. That caused the loss of consciousness and as he fell to the floor, he hit his head getting a contusion." Miriel said writing everything she could think about Robin's condition.

Robin rubbed his eyes attempting to clear his view; he clearly saw Chrom and Miriel looking back at him. The tactician felt exhausted and hungry, but none of that mattered to him because of what happened back there: his fight with Validar.

"I didn't knew you were a doctor, milady Miriel… you are full of surprises!" the tactician said, trying to make a joke but the mage just nodded and continued writing.

"I'm not. I'm just a mage like you so I can tell when someone is exhausted for overuse of their magical energy. Just like what you did before. Try to be more careful in the future, if not we will have to find a better use for use", Miriel said.

Chrom approached Robin and looked towards the sorcerer, "Leave us Miriel. Go find my big sister and tell her we will talk soon. I want to discuss somethings with our tactician."

Miriel nodded and went through the door. Once the mage was gone, Chrom gave his hand to Robin for him to stand up.

"Robin, what happened back there? Why did that mage know you? Could you be related in any way to him?" Chrom asked concerned, while Robin scratched his head with confusion.

"Augh! My head… I-I don't know what to say Chrom. You know I lost my memory and if I knew that 'Validar' then that means I was one of his black mages" Robin told him, "But if I was one of them, then why I was on that field that day! Nothing he said had sense… I-I'm confused about this, too."

Chrom had some relief with that explanation, but he could not shake the idea of Robin being manipulated and brainwashed by Validar. "Come then Robin, we must meet my sister and see if she is unharmed. Then we can figure something out of this mess and the true intentions of the Mad King for trying to kill my sister".

Robin didn't like it either, the thought of being one of the Grimleals made him sick, but deep inside, he knew that Validar had something to do with the rest of his lost memories.

The words he said 'even before you were born' caused him grief, not because he could know things of his past but because he despised the idea of being part of the Grimleals.

000

Once Chrom and Robin arrived at Emmeryn's room, they could see she was shocked by the recent events, the last thing she wanted was a war to come into her kingdom because the people were living in peace after her father's tyranny. Chrom was desperately trying to find a solution until finally an idea came to him.

"Because of today's events, I have a plan: Emmeryn, we will hide you in the western castle, near the mountain path. That's a secluded location and no one knows where it is!" Chrom said, looking with hope at her sister, but she wasn't convinced with the idea.

"I can't leave my people to protect myself! What kind of Exalt would I be if I abandon them? No Chrom I'm sorry, but I can't… not after all they have suffered…" Emmeryn replied tearfully. Lissa approached her sister and held her in a hug while she sobbed.

Robin watched all this and thought of a way to take Emmeryn to the castle while they dealt with Grangrel, but every way he imagined clashed with the Exalt's ideals.

Finally, the tactician sighed and said the very first thing that came to his mind, "My lady, we will take you to the western castle a couple of days. In the meantime, we will stay here in the castle to protect the people and after we measure the risks, we will come for you to deal with the Mad King. If you stay here for too long other assassins will come or the Mad King himself will come with his army and we'll have trouble fending hill off."

A single pegasus knight was there; her name was Phila, she was in charge of the personal guard of the Exalt and she was the captain of the pegasus knights. She got to the castle as soon as the battle ended and found the Exalt unharmed, she apologized to her because she wasn't there when the attack started.

"My lady, I suggest we proceed soon. There's no guarantee, as Robin said, that you would not be attacked again, or that this castle is as safe as we think", Phila said.

Emmeryn tearfully agreed and said that she needed some time to prepare herself for the journey. The next morning was the day they would march towards the hidden castle and wait until they could defeat Grangrel, in the meantime the Shepherds adjourned and returned to duty.

As they got out of the hall, Chrom looked everywhere for Marth, but after achieving victory she disappeared. The lord was walking thought the courtyard and saw Marth walking away.

"Wait up, please!" Chrom yelled and Marth looked at the lord. "I wanted to thank you for helping us repelling the assault. If I can do something for you, just name it, I'm in your debt for saving my sister!"

The blue haired woman smiled, looking up at the sky. "There's nothing I want. Stopping the doomed future to start is the only thing I cared for, now that one of the events that could lead to that path have been averted, we have nothing to worry about", she said.

"But, are you sure that is the only thing that made you want to help us?"

Marth looked back at Chrom and answered, "Yes, I have other reasons to help you… but they must remain a secret if we can stop the future to happen. I bid you goodbye, milord. Until we met again!"

Marth parted with those words and Chrom stood there, watching as she left the castle, then he returned to Emmeryn's room where the rabbit woman was. Emmeryn talked to her while Robin was listening and writing something on his book.

"I thank you for helping me! I know you didn't have to, but I'm glad to meet you. My name is Emmeryn, I'm the current Exalt of Ylisse", Emmeryn said to the rabbit woman. Chrom was confused by the looks of that woman.

"Chrom, she is a Taguel. She belongs to a race of shape-shifters from distant lands. Our father banned them because he didn't share their views of peace and mutual understanding", Emmeryn explained to him but the woman grunted with disdain.

"My name is Panne. I am the last of the Taguel after your race brought us to extinction years ago… after all those battles my people lost faith in humanity and left for the distant lands in the east." she said causing Emmeryn to gasp.

"I-I had no idea of the pain you were put thought! I-I thought you were only banned from Ylisse. To think you people were killed near extinction… I apologize for… ", the Exalt said, but Panne cut her short.

"I don't want an apology from you! I just came to honor the alliance the humans and Taguels had for centuries… but I don't hold a grudge against you, because you were not the ones that killed my people." she said.

Chrom felt her pain after hearing that, for her to be the last of her kind was terrible. "Emm, what shall we do?" he asked as Emmeryn asked Robin to fetch Kellam back to her.

As the Robin and Kellam returned to the room, the Exalt said, "Kellam guide her to one of our rooms in the barracks. We need fine soldiers and she would be a great addition to our campaign. She won't be alone anymore; I want you to treat her as one of us."

"I thank you, your highness. I will help your army until the day I can avenge my fallen comrades." Panne said as she approached Kellam. "Nice to meet you, man-spawn" she said.

The tall soldier smiled for being spotted and took Panne with him. Robin was thinking in a way to help her, but the only option he could think of was procreation. _'I don't think that is a good idea… I mean, she may kill me if I approach her. It's best if I can find another means to help her'_ he thought.

"I think we need to rest for our journey tomorrow. Your highness, I bid you good night." Robin said exiting the room. The Exalt smiled and wished him a good night; Chrom stood still for a minute and then hugged his sister.

"I thought I'll lose you! I don't want you to go… I don't want my family to be torn again because of a war…" the lord said.

Emmeryn smiled and hugged him back. "My dear little brother, I won't go away from you… I promise!"

000

The next morning a small contingent of soldiers along with the Shepherds started to march towards the secluded castle, this had only one purpose: to protect the Exalt if the Mad King decided to strike back. A friend of house Ylisse suggested they travel across the mountains because the rough terrain would cover their tracks and was the safest and fastest route to the castle.

Along the way they were surprised by a small Plegian battalion, they positioned along the chasm surrounding the mountains making it impossible to flee. The emissary of house Ylisse started to sweat profusely as Chrom asked him what happened.

"N-nothing my lord, it's just that these patrols are here and this route is the safest!" the emissary said. Chrom looked at Robin and nodded for him to plan something ahead of time.

"You're right; someone must have given them the signal we may come this way. But they won't delay our efforts now!" Chrom said just as Robin approached them.

"We have the Exalt with us. A formation behind us will cover them while we dispatch the soldiers", the tactician said, "I suggest Sully, Vaike, Virion, Panne, Miriel, Lon' qu and Maribelle to stay and guard her, they all have a high defensive power." Robin told them as they formed a circle around Emmeryn.

"Meanwhile, You, Sumia, Lissa, Frederick, Ricken and me to cover the front lines. Stahl, Gaius and Kellam will guard the mountain's base and will scout if someone approaches from any other direction. And of course you, emissary, will stay with the Exalt." he said as they made a line in front of the other Shepherds.

The Shepherds gathered and prepared for the coming battalion in the front, but he sounds of screams coming from the mountains distracted them for a second.

A small looking girl was running away of an old looking man. The girl was scared to death as the man approached her. "Don't come near me old man! I have a rock and I plan to use it!" she said.

The man stopped as she said this, "Old man? Gregor is no old man. I only wanted to protect you, but you kicked Gregor in groin and other parts he would not say." he said making a sad face.

Robin saw this and thought of a way to bring the little lady with them. He saw as Sumia was looking at Chrom with a blush on her cheeks, fidgeting with her armor as if she wanted to say something to Chrom.

"Sumia, do you think that you can pair with Chrom and fetch that lady? I would not ask for this, but you are our only flying unit. Please?" the tactician said, causing Sumia's blush to deepen.

"O-of course!" the embarrassed pegasus knight yelled and helped Chrom to get up her horse. "We will return quickly!" she said.

Once both Sumia and Chrom approached them, the lord drew his sword and pointed it at Gregor, "Leave that maiden alone, you pervert!" he said.

Gregor lifted his hands and said, "Gregor don't want to hurt her. Gregor only wanted to help her, but little lady got scared of Gregor and fled before I could say my name."

The little girl was nearly crying, "I'm tired of men chasing after me! I had enough of them when they made me transform into a dragon a do tricks for them!"

Chrom frowned and looked at the small girl, "A dragon? Are you a manakete? But you are so young for that! The other manakete we know is Lady Tiki… but we haven't seen her for a long time now."

The little girl smiled and nodded, "I'm not a child, my name is Nowi and I have a thousand and something years! After the first centuries, one loses count of the years!" she said.

Sumia saw as the battalion approached more and more the formation in which Robin was launching spells delaying their arrival, "Can we do this latter? There are more urgent matters than this!" the pegasus rider said.

Chrom nodded and offered his hand to Nowi as they got up Sumia's horse. He then looked at Gregor and said, "I will assume you don't want to harm her, so what are you after?"

Gregor grinned, "Me? Gregor is mercenary, but if you let me work for you, I will give you a discount! Gregor just want to protect small girl!" he said, causing Nowi to blush and to frown.

"I'm not a child gramps!" the manakete said.

Chrom agreed to bring him up and then the four of them returned to the formation were Robin was fending arrows away as he casted some spell with the help of Ricken and Miriel.

The tactician assigned Gregor to the protective formation as Nowi transformed into a dragon and helped Robin repel the incoming arrows of the Plegian archers.

Plegian soldiers charged at the defensive barrier Robin planned, clashing weapons with the five warriors standing in their way as Nowi flew into the air, sending fireballs at the archers while the rest fought on land. The battalion was small but their attacks made them recoil at each strike.

Robin saw the opportunity and signaled Frederick to use staves to pierce their armors while Chrom and Lissa charged at them, stopping them from entering the formation.

Robin and Ricken charged their spells and launched them to the long range soldiers coming their way, cutting the remaining reinforces short and burning them. A group of soldiers descended from the mountain and tried to surprise them, charging at them faster than they expected.

Maribelle was charging a spell while Sully, Vaike and Panne stopped them from surrounding and attacking Emmeryn. Virion and Maribelle were launching long-range attacks to the remaining soldiers, but some of their spells were reflected by the Plegian mages.

The Valkyrie didn't finish her spell when a soldier jumped and tried to stab her; but a quick slash from Lon' qu's katana prevented this. Maribelle was concerned that the soldier made a small cut on Lon' qu's face.

"Let me help you!" she said, but Lon' qu backed away nervously and sweating, "Don't come near woman" he said. Maribelle sighed.

When every attacking soldier was dispatched, the exhausted Shepherds celebrated and continued a couple of hours more to camp at some point in the mountain.

000

At night and near the fire, the Shepherds gathered to eat supper. They have pretty much banned Sully from cooking after she made a stew and everyone went unconscious. Of course, she said that wasn't her fault. Still, everyone feared when she went near the kitchen.

Robin was smiling at Sumia and Chrom; she gave him as a dessert a pie of rhubarb-and-fiddlehead, Chrom was looking at her nervously and backing away from the pie the auburn-haired girl tried to give him.

Chrom always complained about how much he hated rhubarb, especially when Sully cooked it wrong and everybody got the urges. He pushed back that memory and ate it, giving a smile of satisfaction to Sumia who was cleaning some of the army's smallclothes. When he finished eating, he approached her, "Thank you Sumia that was the best pie I have ever eaten…" he got close and gave her a small kiss on her cheeks.

Robin helped Sumia cook some of those pies, but after fifteen failed pies he had eaten, Frederick added more training to his schedule until he 'sweated pies'. The tactician was pleased to see such peace within the Shepherds even when there was a war.

Maribelle was trying to get near Lon' qu, but the proud warrior ran every time she got near to thank him for helping her earlier, while Nowi, on Gregor's shoulders, laughed at them.

Vaike was showing off his muscles to Sully, but the cavalier was laughing at him; they decided to spar a while after eating supper. Both of them looked like they were having fun.

Chrom and Lissa sat in front of him, smiling at the tactician. "You have become such a fine tactician Robin. I don't have doubts anymore, you deserve your position and your place here with us", Chrom said along as the rest of the Shepherds nodded at him.

Robin smiled, "I will work harder so you don't lose that trust in me!" he said as Emmeryn as well as Phila approached him. Robin stood up and bowed at her.

"Robin, you have my trust and I hope you stay with us for a long time. You have proven to deserve a place with the pegasus knights!" Phila said making Robin blush at the praise from the woman.

The Exalt smiled and ruffled his silver-blonde hair. All the Shepherds laughed because Robin blushed even more.

000

After a couple of days they were getting near the hidden castle, Robin was wary of the lack of sound in the environment. At the base of the mountain, near the end of the great chasm of Ylisse, a man with a white flag appeared.

The Shepherds stopped as the emissary ran to the man with the flag. "They have the emblem with them! I know their tactical disadvantages they have… you must fulfill your end of the bargain!" he said.

The man with the flag smiled and drew his sword, "Good job, now prepare to meet Naga!" The emissary got on his knees and pleaded for his life, but the Plegian mercenary beheaded him.

The Shepherds heard a horn of alarm sounding across the mountains. As it sounded, wyvern riders appeared and horse riders came down the base of the mountain. Archers polluted the entrance of the secret path to the castle and combat soldiers started to march towards them.

Robin was caught by surprise as the leader of the small army said, "Give us the Emblem and you will be executed nicely. Refuse and we will slaughter the men first and have our way with the women! Either way, you will not let this mountain alive!"

The tactician thought of a way to prevent the Plegian army to kill them. He told Sumia to cover the rear flank with Sully, Maribelle and Lissa, then he signaled Vaike, Gaius and Kellam to cover the sides for ambushes and Virion to kill at long range and cover Emmeryn along with Lon' qu and the group of Pegasus knights lead by Phila. Frederick, Chrom and he would try to stop the soldiers on foot while Miriel and Ricken took care of the horse riders.

The army clashed with them, trying to get to the Emblem. The archers covered the sky with arrows, but as soon as the arrows reached their position, Ricken and Robin burned them as Miriel casted thunders on the archers. The wyvern riders attacked Lon' qu with their mandibles; however the warrior threw the rider to the ground with his weapon while Virion dispatched the wyvern.

Maribelle helped Lon' qu healing him after he fought with the wyverns, while Lissa and Sumia repelled the incoming horse riders. Phila commanded her forces to stop the soldiers coming down from the mountains.

Little by little, the Plegian forces thinned and the commander blew the horn again, calling for reinforcements. The Plegian commander expected a whole garrison of soldiers; instead, a lone pegasus knight appeared, hurrying to get near the Shepherds.

Phila noticed who the woman was and said to her once she got close enough, "Cordelia? What are you doing out here?! You were supposed to be with you unit down south?" she said.

Robin's head came up when she said her name, and from her look she was the woman of her dream, however, Robin focused on the battle and said, "Cordelia?"

Phila turned her head towards the tactician and answered, "Yes, she is one of the youngest recruits of the pegasus knights. But she is assigned to another part of the army, so why are you here Cordelia?"

The young Pegasus rider saluted her and answered, "Captain, my comrades in the rear lines told me to come and tell you that reinforcements are coming from the south and that an army is approaching Ylisse! They will arrive in less than a week!"

Emmeryn gasped at the news, but she could not move because they were still fighting. Phila analyzed the information and said, "So the other stayed behind for you to relay the message".

Cordelia nodded and looked sadly at her Captain. Phila sighed and assigned her to the front lines now that the archers were all dispatched.

When Cordelia arrived near Chrom, she blushed deeply, trying to concentrate in the remaining forces. Cordelia had the same effect with Robin because he had a deep blush on his cheeks.

The leader of the assault came near them, and with a crossbow he started to shoot bolts at them; Frederick grabbed Chrom and covered him behind his shield. Cordelia saw as a bolt flew her way burning and turning to ashes; Robin prevented the hit, earning a smile from the red-haired beauty.

As Robin lost his focus after the redheaded girl smiled at him, the Plegian leader continued launching bolts and Cordelia grabbed as soon as she saw the arrows heading to Robin, lifted him into the air.

"Now we're even." she said with a warm smile.

Robin was nervous because he was so close to the Pegasus knight that he could smell the lilac in her hair. "Let me fall down to finish him, then we can introduce ourselves." he said, but Cordelia frowned at him.

"Are you crazy, sir? At this altitude you will die!" she said. Robin smiled and assured her that he won't die so easily.

When Cordelia let him fall, the tactician readied his sword and a spell tome. "Let's tip the scales" he said and threw his sword at the Plegian soldier stabbing him thought his head. After that, the tactician casted a spell that lifted him before touching the ground. "Elwind!" he yelled and landed softly next to Chrom.

"Wow! That was awesome, Robin!" Lissa said as she jumped exited.

"Looking for someone to notice you, don't you?" Maribelle and Sully said at the same thing, causing Robin to blush again.

After the battle, Cordelia landed and dismounted her pegasi, making her way towards Phila and bowing to the Exalt and to Chrom.

"Your worship, we have reports that a large force is being displayed towards Ylisse. Plegia is marching to the capital and will arrive in less than a week", Phila said to a grim looking Emmeryn.

"I knew I should not leave my people alone!" the Exalt said, but Chrom assured her that it was not her fault.

Emmeryn smiled and took the Fire Emblem out and gave it to Chrom. "My brother, I will entrust you with this. You must take care of it while I return to Ylisse and strike a deal with Grangrel… If I fail, at least he will not have the Emblem with him".

With a surprised look, Chrom tried to protest, but Emmeryn shook her head, "No, you must proceed to the castle and wait until I return. As your queen, I command you to follow my orders… I'm sorry, but that's the only way the Emblem is going to be safe!"

Phila made a step forward and spoke, "My lord. I, along with the pegasus force, will escort your worship to the capital and we will send word after we get there so you can be sure she is safe".

Cordelia made a step forward too, but her Captain put her hand on the red-haired pegasus knight, "No, Cordelia, you will stay here with Chrom and help him".

Such statement made Cordelia blush deeply and nodded. "As you command captain. I will defend lord Chrom and the Shepherds with the best of my abilities!"

Phila smiled. She, along with her pegasus squad, escorted Emmeryn to Ylisse and secure the city.

After they left, Robin approached Chrom looking confused with the sudden departure of Emmeryn. "Are you sure it was the right call to let her go?" he said.

The lord looked at Robin with a slight smile, "I couldn't stop her even if I tried. You must learn to deal with it from time to time. If we have daughters someday, it will be the same thing, at least that's what I think." he said causing Robin to chuckle.

Chrom sighed and was about to signal the Shepherds to continue their path when he noticed Cordelia was still with her gaze on the floor. '_She must be nervous. After all, it's the first time she is left behind in charge of something from her superiors and the guilt of losing her comrades must weight within her' _he thought.

The lord smiled and made Robin follow him. _'I know Robin dreamt of her… I still don't know why, but he looks like he can help her to get rid of her burden' _he thought.

Robin was confused with the sudden order form Chrom but he didn't mind. The tactician started to shake with fear when they approached Cordelia. On the horizon, the sunset made her hair shine like the fiery embers of nature.

Her hair flowed freely with the wind; he had a pair of wing-looking accessories like pegasus wings. Her red eyes reflected her compassionate soul and at the same time, her indomitable will.

She had a slender frame, but plate chest armor hides a well-defined body. Like Sumia, she wore a vest under her chest cover, with brown boots and clippings preventing her from losing her lower armor.

Cordelia's face was peerless white and a smile that made her look like an angel. She had a lance with her and a stance that made her look like the cutest thing alive.

"Cordelia, now that you are going to travel with us I'm going to introduce you to our tactician. Robin, she is Cordelia; the newest recruit of the pegasus knights and probably one of the best soldiers we could have." the lord said as he tried his best to introduce them.

When Chrom introduced them, Cordelia smiled to Robin and the world revolved around her. Robin saw her like a dream; she was with her armor, next she had a bath towel around her, next she had a red set of lingerie and finally she was carrying a child in her arms.

Robin couldn't take it and started to fall to the ground. The last thing he could hear was Chrom yelling to Lissa and Maribelle as Cordelia crouched beside him and looked at his face, concern showing on her face.

000

Robin woke up to a familiar face looking at him. Cordelia spent the last few hours at his side, taking care of him while Lissa patched him up, but since the cause was unknown to her, she left Cordelia to watch after the tactician and let him rest.

Robin tried to stand up from the bed, but his mind was churning. "Arrg! My head…! I can't move my body, I feel heavy!" he said.

Cordelia smiled and brought him a glass of water, "Are you alright Robin? You were out for a couple of hours. Lord Chrom asked to see you if you wake up sooner", she said, "I'm glad you are okay now. If you have time, then the Shepherds will have a meeting in the courtyard".

"Wait, courtyard? Did we get to the castle already?" the tactician asked confused.

Cordelia nodded and stood up from the bed, "Pretty much since yesterday, but we arrived at night. Once we got you down to rest, Lissa checked on you and asked me if I could watch after you"

"Wait, you stayed with me that long?" Robin asked as Cordelia nodded.

'_Of course I watched over you… you made a cute face as you slept'_ she thought giggling to herself.

"Well, it's best if we go now. Chrom will surely want to know I'm okay. Thank you, Cordelia… for taking care of me." Robin said as he stood up, but his face revealed a deep blush from being near Cordelia. Robin sweated when the red-haired girl placed her hand on his shoulder, Cordelia's face of concern made Robin nervous as she gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure you are ok? If you'll like we can met tomorrow morning to talk about your condition and the battle tactics you can teach me." the red-haired rider said.

Robin nodded and followed Cordelia to the war council, where Chrom was waiting for him. Then Cordelia headed towards Sumia and Lissa in the corner of the room while Robin and Chrom discussed a plan for the day.

"Since when do you know Robin? I got the feeling he was analyzing me when we were introduced! It was not creepy, but I sense he now me more than I him" Cordelia said.

Both ladies chuckled and Sumia spoke, "He carries a book Lissa gave him. He has the description of every one of us and all the Shepherds call that book 'The Rooster' because it has information about all of us. It's natural for him to stare at someone; he's just searching for information."

Cordelia thought about this, but didn't look convinced. However, Lissa spoke then, "We found Robin a couple of weeks ago, and I suppose we will share the story with you later. But the point is, he writes about us and don't let us see it because I bet he wrote some perverted thing about us; like the size of our breasts", she said as Cordelia gulped.

Lissa saw this and said while chuckling, "Don't worry. We plan to see that book before too long, and ask him why he passed out when he met you!"

"Then what you say is that it's normal for him to do that!" Cordelia proclaimed and the three of them laughed, thinking of all the things Robin must have written about them.

At the war council's table, Robin sneezed.

000

A/N: Now that I think about it, Gaius resembles Hotaru from Dagashi Kashi… yup; I think he's as crazy for the candies as she was.

A/N 2: As always, please favorite and/or review


	8. Lost Hope

In the darkest corner of the Plegian palace, a wounded Validar tried to recover from the battle against Robin. After the assault, he was the only one left, barely alive after the failed assassination attempt.

"Why did it have to be like this?! The chain of events Grima predicted are ruined because of that blue haired whore! I will make them pay somehow! I need to…" coughing blood, Validar kneeled in pain.

A purple mist began to rise in front of him, a shadowy figure began to materialize as it spoke up, "Get up, old wizard! Your part in this plot isn't over yet"; the shadow took the form of a man, his face obscured because he had a cloak with him.

Validar grimaced because his wounds didn't stop bleeding and answered with anger in his voice, "Who are you? What business do you have with me?! Don't you see I have failed my master… now all what we have fought for is wasted…" and then coughed blood, again.

The shadow laughed ominously, his laughter echoed through the halls filling the air with a dark aura. "Validar, this is only the beginning. That bitch from the future may have saved the Exalt… but he have the upper hand!" the wicked mist told the now dying mage.

Validar tried stand up, but he couldn't, "W-what? Don't you know that the things supposed to happen today were stopped? Now the return of my master is not going to occur this millennia!"

The shadow grinned, approached Validar, and touched his shoulder, healing him completely.

"What are you?!" the mage asked, surprised after his wounds were healed.

"I'm the vessel of Grima! I'm the Fell Dragon incarnate! Today this future will be doomed… I have my strength at full capacity, now that you found "him"… that "tactician" that tried to kill you today will become one of us soon enough!"

"My son! But he is with the Ylissean dogs trying to stop the war from happening!" Validar retorted.

"My will is absolute! He will be MINE!" the vessel said, laughing ominously as he covered Validar in purple mist, disappearing from the castle once again.

000

The next day after the war council meeting, Cordelia walked into the courtyard where the Shepherds started their daily training before setting off to their guard rounds and the place where she told Robin the day before she would meet up with him.

The Pegasus rider looked at the Shepherds talking and being friendly towards each other; especially Lon'qu and Maribelle, who was teaching the stubborn warrior how to approach women without being shy, failing after telling him to reach out and take her hand.

"C'mon, Lon'qu! We don't have all day, you know! After this we have to go shopping… and remember; you have to take my hand while we walk through the streets!" the Valkyrie told him.

"No way woman! I don't have to do anything with you! … Let me alone!" Lon'qu snapped as he stayed away from Maribelle, who sighed and swatted the warrior with her parasol.

After the red-haired girl watched amused at the duo, her attention focused on Frederick and Lissa, who were training too. Lissa tried to teach Frederick her style to slack and waste time, which made the young knight uncomfortable around the young princess. In his words, 'I'm supposed to train her, not her to train me'.

"Frederick, you need to let off some steam sometimes!" the princess said, shaking the rider's hand like a little girl.

"N-No milady… that is not acceptable! My lord Chrom told me to train you as I have been training Robin. Now give me a set of pushups!" Frederick told her while the princess ran away in panic. Frederick sighed and smiled after she left.

Walking towards Robin's room, Cordelia saw the weirdest couple of the bunch; Kellam and Panne, since she came with the Shepherds, they spent a lot of time together because Panne understood what he felt when no one noticed him and because she liked when he made his carrot stew and fed her with it.

As the red-haired rider approached the tactician's quarters, she saw Chrom chatting with Sumia about her pegasi, which made Cordelia blush and get jealous at the same time. Her deep affection for the lord was causing her to be angry towards Sumia almost all the time.

'_If I knew this was going to be like this I would not come here this morning… but I don't like to run. *sigh*'_ Cordelia thought and let out a dejected sigh.

Her daydream faded away as she saw Robin coming out of his room. He didn't wear his trademark robe and only wore his shirt: a plain looking white sleeveless shirt. Since he began his training with Frederick, the tactician developed his muscles, giving him a powerful aura under his gentle facade.

Lissa told the pegasus rider that she was sure he didn't have any suitors, so she suggested Cordelia, in a playful manner, to look at him even if Lissa knew about the feelings Cordelia held towards Chrom.

The red haired beauty sighed and started to approach the tactician, but Sumia ran towards her first, tripping over nothing and falling face first to the floor with a loud thump. Cordelia watched amused as her friend stood up as fast as she fell to the ground.

"Ouch! What the heck did I even trip on?! Cordelia, Cordelia! I have an idea. Since we saw what Robin did when you saved him from the archer the other day we thought of training him to pair with you, or me, when he needs to reach farther objectives. What do you think?"

Cordelia sighed again; as she was about to reject the idea, Chrom approached them and put his hand on Sumia's shoulder, "C'mon Cordelia! I need training too, so you won't be doing this alone, just tell us if you agree, please?" he said.

The Pegasus knight couldn't say no to Chrom, she was mesmerized by his sole presence. Cordelia agreed to Sumia's plan and called Robin to come next to her.

"Do you need something, milady?" the tactician asked.

"Well, you see Robin. When you did that crazy move with your spells and your sword… How can I explain this easier… I know! We need to pair up ground units with aerial units to cover a greater terrain, so we thought about training that today!" Cordelia tried to explain him.

Robin was confused about the proposal, but nonetheless happy to train with the beautiful woman next to him. Once they started to train, Chrom and Sumia went first and flew mid sky high on her pegasi. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, since he had earlier training with Sumia's pegasi.

After the lord and Sumia landed, they waited until Cordelia told some basic instructions to Robin.

"Alright! Robin now is our turn. First, I want you to get up in Aurora and…" the red-haired girl said but Robin interrupted her.

"Aurora?"

Cordelia blushed and nodded, "Yes, her name is Aurora… but don't turn away your attention from training!" she said punching Robin lightly in the arm.

"Right, as I was saying; once you ride Aurora you must hold me tight by my waist. Once we are on the air I will tell you some aerial tactics." she said mounting her pegasi and extending her hand for Robin to get up.

Since Cordelia told Robin to hold on tight, he was nervous of grabbing her well-defined waist; however, he did it because Cordelia quickly galloped to the sky and started to explain the rules of flying a pegasi to Robin.

The tactician was paying zero attention to the explanation; he was trying not to think about him touching the fit waist of the red-haired beauty. Once Cordelia noticed he wasn't paying attention she flew into the clouds and stayed until Robin reacted and watched amused the scenery.

"Wow! You certainly have a lot of skill with your pegasi!" Robin said, causing Cordelia to frown.

"Aren't you afraid?! We are at a high altitude and any mistake can make you fall to the ground! You must take this seriously… or we may lose you in real combat!" she said.

Robin laughed, "At your side none of that matters! I'm having so much fun with you milady. If I fall and die then I could say I met an angel!"

Those words brought Cordelia a smile, and a pair of pink dots appeared on her cheeks. Both Shepherds laughed and continued flying for a while, enjoying their training time.

"Say, are you up for some acrobatic training?" Cordelia said confusing Robin, but he nodded anyway. Cordelia told him to grab tighter as she started making maneuvers in the air.

The rest of the Shepherds gathered in the courtyard to watch the spectacle, as both Cordelia and Robin spun and crossed the cloud with laughs filling the sky.

"We must do that training, too? That seems… dangerous. Cordelia can do that, but Sumia… well, let's stay on ground" Vaike said his thoughts as Sumia slapped him for implying she was a klutz.

The others laughed at them as they watched Cordelia dancing with her horse in the air. _'Good, this a step on the right direction'_ Lissa thought as while she saw both Shepherds sharing a tender moment in the sky.

The sky had a colored mix of orange and blue as the sun created a myriad of colors for them to admire. The spin Cordelia made in the clouds made her red hair flow freely. Robin could smell the sweet fragrance of lilac mixed with berries in her hair. After some rolls, she stopped and turned her head to smile at Robin.

"I think we will make a great team Robin. You don't get nervous in the air, so I think we can train a couple of days per week, don't you agree?" Cordelia said.

Robin smiled and nodded in agreement, "I hope so milady. I must say, I really enjoy flying, and with you teaching me, I have nothing to worry about".

The red haired raider sighed, "But first start by calling me by my name. It's not fair for us to be calling each other by 'milady' or 'tactician'. You can call me Cordelia if you like", she said with a small smile.

"You honor me and I will try to remember it, Cordelia." Robin told her, smiling back.

After the tactician said her name, an electric charge crossed her body, like if he knew her from somewhere, giving her a pleasant feeling, the kind only close couples share. _'No, this must be from the time we spent up here… he must be getting down on oxygen' _she thought.

"I-I say we call it a day. We have to keep training, but for today we made a great advance!" Cordelia said, trying not to look embarrassed. Robin nodded and smiled at her.

As the pegasus knight started to descend, she noticed a stain of blood on Robin's shirt. "Uh? What caused that? I didn't notice that when we were flying".

"It's nothing bad, Cordelia. When I was doing my morning routine, I fell and a wood splinter wounded me. I'll put some salve after I get a shower", he said.

The red-haired beauty shook his head, "That won't help you that much. In the afternoon I'll give you some ointment I have for that king of wound."

After descending, Robin delayed a little to remember how to walk again, since he never mounted a flying horse before for a long time, and thanked Cordelia for his help.

"I'll go to shower, thank you in advance for the ointment… err, see you soon!" Robin said blushing as he went back to his room.

Sumia approached Cordelia and asked her, "So, did you make any chat up there? Did you ask him why did he pass out when he saw you?" Cordelia sighed and ruffled Sumia's hair.

"He- hey! Don't mess up my hair; it takes hours to comb it!" Sumia said while trying to push Cordelia away, who was grinning at the small pegasus knight.

'_I still wonder that why myself… why does he passed out after he met me… and before that. I wonder if Chrom knows why…' _Cordelia thought and blushed after she remembered Chrom's face.

000

A couple of hours later Robin sat in his bed after his shower, hand over his wound as he made a pained face. The salve he used wasn't enough to cover his cut and the bleeding hadn't stopped at all.

"Damn it! I used my last salve and this wound still stings. I should ask Lissa to help me? What to do, what to do…"

As Robin paced back and forth in his room, he failed to notice the door of his room opening as Cordelia came in with a small medicine bag. Seeing the tactician complaining over a small wound made her remember her first days of training.

"You are not out of salve. I replenished our medical supplies yesterday. Including yours, Robin." the pegasus rider said.

Robin looked at her stunned and smiled when he saw her. Approaching her, he took the bag and started to apply the ointment over his wounds.

"Thank you Cordelia! You never miss a detail, do you?" The tactician asked, grateful for being able to cure that wound.

Cordelia smiled and fidgeted with her armor, "Yes, do you imagine the chaos it would be if all our medical supplies ran out at the same time?!" she said proudly.

Robin's head came up after she said that, he looked at her puzzled, "You memorize all our items in your head?! That's incredible! Now I see why everyone calls you a genius!" he said, trying to flatter her.

When Cordelia heard the word 'genius', she frowned at Robin and her voice filled with anger, "Do not call me that! All of the Pegasus knights called me that and that pisses me!"

Robin saw the angry face Cordelia made as she clenched her fists. The tactician quickly lifted his hands in the air to make her stop, "I'm sorry if I offended you. I take it back".

Cordelia calmed a little and sighed. _'It seems that I have overstepped my bounds with him… but I don't want him to recognize me only as that… as a genius!" _she thought.

"It's not your fault; I apologize for snapping at you. I was called like that by my superiors." Cordelia said lowering her gaze.

Robin felt the sorrow of Cordelia and put a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know the Pegasus knight could be so spiteful. I thought they would recognize your potential and treat you as their equal."

Cordelia sniffed a little and nodded, "They teased and mocked me. My appearance and my javelin stance", she said, "But enough of that. I don't want to try your patience. My problems must sound boring compared to plan a war."

Robin smiled, "It's no trouble at all. If you ever need to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Cordelia blushed and backed off a little, maintaining eye contact with Robin for a moment before she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Why Robin… no if you are so kind to me people we start to think we are… that we are… that we…" she stuttered and blushed as she saw the face of confusion from Robin.

Robin blushed a little, "That we are what?" he said, but in his mind's eye, he thought, '_Oh no! She must have noticed my attempts to court her… I just hope she doesn't get mad!'_

_'I'm not worthy of his affections. If Chrom doesn't notice me… then I'm not worthy of anyone… he must have been doing this just because we're in the same army… he cannot possibly be in love with me!' _Cordelia thought.

"They would think we are friends!"

Robin sighed and answered, "I thought you would say another thing".

The tactician blushed again when he said that and tried to correct it, telling her, "Err, but why that would be a trouble. We are friends, right?"

Cordelia's face lightened and smiled, "Do you think so? Seriously?"

Robin lifted his eyebrows and asked her, "Yes, why do you doubt it?"

The red haired girl smiled, "I guess I grew accustomed not to have any. The only friend I had was my pegasi… even if the talks were one sided. I just wanted to learn from someone, but I didn't have any mentor to teach me. I would have liked Phila to teach me how to play the harp…"

Robin approached Cordelia, put his hand over her shoulder again, and smiled, "I can imagine it. Nevertheless, you have me and you can talk to me when you need it. That's what friend are for."

In Robin's mind the only thought that crossed him was, _'Fool! Why did you have to say 'just friends'?!'_

Cordelia nodded and sat beside Robin in his table, talking the afternoon away as they shared what they did before the war and the things they liked.

Cordelia was happy to have someone to vent over all the things she disliked and the training she did every day. As noon left and dusk approached, the redhead left the tactician's room when they were called for supper.

As the red-haired girl left the room, Lissa waited for her with a big grin on her face. "So, how was your little chatting? Did you have a good time together?"

Cordelia was caught in surprise to the sudden question and waved her hands in the air, "W-We just talked a little, that's all! He's an interesting man once you get to know him better."

"So, will you take my advice and try to woo him? Or do you have another suitor at hand?" the princess asked teasing Cordelia as she blushed.

"*Sigh*… wait, did I say the word *sigh* loud? … I'm getting worse. But, I don't think Robin likes me that way… I think he has someone in his mind. Besides, I-I like… someone…" Cordelia said, looking at the ground.

Lissa smiled again and grabbed Cordelia by the hand. "Where are you taking me?" the pegasus knight asked.

Lissa just looked at her and smiled mischievously.

"We are going to see old Hubba. He will tell you about that special someone… the person destined to be with you! … He will tell you how compatible you are with each other.", the blonde princess said as Cordelia followed, or was dragged to, reluctantly towards the tent of an old man capable of telling fortunes or so they said.

000

When the ladies arrived at the tent of the old seer, Cordelia was nervous as she sat in front of him. The old man looked very kind and gentle, so the Pegasus knight relaxed a little, but still she was nervous about her supposed destined one.

"Old Hubba, we come to see you because we have questions about our love life. I know this sounds awkward… but we really want to know!" Lissa said as she and the red-haired girl sat.

The seer looked at them with eyes that seemed to smile. He then took out some hand-made pictures he had of all the Shepherds and put them on the table.

Cordelia smiled as she saw Chrom's portrait and blushed. Old Hubba noticed this and with a pained face, he fixed his eyes towards the redhead, "Young lady, the man you are longing for is already committed to another woman. You will know this because this happens after the current tide of time is deterred at a great cost and Ylisse is renewed", he said.

"This is not the first time this happens; you passed through this in previous lives… even before the Hero-King's time… Catria was her name… your name from before…"

The red-haired rider was speechless, she stood on her feet quickly and left the tent, trails of tears could be seen before she left. Lissa tried to stop the pegasus rider from going away, but Old Hubba stopped her.

"No, young lady. She need get past that before she loses herself! Don't worry though, she will be fine after she meets who's she supposed to be", the old man said. Lissa looked outside concerned, but she knew she couldn't do nothing.

Old Hubba grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something, "This is what the fortunes told me. Don't give it to her; let her discover it! If you let her see this… well, the future might get screwed a little… she won't be there to help Anankos… and her past self won't be born."

Lissa got confused as Old Hubba ran his monologue about future thing she didn't comprehend. Examining the piece of paper the old seer handed to her, she what the 'destiny' foretold for her:

'_Robin will be the true sacrificer, when the time comes he will live and die for her. The tides of war will draw them closer; a great loss will get them together… For Cordelia, she will be drawn by destiny. She told him before to save her if she had an unrequited love… he's her true love… this time's no different."_

These news shocked Lissa, but she had to honor what Old Hubba told her. _'This makes things worse… she's madly in love with my brother. But, 'a great loss'? What does that mean?' _she thought.

The alarm horn called to all the Shepherds to gather at the war council. Nodding at the old seer, she stood up quickly and went out to the courtyard. Outside the tent Lissa saw as a messenger approached her, quivering with fear, "Dire news my lady!" he said.

The Shepherds gathered quickly in the war council as Chrom send word to Basilio and Khan Flavia to meet with them. In less than three hours, the Feroxi warriors arrived.

"A royal messenger arrived a couple of hours ago… the message he got to relay was that 'King Grangrel negated the peace treaty proposed by the Exalt, he captured her and plans to execute her tomorrow noon'. He claims that the deal broke the peace treaty." Robin said as he read the scroll King Grangrel sent them.

Chrom was pissed beyond belief, "Let's march to Plegia now and kill that bastard! He's using her for ransom in exchange of the Emblem! We must show him what happens when he mess with the Ylissean army!"

Robin shook his head, "No, that's what he wants right now. We need to go there carefully! Please Chrom give me some time and I will have a strategy! Remember that your sister wanted a peaceful solution for this war… we have to honor her request, even if we don't like it."

Flavia nodded at the tactician's words and approached him, putting her hand on his shoulder, laughing, "And I trust him Chrom. I have confidence in his tactical abilities. He beat us once on our own territory! He can outsmart that son of a bitch!"

Basilio approached Chrom and gave him a reassuring smile, "Do not doubt it. We will get you there and bring you back. The Feroxi army is behind you!" the warrior said.

Chrom sighed, the idea of going stealthy to rescue his sister didn't appeal to him that much. He nodded in agreement and excused himself for the night.

The others Shepherds started to get out of the war room to their rooms. Robin noticed many times as Cordelia had her gaze on the floor, as if something was bothering her.

"I suppose we might go and get some rest. Tomorrow we will have a long day before we can finish this damn war!" Flavia said as she grabbed Robin's ass.

The tactician jumped slightly with surprise, but smiled as he returned the favor and spanked the tanned woman.

The Khan laughed and retired to bed, leaving the tactician alone in the room. _'I noticed his gaze upon that red-haired woman… let's see if they will get together. I can see the affection in his eyes!'_ she thought as she walked away, smiling.

"I suppose I'll go to bed. I need to think how we can end this without a bloodshed. I need to prove Chrom I can do thing right!" Robin said walking to his room.

The reminder of the dangerous day they would have in the morning was only beginning. That night, the sky was filled with stars as every Shepherd thought only on one thing: to bring the Exalt safe back to Ylisse.

000

A journey towards the border of Plegia had a high degree of danger, for one part the constant threat of an ambush lurked at every corner but the Shepherds didn't care for those things. As they approached the Mad King's castle, they noticed Chrom getting anxious by the minute.

"Dammit!" the lord exclaimed, slightly pissed.

After the incident they had a few days with the assassination attempt, they decided to use horses to move quickly between places. In addition, they used the flying units to spot any danger ahead of them, giving a couple of minutes to plan a countermeasure.

Once they arrived at the supposed meeting place, Grangrel was waiting for them at the top of a cliff. The Mad King pointed to the other side of the cliffs at a woman the recognized as Emmeryn, she was forced to stay near the edge to witness what was going to become of her kingdom if she didn't handed over the Fire Emblem.

The Mad King saw as the Shepherds approached his location, with a grin of satisfaction he spoke, "Little prince, now you will realize that peace is not an option, your father tried to impose his way of thinking here years ago, and now he's dead!"

Chrom looked up towards Grangrel, an angry expression reflected in his face. "Mad King, I didn't come to bargain, we are not going to hand over the Emblem. This sacred object only reacts to someone worthy, and for what we know you are not!" he said.

Grangrel became angry at those words, he didn't take lightly that someone questioned his royal lineage. The king laughed and ordered his men to attack and to annihilate all the Shepherds.

"Watch carefully, dear Exalt! Your brother will die like the dog he is! After that I can have the Emblem without fighting!" Grangrel said, laughing.

Emmeryn was horrified as she saw an army headed towards Chrom, but she couldn't move because a solder blocked the way out, the only thing she could do was pray to Naga for all to end quickly.

The only fact the Mad King didn't know was that Robin already saw the battle strategy from Grangrel's army. The tactician signaled Miriel and Ricken to create a giant wall of flame to cover them from the incoming arrows.

"Right! Now I want all of you to form a diamond formation. The pegasus knights go to the frontlines with Chrom and me. Vaike and Sully cover the flanks along with Lon'qu and Frederick. Lissa and Stahl you cover our rear with Virion, Kellam will act as your shield. Nowi, you can freely fly and burn those bastards. Gregor covers Maribelle with Panne. Miriel and Ricken you stay in the formation to burn everything they throw at us and to avoid getting into close combat!" Robin assigned the Shepherds to their positions as Chrom commanded them to start moving at the same time towards the Mad King's position.

Some the enemies started to come at them, but none of them could touch the formation. Small cuts and shield bashes were given to them occasionally, but Maribelle cured them after Robin sent the attacking enemies flying away with thunders from the protective wall.

A lone female mage was standing in front of her formation. She looked inoffensive as she was watching the scene in front of her, giving her back to the Shepherd's formation. Chrom halted them and approached slowly at the woman.

"Why don't you attack us?" the lord asked.

The woman merely stood there, without turning her head to answer and just said, "I was given an order to kill you, but after witnessing why… I don't care about their orders. Consider it a proposal to join you, for now anyway." she said.

Chrom was confused, "Alright, we'll see how that works, but turn around and face us; we need to know who our ally is now!" He said.

When the mage turned around every male Shepherd gasped at the sight, Cordelia's eyes widened at the body of the mage.

"My name is Tharja. And I'm going to serve you until I decide to leave… or when I decide to hex you all", the mage said.

None of the males paid attention. In few words, her body was smoking hot, only a skintight silk cloth, revealing her appetizing thighs, covered her well-defined body and her small waist had an amazing round butt.

Her long dark hair was adorned with a golden headdress with a small portion of her hair forming a fringe that covered her forehead and shoulder high side hair. Her white skin was flawless with purple eyes that seemed to sparkle every time she blinked. Her most breathtaking attribute was her bust, showing an ample cleavage covered only by her robes; however, this made it more difficult to look away.

After the initial shock, the Shepherds returned to their usual formation and continued to advance towards the stone courtyard from where Grangrel was watching their progress.

Tharja examined every Shepherd, but none of them caught her fancy except the silver-blonde tactician. '_He is not like everybody. He has a dark aura, yet a quiet personality. I must know more of this man soon!" _The dark haired seductress thought.

After watching him, she positioned behind him and started following him, much to the concern and confusion among the Shepherds. Robin was nervous and confused on why he was being followed by Tharja, but he had to remember their mission.

'_Well, I supposed someone must have said to her I was the tactician… however, I feel like she's analyzing everything I do… well, whatever!' _he thought.

000

After fighting their way thought hordes of enemies, the Shepherds arrived at a stone square; they stood there until King Grangrel shouted from where he was standing.

"Little prince, now you will see for yourself why your struggle is pointless. I'm going to kill Emmeryn if you make any sudden movement!"

The night before Robin planned this outcome, and with the support of the Feroxi soldiers, he planned that a team consisting of Flavia and Basilio would clear any treat menacing Emmeryn's life.

Flavia and Basilio would act when the Shepherds approached long enough to Grangrel or Emmeryn's position. The plan was that they would clear any enemy they noticed would harm the Exalt and, if possible, they would extract her fast enough before the Mad King noticed them.

When Grangrel ordered his soldier to kill Emmeryn, Flavia threw an axe to the executioner before he could touch the Exalt; the impact hit the Plegian headsman throwing him off the peak, falling to his death.

Grangrel was surprised at the sudden action, but he laughed. Robin didn't like that, as the Mad King prepared his bow and aimed towards Emmeryn.

"Hand over the Emblem now! Don't sacrifice your sister's life over an artifact you don't deserve! Make her dream of freedom come true!" Grangrel said mockingly. Chrom thought he had no choice but to hand over the sacred Emblem.

Emmeryn looked at him with anguish, "No Chrom! Don't do it." she said. The lord was reluctant and Robin didn't know what to do for the first time.

"No Emm, I will give the Emblem to him. I pray the day we need it, we can defend ourselves without it!" Chrom said.

Emmeryn was desperate; she knew that if they handed over the Emblem all hope they had to stop the return of the Fell Dragon was futile. Deep down, she knew that the Grimleals had the Mad King under their control.

The Exalt sighed, for the first time in years she saw the uselessness of the negotiations with someone addicted to power and angry for revenge. Since the days of her father, she knew that peace was possible, but the resentment of many made that dream impossible.

Emmeryn looked at her younger brother and smiled, she knew he would be a fine ruler one day as well as Lissa. She trusted that Robin would be there for them and won't let them take any reckless decision, however, she was ready to take one that she knew would cause grief to everybody, it pained her that her family needed to suffer again because of a war.

With a steep forward Emmeryn headed towards the edge. Chrom looked up and saw what his sister tried, "No Emm! There must be another way! Don't' do it!" he yelled.

Emmeryn smiled with trails of tears running down her face, "Chrom, don't let anyone have the Emblem. I trust you to bring peace among the people, as I tried to do. Farewell my little brother, please look after Lissa for me… ", she said, and let go… falling from the edge of the cliffs to the bottom of the canyon.

As in slow motion, she held her hands together praying to Naga, her face reflected a serene gaze. Her resolve was strong as her spirit.

'_I pray for the day I can see you again, dear brother and sister. You make me proud… I know you will stop the war and lead this kingdom in a peaceful era!'_ she thought.

As she fell to the ground, Chrom started to run trying to catch her but couldn't make it. Emmeryn gave her life so her brother didn't have to make a choice that could ruin the future.

Lissa cried out as Emmeryn fell, Frederick held her tight before she could run to see her falling. The shock was so strong that not every Shepherd could believe what was happening in front of their eyes.

All hope they had was lost. The Mad King celebrated and laughed, "A fitting end for a bitch who dreamed for peace!" he said.

Chrom was furious beyond believe. He drew Falchion and started to run towards Grangrel, who was still laughing.

"My lord! The pegasus knights and I will ride with you! The Exalt will be avenged on our honor!" Phila arrived shortly and helped Chrom to approach the Mad King.

At the stairs of Grangrel's position an ominous aura could be felt. The Mad King laughed as he said while laughing, "Oh! Now I'm scared… this must be my end! Hahah."

While he laughed, thunder impacted on the ground as corpses started to emerge from the ground; the Risen had found their way to them and seemed to obey Grangrel as he commanded them to kill the pegasus knights.

"Damn it! This was a trap all along! We need to-" Captain Phila as caught by surprise as an axe flew at her, beheading her. The rest of her soldiers were attacked the same way, using bolts and staves soon every knight was annihilated.

"NOOOOO! Phila" Cordelia yelled as she saw her captain fall to the ground, lifeless.

The red-haired rider tried to get close to where Chrom and the others watched in awe as the pegasus knights fell. Sumia saw her intentions and stood in front of her. "Cordelia! Stop, don't get near there!" the brunette girl said as she held Cordelia's pegasi, stopping her.

"N-No, let me GO! I have to help her!" Cordelia said, trying to break free. Sumia slapped the red-haired girl into sense, "Control yourself, Cordelia. This won't help us! You must remain calm, that way you will help Robin to do his job!"

Grangrel laughed, "Oh, now we have undead to do our bidding! Wait, THESE are my undead hahah, WE HAVE WON LITTLE PRINCE!" he said, "The dead corpse of your sister will make a fine adornment inside my castle. Someday, if you manage to survive, you will see it!"

Robin measured the situation; the Risen were more than they were and the Shepherds were still in shock after the Emmeryn's sacrifice. They couldn't fight and hope to win that battle.

Seeing the situation, Basilio approached them from the bushes, "I have secured an escape route. We still have time to get the hell out of here, but we have to act fast!" He said. Chrom couldn't move; he was still petrified with the image of his sister falling to her dead.

Robin had to act and fast, so he motioned Basilio to carry Chrom away as Frederick carried the unconscious Lissa away. The tactician casted a wall of flame that tried to stop the advance of the undead soldiers, but it was useless as he used all of his magic power in combat.

The exit was still far away and Basilio decided to take a detour to a valley he saw earlier, trying to cover the entry path with a boulder to give themselves some time to escape to Regna Ferox. They needed time, but the Risen closed in faster than they thought.

'_It's no use; we can't run from them… We need to face them, even if this means to sacrifice myself for their safety!' _the tactician thought before one of the Shepherds approached him.

The yellow armored warrior, Kellam, stood in front of Robin and touched his shoulder. "I'll cover you until you can escape. That way you can plan another way to end that son of a bitch." Robin was surprised for the suddenness of the event, but the warrior was already holding the enemy with his giant shield.

"Are you sure you want to do this?! We don't want to lose anybody else. You are a Shepherd and a person! You are one of us!" the tactician said

Kellam just turned his head slightly and smiled. "Don't worry my friend. You have done everything in your power. Just promise me you will end this… promise me you will protect the lord and milady!" he said. His smile reflected the happiness of being noticed and that he could help the Shepherds live another day.

Kellam stood strong as he focused on his shield, "Just try to remember me! Now go! This won't last long!"

"You are a true man Kellam and the best damn soldier the Shepherds could have!" Basilio said with a smile, "Now Shepherds, run! Everybody on me!"

All the Shepherds crossed into the valley before Basilio dropped the boulder to prevent the Risen from following them. Kellam was still holding them, his shield showing the cracks from the strong hits the undead gave him.

"This was a good idea! I hope Panne takes care of him… I will miss her!" Kellam shouted and continued to hold the undead back.

"Now, come and get some, you ugly bastards!" he said, pushing forward until his shield broke and the Risen marched thought him, but they couldn't advance any more.

Kellam fell with a serene smile on his face; no worries attached him to this world. That day, a strong man and a wise woman were lost… their sacrifices made the world less colorful, but gave them hope for tomorrow.

000

Rain poured over the defeated Shepherd army, they felt that everything they fought for was pointless. With the death of Emmeryn and the sacrifice of Kellam, Robin felt lower than crap. He promised to rescue the Exalt without risking the lives of the Shepherds, but he failed.

Panne fainted after Kellam stayed behind, trying to give them some time. Vaike carried her all the way into the valley they hoped to cross unharmed.

Along the way, the sound of a war horn echoed throughout the valley filled with bones they were crossing. Basilio looked up the valley and saw a Plegian general, "Now I thought this would be easy!" he said.

The general spoke loudly, "King Grangrel offers you the option of surrender! Take it now and your lives will be spared! Refuse and you will be executed for treason against the King!"

Chrom became angry at his words, "You didn't offer that option to my sister! You think you can make us forgive you for what you did?! You will pay for her murder!" Chrom yelled before the general ordered his army to charge at the Shepherds.

Robin took a step in front of them, "Chrom, I failed you! I left Emmeryn to die because of my mistakes and I let Kellam sacrifice himself so we could escape! I do not deserve to be a tactician anymore! Leave this be my last stand! After we make it to Regna Ferox, judge me as a traitor!" he said.

The lord's mind was a mess, _'__The penalty for treason is death! But why does he want that?!'_ he thought.

Robin looked towards the incoming Plegian soldiers and said, "Shepherds! Assume the formation we took a while ago. Cover the flanks from wyvern riders and from the archers."

"But Robin, why are you standing out of the formation?! That's crazy; you can't take them all by yourself!" Cordelia said to the tactician, concern filling her voice.

Robin did not turn to answer; instead, he started to charge his most powerful spell. "This is my repentance for failing all of you! If I fall here, then I will do so! I will get you to safety even if this means I have to DIE!" he said.

The Shepherds looked with sorrow at the tactician; they knew the death of Emmeryn pained him a lot, because she trusted him when he started to be the tactician.

Robin's anger made him forget the risks, stood there, alone, and charging his spell. The air around him was charged with shocks as the ground beneath him cracked open; after charging enough power, the tactician looked one last time at Cordelia and smiled, knowing that this could be the last time they would see each other.

'_Goodbye Cordelia!'_ he thought.

With all the strength he had left, Robin yelled, "THORON!" and casted a powerful thunder to Plegian soldiers, sending them into the air as the spell touched them, obliterating the vast majority of them.

When the tactician's spell reached the wall of the mountain, it exploded and sent bolts of lightning through the armor of the archers posted on the cliffs, making a large section of the mountain to disappear.

Robin kneeled after his attack, the spell depleted his magic power as he panted and sweated. The rest of the incoming soldiers marched towards him, their weapons raised as the tactician saw their steel approaching him.

The Shepherds watched in terror as the Plegian soldiers approached Robin; they were powerless after all what happened today.

'_Goodbye Cordelia! I will meet you in the summerlands.' _were the last thoughts of the tactician as he closed his eyes before a powerful looking warrior came his way with an axe aimed at his head.

"NOOOOOOO! Robin!" was the last scream the tactician heard.

000

I won't be able to post next week. Some RL business got in first and I have to leave my laptop behind. *angst* I don't like to postpone things. Sorry guys.

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review


	9. Vengeance

**Warning! Some lemon ahead… wait! I said that already. Whatever, you have been warned: a sexy moment ahead!**

000

Sorry for not posting in almost a month. I'm doing some paperwork for my master's scholarship and I just can't find time anymore to post or write anymore. I can't promise a schedule for updating the story, but I will finish this story. Maybe not in the time I thought.

000

"Hand over the Emblem now! Don't sacrifice your sister's life over an artifact you don't deserve! Make her dream of freedom come true!" Grangrel's voice echoed through the Plegian valley.

The most trusted general Grangrel had was watching the events up in the hill leading into the Plegian territory. He expected the Shepherds to surrender when they saw the Exalt being forced to jump down to her death, but he couldn't foresee the defiance of Chrom in his plans.

As the reinforcement army stood their ground waiting for the Shepherds to surrender, they heard the rich voice of the Exalt in the air, "Chrom, don't let anyone have the Emblem. I trust you to bring peace among the people, as I tried to do. Farewell my little brother, please look after Lissa for me…" and after those words a brief silence filled the air.

The Shepherds army screamed and the soldiers of the Plegian army posted near the valley cliffs overshadowing the Plegian castle saw the sacrifice of the Exalt and the prince trying to help her in vain.

The Plegian soldiers felt their pain as they saw their King laughing at that event. Soon, every soldier knew what happened and started to drop their weapons; they started to withdraw from the battle.

"Mustafa, sir, our soldiers are leaving the battlefield. They don't think it's fair to attack them after witnessing the death of Emmeryn!" one of the field soldiers said, concerned that they would execute them for treason.

The general was speechless, but he knew their hearts were right: their king was no more. "No, I think they are right. No soldier who wish to leave now will be punished! You can go home to your families!" the general said.

A great amount of soldiers started to leave the battlefront and marched back to the forests, disappearing from sight. The last words of Emmeryn moved them and her vision of peace made them regret the stupid war their king pulled long ago.

The Plegian army saw as the Shepherds started to retreat towards the valley they guarded. One warrior with yellow armor stood behind to protect them as they fled to safety.

"But sir, what will happen if we leave you? Don't you will be charged and executed?!" the soldier asked, but the general only nodded.

"The only regret I have is that my wife and children will remain alone. Nevertheless, this is the burden I must carry myself for those who want peace to come… ", the general said, "You can leave too! Leave this wretched place while you still can!"

The soldier shook his head no and answered, "No, sir, I won't leave your side. I made a promise to the army and I intend to keep it!"

The general smiled, pleased, "You are a fine soldier and Naga may grant us peace once we reach her in the afterlife!"

As the general saw the Shepherds gathering in the valley, he spoke loudly, "King Grangrel offers you the option of surrender! Take it now and your lives will be spared! Refuse and you will be executed for treason against the King!"

After the small exchange of words with Chrom, the general saw as a lone man walked towards his soldiers and spoke with his comrades.

'_What is he thinking?! He can't take all of us alone' _the general thought before he heard a loud voice yelling 'Thoron'. A huge lightning wave shook the air, sending hundreds of soldiers into the air, turning them into ashes, as the powerful blast obliterated a section of the mountain when it touched it.

"Wh-who's he?! How can a man do that?" the general wondered as his soldiers stood in awe at the scene.

The sound wave made some soldiers run away with fear of the angry Shepherds army and their tactician. The general just stood there silently and ordered the rest of their forces to attack.

"Naga forgive us!" the general said before watching the clashing of his army against the Shepherds, a last stand for those who stayed behind and fulfilled their duty to the Mad King Grangrel.

"This is it… I will fall here to atone for the Mad King's wish! This is all the fault of that wretched bitch! One day the Shepherds will make you pay… Aversa!" the general said, watching the battle down below unfold.

000

"NOOOOOOO! Robin!" was the last scream the tactician heard. As Robin closed his eyes, the incoming blow was certain. He felt a heat passing by over his head and a pained grunt made him fear what happened.

When the tactician opened his eyes, he saw the charred dead body of the strong looking soldier, at his side the dark haired seductress was smiling at him.

"Oh dear, it seems they tried to take you by force… You can't leave me now Robin! I won't let them take you!" Tharja said, causing Robin to blush.

Robin heard the war cry of Chrom and turning his head, he saw as all the Shepherds charged forward, striking at all the remaining soldiers on their way. Flavia approached Robin and with Tharja's help, they helped him to stand up.

"Get up, boy! You won't die here Robin! You are our tactician and you will live to see through this! Even if we have to drag you along." Flavia said while holding the tactician's shoulder with Tharja.

"I told you Robin… you don't need to fear as long you have me. I prefer my men alive when I can have them…" Tharja whispered seductively to the tactician, causing him to blush and nod as both women dragged him to rest.

The battle was fierce; every Shepherd had their own reason to fight now; some for vengeance, some for sorrow. Chrom was at the front and charged with everything he had, letting himself go trying to forget about his sister's death.

Virion, Miriel and Ricken struck at the distance some of the archers that menaced the integrity of the Shepherds. Cordelia and Sumia fought in synchronicity against some of the wyvern riders.

Soon, almost all the soldiers were either dead or retreating. Gaius protected Tharja as she charged her spells. Lon'qu and Frederick protected both Panne and Lissa, as they remained unconscious. Maribelle healed them as the army advanced through the valley.

Slowly, they began to approach the summit of the valley, but more soldiers approached their position. Robin casted a shield in front of them to parry every blow they could receive.

When the army arrived at the wasteland fortress, the general received them with a small garrison of remaining Plegian soldiers.

"Good job getting up here. The King would be pleased if you surrender and hand over the Emblem. Also, he said he would give you a position in our army. What say you?" the general said.

"H-How dare YOUUUU!" In his rage, Chrom charged towards him and parried the incoming blows from the other soldiers. The Shepherds advanced at the same time as they almost wiped out every remaining soldier.

"This is for my sister!" The lord yelled at the same time he pinned the general to the ground. Chrom was lost in anger and with a swift strike the general's armor was pierced as the lord's blade stabbed him through his chest.

The blood from the general stained the ground; the dying general looked up towards Chrom, and with his last breath, he said, "Please, forgive my men… They have nothing to do… with the orders Grangrel gave us… Please, save our people… Don't tell my family I fell in battle… ple-a…"

Robin approached Chrom, attempting to calm him down. "Chrom… let's get out of here. The Risen can reach our position soon and we need to get your sister and Panne to safety!"

As Chrom tried to say something, but Basilio interrupted them. "C'mon prince! We need to get our asses out of here! We need to patch you up and retreat to Ferox, pronto!"

The Shepherds marched the little distance from the caverns leading to Ferox. From a small cavern nearby a small wagon came out, and a beautiful rose haired girl descended from it, bowing to Basilio and to the rest of the army.

"You barely made it in time! I feared something bad had happened to you. I was crying with fear, milord Basilio! We have to escape now or reinforcements will come to get us!" the lady said, sobbing.

Basilio smiled and let out a loud laugh. He approached the young lady and hugged her. "Oh, don't worry about us! No matter how grim things look, we'll always return!" he said as he signaled the Shepherds to get into the wagon.

When the army hopped to the wagon, they rode to Ferox to recover from the battle. Along the way towards Regna Ferox Basilio introduced the woman to the Shepherds, "My lord Chrom, this is Olivia. She is one of the best dancers from Regna Ferox. Currently, she was on a tour nearby and I sent one letter if she was in the area. We are lucky she arrived when she did."

The rose-haired girl blushed at the statement. Her cheeks showed a cute pinkish coloration that accentuated her hair and pretty eyes. Even if she wasn't a warrior, her body was slender because of the dancing shows she performed. You could notice her body shape because her attire was one of a classic dancer one; white one-piece clothes that showed much of her modest cleavage, adorned with extensions of cloth in both hands and feet.

Olivia smiled and nodded when Basilio ran a speech about how cute she was. Olivia blushed every time Basilio mentioned her dancing prowess and when she spoke, she stuttered all the way.

"I-I'm not that good. I'm merely an apprentice! Lord Basilio is just flattering me. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" she said.

Chrom smiled, but said nothing as they continued their way towards Regna Ferox in an attempt of winning time before they could strike back. The Shepherds remained silent the rest of the way, they knew none of them had strength left to think a way of fighting back the war Emmeryn tried to stop.

000

At the Feroxi castle, the mood between the Shepherds was bad. Everyone went separate ways to deal with their stuff in private, only Robin, Sumia, Flavia and Chrom stayed in the throne room.

As Chrom discussed some things with Flavia, the brown-haired girl watched as Robin disrobed and started to approach Chrom. _'I wonder what he will do. I hope he stays sane… for the sake of our army… for her…'_ she thought.

"I'm ready Chrom!" the tactician said, while he kneeled and lowered his head. "I'm ready whenever you are… promise me you will banish my name from history. I don't deserve to be remembered!"

Chrom was confused and tried to make Robin stand up, but the tactician didn't move. "No Chrom, I failed you! We couldn't rescue Emmeryn and the death of Kellam was my fault too. I beg that you finish this quickly!" he said.

Chrom didn't answer, he was still shocked and Flavia spoke for him, "Robin, do you think this is reason enough to throw your life away? Sure, we didn't save The Exalt and the sacrifice of Kellam saved us all, but the Shepherds need their tactician. You have earned my respect with your decisions! Don't throw your life away for this… I know you can make up for this. Help us win this war!"

The tactician was speechless, but he felt he was to blame for all what transpired that evening. Chrom just put his hand on Robin's shoulder and nodded.

"Robin… what we did today was a consequence of war… we took away fathers and mothers from their families… I fear if we continue like this, I will be no better than my father was… In war, they tell us to fight and die for a cause, that the victor is always the righteous… I don't know if we are the ones with the right to judge a man based on our actions!" the lord said.

"B-But, I promised Emmeryn I would end this war without losing anybody! I failed you and your sister! I-I'm a failure!" the tactician said at the brink of tears.

"It's pains me too. My sister was the best Exalt we could hope for! I can't blame you for her death as I can't bring her back if I don't take thing under control. I will give her the peace she wished! Only then, I can mourn her sacrifice!" Chrom said.

"B-but I don't… If I planned ahead…" Robin said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"If I kill you now… I will turn into my father… I don't want that…"

Sumia couldn't take that situation anymore. Chrom was still in a dazed state and started to unsheathe Falchion, but he threw his sword away and lowered his gaze. Sumia approached him and she did what she thought was convenient for the prince's sake.

"Chrom, I'm sorry for this!" she said as she punched Chrom in the face. The force of the impact threw him off balance and fell to the ground. The lord reacted at the suddenness of the hit and rubbed his face, regaining some focus.

"Ouch! Why was that for?" the lord asked with pain in his voice.

Sumia explained him that the best way to bring back someone from their thoughts was a punch. Flavia laughed and said, "Ahhh, young love! But my dear, the punch you should give him was a slap! That kind of punch is reserved for man only."

The brunette girl blushed and apologized. "It's okay Sumia… I apologize to you for losing focus this time. I'm glad for your help." Chrom told her as he ruffled her hair.

"Robin, I won't kill you. You are not to blame for what happened. No one could have predicted what would happen when we bargained with that madman!" the lord said.

"I-I don't know Chrom… I feel guilty for this. We lost two brave souls for my mistakes… I… I will retire to my room. I don't feel well…" Robin answered to Chrom and stumbled his way to his room.

"I will lead him to his room." Flavia said as she held Robin's shoulders and helped him get to his room, before Chrom spoke up.

"We need to strike tomorrow. The Plegian soldiers are questioning the reason for this war… we will attack Grangrel with full force now! Rest for today, we will meet tomorrow." Chrom said. Flavia agreed and helped the tactician to get some rest and dismissed everyone for the night.

"Are you sure you will be alright, Chrom?" Sumia asked as the prince remained quiet.

"I don't know Sumia. My sister was the harbinger of peace… with her death I know this kingdom will suffer… as I'm doing right now…" the prince said, "Robin suffers because my sister gave him a new reason to fight… I will make sure we finish this war before any of us lose something else…"

Turning his head to Sumia he said, "I feel guilty as he do. I killed a father and left his children alone! I don't want to kill anybody else… there is enough suffering in this world as it is…"

"I know we will pull through this! We always can!" Sumia said cheerfully as Chrom smiled and went towards his room.

000

As Chrom left the throne room and headed towards his room, Cordelia was waiting for him. The red-haired girl felt that it was proper to give her condolences to the lord, but something inside her wanted to tell him something else. A feeling stirred something from inside her chest.

After Chrom arrived to his room, he was preparing for bed when he heard a knocking on his door. Opening his door revealed Cordelia trying to smile, but her eyes reflected sadness. Chrom let her inside, expecting her to say something, but instead she flung to his arms.

The embrace Cordelia gave Chrom was full of her feeling… the unvoiced feeling she had for him over the years reflected in a single moment. The blue haired warrior was confused, but he could do little to push her back.

"I know this is a bad time to do this. Chrom I need you to know that I'm here for you, when you need me! I need you… we need you!" Cordelia said, still hugging Chrom.

"I-I don't know what to say… Thank you Cordelia" Chrom said, still confused about the situation.

Suddenly Cordelia approached the lord's lips and, with an impulse of lust, she started to kiss him, her lips and tongue exploring every corner of Chrom's mouth. For Cordelia, that kiss were charged with affection and the inevitable confession of her love towards Chrom.

Her first kiss was meant for him. She expected this would help him to get over that painful situation, but deep inside she knew that kiss was the declaration of her love for him.

Chrom started to give in to temptation as he held Cordelia by her shoulders and returned the kiss. Within minutes, they were in bed, kissing and touching each other's bodies above their clothes.

Cordelia started to undo her chest armor and let it fall away. Chrom contemplated with awe the perfect body Cordelia had under her armor. They started kissing again until Cordelia pulled away her vest under-armor.

The body of Cordelia was covered only with her smallclothes; her round butt was a proof of her arduous training. However, her chest was covered by another set of leather hiding her cleavage.

Cordelia felt Chrom getting rock hard between her legs and started to moan with delight, it was the first time she was doing this. The red-haired girl reached out and gripped the lord's shaft over his pants as she gave him a light stroke.

As Chrom sensed what the redhead was doing, he let out moans of delight as he continued to kiss her, touching her thighs and exploring every centimeter of the beautiful woman. At the same time, Chrom started to recall some images of Sumia smiling at him, eating pie with her and riding on her pegasi on the sunsets.

'…'_Take her out on a date and tell her that Selena will defeat her someday'. Of course, that's what that girl said to me… why I'm remembering this now?! This is wrong… I can't do this!' _the lord thought as Cordelia started to undo his pants.

The lord held Cordelia's shoulders and gently pulled her away amidst the confusion reflected on Cordelia's face.

"I-I'm sorry. This can't be possible. You are the best friend of Sumia and you know that I long for her. I-I hope we can get past this… and say that it never happened… For the sake of us both…" Chrom said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting a hand over his face.

Cordelia recovered her wits and saw what she did. She put her breastplate back and left the lord's room, trails of tears ran down her face for what she could never have. The sorrow and pain of abusing the lord's state of mind ran through her head.

As Cordelia ran thought the halls to her room, she missed Robin as he went inside her room. _'Why? WHY? What have I done? Sumia… forgive me!_' she thought.

After she arrived to her room, she cried until she heard a noise coming from outside. When she opened the door, she saw Robin looking at her with concern letting him in, knowing that she needed to let out all of her chest and the tactician was the closest person she had and the only friend she had after what she did.

000

A couple of minutes earlier Vaike sat on his bed, crestfallen. The thoughts of the death of Emmeryn crossed his mind, as he knew her since he was a teenager. At his side was Sully, who watched the warrior as he composed his thoughts.

"I see that Emmeryn meant so much for you Vaike. I wonder if you two had a story before all this…" the red-haired cavalier said, holding one of Vaike's shoulders.

Vaike was sad and averted Sully's gaze, he couldn't take that someone saw his shame and sorrow, he was a proud warrior and he swore to protect Emmeryn as much as Robin did.

"The truth is that Emmeryn inspired me to become a warrior…" Vaike said. Sully ducked her head, noting that his strange accent disappeared as he spoke, and asked why.

Vaike sighed and continued, "When I was younger, ol' Teach… *sigh*, I don't know why I continue to refer myself in third person… I wanted to create a new personality for me." Vaike said as he sobbed.

"Anyway, I was the leader of a street gang in my younger days. Everyone respected me. But then, one day Emmeryn came to the town and when I saw her, something inside me wanted to become one of her guards… and protect her."

The blonde warrior sighed, "It's silly, you know. My dream was to become someone respectable and in the end, I failed the very first thing I swore!" he said and started to sob.

Sully looked at him and hugged the proud warrior. "The mark of a true man is not the strength he presumes, it's the heart he has for those who he cares and stands for."

Both Shepherds continued to embrace until a running red-haired girl interrupted their moment. Sully saw her and recognized Cordelia's long red hair. '_What happened to her? … I suppose the death of the Exalt hurt her badly'_, she thought.

Vaike composed himself and sniffed, "Thank you, Sully. I think it's best if we head out to rest. Tomorrow we have a long day to plan!" he said, trying to smile again. Sully smirked, that's the Vaike she knew, and ruffled his hair before heading out of her room, hand in hand.

000

At the same time, Frederick was watching Lissa as she slept. After returning to Regna Ferox, the princess was still unconscious. Frederick carried her and left her to rest on her bed for a while, hoping she would regain her senses soon.

The young rider looked at the blonde lady, she was the living image of the late Exalt and she was making a cute face as she slept. He was fond of her because of her kind attitude, and he knew he had to protect her no matter what.

After staring at her for a while, she stirred and opened her eyes to find the knight watching her. Immediately she blushed and stuttered.

"W-Why are you here? I didn't punch you again, did I?" Lissa asked, still blushing.

The knight laughed as Lissa noticed he didn't carry his armor; he just wore a plain set of brown clothes. The blonde princess smiled and got up from bed.

"My lady, you were still weak so I brought you here to rest. Your brother and I were so worried about you. I carried you here and get a little sleep, after all you will need energy for tomorrow's march to Plegia." the rider said, smiling at the little lady.

Lissa smiled and when Frederick distracted himself with something, she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "That is for taking care of me. I like the way you care about me Frederick, I don't feel lonely when I'm with you." she said.

Frederick blushed deeply and smiled again, "Say, milady. Do you want to eat?"

Lissa laughed and held Frederick's hand in hers, "Now, please call me Lissa. And yes, please, let's go eat Frederick"

As both of them were exiting the room, Lissa saw Cordelia crying before going inside her room. '_Oh no, I hope she didn't try to do what I think! I don't think Chrom is in his mind to do things right!', _she thought.

Frederick frowned, "I hope it's nothing serious. My lord Chrom needs us whole, to end this war against Plegia!" he said.

Lissa just nodded and they continued their way to the main hall, where the some of the other Shepherds were either drinking down their sorrows or eating.

000

Inside the room of the pegasus knight, Cordelia sat on her bed while Robin waited for her to speak. He knew something happened and he wanted to help her.

Cordelia sobbed and stuttered when she started to speak, "I-I messed up Robin! I abused of the confidence Chrom had in me! I tried to do something unforgivable!" she said, sobbing.

Robin sensed her pain, her sorrow. "What happened Cordelia? Why are you so sure you abused him? Did he do something to you?"

The Pegasus knight sniffed and told him all what happened back there, all her sorrow and regret were present as she told why she did it; she wanted him to notice her.

"I- I always loved him… since my joining in the Pegasus Knights I looked at him every time. Since we were kids, I wanted him for myself, I longed for him as he always had eyes for Sumia… I know it's selfish, but that it's what I feel!" Cordelia cried out.

Robin approached Cordelia and put his hand on her shoulder. Cordelia's tears ran down her face as she continued to speak, "I know it's unrequited. I know I have to get past this, but it pains me to think I'm not worthy of him! Even I thought 'if I become one of the finest soldiers, he will notice me', but it was all opposite. I no longer have a reason to fight to get him… I don't know what to do anymore…!"

Cordelia cried, she had her heart broken, after years of looking out for Chrom and finally had the courage to tell him she was there for him, he said it was better to say 'it never happened'.

The only thing she wanted was to die, to leave everything behind and start anew but she knew she couldn't. She made a promise to Phila to help Chrom win that war, her promise was her undoing. A tear appeared on Robin's cheek as Cordelia continued to cry.

The tactician then held Cordelia, it surprised her as much as it surprised him, and hugged her, letting the red-haired beauty get it all out of her chest, her pain and sorrow mixed with the love she had for one who didn't answer her affections.

Robin let her cry herself until she fell asleep. The tactician saw the face of the woman he had developed feeling for and put her down on her bed. Covering her with some pelts.

"Cordelia… I feel your pain. It's the same feeling I have for you… but I know you won't look at me the same way you look at Chrom… I'm happy to be here with you, and I will always be with you…" he said, and then he kissed her cheek and let her sleep for a while.

Outside the room of the red-haired rider, Robin watched the sunrise and imagined how hard it must be for Cordelia to be so attached to Chrom and can't let go her feelings.

Sighing, the tactician continued towards the courtyard, where he knew he would have some peaceful time before the war meeting as he was getting tired by the minute.

Robin sat in one of the benches that adorned the frozen courtyard, the landscape made him sneeze a little but he didn't mind it. He knew that the cold was the last of his worries.

The sun touched the tacticians face and a lone tear passed by his cheek a last time before he fell asleep, thinking about Cordelia.

000

"Why is it that we always find you sleeping outside", the voice of Chrom echoed inside the sleep filled mind of the tactician.

Robin opened his eyes and found himself on the ground, almost under a pile of snow from the last couple of hours that almost buried him. At some point in the night, his robe was put over him like a blanket. The tactician shook his head and stood up, barely holding against the cold weather.

"Wake up Robin, today we will let the war come to Grangrel's territory. We will show him no mercy!"

Robin watched as Chrom prepared to march to Plegian borders again. "Chrom, are you sure you want me there? After what I did? I don't want to fail again…" the tactician asked, concerned about the deaths of their Exalt and a member of the Shepherds weighted inside the mind of Robin.

The lord smiled a little, he too questioned his beliefs, but he thought all night about that, he reached a conclusion that left him satisfied. "We can't go dancing around this issue; we can't continue to distrust each other, Robin! After what we have been through together, I think we are the same you and I. We hold a tie that makes us stronger, even in our darkest hour. It's fate"

Robin shook his head, "We are not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we are much more… if you agree with me going to war; I will not fail you again. I swear to you and to our allies I will protect you. That is my oath!", he said.

The Shepherds gathered around Chrom and the tactician and cheered the words of hope Robin said, they were ready to fight and win, for the last wish Emmeryn had, and to honor the sacrifice Kellam made for them.

"Shepherds! Friends! Family! We face the war against someone who desires to rule by fear! This fight is for those who are desperate for hope to come! We will bring the war to Grangrel! We will show him that the Ylissean hearts can overcome any difficulty! We will fight and we will win!" Chrom yelled, raising his sword, followed by all the Shepherds.

After waking up, Cordelia stepped into the courtyard as Chrom said those words, but deep inside her, she didn't want to go. The pegasus knight had lost all hope; first, she lost all her comrades and then she lost him, the only one she thought could understand her.

Sumia noticed her friend being sad, but she understood it may be because the death of Phila. "Cordy? Why are you so sad? We will avenge Emmeryn, but you seem to be distraught by something else"

Cordelia looked at her friend; her thoughts directed her to the betrayal she made to Sumia, her only friend left. She sighed and tried to say something to her, but no words came out of her mouth. '_How can I look at her eyes now, after what I did? I am the worst!' _she thought.

"Cordy? Are you listening to-" Sumia started to say, but both ladies were distracted when Chrom said, "Now Robin, lead the way. Today, we will march to glory with you guiding us. In your hands rest our triumph!"

The tactician smiled, knowing he won't disappoint his friend and all the Shepherds. He saw Cordelia in the background, sorrow reflected on her face. The tactician smiled to her, thinking that finishing this war would give her some time to rearrange her thoughts.

Robin then said, in the courtyard, the plan of action they would take. "First, we will use the strongest force in the front flanks. We need the support of the pegasus knights paired with mages to take down wyvern riders and archers at a distance. Virion will cover us from the middle ranks as Maribelle and Lissa will act as healers and will kill anything that comes next the side flanks. The rest of us will-".

Before the tactician finished, Flavia came out and interrupted him. "Are you mad?! What you try to do is impossible…!"

Robin interrupted her and put his robe on, "Peace Flavia. I'm the tactician, and it's my duty to make possible the impossible!"

Flavia snorted and shook her head, "I was going to say it that is impossible if you don't take Basilio and me with you!" She laughed and put her hand on the shoulder of Robin.

"I respect your abilities as a tactician. You are the best damn tactician I've ever seen in my whole life!" Flavia said, smiling and ruffling the, already, messy hair of Robin. Approaching to his ear, she whispered seductively, "And the best man I had on my bed…"

All the Shepherds came and gave words of support to Robin; all of them respected the tactician and owed their lives, not one but many times. Chrom approached Robin and said, "It's time".

The midday sun guided the Shepherds with renewed strength and hope. They marched to Plegian borders, hoping this time they would be able to stop the war once and for all.

000

A couple of days later the Shepherd army had advanced nearly halfway towards Plegia. The Mad King had started his conqueror conquest, as his ambition was to rule all of the Halidom. The Mad King raided villages and little cities along his crusade to stir the hatred of the Ylissean army.

The Shepherds learned some of his stronghold locations and attacked them at night, liberating the outposts from Plegian soldiers and recovering terrain for the people to rebuild what they lost.

Sometimes they found the town obliterated and all the people either murdered of kidnaped, holding them as proof of the weakness of the Ylissean peace Emmeryn tried to build. Sometimes they found people in worse states, seemingly being squished to death of half eaten.

The small warfare tactics helped the Shepherds advance and cover more terrain each day, leading people to safe havens once they got to know how the Mad King lead his army.

The battles have been always intense, but Robin managed to arrange the Shepherds according to their abilities. After some battles, the number of Plegian soldiers allied with the army of the Mad King were diminishing.

The final message of Emmeryn spread among all the Plegian soldiers and the people from Plegia. The soldiers were defecting to the Ylissean army or were returning to their homes, searching for redemption.

After the first weeks, Grangrel punished the soldiers that fled the battlefield, but none of them liked to be under his commands anymore.

Some Plegian spies told Chrom that the Mad King had fled to an unknown location, making it impossible to locate Grangrel for now. Chrom and Robin continued their campaign, wiping out the remaining forces of the King, searching for his hidden base along the way.

Two months after they began their campaign, they finally found him in the wastelands. As they watched for any suspicious movements, they saw how a small garrison headed towards the southern part of Plegia, where a lake was located. The Mad King was cornered in a fortress, waiting for something to happen, but Chrom arrived first.

Grangrel had at his side the woman in black, the one who captured Maribelle months ago and tried to kill her when their plan to exchange her for the Emblem failed. That she-devil grinned when he looked in the direction where they were.

"Little Prince. Do you think we can't see you? Why did you bother to come here? Do you have a death wish?!" the yell of Grangrel echoed through the wilderness.

Chrom frowned and unsheathed Falchion, "No! I want peace to return! And you, dead along the mad wish you might have!" he yelled back.

Grangrel laughed at the statement, "You don't know the very first thing about peace! No one does! Your sister Emmeryn tried to fake it with false promises! But deep inside her, she knew that peace was a flimsy excuse to atone for your father's crimes!"

Chrom became angrier by the minute; he wanted him dead. "Damn. You. Son. Of a. Bitch! Do not speak her name! You babbling mouth only fouls her name each time you say it! I may not know anything about peace, but I know it will come once I kill you!"

Grangrel frowned, "You have quite the mouth to tell me that! But don't worry; you'll see your precious sister soon now!"

With that, the woman dressed in black casted a spell that shook the ground, lifting stones in front of them. And from the dust, a stone golem raised, walking slowly towards the Shepherds.

Chrom gulped and looked at Robin, who smiled and said, "Don't worry Chrom; these things are just mindless stones. I will take care of them with the help of our mages, Miriel, Ricken and Tharja!"

The woman in black laughed, he pointed at Robin and answered, "They may be rocks, but the souls of thousands of undead soldiers flow through them! These are my best creations! You should know them… after all; you are of the same blood!"

Grangrel looked at the woman and smiled at her, "You are evil like me, Aversa! We can rest easy now. The little princeling will never defeat it!"

Chrom narrowed his eyes as the stone titan approached, "Join your sister in the afterlife!" The stone golem said while reaching them.

"We have to compose a song about this shit!" Vaike said, laughing. Robin snorted and took a step forward. Shrugging his shoulders, he held his magic book and started to charge a spell.

"All right Shepherds; let's end this nightmare once and for all. After this day, Plegia will remember our fight and will tremble at our feet!" Chrom said.

Robin called Miriel, Ricken and Tharja to stand beside him. "Alright, now I need you to focus all your power into a single beam. We have to overheat that thing beyond belief before we can shatter it!" the tactician said.

Positioning themselves in line, the four mages started to charge their fire spells, aiming at the incoming beast. The remaining Shepherds watched with anticipation as the golem approached slowly at them.

Robin watched and smiled, "Now is the time we have to stand together as one! Do not fear, I'm with you! We can beat this together!"

After charging their spells, the mages launched their best fire magic they knew, hitting the golem in the core, causing it to melt and launch fireballs at them. However, the golem couldn't hit them as the only remains left of the stone titan was a crumbling pile of scorched stones.

The mages celebrated, but the only thing they didn't notice was that another golem jumped in their directions as a lone red-haired walked towards the crumbling pile of melting stone, a distant look on her face.

"What is she doing? Cordelia! Come back to us! Don't get near that thing!" the Shepherds yelled at her, but she didn't mind them.

Sumia was holding down her pegasus, Aurora. _'Cordy, what happened to you!'_ she thought as she saw her friend walking aimlessly towards the stone golem.

Robin noticed Cordelia, the calmness of her steps reflected sorrow. However, as much as the tactician liked to watch her, the golem sprinted towards her as he lifted his fist and hurled it to Cordelia. She didn't care about it; she walked nonstop towards the golem.

"Tharja, Miriel; charge your spells and try to stop that thing!"

"That is an utmost impossible order, sire. Our powers depleted after stopping that one golem. We need a minute of respite to regain our magical abilities." Miriel said in her classical quizzical tone.

"My dear Robin! … It seems that the woman in question is out of our reach. You must cope with our lack of power for a while!" the raven-haired seductress told him as Robin looked at Cordelia.

'_Crap! This is bad. I have to do something!' _Robin thought as he started to run towards the red-haired beauty. However, as soon as he reached her, the crumbling rock was upon them.

"I told you tactician! You can't beat the will of Grima! This world belongs to Grangrel and the Fell Dragon!" Aversa said, laughing at the efforts of the tactician.

The Shepherds couldn't move at the sight of the scene they were viewing. They hoped they were seeing a dream. Deep down, they knew there was only one way for that to end.

As Robin held Cordelia in his arms, she looked at the tactician, teary eyed. "R-Robin? What? Why I'm here? What have I done? … I'm sorry! … Please forgive me!" she said. Robin embraced her and told her it was all right, as the stone closed on them, covering them both with shadows.

'_Why do you give up? Don't you want to save her? Then stand on your feet and fight back fool! This crumbling piece of shit won't stop you!'_ a voice inside Robin's head made him look up as he noticed Cordelia hugging him back with her eyes closed.

"I won't give up now! This won't end our lives!" Robin said as he stood up in front of the red-haired rider and prepared a spell. The area around him cracked open from the power the tactician generated.

'_I won't let you take more of my friends away! Even less the woman I love' _Robin thought as the marks from his arms and body glowed purple. His steel blue eyes shone with the same color of his body marks.

"Come and get some, ugly stone-bastard!" he said as the golem's fist approached him.

As the impact made him recoil a little, Robin held the golem's fist for a while. Little gasps of fear from Cordelia made Robin hold his ground.

The golem got angry and used all his strength, breaking one of Robin's arms. The tactician cried from the pain as he changed his hold to his other hand. The golem laughed and pushed back with more strength as it laughed.

Robin was desperate as his strength started to fade away. "DAMN YOU!" he said and pushed back the golem's fist with all his might. The tactician summoned all his strength as blue fire started to sprout from all over his body, burning away his robe.

The tactician's whole upper body marks shone with purple light. Robin held the golems fist and yelled with all his might, lifting the stone titan into the air, launching it to the fortress base destroying it for good.

The Plegian soldiers watched in disbelief of what happened; their trump card was easily beaten. The tactician's power exhausted as his body let out steam from his marks.

Robin held his broken arm as blood flowed through his wounds. His forehead was bleeding badly as was his arms. The marks from his body let out fresh blood as the tactician panted with exhaustion.

"C-Cordelia… are you okay?" Robin asked the red-haired girl as he coughed some blood to the ground.

"R-Robin? What… How… I'm all right, but you are badly wounded. We need to let Lissa help you! We must hurry, or else…!" Cordelia said.

Robin smiled, but his body couldn't move anymore, his conscience started to fade as he lost focus and fell face forward to the ground.

"ROBIN! Don't die here! Lissa! Help me!" Cordelia yelled for the cleric's help. The Shepherds hurried to their position to shield them as the remaining Plegian soldiers started their assault on them.

"This is bad!" Lissa cried out, "Maribelle! Come here and help me!" she said as the blonde Valkyrie kneeled at Robin's side.

"This won't do, we need another healer… At this rate, he will die!" Maribelle said as Cordelia sobbed and clutched Robin's head to her chest.

'_Don't die on me, Robin. You did so much for me; I don't want to lose you! You are one of the most precious persons I have left! Please…'_ Cordelia thought as she sobbed.

The other Shepherds held the Plegian army; they were desperate as they watched the red-haired girl and their tactician. Lissa and Maribelle tried to heal him but the Risen army was holding them back. If they lose their tactician, their hopes of winning that war would be gone in an instant.

Tharja became enraged after seeing her beloved Robin near dead. _'Nobody takes him but me!'_ she thought as thunder struck the Plegian soldiers coming their way.

Gaius saw as the little black mage became enraged and went on a rampage, destroying everything and everyone that came across her. That little suicidal tendency puzzled him, but as much as he liked to watch her rear as she walked in the battlefield.

'_Damn, that woman might cause all the men's a heart attack from her beauty!' _he thought as one Risen approached her, running with a stave high enough that he could avoid all her magic attacks.

As the woman attacked that one Risen, the monster swung its stave to hurt her. However, the monsters couldn't harm her because Gaius took Tharja in his arms and led her to safety.

"Don't sacrifice yourself babe! You worry too much and your pretty face will fade away! That Robin fellow can't check out before cashing out all the sweet rewards, now can he?" the thief said.

The black mage blushed at the statement for a moment, but then her face fell into a grim look as she swatted away Gaius' hands sway. "Don't get too familiar with me! Robin is the only one that can touch me!" she said.

Gaius smiled as he continued to carry Tharja back to the Shepherds formation, while they stopped the Risen and the Plegian soldiers from coming near the downed tactician.

As the Shepherds fought the horde, a single scream brought their attention back at their friends. The red-haired woman held Robin in her chest as she sobbed and cried over him.

"NOOOO! Robin! Don't GO!" the redheaded girl yelled as Robin's consciousness faded away.

'_I-I need… I need to help them… I don't want to leave her alone, but I can hold on anymore… I wish I…'_ Robin thought as he lost consciousness, all what he could hear was a rich voice calling his name and an angelical face beside Cordelia holding his hand and chanting something: words he couldn't understand.

'_This won't end here, Robin!'_ a voice told him as the tactician closed his eyes.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review.


	10. The Mad King

A sandstorm blinded the path of a group of Monks coming from the borders of Ylisse. As the sun at midday approached, some of the Monks were tired from walking the long path to the "Mila Tree", hoping to pay a visit to the sleeping dragon, Tiki, and plead for her blessing at the blue gem, Azure.

"Are you sure this is the safest route out here? Naga bless us if we fail to pay our tributes to her voice in this realm!" one of the Monks said as their group continued to march.

"Fear not elder. The path ahead is not journeyed beyond this point; the merchants have avoided coming this way because of the borders between Plegia and Ylisse. Naga bless our path and we will find no troubles out here."

"Besides", another Monk added, "Word from Ylisse told us to come to the Exalt's aid. The prince and his sister must be here, along the remaining Shepherds, so we-"

As the Monk replied, a thunder echoed across the path and the bloody hand of a corpse rose from the ground with a pained growl. The holy warriors grasped with horror as they watched the earth splitting and cracks forming in the sand.

"What foul thing made these things resurrect!? Naga bless us!" one of the younger Monks shouted at his brethren, "We must form up and attack them at close range before those things can catch us up!"

As the small contingent of Monks tried to take arms and fight back, some of the undead started to run at them, not paying attention to the small number of fallen soldiers the Monks took down.

The Monks didn't put much of a fight because the undead took them by surprise and tore through their ranks easily, as they tried to defend themselves and retreat to a safer distance.

"It's no use!" the eldest member of the Monk's army said, "Libra! We will cover you! Run and save yourself! Honor the promise we made to the Exalt and to Naga!"

"But, elder, I cannot leave you alone. I will not be able to forgive myself otherwise, please! We have to go together!" Libra said, teary eyed as his brothers pushed back the undead contingent.

"No Libra! This is the will of Naga. May she bless you in the path to justice!" the elder said as he commanded Libra to escape and help the Exalt.

"I will never forget the sacrifice you made, elder. May Naga grants you an eternal place in heaven!" the young Monk said as he run from the undead army slaughtering his brethren.

The sandstorm covered the Monks tracks as he ran away from the battle scene, until he heard someone screaming and cursing from the distance.

'_What in Naga's name is that noise? Could be that the army of undead has reached the prince?' _Libra thought as the sand in the air started to descend, the sun shining brightly in the sky.

As he could open his eyes, he took in the scene before him: a lone man covering a red-haired woman. The man held the powerful fist of a stone golem as the monster laughed hysterically and pushed his fist against the man.

Libra gasped as the golem broke one of the man's arms. The blood spilled to the ground was less frightening than the pained screams the man let out. The Monk sprinted as fast as he could, but he could reach them in time.

He saw as the silver-haired man changed his hold and held him only with his left hand. Libra stopped completely as he watched the man's arms glow with a purple light, his torso igniting with blue fire as long wings sprout from his back.

'_In Naga's name… what is the meaning of that? Is he one of the dragons from old?'_ Libra thought as he watched the man lifting the stone golem in the air and launching it to the mountain base, collapsing several buildings along its path, raising some dust and debris into the air obscuring the view.

After the dust settled, Libra saw as the man spoke with the red-haired woman who trembled with fear. After saying something to her, the man collapsed and the woman took him in her arms, crying and pleading for him not to abandon her.

He saw another woman, clad in black robes casting spells and yelling something about Robin and not giving him away, or something. After that, a lone man with reddish-hair ran towards her before some monster killed her, laughing all the way, while the woman blushed for some unknown reason.

Libra got curious, but discarded it because of the man bleeding out on the floor. He sprinted the remaining path between them and kneeled beside the red-haired woman. The warrior looked into the man's face and asked the woman beside him, "Is he still breathing? Do you have some potions or healers in your group?"

The woman sniffled, "Y-yes! We have two and two other mages… but tell me… Is Robin going to be okay!? He risked his life for me and I-I…!"

Libra could tell the woman had a deep mental trauma, and seeing his friend, or lover, in that state made her feel guilty. The only thing he could do was try to calm her.

"Don't despair, milady. This man is strong enough, and with Naga's blessing, he will be all right in no time. Just try to stay focused… he will need your support once he wakes up." the Monk told her.

Libra could tell she was visibly calmed as the other warriors from the army approached them. The Monk recognized the prince and stood up to greet him properly.

"How's he? Is he going to be all right? How is Cordelia? Can we do something to help?" Chrom asked him.

"For now your healers must help me and lend me their powers and some potions. Naga's blessing will heal his body as well as his soul. The young lady is just scared, but she is unharmed." he said.

Chrom signaled Lissa and Maribelle to Robin's side, as well as Tharja who ran to his side and took Robin's hand on her chest, much to Cordelia's chagrin.

"Thank you for your help, milady. I didn't know a cleric was heading this way, much less in this war!"

Libra looked at Chrom perplexed and sighed, "I am a male. A male Monk… well, technically, I am a war Monk, but let's not get into details."

Chrom jumped a little and apologized for his mistake, blushing from his error.

"It's all right milord. You realized soon enough. If you didn't, things could get bad… really bad in the future. But let's cut the chat for now, Robin's spirit is getting dim and the enemy is regrouping in the distance!" Libra said.

Chrome nodded and commanded the remaining Shepherds to take a formation to cover Libra and the others who were healing Robin.

"This won't end here, Robin!" he said, "I won't let you reunite with Naga yet. You are needed here, to be at your woman's side!"

Cordelia blushed at the statement and lowered her gaze; tears run down her face as she let out small sobs. Tharja just glared at them with a frown.

'_I'm so sorry Robin… I nearly caused your death! I owe you my life… I will not waste this opportunity. You and Phila gave me a reason to live!'_ Cordelia thought as she gently held Robin's hand.

000

The tactician felt like he was crawling from a mist; his eyes felt glued as he saw an angelical face looking back at him. _'A… woman… I must have died and gone to heaven… but- I-I',_ Robin thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

As the wizard focused on the face looking back at him, he tried to slowly stand up just to be stopped by a hand. Robin was confused because he saw Cordelia looking back at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Slow down, my friend. You will be weak for some time; we used every ounce of our healing magic to fix your body." A monk beside Robin told him, as the tactician nodded and took Cordelia's hand in his.

"I-I… well… I'm grateful for your help, milady! If not for you I could have gone to Naga's realm." he said and then turned his head to look at Cordelia, "I'm glad you are okay, Cordelia. I was really worried about you back there! And, well… I… you know… I…" the tactician stuttered and blushed as he tried to say something.

The Monk sighed and stood up, "I'm a Monk, a male Monk. My name is Libra and I came here to help your army in this war against Plegia."

"I… A male… I'm so sorry! I… It's just that" Robin said, tried to remain cool.

"Don't worry. That is a common occurrence. I'm glad you realized soon… if not your girlfriend could get jealous and slap you. Naga forbids that, you know!" Libra said, trying to cheer him.

Cordelia blushed, "I'm not his girlfriend or anything! He's just a friend and that's it." she said and returned to the formation.

'_I'm sorry Robin… I can't be with you after risking your life and knowing that I don't deserve a man who's far too kind with me…" _the red-haired girl thought as she walked away.

Robin felt like he was punched in the gut, his feelings crushed with those simple words. _'I suppose she's right… I don't know if she's over Chrom now…'_ he thought as he lowered his gaze.

Tharja glared at the red-haired woman and frowned, "She doesn't deserve you, Robin! You should focus on the important things, like killing that bastard Grangrel!"

Robin didn't answer and stood up, walking toward the Shepherd formation as they remained blocking the way of the Plegian soldiers and the Risen.

"I'm glad you are fine Robin! What you did makes you a great hero!" Sumia said cheerfully as she and Cordelia flew in the sky, covering the Shepherds in the ground and blocking the path of the wyvern riders.

The tactician paid no mind to them, as he returned to Chrom's side. Sumia was puzzled because Robin's attitude was unusual, and tried to ask Cordelia the reason, but she was silent and avoided the question. _'I hope he can forgive me someday…" _Cordelia thought.

After the wizzard positioned himself beside Chrom, the lord smiled and sked him what was their next move. Robin put his hand in his chin and thought for a minute, he saw the enemy reinforcements getting thin and the Risen army diminishing. However, the Mad King must have something under his sleeve because he was too quiet up there.

"I think it's time we push back with all our strength. I think our pegasus riders along Vaike, Sully, Frederick, Panne, Virion, Gaius and Lon'qu can back us up, while we march at full strength. Of course, Lissa and Maribelle will stay with them to heal them back." the tactician said, "Miriel, Ricken, Stahl, Gregor, Tharja and Nowi can help us push forward as Flavia and Basilio help us in the sidelines with reinforcements."

Chrom understood what he meant; if all of them went together, they could be getting themselves into a trap. If they few pushed forward, then Nowi could carry them back to retreat and heal back.

"All right Robin, I think it's a good plan. Now we must hurry." the lord said, "SHEPHERDS! You heard the man, assume the formation and let us end this battle once and for all!"

The Shepherds army cheered and started to take position as Chrom and Robin lead the others into the fray.

The Mad King watched the Shepherds coming their way as his soldiers started to retreat out of fear. "I suppose we underestimate them… I believe you must be afraid too, Aversa" he said.

"Hehehe, I don't think so Grangrel. You see, that little plan of yours failed from the start. This was foreseen… you have no use for us now." the seductress said laughing.

"BITCH! You can't turn your back on me now! If I fall you will fall with me!" Grangrel shouted, but Aversa was long gone.

"I won't die here… that little prince won't kill me! Let them come at me… I will greet them with my blade!" he said as Chrom and Robin approached his position.

000

After Chrom and the other Shepherds marched forward the Mad King's fortress, the remaining ones held the Plegian soldiers and the Risen as best as they could. However, as many soldiers they fought they started to get tired each minute.

"I sure hope once this is over we get a vacation. I would suggest a beach!" Lissa said as the others held the enemies.

The Shepherds smirked a little, but turned their focus at a large enemy approaching from the sides. Lon'qu repelled some of the enemies, but a quick slash from a Risen let him kneeling on the ground and bleeding.

Virion aimed at the incoming forces and shot several arrows at them, stopping them from killing Lon'qu. Frederick and Vaike held the large enemies in heavy armors as Panne in her giant rabbit form broke their files.

"We are not done yet! Ol' Teach won't let ya get away with all your treacheries!" Vaike shouted as he sliced the last of the undead soldiers in their way.

The warriors repelled a last wave of enemies before they could get some rest. Suddenly a Risen jumped from the corpses of the fallen soldiers and trespassed their formation, aiming its blade at Maribelle, as she was dismounting her horse to heal Lon'qu.

The warrior noticed and stood up as fast as he could, ignoring his wounds. He reached out and held Maribelle in his arms, preventing the killing blow. After the Risen landed, failing from its objective of killing the woman, Frederick staved the undead, killing it for good.

Maribelle closed her eyes before the attack, but after feeling someone carrying her to safety, she slowly opened her eyes to see Lon'qu face so close to her.

"My… I- I see you lost your fear of women touching you! However, you shouldn't move right now, you are bleeding! Idiot!" Maribelle said, trying to sound cool, but her misty eyes reveled said otherwise.

"I haven't lost that fear, Maribelle… But, I couldn't stand to see you die after all what you did for me… I don't want to lose you now. There are still things you can teach me…" Lon'qu whispered to her, as he slowly closed the distance between them.

The Valkyrie blushed and closed her eyes, approaching Lon'qu. As both Shepherds lips nearly touched, the other Shepherds smirked. Lon'qu and Maribelle were both blushing and grinning.

"I suppose we don't need to ask now, do we?" Lissa said with a huge grin on her face.

The other Shepherds laughed and watched as Chrom and Robin were still on their way towards Grangrel's base.

"I'm a little worried about Grangrel…" Lissa said, making the other Shepherds look at her as if she grew a second head.

"What do you mean?" Sumia asked her as she and Cordelia landed.

Lissa waved her hands in front of her, "I mean you saw what he did with those stone golems… If he could, he could end every enemy just by sneezing wrong!" she said, "And even we could get a wedding before the day ends!" she added. The others laughed, but Cordelia remained silent.

"What do you say; do you want to get some more action? We can't let our tactician to get all the fun!" Vaike asked them with a grin as the other Shepherds readied their weapons and marched out again, trying to catch Chrom.

Only Maribelle and Lon'qu stayed back, because she was finishing healing him. "And we are done! Now you don't have to worry about that wound anymore!" she said.

Lon'qu smiled and held Maribelle's hand in his. The Valkyrie was confused but smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I promise I will protect you from now on, milady. I won't leave your side as long as I live!"

Maribelle smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I sure hope so. I like you enough to make you tea… personally!" she said as both of them laughed.

"Let's go then, we must help them end this conflict for good!" she said.

Lon' qu nodded and mounted Maribelle's horse with her. Both Shepherds rode as fast as they could, reaching their friends as they ran to catch up with the lord.

000

A couple of minutes before, Chrom and Robin marched along Miriel and Tharja, while Ricken, Gregor, Stahl and Nowi covered their rear flank. They were almost at the base of the Mad King's fortress.

The enemies came from everywhere trying to stop their advances, but it was in vain, as Robin ignited everyone in his path. After the incident from before, Miriel and Tharja banned him from using that kind of magic if he could avoid it.

"Robin, I have to know what that was. I mean, that kind of magic is unknown to me. Even Tharja says she doesn't know that kind of strength!" Chrom asked as they continued to run to Grangrel's fortress.

The tactician thought about an answer while he repelled some of the enemies in their path. "I don't know Chrom… I just wanted to protect everyone… Cordelia walking towards the stone golems didn't help either… I couldn't keep on watching, I had to do something! That's when I became enraged and that's it, I don't remember anything else."

The lord was speechless and confused at the same time, but he knew Robin was hiding something from him. "I understand Robin, I won't ask more. Just… don't overexert yourself, we need you."

Tharja covered the sidelines to cover both Chrom and Robin, but deep inside she couldn't care less about the lord, she only wanted Robin. _'I must make sure that Robin forgets about Cordelia… she is a vile fiend, discarding my dear Robin's feelings to hold on to Chrom! Whore…'_ she thought while she bite on her fingernails.

"Another thing Tharja, why do you keep going behind me all the time? I'm getting nervous!" Robin asked Tharja as she posed herself behind him unconsciously.

"I just want to make sure you don't use those crazy powers again, my dear Robin… If you obey me then I will make sure to reward you handsomely!" she said with a seductive voice, making Robin even more nervous.

They marched nonstop towards the Mad King's fortress, enemy after enemy tried to stop them, but the Plegian soldiers couldn't stand against them. Some of the Plegian soldiers deserted and ran away as the Risen attacked them.

"I suppose this it! This time Grangrel won't run away!" Chrom yelled as they felled the undead back to oblivion.

As they continued their way towards the entrance of the fortress, they saw Grangrel waiting for them; with a devilish grin, he laughed and pointed at them.

"Oh, little prince, do you really think you can defeat me. Your tactician is at his limit and you are weak! You will die here with the rest of your stupid army!" he said as he commanded some enemies to attack them.

Tharja and Miriel stood in front of them casting a magic shield to ward them from the incoming attacks. Nowi, now in her dragon form, exhaled fire towards the undead.

After the fire calmed down, the Shepherds saw Grangrel running to the top of the fortress.

"Milord, we will stay at the entrance to help you in case some enemies try to sneak in. Don't worry; we can take them out while we eat" Sthal told Chrom while he laughed.

Chrom sighed, "Gregor, can you stay with them and Nowi? If the others arrive, they would need help defending this position." he said.

"Gregor will cover the little warrior's asses. Gregor will protect little lady from harm, too." the old warrior said, laughing at the others.

"We will remain here to measure their conditions. It utmost imperative that you don't delay any longer. We will safeguard their lives, now go!" Miriel said while she and Tharja casted some healing spells on Chrom and Robin.

After they recovered some strength, they proceeded to chase the Mad King to the highest part of his fortress, to avenge Emmeryn and end the war for the sake off the Halidom and the people of Ylisse.

000

Dark clouds in the sky approached, as thunder clasped in the distance. Dark rain fell, washing away the blood of the Plegian army. As Chrom and Robin approached the highest point of the fortress, both warriors found the Mad King looking out at the distance.

"I hoped you would die down there Chrom. I suppose my wishes aren't always granted." The Mad King said, turning to face Chrom, "I will send you to Emmeryn personally."

Grangrel unsheathed his sword, a powerful looking weapon as he adopted a combat stance. "I may be alone… but you won't take me alive!" he said.

"Mad King, in the name of the Exalt I condemn you to die for treason. You will go down for killing so many innocents!" Chrom said as he also unsheathed his sword.

Robin stood in the background to prevent Grangrel from running away. He couldn't shake away the feeling he was being observed, however, he didn't notice anything strange as both warriors started their fight.

Both warriors clashed with all their might. Chrom used aerial attacks, descending to the ground with powerful impacts that cracked the floor beneath him as Grangrel used brute force to counterattack, tearing down some nearby columns and collapsing parts of the walls.

Their clash lasted for a couple of minutes. The Mad King was panting hard, but then grinned and got back to action, pushing Chrom to the border of the fortress.

"Using old tricks Chrom? Those were the trademark of your father, but you are no match for me!" he said.

"You won't defeat me! This is for my sister!" the lord retorted, trying to push back the Mad King.

Grangrel laughed at his attempts and hit him on the sides with his metal gauntlets. Chrom coughed blood and went down to one knee.

"You are weak! You can't defeat me! I will make sure to hang your corpse on my wall, along with your younger sister… after I have some fun with her!" Grangrel said.

"DAMN YOU! You… will not… touch my-" Chrom replied before Grangrel kicked him in the face.

"Shut up!"

Robin watched the whole scene, but he couldn't help him. He knew that the fight was Chrom's and Chrom alone. _'Please Chrom, fight back! Don't let him defeat you that easily!'_ he thought.

The Mad King approached the lord, who was trying to stand up. The rain came down hard as Grangrel slowly approached the fallen Chrom.

"You know, if I knew you were going to be such a waste of my time I would have accepted your sisters offering." Grangrel said mockingly.

Chrom frowned, but he couldn't stand up. His strength fading away as his blood ran down his face. The lord panted and asked Grangrel what he meant by that.

"Oh! I guess she couldn't tell you because she decided she would rather die than handing over a piece of metal." he said, "I will tell you before I kill you. The day before you declared war against me, she offered her body to me in exchange of peace… that's right! That bitch fucked me and then tried to convince me to desist in acquiring the emblem!"

Chrom was angry, not because of what his sister "did", but because Grangrel defiled her memory. The lord stood as fast as he could, ignoring his wounds, and tried to slash the Mad King.

"Yes! Get angry… give all what you can before I send you to your whore sister!" he said.

Chrom attacked the Mad King with all what he had, but was in vain. His wounds made a huge handicap and he got tired as he swung Falchion, only to be hit in the face again.

Grangrel approached Chrom lying on the floor and aimed his sword to his heart. "Now, prepare to die Chrom. This kingdom and the Halidom are mine!" he said. Robin could watch no more, he approached quickly before the King killed Chrom.

As Grangrel lifted his sword in the air to stab the lord, a hand prevented him from moving further. When he looked behind him, he saw the glowing hand of the tactician.

"What do you want, stupid! You want to die that badly!" he said.

However, he got no answer. Turning his head to look eyes with him, he saw the same glowing purple eyes, the ones that destroyed so easily the golems from before. The Mad King got desperate, as his grip was limited to one hand and couldn't move or reach his other weapon.

"Let me go! You can defeat me! You have no power over me!" he said.

"You dare to insult Emmeryn! You dare to hurt Cordelia! You dare to hurt Chrom! YOU WILL DO IT NO MORE!" Robin yelled as he threw Grangrel to the other side of the roof, crashing onto some columns.

Grangrel recovered and, once again, looked eyes with the tactician. "You think that's enough to defeat the mighty Grangrel! You are weak! You can't def-"

"Yeah, I hear you. Can you hurry up? It's raining." Robin interrupted him.

Grangrel got furious as he ran towards the tactician; his weapon raised and looked at him. "How you dare to make fun of me! You will know how powerful I can be!"

Robin dodged the incoming blow, gripping the Mad Kings arm and tossing him again to the other side of the roof, crashing in the same debris he made from before.

"Sadly for you 'King', this is not my fight. Chrom wants to kill you and I will grant him this wish. My advisors forbade me form using more power; otherwise I could have easily obliterated you…" Robin said, approaching to the unconscious Chrom.

The Mad King stood up one more time as he watched the tactician healing the prince. "How can you be so powerful? A while ago you were almost dead!"

Robin helped the recovered Chrom to stand up as he handed Falchion to the prince. After that, the tactician relaxed and the purple glow from his body faded, his eyes recovering their steel blue color.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter. You will go down today!" Robin told the Mad King as Chrom readied his weapon and charged forward.

The battle started again, Chrom and Grangrel were on equal terms now. The lord used every ounce of strength in his body to attack the Mad King as the King tried to parry some of the blows.

"Damn tactician!" he said

Chrom slashed and pierced the armor of the King, wounding him. Grangrel got angry, but he was powerless against the barrage of blows the prince unleashed. After a couple of minutes, the battle ended. The Mad King was panting and kneeling. The rain came to a halt as the thunders faded away in the horizon.

"You… got lucky!" Grangrel said, coughing blood, "Now 'prince' why don't you try to judge me! Send me to hell or let me alive; that choice will be the burden the peace you want! The peace you bitch sister wan-"

Before the Mad King finished his sentence, a quick slash from Falchion removed his head. Chrom stood in front of him, looking down at Grangrel's corpse. Finally, the war ended and peace could start; the peace Emmeryn longed for so long.

"That is the last time you say something against my sister! Today the peace she longed for is here. No longer will your presence taint the memory of the people!" Chrom said; kneeling in the ground as the sun shone in the sky.

Robin approached the lord and helped him to stand up. Together they walked down to the fortress entryway. The war was finally over and the only thing they wanted was to see the smiles of their friends.

"Robin… thank you! If not for you, we couldn't have won the war. I owe my life to you!" Chrom said.

Robin smiled as he helped Chrom get down the stair, "My pleasure. This is a way to fulfill my promise to Ylisse and to you."

Both Shepherds continued to walk down the stairs as the sun covered the fortress exit in a white light. The era of peace in the Halidom was about to start.

Unknown to them, a shadowy presence saw them going down. _'Oh, now I see why he wants to get him back… I suppose he will be useful later on!'_ the figure said as it walked away.

As it crossed the roof near the lifeless body of the Mad King, the sun revealed the face of Aversa. "Fool, you could have guessed the true power of that tactician. If you have not been so power-blind…" She smirked at the beheaded corpse as she vanished in the thin air.

000

After getting out from the fortress, Chrom and Robin watched as all their friends waited for them.

"It took you long enough!" Sully said.

"I'm glad to see you safe and sound, milord." Frederick said as he and Lissa held hands.

"He's right Chrom. You can't leave us without us saying it!" she said laughing.

"They are right. Ol' Teach though he had to go and help ya!" Vaike said, sticking his tongue out and smiling.

The other Shepherds gave them a warm welcome, except two pegasus riders. As soon as they landed, Sumia flung herself into Chrom's arms; hugging him as tight as she could, burying her face in his chest.

The other Shepherds gathered around Robin to ask about his powers, and the fact he wiped the floor with two golems. Only Cordelia took her distance from him as the others cheered on him.

Chrom held Sumia in his embrace long enough that almost Vaike started to shout to "get a room" before Sully swatted him in the head. The Shepherds watched as they looked into each other's eyes, the feeling they had for each other were apparent now.

"Chrom, milord. I was worried about you… my heart ached when I saw dust coming down the fortress and yelling… I- I" the brunette told him before Chrom closed the distance between them with a kiss.

Chrom broke the kiss after a couple of minutes; speaking softly to the woman, he had come to love. "Sumia, I thought about you when I was fighting up there… the reason I fought was not just for my sister's sake… it was for you, I don't want to lose your smile."

Sumia's eyes widened with those words. She felt a warm feeling in her heart; the kind of feeling only people with close ties could feel. "C-Chrom! Are you saying…!? I mean, do you-" she started to say, before Chrom kissed her again.

"It means that I love you Sumia. I want nothing more to hold you close to me and keep you safe. We shared many moments together, I have come to admire your cheerful personality… the way you make me feel and how you care for me… I want to m-marry you!" Chrom said, blushing after mustering all his courage.

Sumia blushed and kissed the lord once again, "Oh Chrom! I accept! I love you too! I want to be with you too!" she said hugging him tightly.

The Shepherds cheered for the engagement and gave them words of encouragement. However, Maribelle and Lon'qu approached them and bowed slightly.

"Milord, congratulations for your engagement! We have to give you this notice then. Lon'qu and I will get married too. It would be an honor to be wed at the same time." the Valkyrie said.

"I think this will be a great party! Let's open the mead barrels and drink to our hearts content!" Basilio said as he and Flavia returned from the mountain range, helping to stop the Risen reinforcements to harm the Shepherds.

Flavia swatted Basilio's head as he laughed, "Not today, you big oaf! Today we must return home and rest."

The Shepherds laughed at the sight and prepared to return home, after the news of the multiple weddings and the end of the war; there were more than enough reasons to celebrate.

000

A couple of days later the Shepherds returned to normal duty. After returning to Ylisse, plans on crowning Chrom were on the march as the lord made arrangements for his wedding. He wanted Robin to be his groomsman with Cordelia being one of the maidens for Sumia.

It was July 6 when a ceremony started on Ylisstol. This time the ceremony was in Robin's honor. At the royal palace, Chrom stood in front of his friends and people attending.

"This day I welcome you to honor a man who stood at our side in our darkest hour. A man of unquestionable character, a friend and a brother to us all." Chrom said as the crowd cheered.

"Robin, please stand in front!" Chrom called for the tactician. Robin stood up from where he was sitting.

Walking through the hall between the people who cheered for him, he stood still in front of Chrom, as a multitude of women called for him and yelled in ecstasy. Tharja frowned and threatened to hex them if they didn't shut up.

"Robin. Almost more than a half year passed since we found you in that field and you have proven your loyalty to the good people of Ylisse. You held the title of tactician with pride and all of us should feel grateful for you saving our lives countless times." Chrom said as he reached out for a box, revealing a coat with metal pauldrons, "From this day forward, I hereby grant you the title of Grandmaster! I will grant you a boon of your choice if you desire!"

The tactician stood silent for a minute, and then he smiled and put on his new coat. "I accept the honor you do to me. If I can ask for the boon, the thing I desire is out of reach, but I can ask for a wood lodge in the fields… I want to have a house on my own!"

Chrom smiled and laughed a little, "That I can do. I want to ask you another favor, but that can wait until later. Now, let's celebrate this important event!" he said and the people when on to a party.

000

The next day the wedding took place in the palace gardens, where people and the Shepherds gathered to celebrate the union of their friends, Maribelle and Lon'qu and Sumia and Chrom.

The day before, Chrom asked Robin if he could be his best man, to which he agreed because he wanted the lord to be happy… the only thing he didn't know was that Cordelia was one of the maidens of honor for Sumia.

'_This will get uncomfortable… I just hope no one notices this…'_ Robin thought as he kept his gaze on the ground, not wanting to look at Cordelia, even if he wanted to.

On the other side, Cordelia kept watching Robin and wondered why he was avoiding looking at her. _'I'm sure he hates me now, after telling him off after the fight.'_

The reason Robin didn't want to look at her was because the tradition in Ylisse was that the best man and the maidens of honor were supposed to dance… and marry at some point after.

After the closing vows under Naga's name, the couples did the traditional dance to honor their vows. After that, the best man and the maidens of honor started to dance.

The couples that did the dance were Frederick and Lissa, Vaike and Sully and Cordelia and Robin. However, the people watched only to Robin and Cordelia as they danced.

"I-I take this is uncomfortable Cordelia… I'm sorry, I didn't know Chrom had this in mind when he asked me to be his best man… or that I had to dance after the ceremony!" Robin said scratching the back of his head.

Cordelia smiled and closed her eyes. She was dressed with a soft-looking nightdress that hugged her curves just right, adorned with gold motifs. Her hair made into a ponytail and her makeup was perfect. It was hard enough for Robin to focus.

"Don't worry Robin, this doesn't bother me." she said chuckling, "I hope we have a great evening, don't you agree?"

Robin nodded and continued to dance with her, until the banquet held in honor of the newlyweds started. After a couple of hours, nearly dawn, Robin felt in the mood… after some drinks, and approached Cordelia, who was chatting with Sumia.

"I liked the gift you gave me Sumia, it is cute and… a little risqué. But I will use it with the man I love someday!" Cordelia said cheerfully, holding one of Sumia's hands.

Sumia laughed a little, both pegasus riders were a little drunk. "I'm glad Cordy! That lingerie will make any man happy. I remember Robin asking if we use lingerie with our armor, or something. I- whops." she said as the tactician approached them.

Cordelia noticed and blushed a deep red. "Wha- Did you… Err, Are you okay Robin?" she asked, trying to brush away the earlier topic.

"Yes, I'm alright Cordy… I mean, Cordelia. Can I have a word with you?"

Sumia smiled and excused herself; she when to her husband's side and whispered something in his ear. After that, they disappeared inside the castle.

"So, what do you want to say to me?" Cordelia asked.

"Not here. I want to talk with you in private. Follow me, please." he said.

After a short walk, they arrived to a little fountain in the castle gardens. The moon reflecting in the waters as Robin stood at Cordelia's side. A couple of minutes later, after he made his mind, he spoke.

"Cordelia, I- well… No, let me try again. Cordelia, after the battle days ago I came to realize my feelings. Not feelings of duty… I have fallen for you, I love you and I want to be at your side if you let me!" he said.

Cordelia stood astonish for a while, he could believe what he said. "Why, Robin, the thing is… I can't return your feelings, I feel nothing for you. I'm grateful you saved my life, but I can't be with you!" she said.

Robin breaking heart could be heard from miles away, his hopes vanished in front of him. "I- I understand Cordelia… I almost expected this to happen. I just hope you can find the thing you want. I'm sorry…" he said as he left the red-haired behind.

Cordelia felt the pain he caused Robin, as tears run down his face. _'Of course I feel something for you, Robin. But I can be with you after what I did… after disgracing myself with Chrom and almost killing you…'_ The red-haired woman sat near the fountain, looking at the reflection of the moon, wondering why she caused pain to everyone she knew.

000

After returning to the party, Robin spoke to no one and grabbed a guitar from nearby, as well as a bottle of mead.

The people of Ylisse wondered what happened, until Robin spoke. "This song is for a lady… The one I hold dear, close to my heart. I know I don't have a chance to be with her now. So this is for you!"

The tactician played a tune unknown to the people around him, and the lyrics liked by all, because Robin was a good singer. At a corner, Cordelia watched Robin letting his pain out with a song:

You never go, you're always here… (Suffocating me)  
Under my skin, I cannot run away  
Fading slowly

I give it all to you, letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose, loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I give it all to you, letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose, loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for  
It's already over now…

A round of applause followed the tactician's song, as he took a swing from his bottle and walked around aimlessly.

After the tactician finished his song, Cordelia went to her room, hoping to get some rest. However, the dark mage Tharja approached Robin. "My dear Robin… I have just the thing for a broken heart!" she said.

Robin was drunk and couldn't focus on her. Nonetheless, Tharja approached him and whispered something to him, "Amodo servus meus es tu. Cede, o puer dimachaerus infans, et ducam te ad gloriam. Nunc es, ad vitam novam: Semini tuo respirant. Nunc venistis ad me, tu vis egredietur scio habent."

After those words, Robin lost focus and his eyes glowed with the purple light. The seductress led him to his room, while no one watched them and closed it with a malicious grin.

'_You are mine now Robin! Nothing can stop me now… We will become one!" _she thought.

000

Inside her room, Cordelia sobbed into her pillow, regretting everything she had done. The wedding being in this day didn't help either, she wanted to disappear and forget all.

"I hope he can forgive me… I need his strength. I don't know what to do now! …I don't know my way anymore…" she said to herself.

Not finding anything useful she could do, she fell asleep until the first rays of morning. A new day brought new challenges and new opportunities… at least she thought it would do.

"… I'm such a mess. Well, I will give my all! I owe to Phila and to… my dear Robin!"

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review

A/N 2: Remember that on July 7 is Cordelia's birthday.

A/N 3: The song is from Red's album "End of Silence".

A/N 4: If you wonder what the spell meant, well this is it: "From now on, you are my slave. Surrender to me, oh servant of Naga, I'll take you to glory. You are now mine, for your seed will breathe new life. Come to me now, with your force unleashed, that I will know how to hold it."

A/N 5: To the much appreciative guest who review the story: I don't delete reviews out in spite, I have the profanity filter active so that can be a reason. Be aware that I'm learning how to write a story and, after all, in the description it says "AU" so I can use my imagination to create things that never were supposed to be. The fact you say "you should" or "you shouldn't" tells me you don't like the way I expressing myself, or my brother's since he wrote the majority of the story before his death. I appreciate the criticism, but on a personal level I just want to do what I like and I don't take wisdom from unwanted sources.

I'm not biased with Tharja or any character by the way, I just like twisting them ;). Anyway, thank you for reading it at least.


	11. Hot Summer

**Warning! Some lemon ahead, approach carefully.**

000

Robin felt lower than crap; his earlier confession brought him pain beyond any he could imagine. He thought there was, maybe, could be, something between them… however, she stated that while she was grateful to him for saving her life, there was nothing else.

'_Why do I try? It's clear to me now I don't have a place in her life… all because of Chrom… I need something to clear my mind off!'_ he thought.

After returning to the party, Lissa and Frederick approached him with smiles on their faces as the other attendants drank to their hearts content.

"Robin! Congratulations on your promotion! It serves you right after all this time you spent with us!" Lissa said, bouncing cheerfully in front of him.

"She is right, sir. You have proven your loyalty more times than I can count. You have earned my respect!" Frederick told him, exchanging a quick handshake with him.

"He's right! You have those amazing powers and you are cute too… I don't imagine any woman rejecting you now. You might end with a harem!" Lissa said with a small laugh.

Robin smiled, but he wasn't interested in any woman besides that red-haired woman. He excused himself to get a drink and after two or ten bottles of mead, he reached out for the nearby guitar and started to play a tune.

Meanwhile, Lissa understood what might have transpired between him and Cordelia. _'I suppose he is trying to alleviate his pain… I think she rejected him because she's trying to atone for what she did with Chrom… Useless excuse!" _she thought.

Going all the way to search for Cordelia, she found her in the fountain playing with the water, like a child.

"You know Cordelia. Of all your choices, this has to be the worst! How could you-?" she spoke, but stopped when she saw the traces of tears on Cordelia's face.

"I-I'm sorry! I know that was a grave mistake… But I can't take away what I did before!" she replied.

"Just know that this time you might regret doing this… I'm just saying that he could be the one, but I leave that decision to you. If you'll like, he's playing a tune in the central plaza…" Lissa said before going back to the party.

Cordelia sat there, thinking about what she should do. After she made her mind, she went back to the party to see what Robin was doing. Arriving, she saw the tactician nearly the end of his song.

"All I'm searching for… It's all over now…"

Cordelia felt the direct hit; she felt the pain she caused him. With no other motives to stay, she returned to her room before noticing Tharja approaching him with a dark grin on her face.

000

Returning to Robin's room, Tharja pushed him to the bed. "Now Robin, do what you want!" she said.

He watched her for a few minutes before leaning over and placing small kisses on her forehead and eyes.

"Mmmmm…" she murmured, with raged gasps of ecstasy. "More."

He took control of her mouth and kissed her deeply. This went on for a while before she took his hand from where he was holding onto her back and placed it on her breast.

He looked at her with a malicious grin, "I'm ready, Robin." she whispered. She blushed and whispered again, "I want you! I want you bad!"

He nodded slightly and kissed her again. This time it deepened and became more passionate. He took his time, squeezing, massaging and teasing her as he slowly removed her clothing.

Soon they both lay nude as Robin suckled and nipped at her breasts. His fingers never stopped moving, caressing, exploring, finding sensitive spots Tharja did not even know had.

"Ah! What are you doing to me, Robin? This is torture!" the girl whined as he nibbled at a place under her chin that sent waves of pleasure through her.

"You told me you wanted me, and I will please you even if you beg me to stop…" he said as he licked the fingers of his left hand and lowered it to her mound.

The woman shivered in ecstasy as he touched that special spot. Her breath came in heavy gasps and she moaned as he massaged and caressed her.

"Please Robin, I can't take anymore! Ahhhh!" she cried as an orgasm wracked her body.

"I warned you, milady. You won't get away that easily," he said, his eyes narrow, and smirk on his face.

He removed his hand from her crotch and positioned himself over her. He reached down, placed himself in her entrance, and looked at her with a question on his face.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He advanced carefully into her and she gasped loudly as he felt the resistance of her maidenhood let go. He fully engulfed himself in her and then stopped.

"Were you a maiden?" he whispered as his lips teased her cheek and ear.

She nodded and pulled him closer, "It's better now. It only really hurt for a second or two. Uhhhhh!" She moaned again as he flexed himself.

Robin kissed her deeply and then started a slow rhythm. This went on for a while as Tharja moaned and squirmed under him, raking his back with her fingernails.

She started pushing back as he began to speed up, feeling himself reaching the point of no return.

"Let it out… I want to hear your voice…" he told her as she threw her head back and wailed.

"Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried as she climaxed again, harder than before.

Seconds later the tactician grunted as he exploded in her.

They collapsed; their energy and passion spent, sweat pouring off their bodies. Tharja could believe the pleasure she felt a while ago. She wanted more, but she couldn't take anymore. However, Robin rose again from the bed and held Tharja from her back, and posed himself in her rear.

"Wait, Robin! What are you doing!" she said, fear gripping her body.

Robin body marks started to glow with purple light as his eyes shone with a deep purple light too. Tharja was frightened, but she couldn't scream because that situation was her fault.

"You told me you would contain my full force… you will not get away now! …I longed for your gorgeous body since we met… you will feel my full strength!" he said, as his hand reached down to her groin as he caressed her again.

Tharja let out moans of ecstasy, but she feared what Robin could do to her. After a couple of minutes, Robin stopped and started to caress her read end.

"Wait! That doesn't go there! Stop, please!" she tried to appeal to his common sense. However, she felt his manhood going inside her once again.

"No Tharja. I will do whatever I want with you!" he said, laughing ominously. Tharja felt as Robin's manhood went inside her once again, this time she felt something different as the tactician slapped her ass several times.

Robin flexed and started to go faster as Tharja started to enjoy the new feeling he was giving to her.

"Wait! … Robin! Hold it… I will! Ahh! Ahhhh! Nooo!" she yelled as she climaxed once again.

At the same time, Robin climaxed. His energy spent, his body marks stopped glowing and his eyes returned to normal. Robin held Tharja again and just clutched each other, trying to get closer. As the waves of pleasure faded, they relaxed and simply held one another in their bliss.

000

The next morning, Robin woke up with a huge hangover, alone. He couldn't remember anything from the day before. "How did I get to my room? Why am I naked!? I suppose drinking that much mead can make my memory a fuzzy mess!" he said.

Going out of his room, he came across a sunny day. Frederick was out, training a few recruits that came in late.

"Robin! Good day!" he said.

"Frederick! What are you doing this early in the morning?"

The knight looked puzzled and smiled, "What am I doing _this early_? You were supposed to train too! Get here now and start your training. Besides, it's almost midday! Now move, lazy oaf!" Frederick said.

Robin groaned and returned to his room, not noticing Cordelia coming down his way. _'Is he alright?' _she thought.

That day, Chrom called them to the war council to discuss the next things on schedule. The prince told them that they got an invitation to go to a beach next year as thanks for saving the towns in the Halidom.

Every Shepherd in the room cheered and planned to return to their own homes for a while. It was in the same period that Robin moved out to his house in the fields, occasionally visiting Ylisstol and spent some time with Chrom and his wife.

However, his relationship with Cordelia got strained, never interacting for more than a couple of minutes, even when they trained together. Some of the Shepherds told Robin that his attitude hurt Cordelia and himself.

Tharja stayed in the capital as the court mage, not interacting with Robin anymore. When asked, she would say that she "already got what she wanted from him", puzzling those who asked.

Libra decided not to go with them, as he planned to go to the "Mila Tree". He told them that he would reunite with them later, after his pilgrimage. While Virion told them going to the beach was cool, but he had to return to Rosanne for some time.

The planned date to go to a vacation was one year from the day Chrom and Sumia got married.

000

Time flew by fast, a year passed without much incident besides Robin not talking to Cordelia for months. The Shepherds told him that he was immature, but he didn't care about it as he only wanted to spend time on the beach and celebrate the honeymoon of his friends.

"I suppose you will tell us about the strange invitation we got last year. But first, who are you?" Chrom asked.

A little red-haired woman in a two-piece bikini greeted the Shepherds with a big smile on her face.

"My lord! Welcome to this paradise! My name is Anna. We sent you the invitation to our place because we are grateful to you for fighting so valiantly!"

Chrom was puzzled. The name Anna reminded him of someone, but he couldn't elaborate from where.

"I take you heard my name before. Well, it's because I have a sister named Anna, too. She is a traveling merchant from Ylisse. You might have bought something from her already!" she said.

Robin had to admit Anna had a slim figure, her bikini with flower motifs looked great. Her white skin accentuated her red-hair and her bust and butt looked soft and comfortable. _'Wait! I need to stop looking at the woman like that! They might get angry!'_ he thought.

"Well, now let me guide you to the dressing rooms. That way you can put on your swimsuits and your bikinis. I think you might like what I have in store for you all!" the little woman said with a small laugh.

After a while, the men put their swimming trunks, going out to let the ladies see them. Almost all the woman whistled to them in delight as the men blushed and Chrom sighed, as his trunks got the exalt brand on the butt. All men were present except Robin, who had gone to attend "nature's call".

"Now then, let the ladies put on their bikinis! Let the show start!" Anna called for them to go to the dressing rooms.

When the woman exit finished changing, the praising didn't wait. The men were almost drooling at the sight of the women in front of them. The first one to come out was Flavia, with her bronze skin that made her yellow colored two-piece bikini shine like gold.

The next one was Maribelle, the combination of light blue and red motifs, along her white skin made her look radiant… except no man dared to look at her because Lon'qu was there.

Lissa came out wearing a yellow one-piece bikini. It made her look adorable like a little kid. However, Frederick took pride of her and whistled at her, much to the surprise of his comrades.

Next, both Sully and Olivia came out of the dressing room. Sully wore a white two-piece bikini that accentuated her bodyline just right, while Olivia wore a bikini similar to her everyday clothes. Both Vaike and Ricked whistled at them before Sully tossed a stone towards Vaike forehead, knocking him out. Olivia blushed after he noticed Ricken watching her.

Panne and Nowi came out of the dressing room. Panne wore a bronze colored two-piece bikini. Maybe it was the imagination of the Shepherds, but she looked a little fat. However, no one dared to tell her that. Nowi whore her normal clothes as those looked like a bikini already.

Miriel and Sumia came out next. The first wearing a green two-piece bikini, revealing a gorgeous body hidden under her robes. As for Sumia, she wore a cream-colored two-piece bikini with ruffles, accentuation her body curves just right. Both of them looked gorgeous, but no one said nothing in respect of Chrom's wife.

Tharja came out and every man gasped at the scene. She wore a red thong and a normal bikini top. Anna noticed her great bodyline and curves. "Wow, Tharja! Any woman would kill for such a great body!"

"Thanks. I know I did… But tell me; why does this bikini has to be so small? My uncanny valley begs for reprieve and my lower ends wants to get some space…" she said.

"Well, it's part of the charm, you know. This way we can see more of our body and maybe you can find a suitor…" Anna said.

"I doubt it…"

While they talked, the honest thief, Gaius, blushed at her gorgeous body. "I need to get closer to her. Maybe she is free… after all; she hasn't spoken with Robin since we fought with Grangrel…" he said, almost as a whisper.

"Well folks, last but not least I present you to Cordelia!" Anna said, calling for her. However, the red-haired woman was nowhere in sight.

"Ahem, Cordelia! You can come out!" he repeated, but she didn't come out. "Wait a minute, I'll be right back!"

000

A couple of minutes before Cordelia was still in the dressing room, deciding if she would put the bikini or not.

"It is a cute bikini after all… it is blue and that's my favorite color… and the ruffles are so enticing. Oh, who am I to negate this gift!" she said, with a brief smile.

After undoing her armor and donning her new bikini, she stood in front of a mirror admiring her body.

"My legs are looking pretty good, and my waist couldn't look better and my… oh joy! *Ack* this leaves just too little to the imagination! Why my girls are so small? Where did I put my breastplate?"

While Cordelia searched for her breastplate or a sock to put inside her bra, a voice called for her. Cordelia felt nervous as the voice became louder as it approached.

"Cordelia? Are you okay? Do you need me to come inside?" Anna called for her, outside the dressing room.

"What? N-No milady! It's okay, I'm perfectly fine! You don't have to come in, I can handle it!" she said, nervous about what she might do if Anna went inside.

"Don't be shy. We are both girls, you don't have to hide from me!" she said with a girlish tone.

"N-No, what are you- Ahhh!" Cordelia yelled.

Anna went inside the dressing room and the sight she took was incredible. The red-haired woman had a great body, brought out more with the bikini she gave to her. The only thing that Anna noted was that Cordelia had her hand covering her chest.

"What's the matter Cordelia? Do you fear you will steal all the glances of the men outside?" Anna asked, teasing the pegasus rider. "And why are you covering your chest? Let me see…"

"Ahhh! No, milady. Please!" Cordelia yelled and tried to stop her. However, her attempts were futile as Anna tickled her and exposed her chest to her.

"What was the matter, Cordelia?"

"You see, I- My… My chest is smaller and… well, I'm embarrassed by this. They would think; 'those things are really small!'… I don't want to get out and let him see this… I mean them!" the red-haired girl said.

Anna smiled and gave Cordelia a chaste hug, "Cordelia, there is nothing wrong with your size. You have a lovely body, you know. The flaws we possess bring out our true beauty!" she said.

"Really!? B-but"

"No buts! Now go there and enjoy your time here!" Anna said.

After Cordelia nodded and smiled, she went out to the beach. Even inside the dressing room, Anna could hear the whistling coming from the man outside and the woman gathering around Cordelia to tell her about her great body.

'_I don't know why she thinks a C cup is small… I think she has a trauma after seeing the D cup from Tharja. Well, I think any man would love her boobs!'_ she thought, a grin on her face.

000

As the sun started to set on the horizon, no one knew where Robin was. The men played tag and deep dive, searching for pearls. The women preferred to suntan or play volleyball. It was almost time to get inside the inn for dinner, when the lone figure of Robin could be seen.

The woman payed attention to the tactician. Since he trained with Frederick, his body acquired a muscular tone, not as much as Frederick's, but he had defined shoulders and a tight stomach.

The woman sighed in delight; because the body scars he had made his torso and arms looked cool. With his blue trunk, he looked like a lifesaver. It was the first time they saw the tactician without his trademark robe and shirt.

The tactician stood in front of them, and with a puzzled look on his face, he asked, "What's the matter?"

The woman discarded that and asked him where he had been. Robin smiled and told them that he had gone to the blacksmith searching for something, but before he could tell them a storm started and the Shepherds quickly returned to their shacks.

After they arrived to the beach, a hut awaited for them. The only problem was that only a few shacks remained, so the Shepherds had to share with another person. Married couples were happy with those arrangements. However, in the process of assigning the rooms, Cordelia and Robin would share a shack… much to their chagrin.

"Err, Robin. Do you realize we have just one bed in this shack, don't you?"

Robin nodded and pointed at the nearby couch, "Don't worry, you can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch," he said.

"That's terrible! You will catch a cold! … Argh! Well, I-I suppose we can share the bed… just no funny business, are we clear!" Cordelia said, blushing.

"Okay, okay! … I guess this settles that problem." he answered.

After settling in the shack for a couple of hours, Robin decided to read a little while Cordelia changed into her nightgown. After entering the room, Robin took a small peek of her clothes; he had a beautiful translucent red nightgown and under it, she had a set of red panties and bra.

'_She looks beautiful in everything she has… I need to talk to her, but that might sound desperate after not talking to her after all these months…wait? What am I thinking…?'_ he thought.

Cordelia fidgeted with her nightgown before going to sleep. She was nervous about sharing a bed with a man, even if said man was Robin. She stood beside the window looking the rain falling down, as Robin read a book on the bed.

Robin noticed her nervousness and asked her what the matter was. "I think that… It's just that we haven't chatted in almost a year… and I think I want to know why… I mean, if you'll like to tell me…" she said.

"Yeah, that can be a good way to wait for the rain to wear off. Mmmm, let's see… did you finish that lance? I mean, you were set on making one but I became reluctant to ask after that…" he asked.

"Lance? Ah, yeah. I finished it a couple of weeks ago. I think my seniors in the pegasus knights will be happy to see all my progress." she said.

"Yeah, I hope they'll do. I hope that's the only way they can acknowledge your true potential. I hope they are still willing to teach you, even if we have a vacation!" Robin answered.

"Yeah, I hope they are from the afterlife…" she said, a grim look on her face.

"Wait? What? The afterlife?"

Cordelia looked eyes with Robin and said, "Yes, if you believe in such things… You do know the story, don't you? How my fellow knights gave their lives so I could escape and warn the Shepherds?"

Robin came to realize his mistake; while he yearned to know her better, he missed the true story about how she came to join them. "What!? I mean, I knew that some of them... I just... I didn't think those were the same knights who... I'm sorry. I didn't fully understand until this moment. I'm to blame for not asking you about that… I'm sorry I put you through so much suffering."

Cordelia sat down beside the tactician and patted one of Robin's hands. "That's all right. I suppose how I put things is partly to blame."

Robin sighed and tightened his grip on Cordelia's hand, "I'm sorry. I'm so immature. I blame myself for acting like a kid almost a year… I wanted to know you more, and I failed the very first thing I wanted. I wanted to know the story of those brave warriors who loved you enough to give their lives for you… I'm so sorry, Cordy…" he said.

Cordelia smiled and caressed Robin's face, "Don't worry. It's not your fault… I blame myself also. I would have liked to introduce them to you… They were willing to give their lives because they decided I was the future," she said, a tear going down her face.

"My only regret is… I wish we'd had more time to… get to know each other. I only learned… how much they loved me… in those last, awful moments…"

Robin caressed Cordelia's cheek and wiped away the tear. "Cordelia… Don't cry. Only now I come to realize why you don't like to be called a genius…"

"You do?"

"I thought it reminded you of a sarcastic insult, but in fact, it was the opposite. When your comrades sacrificed themselves for you, you realized that they meant it." Robin said.

Cordelia smiled, "You are rather clever yourself, figuring it on your own. And that's a part of the things I admire about you…"

"Not clever, I just like to know you better." he said, "I would like to start again… If that's alright with you…"

Cordelia smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much!"

After that little chat, both Shepherds went to sleep together. After a year of not talking, they found themselves enjoying each other's company. Robin was relieved she did not hate him and Cordelia was glad he accepted he was to blame for what happened the last year.

The morning after Robin was on the floor because the night before Cordelia tossed around in her sleep and threw him outside the bed. Cordelia thought Robin had awoken earlier, only to find him facing down the floor, drooling.

000

The days went by, and soon a week passed since they have arrived to the beach. The Shepherds enjoyed the beautiful views and the breathtaking sunsets that place brought every day.

That honeymoon Sumia and Chrom enjoyed even set the mood for another weeding. This time the couples who proclaimed love for each other were Vaike and Sully, and Frederick and Lissa.

Asking Sully how she was convinced to marry anyone set the same response. "I like how Vaike tried to be the perfect gentleman, even if he is a pain sometimes. I realized my feeling for him since we fought with the Mad King… oh! He was so brave and valiant while we fought our way… I mean, it was the worse situation to fall in love… but here we are, no?"

Asking Vaike how it was, made everyone mad, even his wife-to-be, "Oh! Sweet little Sully fell for Ol' Teach because I'm awesome!" causing Sully to chase him around the beach.

With Frederick, his answer made clear why Lissa chose him to be her partner, "I want to protect her. Since I know her, my heart knows no greater joy than seeing her smile. After we lost the Exalt… I made a solemn vow; I would never let her suffer a loss!" and after that Lissa would cover him with kisses and hugs.

Asking Lissa was nearly impossible, because she told only once to Sumia and even then she wouldn't tell anyone. The reason was the prediction Old Hubba made more than one year ago… 'Your knight in shining armor is nearby… you will know him after Robin realizes his feeling for Cordelia". Lissa knew Frederick was the one for her after he cared for her all night after Emmeryn's death.

The day of the wedding, the Shepherds gathered around the happy couples. However, a sudden ambush from a group of brigands brought the happy celebration to a halt.

That was a dangerous situation, because the Shepherds left their weapons stashed inside Anna's shack, and the equipment was on the far side of the beach. The archers tried to take them for surprise, but Miriel and Tharja used a barrier spell to stop the arrows.

"This is bad. We are disarmed and we can't use our fists against their armors. We might need to make a run for it, while Miriel and Tharja hold them." Robin said, "Oh, crap! No!"

The Shepherds watched as the thieves went inside his tent and stole "The Roster", the guide of the Shepherds, as well as their inner secrets because that book acquired magic properties, as it wrote on itself.

'_Crap, if they escape with that book… We are as good as dead; everyone will know our secrets… I knew that book would be a pain in the ass!'_ Robin thought.

"Chrom! Frederick! I need you to help me get our weapons. Let's make a run for it! The rest, stay behind the barrier… we'll be right back!" the tactician told them.

As Robin and company ran for their weapons, Miriel and Tharja repelled the attacks from the archers as the few brigands that went inside the formation went down by the powerful blows of the Vaike.

As the tactician reached the main shack, he retrieved their weapons and gave Falchion to Chrom and a brave-lance to Frederick. Robin took his bronze sword as he packed the rest of their weapons and returned to the formation.

Along the way, Chrom and Frederick felled some of the thieves. However, the ones who held the roster tried to run away. Robin returned the weapons to his fellow Shepherds and went back to help Chrom.

As Cordelia held her lance, she went to confront the leader of the brigands directly, not paying attention to the warning of the Shepherds.

The beach turned into a small battlefield as every Shepherds fought with the brigands that polluted the seashore. The battle dragged on for a little while as the thieves used every trick they knew.

Facing down multiple enemies at once, Chrom and Robin slashed everyone that came across them. But as fast as they could dispatch the enemies, new ones came out of the palm trees nearby.

"This is getting ridiculous! We might end up tiring ourselves before we see the end of those blasted thieves!" Chrom said.

"Now, now. Let's not get nasty with the thieves… some of them are nice people you know!" Gaius said as he covered Tharja from the brigands as she charged her spells.

"We know Gaius! We meant them; they will be punished for ruining our vacation!" Robin said as they continued to fight.

In the distance, a lone red-haired woman fought valiantly with the heavy armored thieves, trying to recover the book at all costs.

"What fascinating things have you uncovered about me in that book, huh? Does it say that I'm compensating with my breastplate doesn't it? Well, I'm afraid you will have to take that secret to the grave!" Cordelia said as she parried some blows from the leader of the invaders.

"What a noisy woman! We will kill you first… how does the book call you? Ah yes! … Ahem, we will kill you, 'Ironing board!'" the brigand leader said, causing Cordelia to yell and attack them with all her strength.

However, the leader countered every blow that she tried to connect, countering with his own sword techniques.

"I see now that the fabled strength of the Shepherds are lies… You can't defeat us!" the thief said.

Cordelia didn't give up and made a small cut in the leader's arm. The thief became enraged and gripped Cordelia's neck, lifting her into the air while he hit her in the ribs.

The red-haired woman spat blood from the barrage of blows. Her grip on her lance faltered and let it fall to the sand. She was losing consciousness and blood, as the thief started to carve his name in her flesh.

Suddenly a quick punch in the thief's face blown him away, letting Cordelia fall into the arms of a man. With the little focus Cordelia had, she recognized Robin as he smiled.

"Don't worry Cordy. Gulp down this potion and you should be alright!" he said, smiling.

Cordelia's eyes widened as the brigand leader came towards them fast, his weapon raised.

"R-Robin… watch… out!" she said. All Robin could see was the sharp blade coming down towards him.

000

Minutes before, the tactician fought with a pair of brigands while Chrom and Frederick distracted some of them and burned the palm trees from where they came from.

"I thought this would be easy!" one of the thieves said.

"Yeah… the boss said we should just kill that tactician and steal the secrets of the army for Valdodar" the other replied.

Robin was confused, "Care to elaborate. Who is this 'Valdodar'? And why do you want to kill me?"

"It's Validar, but he said nothing about why he wanted you underground… we don't care why!" the brigand answered.

'_Validar? But he's dead… I killed him… It must be another guy with the same name…" _Robin thought.

After fighting the thieves, a scream coming from where Cordelia was, distracted the tactician long enough for them to try to kill him. However, a quick thunder fried them.

Robin saw Miriel covering him, and with a small nod, he hurried to where Cordelia was.

After seeing the leader of the brigands carving something in Cordelia's flesh, he hurried and hit the leader in the face, sending him away as he held the red-haired girl before she landed on the sand.

Robin gave Cordelia a potion, hoping that would help her recover and the cuts on her flesh would disappear. However, he didn't sense the leader of the brigands coming at them so quickly and before Cordelia could warn him, Robin turned to face the brigand just to be slashed in the chest.

The force of the impact sent Robin a couple of meters back. After crashing on the sand, blood started to come out his wound. The tactician spat a little blood in the sand as he tried to stand.

"I see that even the tales of the legendary tactician were just bluffs. You are just a normal guy!" the thief said.

Robin stood up and face the brigand; his blood stained the sand. The cut went from his collarbone down his ribs. "I guess you can say you don't have enough knowledge of your weapons to kill me!"

"What? I thought I killed you! I see… that is just a flesh wound. Not to worry, soon you will die! But first, I will send this woman to hell!" he said.

Cordelia was trying to crawl in the sand, her wounds still open. The brigand raised his weapon in the air, preparing to strike one last time, but as soon as he tried to do that, he saw the tactician coming his way.

"I see you still want to die first! Fine, be that way!" he yelled as he prepared to hit the tactician.

"I haven't used this for a long time… But you messed with my woman for the last time!" Robin yelled.

The brigand's face changed from cocky to one of terror, as he saw the tactician body marks glowing with the purple light other people told him about. The brigand tried to parry whatever Robin was about to throw at him, but it was in vain.

As the brigand parried the blow, Robin yelled "THORON!" and hit him in the gut, causing a jolt of lighting cross his body, lifting him into the air, and with the remaining force of the impact his body turned into ashes.

The residual lightning from the attack crackled in the air as Robin hurried and helped Cordelia to stand up. The remaining brigands escaped after abandoning "the roster" in the sand.

Inside the infirmary, Robin laid down Cordelia in one of the beds as the healers started to patch her up. Chrom and Sumia came to see if she was okay.

"Robin! How's she? Did you recover the book?" Sumia asked concerned.

"Yeah, Cordelia is going to be alright. She is sleeping for now… should be awake in a couple of hours. You can visit her later, Sumia?" Robin answered as he held one of Cordelia's hands.

"Are you sure you are okay too, Robin? That wound seems painful. Oh, and Miriel said that your attack might cause you some pain because you lost more blood." Chrom said.

"Yes, don't worry about it. The healer told me I should get some rest. He gave me a potion. He said only a scar would remain in my chest… but that's alright." He said.

"Alrighty then. Stay with Cordelia and we will clear the bodies from the beach. See you later." Sumia told him as she and Chrom went outside.

Robin sighed and kissed Cordelia's forehead before sitting in a couch nearby. As time passed his eyelids felt heavy, soon he fell asleep on the couch.

After waking up, the first thing he saw were the pretty red eyes of Cordelia looking back at him. Robin sat down and rubbed his sleep-filled eyes.

"Cordy, how long have you been awake? Are you feeling well?" he asked.

Cordelia approached him and hugged his arm. "Yes, very much because you stood watching over me all night! Thank you Robin!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"All night? Then it's morning already? Well, it doesn't matter as long as you are okay now," he said, smiling back to her.

Cordelia gaze lowered to the floor, "When I see your kindness, it makes me feel wicked and ugly… I don't feel I deserve your attention… I'm a bad person… I betrayed my friends and I almost got you killed for the second time now!" he said.

"Cordy! No, you are not a bad person… We all make mistakes and-"

"No, Robin… I almost slept with Chrom and I betrayed Sumia because of it… I even got you wounded in the golem incident… and the worst part was that I didn't care. I thought that if I grew distant to you, you might forgive me… but that's too convenient. You can't put water back onto a broken glass…"

Robin was at a loss of words, but truth to be told he gave a shit about the motives she had to almost sleep with Chrom. What matters to him was the fact she felt she didn't deserve to be happy.

"Cordelia… Since the day we met, I have come to realize how special you were to me. The lessons you taught me with your pegasi gave so much fun… giving my life to you that time was the least of my concerns… I did it because I feel a close tie to you!" he said.

Cordelia gasped at the confession, but waited until Robin gathered his thoughts and continued, "I'm ashamed, all right. Ashamed I'm no better man to stand at your side. It hurts me to see you in pain… I don't know how to describe it… words alone seems not enough…"

Only then, Cordelia realized what he really felt. All those selfless actions he did for her, finally made her realize what she was looking for was in front of her. Approaching Robin, she caressed his face with a serene smile.

"Whatever I did to deserve a man as fine as you…" she said and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Robin was surprised and returned the favor; the kiss grew in heat as Cordelia's tongue caressed Robin's lips. The tactician returned the favor touching her hair and kissing her the same way.

After a couple of minutes, Robin laid in the bed as Cordelia had her head on his shoulder, talking softly about minor things.

"So, what are we from now on, Cordy?" Robin asked as Cordelia raised her head to look back at him.

"Well… now I can say to myself that we are a couple, but I… this is the first time I have a formal relationship… I would like to be your girlfriend Robin… That is if you accept me…" she said, looking sheepishly at him.

Robin reached out and caressed her face, "O-of course I accept! …I long for nothing more than to be with you! …I love you Cordy!" he said.

Cordelia blushed, "I love you too! …My love," she said as she reached out and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

After a minute, Robin got a puzzled look in his face, "So… you never got a boyfriend?" he asked as Cordelia cuddled with him, giggling.

A couple of minutes after, Sumia went inside the shack they were and told them about the wedding, it was set to happen that afternoon. Robin excused himself and went to hide the roster where no one could find it.

Sumia smiled at her friend and hugged her, "Cordy… I'm happy for you! You found a good man! I hope you will be happy with him. I know he loves you to no end!" she said.

"Thank you… I love him also… I finally realized what he meant for me!" Cordelia replied and followed Sumia to the dressing room.

'_I have found happiness…'_

000

After the wedding, Robin noticed Cordelia kneeling on the beach. As he approached him to ask what she was doing, the redhead hid something behind her.

"Are you alright Cordy? You took off the moment the ceremony ended… Are you in pain?" the tactician asked.

"What? No! I just was checking my bindings! One can never be too careful on the beach!" Cordelia answered nervously.

"Oh, okay. You do that and then I see you back at the party."

"Yes, sir!" she said.

'_That was close, I almost got caught… Wait? … What I am hiding? Robin is my boyfriend; I shouldn't hide nothing from him. I could tell him I was collecting seashells'_ she thought, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

As she quickly turned around, she saw Robin watching her. Cordelia had some seashells in her hands and a surprised look on her face.

"Cordy, I came back to tell you that Sumia is looking for you… but now I'm curious; why do you have those seashells?" the tactician asked.

"These seashells? I got them because… err, because if we break one with the hands one can, err, make a wish!" she said, a drop of sweat coming down her face.

"Oh… Seriously? Any kind of wish? Then do you think if I break this one, I can erase my scar? Oh, look… this seashell looks so pretty!" he said.

"T-That one!?" Cordelia asked wide-eyed.

"Yes. It's a shame I have to break this beautiful seashell. Well then, let's…"

"N-No, don't break that one… it's- It's my favorite!" she said.

"Huh?"

Cordelia sighed, "I'm sorry… I lied, the shells don't grant wishes. I just really like seashells."

"Really? Then did you collected this much in a short time?"

"Yes! I'm so sorry… For me to be playing in the sand while my boyfriend worries about me… You must be disappointed in me. If you want to break up with me, I'll understand…" Cordelia said as she stood up from the sand and started to walk away.

In the main party, the Shepherds gathered to watch the display between Robin and Cordelia.

"Wait! You are blowing this out of proportion! This doesn't disappoint me, in fact, this make me love you even more!" he said.

"What? It does?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Yes! And who would think that you could look so cute playing in the sand!" he said, trying to cheer her.

"C-cute! There's nothing cute about me!" she said, blushing.

"Aww! Look at you. You're getting cuter by the second!"

"Oh, stop that my love! You know how much I hate the teasing!" she said, heading towards him with her fists raised.

"Sloppy form, I saw you coming kilometers away! Look how easily I can dodge that attack!" he said.

"… Right into my trap." she said as she hugged Robin and kissed him full on the lips.

The tactician blushed as his comrades cheered on Cordelia and the women went 'Aww' at the display of love between them.

"C-Cordelia, I can't believe you just…" he said.

"I kissed you in front of the army. Didn't you know that strong women made good girlfriends!" she said with a small laugh.

"I don't believe it… I lost my initiative as well!"

"Well, if you are so desperate about this, you can plan a countermeasure. I propose a romantic date and-" she said.

"Well Cordy, I have something planned already. But I will make sure that the best plan is the one you don't see coming" he said.

"And I will keep watching you and only you. I love you Robin!" she said as they kissed one last time before returning to the party.

"How are ya doing then, ya lovebirds?" Vaike asked them before Sully swatted him in the head.

Robin just sighed as the other Shepherds laughed at him and the woman flocked around Cordelia to congratulate her.

'_Well, I think it's time I get myself some meat!"_ the tactician thought.

000

A couple of days later, their time at the beach was over. Chrom planned something for the honeymoon of her sister, but he couldn't decide what he could do.

"Alright then, thank you for visiting us! We hope to see you again!" Anna said as the Shepherds said their farewells.

"We will thank you. Now it's time we held the honeymoon of my little sister. This time I think in some place we can spend a relaxing time!" Chrom said as they started the way back home.

"Well, I can tell you about a place where you can relax… and one of my sisters runs the place!" she said.

The lord got confused as the little redhead took out a map and pointed a location in it.

"Well… I guess this is a good place to continue our celebration… I hope…"

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review


	12. Springs of Destiny

Anna told them about a place where they could spend a peaceful vacation for the recently married princess of Ylisse. However, she didn't tell them that they would require more than a month to reach it! Some of the Shepherds decided to return to Ylisstol and rest for a while, until Chrom and the others helped Panne during her tribulations.

The Taguel revealed that she carried a son, and after their "vacation", she started to feel ill. No soon after that, a small child with ears like a rabbit appeared alongside her.

For everyone who knew her, the thought of her approving human touch was a ridiculous thought. However, she told them that a few days after they thwarted Validar's attempt to kill Emmeryn she fell in love with a soldier.

Chrom told the Taguel if she remembered who he was, so he could speak to him and tell him to marry Panne. Pain crossed the Taguel's face as she revealed that the father of her son was Kellam.

Everyone in the room was speechless and curious at the same time. Kellam died more than one year before, but Panne told them that the Taguel gestation time was longer than one normal human was.

On March 14, Panne had a healthy baby boy whom she called Yarne. The little baby had the same facial features of Kellam, with eyes than seemed to smile as he took her mother's finger in his little hands.

Chrom and the others wanted to stay behind to help Panne with the newborn, but she told them that they should head and held a celebration party for the princess. Chrom and Lissa thanked them and promised to return soon, so she could stay in the palace and take care of the baby with the help of the maids.

That was the plan, but as soon as they wanted to depart Nowi and Gregor told them that they planned to get married soon. Chrom could not believe the sudden notice, for one they had never seen them together, talking, or doing any kind of romantic approach.

Nowi smiled and told them that ever since Gregor rescued her from the brigands that day they met the Shepherds they had spoken several times and ever she got interested in that mysterious man.

In her words: _"When I met him, I got scared because he was a tall man, not to mention he speak with a rare accent… No matter the cause, he saved me that time and he stayed with me when I decide to join you in your crusade."_

"_When the Exalt died that terrible day, I felt something break inside me… the royal bloodline of the Exalts runs deep and shares a connection with the Manaketes. Hell, even the Hero-King Marth shared a bond with Lady Tiki two millennia ago…"_

"_I felt… sorrow… for the first time in my thousand years around here. Lissa and Chrom felt their lives vanish that day, too. Kellam died protecting us… Robin… intended to sacrifice himself to atone for a sin he felt he did… I think each of us found what we were looking for, when the precious life of two people were lost that day."_

"_In our darkest night we found the joy of love blossoming between us. We are comrades in arms… but we are more. In Gregor, I found the happiness of love… for the first time in centuries I found a man who was gentle and his feelings for me were true… I have nothing to hide from him."_

"_After witnessing the wedding of different people, Gregor told me about his dreams and the future he wanted to pursue… but above all, he wanted that future to belong to both of us."_

Chrom listened as the little Manakete explained her reasons, and asked if she wanted to get married in Ylisstol. Nowi shook her head and told the lord:

"_Nothing would make us happier than to hold the ceremony with our friends. However, we must travel to the Mila Tree and heed "The Voice of Naga". Only she can marry a Manakete with any species… If both parts are willing to…"_

Almost all inside the Shepherds knew that "The Voice" was Lady Tiki in her slumber. Naga spoke using her body as she maintained the human affairs under control and tried to provide a place where the Manaketes could live happily.

Chrom nodded at Nowi's response and told her that if she wanted something she could ask for anything, she was a sister in arms and the happiness inside the army was essential to hold ties of mutual understanding.

Nowi told them that the only thing she wanted was to be with them, so she asked that when they returned to Ylisse they could have a party… just the Shepherds.

Chrom agreed and they decided to depart the same day they would go to the Deeprealms.

000

Heading out the morning after, the Shepherds started the journey across the Deeprealms to the promised "vacation spot". Those travels tired them enough that when they reached the main gate from their destination; they dropped out and camped outside.

The journey was no bother for all the Shepherds. Cordelia and Robin enjoyed the peaceful time they had with each other. Almost all the time they walked around the camp holding hands and speaking of different things.

Chrom and Robin set a campfire near the entrance of the near complex as the women gathered in Sumia's tent to chat and do girly stuff, which the men didn't bother to ask about, lest they would regret it.

After a little while, after they shared a tender meal, the Shepherds prepared to go to sleep. However, a sudden movement in the bushes nearby made them look at the bushes; the only light shining was the moon.

Chrom prepared Falchion for whatever might come from it. Instead, a little woman with blue hair wearing a robe walked slowly from the bushes with a big smile and a torch.

"You must be Chrom! I was so worried about you! My sister told me you were arriving tomorrow, but I never thought you really planned to stay outside. At least you could have knocked, no?" the girl said.

Chrom sheathed his sword as the other Shepherds analyzed the environment, or so they said because they wanted to sleep and that sudden appearance made them wary.

"You were waiting for us? I thought another of Anna's sisters would come to get us. Who are you?" the lord said.

"You see milord, all of our sisters have red hair, and we even share the same name! But when I decided to open this place I thought 'Why don't chance things for once' and then I dyed my hair blue and I decided to open this…"

Anna approached the main door of her vacation spot, and opened the giant door. As the Shepherds approached, they gasped in awe as they took the sight before them.

A beautiful hot springs resort opening from a waterfall in several ponds with warm water. In the center, a sizeable red building with a stone paved way all the way to the exit.

"So? How do you like my resort? Beautiful, isn't it?" Anna said with a small laugh as Vaike and Sully ran down the way towards the nearest pond, undressing along the way.

"WAIT! This isn't a nude resort! For that purpose you can use the mixed bath in the inn!" Anna said while she chased after them.

Chrom sighed as Sumia chuckled a little. "I think this is going to be a beautiful vacation! Let's enjoy ourselves! We need to try those beautiful hot springs… oh! I need to feel the rejuvenating sensation of a good soak!" she said.

Lissa nodded and took Frederick's hand, "Yay! I'm going to get all lovey-dovey with Frederickson! No peeking now, okay!" she said as her husband face-palmed himself and followed the yellow tornado towards the inn.

Meanwhile the other Shepherds headed down the springs, hoping to avoid the sight of a nude Vaike along the way. They noticed as Robin and Cordelia stayed behind admiring the view.

'_I wonder when he's going to propose to her… It's about time they get together!'_ Sumia thought as she watched back at them with a small smile.

While they traveled, the Shepherds wore normal clothes instead their usual armors. Cordelia wore a soft looking frilly red dress that hugged her curves just right, carrying her lance on her shoulder and a small purse, with knee high boots that matched her clothes.

Robin wore a normal set of pants and a shirt, with a leather jacket with his bronze sword over his shoulder. Cordelia set her eyes on him, as she blushed, trying to say something. Robin noticed her girlfriend as she fidgeted with her dress and asked what happened.

"Do you want to head inside, my love? I think we own ourselves a little time alone… just us…" Cordelia asked.

"I think I would like that very much, Cordy. I want to spend the evening with you… Let's enjoy our time in the springs and go on a date after that! It's been a long time since we shared some time alone together." the tactician said.

Cordelia blushed and held Robin's arm. "But my love, we spent almost every day together… Since I moved to your house on the outside of Ylisstol, I have been so happy I could fly… Well, err, not literally of course."

"Still looking adorable Cordy…" Robin said, before Cordelia swatted him in the shoulder. Robin rubber the impact point and held her hand, bringing her into his embrace and kissing her fully on the lips.

After breaking the kiss, Robin caressed the blushing red-haired girl's face and held her hand again. Both Shepherds headed inside the inn while Anna chastised Vaike for undressing, Sully sighed and apologized for her husband's behavior.

While they walked, the words Gregor said to him about his marriage with Nowi crossed his mind, _"You see Robin, ol' Gregor wanted to protect little lady Nowi, even if she yelled at me or called me an ol' man… It's the same reason that drives you to protect fiery redhead woman Cordelia. Gregor wants her to be safe in a world where no one dare to lay a finger on her without me crushing them into dust!"_

Looking back at Cordelia, a smile played in her face Robin's resolve intensified_, 'I will definitely protect my woman… even if it cost my life! Let's hope that mixed bath thing can be private… Vaike can ruin the mood if we see his… err 'dingaling'… and I'm not fond of letting another man see her naked before I do…" _Robin thought as they went inside the inn to spend the night.

000

The next couple of days, Anna told them about the facilities she had in the hot springs, as well as some of the activities she wanted to test with them. As the 'resort' was a relax spot for newlyweds, some of the couples felt weird as the only ones who were not married accompanied them.

Olivia and Ricken for one, because they played in the water looking like little kids. However, it was obvious he was in love with her, even if she looked at him like a little brother.

Of course, not all the Shepherds tagged along, because they had their duties to attend. Flavia and Basilio returned to Regna Ferox and told Chrom they would be at their disposal if any treat rose in Ylisse. Miriel stayed back in Ylisstol to help Tharja develop new magic experiments.

Maribelle and Lon'qu decided to go back to the Valkyrie's home, hoping to introduce the warrior to her family. Libra decided to return to the priesthood, back in Ylisse, as he sought peace for his fallen brothers. Of course, Gaius stayed back to watch over Tharja, even if he denied that fact.

Chrom smiled as he remembered the day Sumia told him about Robin finally getting a girlfriend, but he was even more surprised by who his girlfriend was. For Cordelia finally accepting a man's proposal of going steady was a great shock for everyone who knew about her 'perfectionist' character.

"I suppose stranger things happened before… I wonder when he is going to tell her to marry him" Sumia spoke to her husband as they soaked inside one of the hot springs.

"I don't know, love. Robin can be stubborn sometimes, you know. Remember when he didn't speak to her in almost a year? I think they need to work in their relationship… they don't need to rush things." he told Sumia back, watching Robin and Cordelia walking near the cliffs enjoying the view.

Chrom gazed at his friends relaxing and enjoying the view. _'I still remember the day when Robin told me everything. He knew about the incident with Cordelia… but he didn't care. He told me that he discarded his suicidal tendencies because he wanted to live for her… and that everything that happened made him a better man. That he was going to fulfill his promise to my sister, living for all of us!" _the lord thought.

"Hey! What are you looking at? Do you enjoy watching them that much!?" Sully said while she went inside the hot spring where Sumia and Chrom were.

"What!? No! It's just that I never thought about them going out after… you know… That incident…" Chrom told them with a grim look in her face.

As Vaike went in, he nodded along the others. The 'Incident' they talked about was the one between Chrom and Cordelia, the night Emmeryn died.

At least six months after they married, Chrom summoned a meeting in the throne room and called for Robin, Lissa and Frederick. After assembling in the throne room, Chrom began to talk about the night when Emmeryn was murdered and some of the events that took part afterwards.

Frederick and Lissa had no clue about what Chrom was talking about, however Robin knew all about because Cordelia told him about it before they fought with Grangrel.

Chrom detailed everything that transpired between him and Cordelia that night, emphasizing her motives and the outcome of that event. Sumia was speechless and asked Cordelia the reason she would betray her, if she knew about her feelings for Chrom.

Cordelia looked between her friend and Robin, who had a bored look in his face, as he spoke little to her after she rejected him six months prior.

Chrom tried to calm his wife, only to be slapped along Cordelia in the face, calling them cheaters and whatnot. Chrom told her that he did it because he didn't want a secret between them to ruin a friendship.

Sumia tried to stay calm after that, and asked if they had intercourse. Cordelia denied it, saying; _"He stopped me before I did something else. He told me about his feelings for you and told me that we must 'forget' about what happened in that room, that day… I regret not telling you, but I was hurt enough that I wanted to die!"_

Sumia sighed in relief and slapped Chrom, again. _"H-Hey! What was that for!?" _the lord asked. Sumia smiled and told him, _"It's a reminder for you. If you dare to kiss another girl, I will bitch slap you again until you cry. Just a friendly warning from your sweet wife!"_ she said in a tone that send chills to everyone in the room.

Chrom then looked at Robin and asked what he thought about all that. For starters, he knew about the rejection and this notice didn't helping either, but he had to know if Robin was willing to forgive him.

The tactician just adjusted his robe and spoke, _"Those are old news to me… If that's all, I will retire to my lodgings. Your grace…" _he said with a condescending tone.

Chrom was puzzled about Robin's behavior and before he could ask, Cordelia stepped forward, _"Robin! Why don't you say something!? Are you angry with me!? If so, tell me and we can talk about it! Please!" _she said, trying to stop Robin. The tactician didn't look back and walked out from the throne room.

Cordelia stood there, dumbfounded. The red-haired girl sobbed as Sumia and Lissa hugged her, trying to console her. Frederick and Chrom followed Robin out of the room, but when they found him, he was riding a horse out of Ylisse.

After a couple of days, Robin came back to his house where Chrom waited for him. Chrom mentioned that Cordelia returned to Ylisstol and was teaching a new generation of pegasus knights.

Robin nodded, _"I see… good for the army. Is there anything else?" _he asked.

"_You must calm down Robin; it was not her fault what happened before. You're acting like a child because you were rejected! A woman can't be obtained like that; it's harder and requires a long time of courtship!"_

Robin just looked at him and went back inside his house. _"If you say so…"_ he replied.

And so, time passed and the honeymoon planned for Sumia started. Robin accepted to accompany them because he didn't remember going to a beach before, otherwise he would have stayed back in Ylisse.

That event was later known as "the incident". No Shepherd dares to mention it in front of Chrom or Cordelia because they are their friends, and because Robin and Cordelia started a relationship after the assault on the beach.

000

In the meantime, Cordelia and Robin walked near the cliff overlooking a sizeable valley. The lush green trees and fragrant aroma reminded them of the garden back on Ylisstol.

"My love? Do you want to try going in the hot springs? Or do you want to eat first?" Cordelia asked while they held hands.

Robin smiled as he looked back at his girlfriend, "I have a proposal for you… Let's go to the mixed bath in our room…" he said.

Cordelia blushed; her anxiety grew because she had never shared a bath with anyone besides her female students back in Ylisstol. Besides, they never had done 'that'; they had heavy kissing sessions and she even allowed him to touch her butt, but as far as letting him touch her chest, she stopped him and apologized. Therefore, she was nervous about him seeing her naked body for the first time.

"O-Okay… I would like t-that too!" she said, small drops of sweat run down her face as she tried to remain calm.

Robin nodded and tightened his grip on Cordelia's hand as they walked back to their room.

A couple of minutes later, Robin stood in the square bathtub. Each room had a three square – meters bathtub with all the luxury accommodations, including a massage spot.

As Robin relaxed in the bathtub, a sudden noise coming from the dressing room made him look back. The noise was Cordelia's bathrobe as she walked near the border of the bathtub.

Robin stepped out of the tub, naked. Cordelia blushed immediately at the sight of his manhood. Robin wrapped in a towel before speaking with his girlfriend. "What's the matter Cordy? Is the heat from the tub to strong? If so, let me down the temperature a bit," he said.

Cordelia nervously replied that was not the reason. That was the first time she saw Robin's 'thing' and she felt nervous thinking that someday he would become one with her.

"I-I'm ready, my love. If you would be so kind to help me remove my yukata… please?" she said.

Robin nodded and stood behind her, untying her robe. When he finished, he admired her bare butt for a moment before Cordelia turned to face him, with a hand covering her chest and the other covering her special place.

"I-I'm s-sorry Robin, this i-is the first time I have let anyone see me naked… I'm nervous about what you might think… Can I ask one thing before I let you see?" Cordelia asked, her eyes looking a little wet.

"Yes Cordy, ask me anything…" Robin said, in his mind thoughts of danger crossed by, but he discarded them because he knew Cordelia wouldn't ask nicely if he had done something bad.

"Do you like big breasts? Do you like women who had their attributes more developed? … Are you satisfied with me…?" she said.

Robin thought seriously about a good answer for those doubts. "I'm not going to lie to you, my love. Women with big boobs are inside my favorite woman, but don't misunderstand me… I like them because I'm a pervert of sorts." he said and paused briefly, looking at Cordelia as he took a step forward.

"It's not just your body the only thing about you that satisfies me… it's your essence… your soul. I love you Cordelia."

The red-haired woman felt her heart skip a beat at those words. "I love you also Robin… I'm sorry for not saying it earlier, but my doubts took the better of me. I'm ready to let you see all what I am…" she said.

"My love… me forcing you to say it was meaningless. I want us to enjoy our relationship. I want to be with you Cordy!" he said before Cordelia opened her arms to him, exposing her naked body completely to him.

Robin gasped. His eyes admired Cordelia's body from head to toe. He watched a little triangle of red hair on her pubic mound as well as her chest, her beautiful chest. For Robin, it was like looking at an angel.

"S-So, what do you think about me… It's small, doesn't it?"

Robin ducked his head a little, "What do you mean?"

"M-my breasts! They are small!"

"No… why do you hate your chest so bad Cordy, you have a beautiful C cup with pretty pink nipples… I don't see why do I have to complain…" he said.

"I-I'ts because I… It's because I don't like my body! That's why I never took my breastplate off. I-I…" Cordelia replied, her voice quivering with sadness.

Robin approached her, hugging the crying beauty before him, and with a serene smile, he told her almost in a whisper, "My love… you don't have to be afraid anymore… I love all about you. I promise to make you feel loved every day, even if you feel your body isn't appealing to me, I will kiss you to make you forget…"

Cordelia returned the hug and cried in her chest, letting all her emotions run wild as she unleashed all the pain she felt for hiding her body all those years.

"I promise my love that will take pride in me from this day! I will be a woman whom you can be proud to call your wife! … Err, I mean, girlfriend!" she said, embarrassed.

"I'm already proud of you. You fill my days with joy!" Robin answered before pulling her into a kiss.

A couple of minutes later, they sat together enjoying their bath. No worries came across Cordelia's mind as she fell asleep on Robin's shoulder. The tactician hugged her and kissed her cheek before carrying her to their room.

000

A couple of days after, Cordelia was watching the lush green valley near the cliffs. Holding her lance with both hands, a look of resolve on her face. Her hair danced around with the wind.

"Cordy? What are you planning on doing with your lance?" Robin asked as he approached her, silently holding her from behind.

Cordelia sighed happily, as she snuggled with her boyfriend. "I will throw it as far as I can," she said.

"What? But you will never see it again? Isn't that one of your favorite lances, by the way?"

"Yes, it is… but at the same time it's a reminder of my fallen comrades. If I want to move on, I have to let go the past…" she said, a sad smile spreading across her face.

"I daresay you are right."

"Well, here it goes! Haaaaaaaaaa!" the red-haired woman said as she threw her lance with all her might.

Her lance flew with the wind as the sharp tip hit point blank a tree near the bottom of the valley.

"Wow, that's the most powerful throwing I've ever seen. I- Are you okay Cordy?" Robin asked as Cordelia looked at the sun setting on the horizon.

"Yes my love. I thought I needed to do this before we could advance in our relationship. I finally can focus on what's important to me… you, my love!" she said, approaching her boyfriend.

Robin stood in front of her, lowering his gaze, he reached out to his pocket and took out a small box. "Well, this saves me the trouble of doing this later." he said, going to one knee.

"R-Robin, what are you doing?" she said.

"Since I first met you I felt a connection with you. It was not just an attraction to a cute and sexy woman; it was as if I had a bond with you from other live… I felt a strong desire to protect you, and I needed to know you better." he said, pausing briefly before gathering his thoughts.

"After I made myself look like a kid for nearly a year, I thought I got no chance of being with you anymore… but you showed me comprehension after all that time. I felt love within me blooming once again." Robin told her.

"B-But I rejected you! I felt I didn't deserve your feelings… I wanted to save you the trouble of being with you!" Cordelia said, blushing.

"It doesn't matter, my love. After we stayed at the beach resort, I went to the blacksmith, looking for a new sword… however, I ended asking the blacksmith to teach me how to use the forge… and I came with this!" Robin said as he opened the box in his hand.

Robin took out of the box a golden ring, decorated with motifs that puzzled Cordelia as she gasped from the sight of that wonderful ring.

"Robin… what does that mean? I-I…" she said.

"My love, in this ring I carved what we are. I carved a pegasus and a thunder in it. So, when I am not near you, you will think of me every time you touch it. Now, I have a question for you Cordy…" he said, holding Cordelia's hand.

"Y-yes…"

"Will you make me the luckiest guy in Ylisse by marrying me?" he said.

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears of joy as she took the ring from Robin and put it on her finger, embracing her fiancé. "Yes, my love, I accept! With all what I am, I accept!"

"You made me the happiest man today, Cordy!" he said, hugging her back.

"Not as half as happy as you made me!" Cordelia said.

The lovers embraced in a tender hug as Chrom and Sumia walked by, observing the display of love between them. When Sumia saw the ring, she ran towards Cordelia and hugged her, congratulating her.

Chrom smiled and told them about what they planned to do for the ceremony. "I guess we can ask Anna if she can help us with this…" Chrom said as a shadow appeared behind them.

"I can take care of this lord Chrom!" the shadow said as Chrom jumped slightly in surprise.

"A-Anna! Don't sneak behind us every time we are distracted!" the lord said, with a frown.

"So Sorry, lord Chrom. I heard about a ceremony and my name, I couldn't help it. Anyway, can I help you with something?" she asked.

"Well, you see. Do you have somewhere to hold a ceremony? Robin and Cordelia are getting married and we think this is a good place as any to do it. Can you help us?" Chrom asked.

The little merchant thought for a while and finally nodded at them, "Yes, I think I can do something for you. Let's go inside and we can plan something today. How does holding the ceremony tomorrow sound?" she said.

Cordelia approached Robin and hugged his arm, "I think I would like that… What say you, my love?"

"I think it doesn't matter as long as I can be with you…" Robin answered.

"Alrighty then! Follow me and we can plan things for tomorrow… oh! And don't think you can see your wife before time Robin, you must not see her before the ceremony." Anna said, with Sumia agreeing.

"Alright, alright. I will follow Chrom and then we can decide on what to do." Robin answered. "See you tomorrow Cordy… I love you!"

"I love you also Robin… See you tomorrow" Cordelia nodded and followed Anna, before bumping with Lissa.

The little princess jumped in joy at the news and decided to help them with the preparations, shooing Frederick with the other males.

"I think this is going to get weird until tomorrow…" Robin said as they waited for Anna to arrive.

"Well, let's start with our preparations." she said with a big grin.

000

The next morning came without much trouble, except Robin was so nervous he could barely sleep the night before. As Anna told him, _"Today is your special day Robin! You must enjoy it to the fullest!"_

However, he was not paying attention because Chrom kept shaking his shoulders. After he shook his head, he asked the lord what the problem was. Chrom sighed.

"I suppose you are nervous, we all get to that when we marry. Just try to pay attention when the priest tells you something and you should be fine," he said.

"I understand Chrom, sorry."

Anna approached before the ceremony started to ensure everything was in place before calling for the bride.

"I like these clothes you gave to us. They are comfortable and easy to move in." Robin told the blue-haired woman.

"Why, thank you! I brought these clothes from Chon'sin. You can say I got a taste for exotic clothing," she said.

'_Chon'sin… I heard that is a distant land near the shores of Valm, but I never knew someone would know about them and their culture.' _Chrom thought as the wedding bell rang in the small chapel.

Robin attire consisted in a yukata robe; hold of his waist with a cloth tied in the front, wearing a pair of wood slippers. The tactician felt out of place before gazing upon the main entrance, where Cordelia walked along with Lissa holding her arm.

The tactician was speechless. Cordelia had a beautiful robe called "kimono" adorned with motifs of pegasus in a rich red color. Her hair was made back into a ponytail with chopsticks of black lacquer holding her ponytail. She wore red gloss on her lips.

Everyone in the room fell silent and gasped in surprise at the beautiful woman walking through the hall. When Cordelia reached the atrium, Lissa held the hand of the red-haired woman to Robin and said, "I leave her in your care…", and went back to her seat.

"I don't look funny, do I?" Cordelia asked with a tone just above a whisper.

"No Cordy, I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and if I could I would cover you with kisses until you begged me to stop!" he replied.

Cordelia smiled and nodded at him, her cheeks blushing.

As the priest stepped in front of him, he started the ceremony. However, Robin payed him no attention as he only focused on the woman in front of him. He thought about how lucky he was for finally being together with her.

At some point, he heard the priest clearing his throat claiming Robin's attention. The tactician focused back as the priest said, "Robin. Do you take Cordelia to be your lawfully wedded wife, in both sickness and in health? Do you swear to love and think of her, and to walk hand-in-hand with her through your new life together?"

Robin straightened and nodded, "Yes, I do. I will treasure her for the rest of my life!" he said.

The priest nodded happily to Robin's answer and turned to watch Cordelia, "Cordelia. Do you take Robin to be your lawfully wedded husband, in both sickness and in health? Do you swear to love and think of him, and to walk hand-in-hand with him through your new life together?"

Cordelia straightened and with tears running down her face, she answered, "Yes! I want nothing more than to be with him. I will cherish every memory I will do with him!"

The priest smiled and then said, "By the power given to me by Naga, I pronounce you now as husband and wife. May Naga give you brighter and happy days together! You may now kiss the bride."

Robin and Cordelia approached, as their friend cheered for them giving words of encouragement. Robin held Cordelia and sealed the distance between them with a kiss.

After a couple of minutes of keeping the kiss, Robin broke the kiss and whispered to her wife, "My love, I will make sure you are happy from now on…"

Cordelia hugged him tighter and whispered back, "I will devote myself to you, my love. I will cherish every memory we make together!"

As the party started, the guests mingled with the Shepherds asking about their adventures. Anna smiled as she drank with Chrom and Frederick; telling them about all her sisters and what they did for a living.

"My love, I have a question for you. Do you mind?" Cordelia asked Robin as they danced the evening away.

"Yes, you can Cordy"

"Well… I always wondered why you would sacrifice your life for me… if I was so distant before…," she said.

Robin thought for a minute and then came up with an answer, "I learned from somewhere that there are only three things worth for sacrificing my life: My land, my friends and my woman." he said.

"And if I'm willing to sacrifice my life for my woman, then I will do her happy. Even if it costs my life."

Cordelia was tearing up as her husband spoke to her_. 'I never thought he liked me that much! I always thought he was fond of pulling heroic deeds…' _she thought_._

"The ones illuminating my destination are your eyes. I'll be strong, break away from sorrow and abandon my tears. As our intertwined fingers dance in passion, the rain will put an end to this world. But, I will protect just you and only you. So don't be afraid. Even on the morning you fall apart, I won't leave you. I'll hold your scent on my chest… Even if I fall apart, I'll always be here… Even if we fall apart, I will never stop loving you…" Robin said.

Cordelia felt like she was dreaming and pulled Robin back for another kiss, holding him tighter. "I never knew you loved me so much… I regret not accepting your proposal before… I love you, Robin!" she said.

"Never concern yourself with this, Cordy… I love you. Let's enjoy our party," he said, holding her close, like the most precious woman in the world.

The evening was a happy affair, like if the troubles in the world meant nothing and happiness reign over them. However, as happy they hoped the day remained a messenger from house Ylisse arrived, panting from getting all the way from Ylisstol to the Outrealms.

Chrom hurried to the messenger and asked what happened, "Milord… I have an urgent message from lord Virion; he is in the royal palace and waiting for you. He said he has urgent matters to discuss with you. You must return at once!" he said.

"What's the matter Chrom? Is he all right? Did something happen while we were away?" Robin asked as he approached Chrom.

"We have to return to Ylisstol. However, I can't ask you to come back with us… you just got married and it would be unfair of me to rob you from being with your wife," the lord said.

Cordelia approached where the man spoke and heard about the current situation back in Ylisse. "We will go back with you… It pains me to think people can get hurt because we delay with our return. If we can settle this matter quickly, then Robin and I can go to our honeymoon," she said.

"Are you sure Cordelia? If not, you can stay and then return to Ylisse, and we-" Chrom said, but Robin interrupted him.

"No Chrom, I'm with Cordelia in this. We need to help the downtrodden… that is why we are Shepherds! And the Shepherds help the people selflessly!" Robin said.

"Okay then." Chrom said as he commanded the messenger to get some rest. They would depart in the first hours of dawn.

The party died down early because the messenger killed the mood. Robin and Cordelia stayed with Chrom and Sumia to talk about the details of their return to Ylisse.

000

In the morning, the Shepherds gathered at the main entrance of the hot springs resort. They would cherish their time there as they promised to return someday.

"I cannot stress how much the time we have been here! I thank you, Anna, for letting us stay here and helping us with the ceremony of our friends." Chrom said as they prepared their equipment.

"It's nothing milord. I hope you can come here someday and say hello to my sisters for me. Goodbye!" Anna said as she bid them goodbye.

The journey back to Ylisse took them less time than before, thanks to the shortcuts Anna gave them. They left the hot springs at dawn and arrived at Ylisse past noon. Almost all the Shepherds went home after returning, giving time to Chrom and Robin to look for Virion.

"Cordy, I need to meet with Virion. Can you go return to our home? I promise I won't delay too much," Robin told Cordelia before going inside the royal palace.

"I understand my love. Just don't delay too much… I would like my husband's company tonight," she said.

"Don't worry. I think this is a good day for closeness… Stay safe!" he said as he went inside with Chrom.

After going inside, Chrom and Robin watched as a lone woman with long pink hair stood admiring the royal halls. Her attire seemed familiar to those in the royal army back in Rosanne, specifically the wyvern riders. Her blue clothes had the back open, revealing her beautifully shaped body. Her long hair had a wyvern wing accessory holding it, with a metal pauldron on her right shoulder.

"Ah! Lord Chrom, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Oh, and is that the tactician? He is a legend between the tacticians back in Rosanne!" the woman said as she noticed them.

"Y-Yes, but who are you? We got word lord Virion wanted to meet with us. We intended to meet with him in this room… tell us, are you his guard?" Chrom asked the woman, a hand holding the hilt of his sword.

Robin narrowed his eyes as he heard a loud noise coming from inside the halls; focusing on the sound, he saw a wyvern coming down their way.

"Hold it Minerva! These are our new friends! Don't breathe fire… no! No! Bad girl!" the woman said.

"Haha, I see your wyvern has some anger issues." A voice behind Chrom and Robin made them look back.

As they turned back to see to whom the voice was, they saw Virion going into the hall.

"You sure know how to make your entrances. For a minute we thought your bodyguard was a spy!" Chrom said.

"Bodyguard? Ah, yes. Her name is Cherche and she isn't a bodyguard… she is my fiancé!" Virion told them with a small laugh.

"Fiancé? What? It means you are getting married!? …It seems like everyone decided to marry at the same time! But we didn't know her before!" Chrom said.

"That doesn't mean love cannot blossom between two people. Not everyone is willing to let other people see them getting lovey-dovey… It's like wanting to watch what is happening in town right now." Robin said.

"I guess you are right… it would be impossible to know everything everyone do at any time. Anyway, what do you want to say to us Virion?" Chrom asked.

"Yeah, we had plans of getting married, but… I will say it right now. Last week, the royal emperor of the Valmese Empire sent a treat to every kingdom who has an allegiance towards Ylisse." Virion said.

Chrom paced back and forth in the room as Virion continued to speak, "Walhart started a raid in the nearby kingdoms of Chon'sin and the dynasts lands… Chrom, I fear he is seeking the holy orbs…"

Robin frowned when he heard about the holy orbs, "The holy orbs? Those ones reveal the ultimate power to the Fire Emblem, if I'm not mistaken. These orbs are the true essence of Naga on our realm!" he said.

"Yes, Robin… those orbs are required to perform the Awakening. However, the Hero-King Marth sealed those orbs away two millennia ago because he didn't wanted that power to fall in wrong hands… if the Fell Dragon returns, we have to gather them." Chrom said as he finally sat down.

A grim look crossed Virion's face, "Walhart intents on resurrecting the Fell Dragon… he started his crusade and raided Rosanne… he declared he would kill my people if I stayed there. I fled, and I decided to help you to start a countermeasure," he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that… don't worry, we won't let them destroy your homeland!" Chrom said.

Cherche approached them and bowed, "Pardon the intrusion, but I believe I must inform you about this too. Walhart told us about getting the allegiance of the new ruler of the Plegian kingdom…" she said.

Robin's head came up as he heard about Plegia, "What!? But that place became a ghost town after we dealt with the Mad King! Who do you think is responsible for this?" he said.

Virion thought for a minute about it, "I think his name is Validar… No one knows who he is, but rumor says that he's allied with the Grimleals…" he said.

"Validar! But… No, this is wrong. That's impossible! He was the one who tried to kill Emmeryn in the first place!" Robin yelled as he went out of the room.

"Wait, Robin; let's stay a while with them… I will send word to Regna Ferox via pidgeon. Now, Virion. Tell us everything." Chrom said.

Virion sat on a couch nearby as he started to tell his tale. The hours went by as they talked about what they had to do as well as the possible outcome.

'_Validar… I hope my fears are unfounded. I don't want to return to that wicked place after what we I did… I fear this will be a pain in the ass,'_ Robin thought as he listened to Virion's exaggerated tales, meanwhile Cherche sighed every time Virion told a lie.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review


	13. Archanea

**Warning! Mature content ahead. Warning!**

000

After the pleasantries were met, Virion and Cherche decided to stay back in Ylisstol and help Chrom to travel back to Plegia and met the "new" sovereign. Robin felt tired enough for the sudden call that he tried to walk a bit in the courtyard.

Chrom followed him after dealing with a messenger from Ferox, and watched as the tactician put his hands on the balcony overlooking the town. "What's on your mind Robin? Does it bother you we have to get back to that place?"

"It's not just that Chrom… from the way I see it, that threat that man called "Walhart" threw at us seems like an excuse. I have a bad feeling about that shit." Robin answered as he rubbed the scars on his hand.

"I know… Virion told us that the reconstruction in Plegia began a month after we defeated Grangrel. I'm not sure if we can believe the source of Virion's intel. However, if Walhart threat is true and wants the power of the Emblem like Grangrel did, then we must gather the holy orbs before he does." Chrom said.

"That's what troubles me… if Walhart suddenly wants the Emblem and knows about the purpose of the holy orbs… then someone has knowledge about the true power Ylisse holds. It seems fishy why we must go to Plegia again…" Robin retorted.

"What Virion told us is that we must wait for a year to Plegia to finish with their reconstructions… Around July if memory serves."

"I think we must stay on our toes in the meantime. I really, really hope we can avoid a full-scale war with the Valmese Empire. Last time, we nearly fail to stop the Mad King… I just hope we can gather allies too," the tactician said.

"I sent word to Regna Ferox. Flavia told us that she would lend her us her aid after she organized her army and lead her people to safety. Otherwise, we must wait before we can march to Plegia." Chrom said.

"That thought doesn't makes me feel at ease. However, I will train myself harder so we can avoid a war…" the tactician said.

"As well as we will do. You are not alone, my friend." Chrom answered, putting a hand over Robin's shoulder.

"Alright Chrom, I trust we can do this. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my house. My wife will get nervous and I want to avoid letting her do that if I can." Robin said.

"I understand Robin; I will let you know if anything changes. We hope to see you tomorrow for the drill sessions and the war council meetings. I feel this year will get chaotic as ever." The lord said, before going back to the castle.

"… I sure hope we can avoid it…" the tactician whispered as he walked back to his house.

000

Returning to his home, Robin heard noises coming from his bath. "Cordy, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes my love! I'm in the bath." Cordelia answered.

Robin smiled and thought about surprising her and started to undress before going into the bathroom. In his mind, he wanted to spend some time with his wife because the sudden call from Virion to meet them in Ylisse ruined their first night together.

'_Well, now I can make up for her. I will surprise her!'_ Robin thought before opening the door, and stepping inside, were his wife looked back at him.

The tactician caught Cordelia by surprise. The red-haired woman froze after seeing Robin's manhood, again. "Hi Cordy, I want to wash your back!" he said.

She thought of ducking into the water, but his gaze mesmerized her. She felt open and bear to him, not just her nakedness, but also her soul. She shivered, as he got closer.

"Do you know how beautiful you are to me?" he asked as he reached out and caressed her face.

She wanted to push him away, but his hand on her cheek drew her closer to him. She closed her eyes and gasped as he kissed her fully on the lips. It started soft and loving, but quickly turned rough and needy. The tension from before seemed to disappear from Robin's body.

Now his arms were around her, clutching her naked body to his. She could feel his manhood rising against her as she tried to push back, not knowing what to do for the first time in her life.

"Robin, I… AH!" she cried out slightly as his mouth went from her lips to her chest. His tongue felt soft and hot on her nipples as he swirled them and nipped at them with his teeth.

Her back bowed as the pleasure ripped through her. His hands now roamed downward, sliding over her butt and thighs, pausing to squeeze her hip bones before his right one moved between her legs.

"Ah! No!" she again cried out as his fingers probed her and sent a flash of burning desire through her core.

"I want you," he growled into her neck. "You don't understand how bad I want you! Cordelia, I love you! I need you; I need you to be mine!"

She wanted it too, her body a sheet of flame now with the heat in her core pulsing through her. She still tried to resist, but her legs were giving way as he massaged her pubic mound.

Suddenly he picked her up, his arm under her butt, her legs going around his waist automatically. He carried her to one side of the bathtub and sat her on the wooden planks. Stepping up, he slid her backwards until his knees found purchase. He pushed her legs wide apart and entered her quickly.

Cordelia cried out as his manhood shoved into her. Pain flooded her for a minute before it began to subside with his thrusts. She knew then this was not the first time for Robin, this was an animal seeking to sate its lust.

"Are you alright, Cordy? Did I hurt you!?" Robin asked her between thrusts.

Cordelia bit her lower lip, moans escaping her mouth, "Ah… Ah… R-Robin, you should have done that slowly… It's my first time, you know… Ah… Ah! B-But… don't stop… I want you… so bad! …Ah!" she said, pleasure taking her mind away.

He took her left leg and placed it on his shoulder as he pressed her right one down to allow himself to get closer. He grunted as he pounded away, completely lost in his rutting.

Little cries, mews, escaped the girl's mouth as her mind fogged with pain and pleasure. She started going into a trance like state as the rhythmic thrusting along with the slapping their bodies impacting together caused her breasts to bounce up and down wildly.

Then it was over. Robin roared and filled her with his hot seed. He lay on her for a minute before releasing her leg and rolling away. Stretched out on his back, he gasped for air, trying to recover. As quickly as he could, he sat up and reached for her, wanting to pull her close and assure her of his love.

Instead, he found Cordelia trying to cover her chest with tears in her eyes. Robin knew he fucked up, literally. "C-Cordy? I-I'm sorry… I let myself get carried away and I…" he said, trying to touch Cordelia.

"Idiot! You perv! You pervert! …But it felt so good! …Just… let's do it in the bed next time… Carry me, please! I don't feel my legs after this… and, you know… I want… some more!" Cordelia said, caressing Robin's face.

As Robin sat up, he carried his wife back to their bed. Their first night was only beginning. However, the happy times they got together were obscured by the shadow of the Valmese war Virion told them about.

The tactician knew he had one sole purpose: to protect his wife at all costs, even if he had to sacrifice himself for her sake.

000

As quickly as the Shepherds spent the time training and planning before the "visit" to Plegia, a quick year passed carrying surprises in itself. The first of those surprises was that Tharja was pregnant and had a baby girl on November 2, whom she called Noire.

To everyone's surprise, Tharja had no romantic partner so it was rather strange who the father was. Moreover, to make matters worse, her baby had silver-blonde hair much like Robin's hair.

Questioning Tharja about the similarities between her baby and Robin, she said that the only thing he needed from Robin was his "seed" and he got that a long time ago. No one knew what she meant by that. However, that didn't stop Cordelia to almost kick out Robin from their house.

Tharja and Robin had to explain the events to Cordelia, but the elusive dark mage told the red-haired woman that such trifles were nothing of her concern. Cordelia sighed and forgave Robin, with the condition he would never drink that much again.

The other event that lighted the mood for everyone in the kingdom was that Sumia bore a child. On April 20, a healthy blue-haired baby girl born under the name Lucina. That day the party covered almost all Ylisse.

Both parents held their baby with proud smiles, as they knew that little princess would be a fine and proud young lady in the future years to come. Cordelia joked with Sumia about her baby inheriting her klutz persona. Sumia puffed her cheeks in discontent as everyone laughed.

As other surprises came, Lissa revealed her pregnancy before the last year ended. On July 15, he bore a healthy baby boy whom she named Owain like Frederick's father. After the birth, Chrom forbid his sister to come with them, because they would travel to Plegia and she needed to rest.

Lissa stomped her feet to the ground and with and indignant tone she said, _"You're no fun Chrom… I can take on a travel if I well want to!"_ However, Chrom told Frederick to stay back with her, with the promise that they would return soon.

Another thing that surprised them was that Ricken and Olivia started to date. However, they discarded any kind of plan to marry, because they wanted to grow a little more and then maybe, could be, in the future they would marry.

The Shepherds agreed, after all Ricken was eighteen years old. No one blamed them for wanting to grow a little more; the dark times they sensed would come put them on the edge as any thought of developing bonds with an imminent war disappeared from their minds.

Maribelle and Lon'qu surprised the Shepherds once more, because the Valkyrie carried a child in her arms. She revealed that they had a son on February 22, and they decided to name him Brady.

As expected from Maribelle, she started to teach him all forms of art from her birthplace, but the little baby preferred the sound of the violin when her mother played it for him. Otherwise, he would cry.

Nowi and Gregor returned from their journey, along with Libra who had married them under the Mila Tree as part of his pilgrimage. At their return things seemed to return to normal when Nowi started to act like a caretaker for all the newborns.

Vaike and Sully had a baby girl, too. However, they had her on September 29, which meant that their daughter was the eldest of the newborn children so far. Sully pregnancy made her stay at home all time, because Vaike was overprotective of her family. The proud cavalier snapped at him almost all time for that, but deep down she was thankful for such a wonderful husband.

When they thought of a name for the baby, the thought the name Kjelle would fit her. Since a little baby, she demonstrated a strong character. All the Shepherds hoped the newborn wouldn't inherit the worst part of her mother, her cooking.

Robin smiled when he remembered all what transpired the last year, as well as his own slice of heaven. "Well… This last year sure was chaotic…" he said.

"My love! Chrom is calling for you, please come with me!" Cordelia said as she approached her husband.

The tactician smiled as he took the scene in front of him. His wife came to him with their baby in her arms. The little baby girl cooed when she noticed her father in front of her.

That baby girl's name was Severa. She was born on January 21 and she had the same silver-blonde hair color from her father and the sparkling red eyes of her mother.

Cordelia's pregnancy was revealed to everybody almost a month after they got married, surprising Sumia and Chrom as well because they wanted to have kids when they crowned Chrom as the new Exalt, which he postponed for some reason after all those years after the war with Plegia.

Robin had to be thankful for the relative calm during his wife's pregnancy. Cordelia was calm and sweet during the first eight months. However, when the hormones kicked in, she became a raging tornado as she tossed objects and yelled at Robin more often than not.

The tactician knew that was somewhat normal, because he saw how the behavior of Sumia and Sully changed during their pregnancies… at least that's what he expected.

The waiting period made Robin nervous, because a month prior Miriel spoke to him in private. The reason was the excessive use of the power the purple scars gave him. The tactician expected that the use of those powers wouldn't cause any harm, but Miriel's words froze him in fear, _"A excessive use of your magic powers will cause your body to fade away… the reason is that your body is human, but the cause your scars react violently to stress or anger is puzzling to me. Try to moderate the use of your power, at least until I know a coherent reason."_

After Severa was born, Robin carried her in her arms. Tears of joy run down his face until he found the same body marks he had. Pain ran down his body as he thought he destroyed his baby's life, his curse was in her daughter too.

However, Miriel discovered that Severa's magic power was sealed until she unleashed her magic potential. Her recommendation: teaching her how to use the sword or other things, instead of magic.

"She's a cutie… just like her mother!" Robin said, trying to sound convincing. However, his fears came true when he saw the same body marks he had around her back.

"I know! Isn't she so beautiful? I have a husband to be glad for, and a daughter to be proud of! I don't need anything else!" Cordelia said cheerfully, ignorant of her husband's fears.

'_It's best if I don't trouble my wife with these things… I have to make sure to return soon. I don't know if the sound of silence if the best thing to come up with, but I'm willing to put myself in harm's way, before my family is scarred.'_ Robin thought as he embraced Cordelia and held his daughter's little hand.

000

"Are you ready to depart, lord Chrom? We have to take make haste before another thing happens!" Virion said as he and Cherche fixed their equipment.

"Yes, Virion. I believe we can travel there and come back in a matter of hours. Now that the new ruler of Plegia made treaties with us, we can commerce with them. However, we have yet to know that 'new' ruler and his motivations." Chrom said as he sheathed Falchion.

Virion nodded and saw as Sumia came out of the royal room, clad in her pegasus knight armor.

"Sumia? What do you think you are doing? You can't come with us! It's too risky because we don't know what to expect!" Chrom said.

Sumia looked at her husband with a frown, "I don't care Chrom! I don't want to stay behind and let my husband get in danger! I let Lucina with the wet nurses, so I don't doubt she's going to be safe! Whatever you say, I will go with you!" she said, almost yelling.

Chrom was at a loss, he looked around for an excuse to let her back in Ylisse. A ray of hope crossed his door as Robin went inside. The tactician looked exhausted.

"Robin! Help me here! We can't let our wives go with us to Plegia right. I suppose you managed to convince Cordelia to stay back, don't you?" the lord said, trying to sound convincing.

Robin sighed as he stepped further into the room. Cordelia came behind him, wearing her armor too. "Give up, Chrom. Our wives are too stubborn to accept letting us go without them. We better let them come… otherwise they will nag us for some time."

Chrom gave up and let the pegasus riders come with them. Whatever the case, Robin told both women that in case something bad happened while they were in the meeting with the Plegian King, they had to retreat and call for reinforcements.

As Sumia and Cordelia accepted those conditions, the Shepherds marched towards Plegia as they did more than two years ago. There was something strange in the air around Plegia.

As Frederick and Lissa stayed behind, Robin managed to assign the rest of them at the best of their abilities. He called for a diamond formation, in the tip Cordelia and Robin paired together surveying and spotting things out of the normal.

Behind them, Chrom and Sumia walked normally, because they hoped to avoid raising any suspicion among the Plegians. On the sidelines, Vaike and Sully stood vigilant with Nowi and Gregor, guarding the mountains for any sign of the enemy.

On the other side, Tharja and Gaius with Cherche and Virion remained vigilant of the forest. In the rear, Maribelle and Lon'qu with Olivia and Ricken along Miriel, Sthal and Panne took control of any sign of the enemy, whatever it might be, following them.

In the center, Libra would act as the healer and would break into anything or anyone that would come inside their formation.

For Chrom it seemed a bit paranoid doing all that formation over a simple visit. However, after being treated with warfare and the Fire Emblem being the object of desire again made them look at every corner with suspicion.

As the Shepherds approached the royal palace of Plegia, their welcome was warm as soldiers guided them through the palace gardens until they reached the main halls of the castle, where a woman clad in black robes waited for them.

"Robin, Cordelia, Sumia and I will stay here until we met with the King. The rest will wait for us outside… remember our formation…" Chrom whispered to his soldiers as the Shepherds returned to the courtyard.

"Do you think we are going to be alright Chrom? This seems a little strange… I seem to recall who that woman is…" Robin whispered.

Chrom nodded as the woman turned in their direction. With a grin on her face, she bowed and introduced herself. "Lord Chrom, welcome to the magnificent Plegian palace. My name is Aversa and I will be your companion until Master Validar comes out…"

"…Aversa!? You are that woman who helped the Mad King! Why are you still here!?" Robin said, narrowing his eyes as he started to lower his hand toward the hilt of his sword.

"I assure you, Aversa was a mere puppet to Grangrel! She is not to blame for everything that transpired in this kingdom two years ago!" a loud voice came from the depths of the palace.

As Robin focused on the voice, a single man clad in robes similar to the ones he wore a long time ago stepped into the light. As the dim light of the candlestick shone down, the light revealed the man's face.

"It can't be… Validar. But, you are dead! You attacked my sister and failed to kill her before we declared war with the Mad King!" Chrom said.

Validar smiled with a vicious grin that made him look insane. With a laugh, he wavered his hands in front of him. "You must be confusing me with someone else, milord. I returned from a long journey I did to distant lands recently. I came back with my son…" he said.

Robin stood vigilant as the supposed son of the wicked black mage came out from one of the rooms. As the man walked towards them, he had his face concealed under a hood.

"This is my son as well as my Hierophant. His name is Robin and he is a black mage like his sister, Aversa…" Validar said.

"It's a pleasure, lord Chrom…" the cloaked man said.

Robin gasped, that man had his name and the same voice. The tactician started to sweat. _'No way, first I find that Validar is alive and then that he has a son with my same name… I fear coming here was a mistake…'_ he thought.

"It's bad manners to speak to someone with a hood over your head. Be kind and reveal your face to us." Chrom said; curiosity brought the better of him.

"Hmmpf… why do I have to obey lowly royal minions, I don't know. But if you are so damn set on seeing my face, I will humor you…" the 'other' Robin said as his hand reached the hood of his robe, lowering it, revealing his face.

The four Shepherds were astonished; the man in front of them was the living image of Robin, from his hair to his standing. Cordelia was confused and tried to speak, only to be stopped by Sumia who shook her head.

"Oh! What a wonderful coincidence! I must say I'm surprised to meet a man with the same face of my son!" Validar said, laughing.

"Certainly Master Validar… this is a great surprise! I wonder if he's my brother too, hahahah!" Aversa laughed while she gazed upon Robin.

Chrom frowned and whispered back to Robin, "Do you know that man Robin? He has your same face and he is a mage of sorts. Do you think…?"

"I don't know Chrom, but this situation isn't exactly normal. I say we finish our visit here fast… I sense something bad is going to happen… And I don't exactly appreciate how that woman is looking at me…" Robin said, in sotto voce.

"Now, now… What are you whispering back there, milord. I think it's insulting if you are plotting against us in our home…" Validar said, trying to sound sarcastic.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I apologize if we have offended you." Chrom said, bowing his head a little.

Validar nodded and arranged his mantle, "None taken. Now, to what I owe this pleasure. Have you come to exchange ideas for the future? Or do you have other matters to discuss with us?"

"I come to warn you about a threat of war. The Valmese Empire is seeking the power of the Emblem and they won't stop until the Halidom is under their command. They are conquering very nation that holds one of the holy orbs," the lord said, while Validar thought for a while.

"I see… that is a rather unfortunate thing. So you are telling us we have to hand over our holy orb before Valm come to our doorstep to take it by force…" Aversa told them, smirking.

"That is our guess too, milady. I hope we can reach a mutual understanding and-" Chrom started to say before Validar interrupted him.

"There's no need for that, lord Chrom. I will give to you the holy orb you seek. It will be stated as a fact to those who want peace that we, Plegia, started with the right feet! We will grant you a fleet of warships to fight a war if this comes to pass… As I have knowledge, neither Ferox nor Ylisse has any fleet at their disposal. However, I can't spare any soldiers because we have only our imperial guard." Validar said, approaching the lord.

From his mantle, he took out a black shining orb. One of the five seals the Emblem before it could unleash its true power.

"I trust you with our treasure. You can return it after you are sure Valm is no threat to anyone." Validar said.

After Chrom held the gem, he started to take out the Emblem of his bag. Validar's eyes shone with greed. Robin noticed the man's intentions and stopped Chrom from taking the Emblem out in front of Validar.

"What is the matter, Robin? We are allies now. You can let us see the Emblem." The black mage said, almost with a snarl in his voice.

"I think we have to go now, your highness. It's been a long day and we have to return to Ferox. Now, if you excuse us…" Robin said, almost in a defiant tone.

Chrom didn't catch up with the situation, but went along with the plan. Before they went out, the last words Validar told them echoed across the hall.

"… Come visit anytime… and beware the night forest… we wouldn't want something to kill our lord and ally from Ylisse. See you soon, milord…"

000

In the courtyard outside, the Shepherds gathered around Chrom to ask him about what happened inside, but he hurried them to abandon that place and head back immediately towards Ylisse.

The others did as they told them and hurried back to Ylisse, but at some point a pitch dark fog made them lose their way until they found themselves surrounded with cliffs and in the distance a lone fort to exit the Plegian borders.

With little steps, they started to advance towards the exit until a thunder echoed across the valley. From the ground, several Risen appeared blocking their way out. Several archers started to shoot down arrows on them as Miriel and Robin stopped the projectiles from hitting them.

"Those bastards appear now! After not seeing them in almost two years? It's much of a coincidence. If Ol' Teach wasn't here you would be regretting it!" Vaike said, stating the obvious.

"Caw, caw!"

A raven noise echoed through the valley as a group of crows landed on their side. From all the commotion, a lone man with light blonde hair stood out; wearing a robe like the ones black mages from Plegia wore.

"Caw, caw. It means 'Hi! How are you?" the man said.

The Shepherds got distracted for a minute before Chrom stepped out, "Who are you? We have enough surprises for today, thank you!" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Name's Henry and I am your best choice for getting out of here alive. All of you. That reminds me… did you ever heard about the ship and the beach?" the mage said.

Chrom couldn't believe what was happening, but they had little options if they wanted to get out of there in one piece.

"…Right. So, let's say we believe you. Why do you want to help us?" Chrom said.

"For no special reason, I guess… I got tired of the boring monotony of the Plegian palace. Moreover, after witnessing your dealings with Master Validar, I heard about the incoming attack of the Valmese fleet to the coast of Archanea." Henry said as the Risen started to march towards them.

"You heard that from Validar? But, why are you betraying him? What do you want to accomplish with this?" Robin asked as he was still repelling the arrows of the archers.

"Simple," he said with a laugh, "I don't want this world to end!"

The Shepherds were doubtful about trusting that man. In the end, they decided to allow him to come with them, and ultimately he would have a great purpose.

"Henry, do you think you can fly past the enemies and warn Ferox about what you told us? Tell Khan Flavia we sent you and that she must go to the shores of Archanea. We will arrive there when we finish here, we are closer anyway." Chrom said as Henry transformed into a flock of crows and flew away.

"Are you sure that was wise husband. He can betray us if we let him…" Sumia started to say as signs of battle at the end of the forest drew their attention

"YOU CAN TRUST HIM! HE IS A GOOD MAN!" the yell voice of a woman echoed through the valley.

"Marth!" Chrom gasped as the blue-haired woman fought against the Risen.

"You heard the woman… let's go!" Robin said as the Shepherds took formation and advanced through the ranks of the Risen, slashing and killing most of the units that came towards them.

Chrom, Robin and Vaike advanced, pushing forward as the Risen tried to stop them. Virion and Maribelle stopped the long-range units as the heavy armored ones fell under the combined power of Sully and Lon'qu.

Nowi and Panne ravaged their way forward in their changed forms. When almost all the Risen returned to the grave, the only thing standing between them and the exit was a large Risen clad in heavy armor.

Both Marth and Chrom charged forward, dodging the giant sword the undead swayed their way. After that, both warriors slashed the Risen killing it again.

As the beast faded away in a purple mist, the woman known as Marth approached Chrom and bowed, "It's good to see you again, milord. I'm afraid we have to postpone the pleasantries for later. The ships coming from Valm will arrive in a couple of hours. If we hurry, we will be able to stop a full invasion!" Marth said.

Chrom nodded before Sumia pinched him. The face of the brunette was red with jealousy as she puffed out her cheeks. "Who's that woman Chrom!? Are you cheating on me?"

Chrom tried to defend himself, but Marth spoke first. "I don't have that kind of relationship with your husband. Rest assure, milady. I will explain everything after we stop those ships."

Sumia didn't like the idea of following that girl, but he had no option but to follow quietly. _'You bet that I will punish you Chrom if you are cheating on me! That woman too, for all I care!"_ Sumia thought as the Shepherds started to march towards Archanea.

It took less than an hour to reach Archanea, because it was towards the west of Plegia. By the time they arrived to the shore, Flavia and Basilio were already there.

"Wait!? How did you get here so fast!?" Chrom asked as a raven landed near Flavia.

"One of your latest recruits carried us here. He told us you could use a hand against those ships. And besides…" Flavia said, reaching for her bag, "You will need this, don't you?"

Flavia handed a red jewel, one of the holy orbs of the Fire Emblem. Chrom couldn't believe what was happening, but he took the jewel and thanked the Khan as he fused the jewel with the Emblem. They had three orbs now; the others were in the distant lands of Chon'sin and near Valm… where "The Voice" lived, the Mila Tree.

"So, how do you plan to take out a full armada with twenty two people?" Flavia asked Chrom as the ships got faster.

"Don't sweat it Khan Flavia! Our tactician has a plan, don't you Robin?" the lord said, trying to sound calm.

"Huh? What? I do? I mean, yes! Hahahaha!" Robin said, laughing. _'Damn! I don't have any backup plans for this… what to do, what to do… mmmm I know!'_ Robin thought as he pointed towards Miriel.

"We have more mages with us right now. Miriel, Tharja, Ricken and Henry! I have a plan for stopping this invasion before it can even start!" Robin said, a drop of sweat running down his face.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing, tactician?" Marth asked, causing Robin to stutter.

"Y-Yes! I have a plan in my head and all that! Don't be silly, hahahaha!" the tactician said as he took off his grandmaster robe.

Approaching Chrom, Robin handed his robe to him while the lord lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Why are you giving me this!?"

"You see, my wife told me not to get dirty… She can get really mad about those things…" the tactician said.

On one side of the formation, Cordelia watched towards him with a big smile. The Shepherds laughed at that and made whiplash sounds at him. Robin sighed as he approached the shore and called for the other mages to his side.

"Now, let's do this. We must use the most powerful ice spell we know. If we combine our power, we can sink those ships and stop the incoming army. Does that sound good to you?" Robin asked.

Miriel sighed and fixed her eyeglasses, "Sir, are you planning on using your powers? If so, I would recommend against it… We still don't know what can do to you the overuse of your magic force!"

Henry got curious, because it was the first time he heard about someone not able of using his magic at will. Tharja was silent as Ricken stared at the ships coming their way in disbelief.

"Don't worry about it… I can use my power for extended periods now. I trained hard last year, so I will not get tired after using my powers right now." Robin said, assuring the mage Miriel.

Miriel sighed and nodded, she was against the idea of the tactician using his powers. However, they were out of options. Robin told them to crouch and touch the water, and when he said the word, they would cast spells to freeze the water and stop the ships from crashing into the shore.

"Ready? Let's start!" Robin yelled as the mages started to cast their magic inside the water.

Soon, the crystal clear water from the ocean tuned white as a large portion of the water started to solidify. The Shepherds watched in awe as the ice spread along the shore. However, it was not enough to stop the incoming ships.

The fleet broke through the ice easily. Robin got desperate as he summoned all his remaining strength. Focusing for a minute, the scars from his arms started to glow with a deep purple light.

Marth gasped as she watched the display of power from the tactician. _'That glow… it can't be!'_ she thought.

Robin yelled with all his might. _'Freeze up, dammit!'_ he thought. In his mind, a voice echoed as he used his power, _'Yes! Use more power Robin! Feed your strength with your anger! You can do this!'_ the voice said.

Robin shook his head, clearing his mind. "DAMN YOU! SON OF A BITCH!" he yelled before the scars from his torso glowed with purple light, too. A purple mist enclosed him as blue wings made of fire sprout from his back.

The Shepherds gasped at the sight. They saw him doing that once, back when he saved Cordelia from the golems. Now he was using all his might to stop an invasion from the sea. At this point, they feared he would burn himself out.

"You can do it, my love! Go for it!" Cordelia cheered on her husband as the other Shepherds looked at her before doing the same.

"You don't let ship come to shore. Gregor share beer with you tonight! Harhar!" the old warrior said.

"C'mon, give those bastards a taste of Ylissean strength!" Sully said.

With renewed strength, Robin poured his strength into his spell; rising ice columns from the water and cracking open the ice towards the abyss of the sea. Soon most of the ships were either sunk down or thrown into the abyss.

However, a ship came at full speed towards them. The ice didn't stop it because the ship had a large metal cover on the front, breaking the ice in its wake.

'_Oh, fuck! Now what…'_ Robin thought as the ship met the shore at full speed. And suddenly, it was sent into the air to crash into some rocks.

"Huh? What was that!? How did that happen?" Robin asked in disbelief. Behind him, the four mages held the ship into the air with their magic.

"You must let us do some work too, Robin. Even if our magic abilities are less developed than yours; you must believe in your comrade's powers."

Thanking the mages for their help, Robin wore back his robe and followed Chrom to the impact site of the ship. The smoke and embers from the cannon powder consumed the wood from the ship.

Bodies lined across the sand as charred corpses stood near the ship. Limbs and other body parts gave a macabre sight of what happened to the ship's crew.

As the Shepherds searched for any survivor or any log detailing the starting point of the crusade, they found a lone survivor leaning on the sand. That warrior looked heavily wounded.

Chrom quickly approached the wounded man as he unsheathed Falchion. Pointing the tip towards the man's head, he spoke in a serious tone.

"Who are you? What business do you have in Ylisse? If you are looking for the Fire Emblem, then you won't get it from us! We won't hand it over to some crazy overlord!" Chrom said.

The wounded warrior laughed as he tried to stand up. Wiping blood from his face, he replied, "I don't care how you knew about our invasion. Lord Walhart will come to get you first! He already has one of the holy orbs! Chon'sin is no more and the sacred place for Naga will soon be destroyed!"

Chrom frowned as he started to approach the man, "Why tell us this? We will stop Walhart before he can do anything to Lady Tiki!" he said.

"Fool son of Naga! You can't stop the inevitable! Walhart can't be stopped! That is the will of GRIMA!" the soldier said before unsheathing his blade.

The Shepherds took a defensive stance, but the man stabbed himself in the gut before falling face down to the sand.

Chrom took a deep breath and turned to look at the Shepherds, "Friend! Shepherds! We face and enemy with warships and an unknown number of soldiers at their disposal! I say it's time we bring war to Valm! They messed with us first… there won't be a second!" he said.

The Shepherds yelled in approval and raised their weapons into the air. However, the blue-haired woman stepped forward to face Chrom and Sumia, still a little shocked after witnessing Robin's power.

"I think it's time I tell you this. Shepherds, hear me please. This is greater than you think. I need you to follow me so I can explain." Marth said as the lord nodded and followed the blue-haired woman near a river, in the grasslands.

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_ Robin thought as he took Cordelia's hand before following Marth too.

000

Chrom and Marth stood face to face, as the blue-haired woman sighed. "Now, what I'm about to will change what you think you know… After that, you can make your guess, milord…" she said as she approached the lord an looked eyes with him.

Chrom focused on the blue eyes the woman had and gasped in surprise when he saw a symbol in her eyes. "T-that's the brand of the Exalt!" he said.

The Shepherds looked puzzled at Marth, who was standing so close to Chrom, while Sumia tried her best to stay calm.

"The brand!" Chrom said as he looked at Falchion "… That means… Lucina! … So that means… I'm so sorry. You deserved more from me than a sword and a world full of troubles…"

Lucina's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her father. Chrom reassured his daughter as Sumia approached them; confusion filled her mind as she too hugged her daughter.

"L-Lucina!? S-so that means you are my little daughter!? B-but you were a newborn as far as I can tell… what? No… I-" she said before falling in the grass.

Chrom kneeled and held his wife in his arms, helping her to stand up as Lucina looked at them with a smile.

"Tell us Lucina, why are you here. How is it possible for you to be here right now?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"Right, let me start," she said, "I come from an alternate timeline from more than 15 years in the future, where Grima has been resurrected. I used a time traveling spell devised by Naga to return to the past and prevent the events leading to my future. However, events that were supposed to start years after I was born are taking place before…"

Lucina focused on Robin, "In my timeline, you found the tactician amidst the first Plegian war… I don't know how this started before, but I suppose it doesn't matter because the same events are repeating themselves."

"In my timeline… Chrom… my father… died when Grima resurrected. He was murdered by one of his closest allies." Lucina said as she looked at the sunset.

"This is why I must help you. You must stop Walhart before he gets the last holy orb and defiles Lady Tiki's sanctuary. I must warn you, though… Plegia is no ally… The man called Validar is the one behind Grima's resurrection!"

"In the wake of the fight, we lost Khan Basilio when we thought facing Walhart directly… That downed our morale…" Lucina said.

The bald Khan snorted, "I suppose that Walhart is a strong whelp if he can take me down! Hahaha. I bet my sweet brown arse he won't lay a finger on my now!" he said.

"I won't recommend you to do it; he is so strong that one army can't take him down." Lucina said with sadness in her voice.

The blue-haired princess turned towards the Shepherds and smiled, "In the before time, my father used to tell me about the ties you share… I see that those ties are stronger here. I know we will prevail!"

Chrom stepped forward and nodded, "Yes daughter. I have faith that we can stop the revival of the Fell Dragon… I won't die in this timeline; I have a family to think of," he said, looking at Sumia.

"I hope you are right… we have to head out to Chon'sin and stop their crusade towards the Mila Tree. We need to gather the orbs before the Grimleals set in motion Grima's revival! It's a matter of time before they get the upper hand," Lucina said, her resolve strong.

"But tell me, you mentioned the 'first' Plegian war… Is there going to be another?" the lord asked, concerned.

Lucina froze when she realized what she said, "I haven't planned to tell you about that. However, if things go as planned there won't be any need of another war…" she said, trying to sound convincing.

"And how are we going to do it, 'princess'. We barely have soldiers and we don't have any ship we can use right now… I guess we can't exactly wait for Plegia to lend us their aid so fast, can't we?" Flavia exclaimed at the plan, still not convinced.

"In fact… the ships are marooned near the port. I guess the lack of soldiers in Plegia is true. How careless of them," Chrom said, pointing to the ships.

"… Well, that's too convenient. And, another thing; how are we supposed to fight against an army of Valmese soldiers. We are only few and they are thousands!" the Khan said.

Lucina smiled and walked near the river. "I forgot to tell you about our plan. You see, Robin is not the only one who can plan ahead of time," she said.

"I will tell you all what happened after we came back from the future. Shepherds legacy! Step forward!"

'_Shepherds legacy!? What does she mean by that? Are there any other soldiers beside us in the future? I thought we were dead…'_ Robin thought.

From the nearby bushes, ten young people stepped forward. Their gazes went from surprise to tears. As they approached, one of the young ladies came forward and bowed.

"Hi… father, mother. It's been a while… I missed you…"

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review.


	14. The Voice

**From this point, Lucina's PV. After she finishes we are back to the normal story telling.**

**000**

The future… I- I don't have good memories of the future. My life since childhood was filled with angst since Plegia killed my aunt Emmeryn. After that, Valm and the Grimleals resurrected an ancient evil. We had no chance of survival if we stayed there; until the Divine Dragon helped us… we saw the power of Grima unleashed into the world that fateful day. Naga helped us escape.

After crossing through the beam Naga created, I saw myself involved in the first contact fight with the Risen, as those wretched things threatened the life of my aunt Lissa… to say that was a rather strange development because I hoped Grima would be bluffing after the last fight at Dragon's Table.

For the first time in years, I felt nostalgic… I saw my father and my aunt alive well and alive! However, my happiness faded away as a Risen had Lissa pinned under its axe!

As fast as I could, I stepped out from the portal and parried the oncoming blow. It was little to say, but the strength hurt me more than I thought… And, as I remembered, my father was a little slow in the up taking! So, I had to yell at him to get his attention and his help!

… I don't get how he did get married if he was so dense. As careless as he was while training, he has great strength and trusted at the Risen at the same time I did. We defeated that damn thing before he could kill my auntie!

After I helped my father, I tried to sound cool as I said, _"My name is Marth!"_ but I know that must have ridiculous… good thing he couldn't see my face.

As I backed out from the forest, I saw as the Shepherds getting away to the forest. I seriously thought about following them, but I decided not and I returned to report my friends, as they gathered before me after following Naga's light through the portal.

"_Did you see our father, Lucy? Is he more handsome now? Did you meet with the tactician?" _my sister Cynthia asked me as I arrived at our camp.

"_Yeah, I met our father and the tactician… but this is wrong, they will meet almost ten years later in the future… I think we must assess the situation we are in, before we can help them directly,"_ I said.

"_Hummpf! My daddy must look more handsome than your father, Lucina!"_ my partner Severa said in her classic haughty tone.

To be honest, Severa has a severe temperament issue. I can't blame her, though. She inherited the body marks from Robin and with her character, almost all time, she's using the power from her marks… At first, we got worried that she might suffer from it, but after a long time training she could remain in that state for extended periods.

Severa got a knack for pulling us in our darkest hours… after all; she is of the few who still has a part of her family… her sister, Morgan. In our little meeting, Owain told me about setting in motion some of the previous events our fathers told us about when they looked for allies in the first Plegian war.

We didn't have any reason to believe my father would go towards Regna Ferox this early in the timeline… However, a certain event that didn't occur in the past made us reconsider it… the Risen appeared after the Mad King fell.

"_We have to find a way to help the Shepherds from this time… they might have a chance to win if we do!" _Noire told me in her typical shy tone.

A couple of hours passed without much incident, I knew my father would be in a fortress in the woods, trying to fight back some of the undead. At some point I left the camp and marched towards the meeting point, I reached the fort faster than I thought.

My surprise was that my father was protecting Lissa against some of the undead, again. As fast as those creatures could go, they didn't pose much of a threat.

My father asked me how I got there, because he thought I was away. I really considered telling about why we were there, but the yelling of lord Virion distracted us.

Robin was casting a giant flame spell… he tried to obliterate all undead things around as well as living if not for a magic dome he casted beforehand. I just stood in awe at the display of such raw power before my father hurled me with him inside the dome before the flames could harm me.

I noticed that the body marks of the tactician emitted a faint purple glow. My aunt saw it too, but remained silent. As silent as I could, I slipped past my father so he couldn't ask me further things… I guess you can say I do not want to get involved further with the Shepherds until we need to, otherwise we would have helped you since the beginning.

The last thing I did that day was watch as the Shepherds rode back to Ylisse, and with that I returned to camp… hoping to share some good news with my comrades.

"_Now what, Lucina? What's our next step? Did ya see my mom…?" _Brady asked as I arrived to camp.

Of course, after this Risen threat, my father would seek the aid form the Khans of Regna Ferox. We didn't have much choice, so I offered myself to go and prepare the Khans for anything that would follow.

My comrades didn't think the same way. Their complaints ranged from _'You're going to spoil all our efforts' _to _'If you get discovered, the future can chance for worse'_.

I had no choice, so I took out my butterfly mask Basilio gave me when I was younger. It's not like I let them see my face directly, but I like to straighten my point with good arguments. Remembering an old promise I made to the old Khan, I did what I thought was correct. _"I will go to Ferox myself… that way I can oversee their progress and see if they will go anytime soon…"_

I said that, but I didn't know my father didn't traveled to Ferox in a long time because when I arrived there I was questioned and treated like a spy. I did my best to tell them my purpose there, but they didn't believe me. I guess not all believe a time travel story.

As I thought about retreating from there, Khan Basilio appeared and talked with the guards. After that, he approached me and said, _"If you are not a spy, then prove it. Defeat my champion and we will consider what you have to say!"_

I smiled behind my mask and agreed to fight with his champion… the only thing I didn't know was that Lon'qu was Basilio's champion. I made up my mind and accompanied them to Arena Ferox.

Khan Basilio told me the basic rules of the match and, as soon as he finished, he gave the order to start the combat. I didn't foresee Lon'qu coming so fast towards me, and as my father taught me, I parried the attack with a heavy blow so strong I sent my opponent towards the nearby wall, rendering him unconscious.

Well, I say that was easy. To tell you the truth Lon'qu was a fierce adversary as I remember him. As far as I can tell, his fear towards woman gave him a sixth sense because he stopped midway in his attack towards me. He froze in place and I easily beat him.

To my surprise, Basilio cheered for me as I ran towards Lon'qu to check his status. The old Khan gave me his trademark laugh and offered me a position in a tournament to win him the position of ruling Khan.

I accepted because I knew my father would come this way after the Risen appeared so suddenly. My thoughts were that my father would arrive in a week from now. And, I was not wrong, he came causing trouble to a young lady defending the main entrance.

To my surprise, the tactician came with them and watched every corner as my father and Khan Flavia made an agreement. Robin is still a pig… he eats everything he can. So disgusting.

Anyway, as Flavia arranged for a match one-on-one, Basilio tasked me to exploit – as he said – the lord's defense. I listened carefully because I wanted to win that match, but I forbade myself to do that as I could alter the future in some way.

My father and I fought with everything we got. The way he fought reminded me of when I was a child and he began to teach me the way of the sword. I parried every blow he tried to land on me.

As we separated to recover our breath, I praised my father, saying, _"__It has been years since I fought with someone who's good enough to stand and fight!" _My father frowned and yelled at me. He said that if that was true, then why I was holding back.

I got angry and replied that if he desired death, I would grant him that… I made a mistake. He taught me that an angry enemy is likely to fall under your sword because he can't focus on anything else that try to kill you.

We fought for so long and we started to pant from exhaustion. I was still holding back… as he was because his sword just cut me above the flesh. He asked me who trained me and I replied that my father did.

That was true, but at the time, I confused him even more. I took advantage of those sloppy seconds and used one of the basic movements my father taught me… I fell prey to his sword as he sent me crashing down to the floor, his sword against my neck.

Sore and beaten I gave up and said to him,_ "I still can't beat you! Despite all these years!"_ I might have screwed it a little because of that. As fast as I could I ran towards the exit, taking advantage of the Shepherds congratulating my father.

After that, a feast was given in honor of the new ruling Khan. Basilio sent Lon'qu with my father, so that he could continue his training. I wasn't sure if this happened in my time, but I couldn't do anything to stop them from it.

As the party started and the Shepherds got drunk and mingled with Basilio and other guests, I noticed that a wasted Flavia and a heavily drunk Robin chatted. I noticed them going away to the Khan's room, but I didn't bother to follow them.

I sighed and retired to bed, only to be woken up earlier in the night. Noire, our long-range archer, appeared before me and warned me about the assault on Maribelle's land. As fast as I could I gathered my things to ride towards the border of Plegian territory. We knew the Mad King was a coward, so he would use the cliffs as an advantage.

And it happened as we predicted, the Mad King used the same excuse of trespassing into his land and blah, blah, blah. However, that black mage Aversa was with him earlier than we thought.

We wanted to help you, but we couldn't mess with the events taking place. However, to our surprise, Ricken sent that black clothed bitch away with a wind spell.

Grangrel tried to attack you by surprise, but you stood your ground so fast that we were awestruck. That was the moment when we witnessed the beginning of the Plegian war.

My friends and I returned to camp, taking a rest and planning what was our next movement. We learnt from our scout that you helped Donny's village, but he didn't get involved this time in the war.

He was one of your top generals, but he joined after the Grimleals started a war along Valm. I'm glad his mother is alright, at least he can rest and enjoy his life away from the war.

Well, continuing with the story… I was spying inside the castle. I got inside the courtyard from the hole on the wall my father created when he was a child playing with the sword. He covered it with a tree, so my grandfather didn't notice.

I managed to cover my tracks. I suddenly noticed Plegian assassins infiltrating the castle and taking care of the few guards standing. I recognized that this night was the one were Validar assassinated my aunt Emmeryn… so when I noticed my father in the courtyard speaking with Robin I stood in front of them.

I asked a few questions so that I could tell them about the very reason I got here in the first place. I didn't know if they believed me, but as I pointed my sword towards my father and struck down an assassin, I managed to convince him I was on their side.

What I couldn't foresee was that another assassin was waiting a chance to attack and took me by surprise. My father yelled at me as I tried to dodge the blow; however, that bastard managed to damage my mask and my hair untied itself.

My father realized I was not a man, I was surprised myself of his lack of attention…

Whatever. My father dispatched the assassin and helped me to stand up. When we got inside the halls of the castle, the assassins were already attacking the castle. Robin laid a quick strategy so we could defend the main hall where my aunt was.

Amidst the fight, my father caught Gaius sneaking around. I guess he made a good offer to him because he joined our cause so soon. My aunt Lissa looked pissed because Chrom 'Gave away her sweets'.

Anyway, as I was saying. Robin's plan seemed to work because the Plegian numbers dwindled at every minute. At the last minute, Validar appeared before us and recognized Robin… that was something I didn't know happened before.

Robin exchanged words with Validar and started a fight using their magic force. However, Robin got easily overpowered and was already beaten until Validar got distracted. At that moment, Robin took his sword and pierced the wretched black mage's heart.

After that, I watched as the tactician went out cold. I knew we have slowed the dark future for a while. As I prepared to return to camp, my father stopped me and thanked me for my help. I was embarrassed and replied with some cool words I managed to say.

After marching away from the castle, I returned to my camp, sharing the news in the delay of the doomed future. Severa told me about the plans we had to deploy once we knew about another movements form Plegia.

A couple of days after the battle, our group learned that my father and the Shepherds mobilized to the hidden castle in the mountains. This was because the assassination attempt made my brother fear about my aunt safety.

As soon as we learned the kind of ransom the Mad Kind wanted from Ylisse, we mobilized to the cliffs and watched all the commotion below us… I grieve the death of my aunt, more so because I knew she only hoped for peace.

We saw the fight in the valley below us after the Mad King revealed his power over the Risen. Mustafa was a general following the commands of a madman… I can't blame him from following the path of destruction.

The powers Robin revealed that day frightens me. However, Severa smiled, as she was capable of using the same powers. But deep inside we knew our fathers were shocked enough to know what they were doing.

We saw my father crying over the dead bodies of the retreating Plegian soldiers… that war brought desolation and sorrow to the Shepherds. I know Robin felt pain too, because my aunt gave him a new purpose.

After the fight, Khan Basilio rescued them and brought them back to Ferox. However, we returned to our camp and we grieved the loss of lives that day… we were pained for witnessing you losing both my aunt and Kellam.

In camp we discussed the plans for the incoming weeks. We didn't know about what to do until Severa spoke, _"I know where we are going to go. My father told me that when the Mad King started to lose the war, he retired to his hidden outpost in the depths of Plegia. We must wait a few weeks until that though."_

I knew she was right, because she was a good tactician. And, I know she was anxious about the news a scout gave us several days ago. They spotted a female mage with the same looks as Morgan in the proximity of the Plegian border.

She told us about how she planned to search for her if that news were true. After that, we waited patiently until two weeks passed by until we began to mobilize towards the outskirts of the Plegian territory.

Of course, we couldn't interfere with the events of the war. Therefore, we waited patiently at a safe distance between the actual battle and us. As we watched the battle in a magic reflection Owain created for us, we say the pegasus knight, Cordelia, walking to the battlefield.

We didn't know about that event in the past, so we watched patiently until Robin took her in his arms and wrestled with a giant stone golem! We couldn't believe it. Severa was clapping at this because the true strength of his father was a powerful sight.

That was for only a brief moment, we saw as the golem broke one of Robin's arms. The howl of pain sent us shivers as the tactician's body was engulfed in a powerful looking aura. His body covered in fire as he destroyed the golem singlehanded.

Robin burned himself out, and lost consciousness before Cordelia held him in her arms, shouting his name before Libra came by and healed him. Tharja and Miriel covered Robin as the tactician's body marks stopped glowing purple.

We were shocked from the display of power. After that we knew the Mad King's destiny was sealed. We watched the fight between Robin and Grangrel, you know. He could have obliterated the Mad King as he did with the golem. He chose to let my father finish him.

Robin knew my father was too proud to let anyone else fight his battles for him. At the time he was in the rubble, the tactician weakened the Mad King enough so my father could end his life, finally avenging my aunt and every soul that was separated from this world.

We saw as the Mad King died and his life was finally removed from his insanity. After that, we knew peace came at long last. The Emblem was safe and Validar was dead. That was a victory on its own.

After that, we returned to camp. We planned to look for a way to return to our time now that the war was over and we thought the dark future was stopped. We learned that my father and mother got married, and planned a honeymoon in one of the beaches form the Outrealms.

We learnt that Robin became stubborn after the wedding of my father… so much maturity of him… letting a small fight ruin a romance or whatever they had at the time.

Once we learned that some other Shepherds got married, and this time you traveled to the hot springs. I always wanted to go there, but with the war in my timeline, we couldn't afford to.

Anyway, for two years we managed to stay away from you, but our happiness faded away a couple of weeks ago. Validar came back to Plegia and started to rebuild it, causing the nearby towns to trust him and share their trade routes with Plegia.

And, once we learned that the black mage had sent a small contingent of Plegian soldiers towards a secluded location where a 'young red-haired girl' searched for his father, Severa left the camp to search for her.

We knew that the situation was dire, but couldn't do anything. I told my comrades to stay put while I traveled to Plegia, hoping my father didn't try to talk to Validar. I failed. I saw the black mage giving you one of the holy orbs for the Fire Emblem.

I knew the dark future was starting once again. I hurried back to where I left my friends, only to find you fighting with the Risen and questioning if you could trust Henry.

If we wanted to end the dark future… we had to act now…

**000**

"And you know what happened next" Lucina said as she finished her tale. Chrom was awestruck with all the events his daughter had been through all that time. Cordelia was questioning Robin about the night he 'spent' with Flavia.

"So, now tell us about those youngsters you brought with you. Which one is my son?" Maribelle asked Lucina as one tall young man with blonde hair and a scar near her right eye approached her.

"Yo ma, how're ya doing?" he asked.

"I asked who my son was, now go away. I don't know who your father is!" the Valkyrie said.

"Oh! C'mon ma. Don't say that. I know I'm not the prettiest son around, but I got your taste in music!" he said.

"WHAT!?"

"Name's Brady. And it's so good to see you again, ma!" Brady said as he approached Maribelle and embraced both her and Lon'qu in a tearful moment.

Both Shepherds stood frozen, but then relaxed and embraced his son. Moments later, every child when with their parents and hugged them, each one saying their names and crying.

Chrom and Sumia were surprised when two girls stood in front of them. Lucina introduced her as Cynthia, her little sister. Sumia chuckled and embraced her daughters with tears in her eyes.

Vaike and Sully looked at each other with surprise as a girl clad in heavy armor approached them and bowed. The young woman had a shapely body, much like Sully and from Vaike she got her blonde hair.

"Mom… Dad… It's me, your daughter. My name is Kjelle! I'm so glad to see you again!" Sully's eyes misted for a minute before smiling. Vaike cried and embraced her daughter, much to her surprise.

Frederick smiled at the sight and looked at Lissa. Suddenly a young man with blonde hair approached them and said, "The hero returns from the depths of a dark future! My honored parents and heroes stand before me in this effort of repelling the darkness! I'm Owain, and by my hand the Fell Dragon will die!" Lissa's right eye twitched as Frederick welcomed his son.

Panne was surprised when a Taguel approached her and embraced her. "I'm glad I'm not the last Taguel again, mom. I…I'm glad to see you again! I'm Yarne," he said.

Tharja didn't expect to have a daughter or a son, but a young female approached and tried to embrace her. Tharja backed away, distrusting the woman in front of her. "M-mom… my name is Noire, and I-I'm glad to see you and dad again…" she said.

Noire pointed towards Gaius as Tharja frowned. Gaius blushed when the girl embraced him and called him dad. Noire had the same body of Tharja, but her hair was blonde while Gaius' was red-haired.

Nowi and Gregor laughed awkwardly when a manakete approached them and introduced herself as their future daughter. Nowi smiled and approached her, "Oh! Aren't you a cutie! Can you tell me your name?" she said.

"Nah" the manakete said.

"What!? C'mon, why not?" Nowi replied, confused.

"My name is Nah!"

"Ah! I see! …So did I name you or was your dad?" Nowi asked, earning a sight form Nah.

The Shepherds laughed when Ricken yelled in surprise when a man called Inigo introduced to Olivia as her son. When Olivia asked who his father was, he told her that Ricken was the one, with a small smile.

Virion and Cherche waited as a masked man got down from a wyvern. Cherche recognized that wyvern as Minerva. Realizing that man was her son, she approached him trying to embrace him, only to be pushed away.

"You are not my parents… they are dead! Name's Gerome by the way." he said. Cherche smiled sadly, as Virion berated at him for saddening his mother. Gerome stood there, ignoring Virion as Cherche inspected the future Minerva.

Miriel didn't bother to react when a young man approached her. His attire was similar to Miriel, so much that he looked like a scholar. As he started to speak, Miriel interrupted him, "I don't believe that time travel is possible, but tell me young man: Do you pursue knowledge? What kind of instruction you follow? Who is the father of my supposed unborn children?"

The man nodded and stood unfazed, "My name is Laurent and I pursue the secrets of the human body. I seek to understand what makes us function. To answer who my father is, I can say Henry is the one you found interesting enough to court you," he said.

Henry laughed nervously as Miriel fixed her gaze on him, "I suppose I can give this matter a thought…" she said.

Cordelia and Robin were the only ones who didn't see their children. Lucina approached them and told them that Severa had gone away in the search of her sister.

"What!? I have two daughters!?" Cordelia yelled in response, while clapping her hands with emotion.

'_Wow, two daughters… two lives I ruined because of these scars I have on my body… I have to find them soon and fix all this trouble fast!'_ Robin thought as he watched Cordelia bounce with excitement.

"So, what are our plans now? Are we planning to move now to Chon'sin? Or are we waiting until later?" Flavia asked as the Shepherds and their sons spoke with each other.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, I believe now it's a good time to set sail towards Chon'sin. We don't know when Valm is going to attack us…" he said.

"Yes, for now we must carry our supplies in one of the ships in the docks. When we are on our way, I will tell you our plans for the attack. But, as we know, we must travel first to the Mila Tree. We need to rescue Tiki first. As Chrom told us, she is The Voice of Naga… she can help us!" Robin said as the Shepherds started to carry supplies to one of the ships.

That night, the small army set their way to the sea. Their first stop was near the Mila Tree and from there they would travel to Chon'sin. They hoped Walhart was still unaware of Tiki's sanctum.

000

Two days after sailing, the Shepherds gathered in the main deck where Robin laid a map of Chon'sin and analyzed some things before saying, "I have a plan for coordinating a successful defense line. For the first part, I must travel to The Voice sanctuary and secure Tiki at any cost. Then we must make our way to the Valmese border and we-"

Basilio interrupted the tactician's plan, and with a frown, he spoke his mind, "I will do that part, Robin. After hearing about Walhart in Lucina's tale, I'm curious about this new foe we will encounter… If any I want to measure any potential risk we could face."

"But, Basilio… if you go alone you will end dying just like in my timeline!" Lucina said, "I know I can't force to stay, but if you are set on going to meet Walhart… I will go with you!"

"No, Lucina. That's too much risk and I don't want to put you through any risk!" Sumia said as Chrom held her back.

"Lucina… I know you faced dark times in the future, but you don't have to prove your worth to us. Your mother and I don't want to lose you! We want you and the other children to stay with us to end this war, together!" the lord said, determined to convince his daughter.

"I would like that very much… but as I see things now, I know I have to prevent Basilio's death! I hope you can understand me…"

Basilio approached both Chrom and Lucina and with a smile, he put his hands on Lucina's shoulders. "I swear that no harm will come to Lucina. When we face Walhart, if he overpowers me, I will send her back to you… No matters what happens to me, I will protect the future princess of Ylisse!" he said.

Chrom understood, although reluctantly, the plan Basilio had. The first step they would make was to secure Tiki's sanctuary and after that, they would travel to Chon'sin.

For another part, Robin had a bad feeling about awakening the sleeping Manakete. For two thousand years, Tiki slept after banishing the Fell Dragon with the Hero – King and she had the blood of the ancient dragons too. Awakening one of the ancient helpers of humanity could end badly.

Once the preparations were done, the Shepherds set sail to the Mila Tree, were Tiki lived and were Naga spoke to humanity for the first time. And, the place where one of the holy orbs of the Fire Emblem is.

Aboard the ship, Robin led the last strategy meeting with the Shepherds before going outside to the main deck.

Once outside, the tactician took a sight of the starry night before noticing his wife looking to the horizon, the ocean breeze made her hair wave as well as her nightgown.

Robin smiled and approached her. Once he was behind her, he took her in her arms and hugged her, kissing her cheeks. Cordelia was slightly surprised at this, but she relaxed in her lover's arms and cuddled with him.

"Are you all right, Cordy? Are you thinking about our 'future daughters'?" Robin whispered in her ear.

Cordelia sighed and caressed Robin's face, a sad smile playing on her face as she gazed to the sea. "I-… It's just that, I still can't believe we are going to meet our daughter from a distant future… I don't know if I'm ready for seeing her all grown up…"

Robin tightened his grip and kissed his wife's cheeks, comforting her in the stormy night. "Don't worry my love. I know Naga must have sent them for a reason. If we fail to stop the dark future in this time, we will fail our current children… the history will repeat itself if we let Walhart continue his conquest… I will protect my family, no matter what…"

"I know she will be a strong woman. Since his birth, she has always been beautiful… just like you, my love. I know that our daughter will be a living image of you… and I thank Naga for that," he said with a chuckle.

Cordelia turned around to face Robin and kissed him full on the lips, "Flatterer" she said, "and I know you will be true to your word, my love. I trust you with my life…"

"I'm planning on ending this war with all of you. I won't let them get the Fire Emblem or any of the Holy Orbs. I want to live with you in peace… I want to grow old with you!" Robin said, returning the kiss.

Cordelia blushed. "Damn it, Robin. I wasn't prepared for that, you really know how to sweep a woman off her feet. I still get nervous around you…"

"Don't take too much time, the Risen don't take coffee breaks…" Robin answered with a small joke.

Cordelia sighed, "Romantic moment destroyed…"

"Hehe, sorry. But I don't lie when I tell you I want to be with you for the rest of my life" the tactician said, holding his wife's hand near his heart.

Cordelia smiled, "Thank you my love… I wish that also… say, why we don't retire for the night. It's been a long day. I crave for the warmth sensation of your body against mine."

"Yes my love. I think tonight is a good time for being together. I don't know when we can be alone again…" Robin said as he lifted Cordelia with his arms.

As they left for their room, Lucina descended from the crow's nest. "What am I doing? Watching from the shadows… how pathetic. He will never look at me the same way he does with Cordelia. Even I thought he would be single in this timeline… I need to stay away from them… for my own sake…" she said, a tear running down her face.

000

The travel to the Mila Tree was set for a couple of days, but a sudden thunderstorm caused their ship to crash in the nearby cliffs of the Mila Tree island. Because of the sudden impact, the Shepherds got caught unprepared and the small army was separated.

After being dragged ashore, Robin found himself alone, looking for the rest of his companions. Thirsty and unarmed the tactician walked along the beach, trying to find something or someone.

"Damn it! Where am I!?" the tactician questioned himself, the sun drying his drenched clothes. "I hate these clothes!" he said.

Since his promotion to Grandmaster, his new clothes hindered his movements a lot and the steel pauldrons hurt his neck several times now. Most of the times he wore a simple shirt and his casual pants. Now that wasn't the case.

Robin stopped for a moment to gaze into the distance. The main shore extended far behind the grasslands, where a distant temple could be seen. As Robin recalled, that temple was the holy place Naga used to create the ancient pacts with humankind.

After wandering for a couple of hours, the tactician caught a glimpse of an armor. Approaching as fast as he could, he saw that Lissa and Miriel watched over an unconscious Cordelia. Around them, the rest of their ship created a provisional shelter from the harsh sun.

"How much time have you been awake? Are you all right?" Robin asked Lissa, concerned, as he kneeled near Cordelia, holding her hand.

"I remember waking up near our provisions. Next, I found Miriel carrying Cordelia by her shoulders. The others… I don't know where they are. I suppose we must carry on, once Cordelia wakes up," Lissa said, gazing at Tiki's temple. Thoughts of concern ran in her mind, but she kept quiet because she wanted to think nothing happened to anyone.

"I think we must make haste before the sun sets, I don't want to know what kind of beasts lurk in the shadow… less if the Risen are active again… but Cordelia, she… well…" Miriel retorted, trying to keep on, but she thought about how Robin must feel about his wife.

The tactician took off his robe and put it to Cordelia, "I agree with you. If anything we must regroup and search for the others. I will carry Cordelia in my back until she wakes up. If we don't find the others, we will camp and continue our way towards Tiki's temple tomorrow morning," he said placing Cordelia in his back before walking.

As the sun disappeared in the horizon, the Shepherds found no one in the proximity. Robin sighed as they only found some of their weapons caches and Cordelia's pegasi. They decided to camp near the entrance of the long stairway leading to Tiki's temple, since Cordelia was still unconscious and they were tired from the journey.

As they set a small tent for Lissa and Miriel to rest, Robin stood outside, guarding them as he cuddled with Cordelia near the campfire, watching her while she slept. As the night sky shone with the moonlight, Robin saw the light falling to Cordelia's face marking her face lines.

The tactician smiled and caressed her face. _"She makes a really cute face when she's sleeping… I hope she is all right,"_ he thought before Cordelia stirred from her sleep, smiling once she noticed her beloved near her.

"*yawn* what happened my love? Where are we?" she asked.

Robin caressed her hair, "Our ship crashed because of the storm. We awoke in the shore of the Mila Tree Island. Miriel found you unconscious and brought you on her back as she found Lissa and I found you. I… The others are… The others will arrive before us in the temple. Tomorrow we will go to visit Tiki," he said, trying to cover the fact the other Shepherds didn't appear.

"But… enough about that. Tell me, are you feeling okay? You were unconscious for a while. I got worried!"

Cordelia smiled and cuddled with Robin as she sighed happily, "I feel great, my love. I had a warm teddy bear to guard me. Thank you love!" she said.

"I glad to hear that. Now sleep for a while longer, we will march forward in the morning."

The red-haired girl smiled and closed her eyes, "Thank you, my… love… good… night…" she whispered.

"Good night, Cordy"

000

After spending the night in the outskirts of the main temple, Robin and the others started to march towards the center of the island where, according to the maps they hand in the library of Ylisse, Tiki slept after hearing the Voice of Naga, or something like that.

At those moments, the tactician could think only about a safe path towards the temple, and from there they would look for Chrom and the other Shepherds. Robin tried to devise a good plan; however, he was carrying Cordelia on her back because she was sore after the crash, and she was a little 'needy' after they spent the night together.

"Tell me something Cordelia, are you comfortable there? I mean, Robin seems to be in perfect shape, but you kiss his neck every time… well, he gets nervous as you might have noticed…" Lissa said, trying to chastise the red-haired girl for avoiding the walking part.

"Well, Lissa, he is my husband so I might as well do what I want. I don't see him complaining, so maybe you can try to pay attention to other things besides us. Once we found your husband you can do the same…" Cordelia replied.

"Ladies, ladies. Be calm, please. This is not the time nor the place to fight between us. We came here to retrieve that orb and avoid Walhart to possess the Fire Emblem. All that… and watching ourselves of Plegia… I still don't trust that man…" the tactician replied as Cordelia and Lissa stopped their bickering.

As the trio approached the summit, the heard sounds of battle. Hurrying up, they encountered Chrom and the others fighting against the Risen, with Tiki in the center being protected from any damage.

Robin unsheathed his sword and hurried to the fray, as Miriel protected Lissa and Cordelia with a fire shield. The tactician slashed his way towards Chrom, to lend them a hand against the Risen.

Approaching the lord, Robin nodded at Chrom as they fought with a wave of undead that tried to kill Tiki. The other Shepherds covered the flanks as Tiki readied a spell to teleport them away.

"I thought you were in Chon'sin already, Robin." Chrom said between clashes.

"I could say the same. However, you found Tiki already; you planned to leave us, or what?" Robin replied as he casted Elfire to a nearby bunch of undead.

"No, Tiki said that you would arrive, and here you are. We worried after we woke on the beach without you, and we tried to search for you. But, we ended at the temple and with the Risen behind us, no less…" the lord replied.

"I see…" was the only reply from Robin.

The Risen pushed forward, trying to break the Shepherds formation. Succeeding in the task, a lone Risen jumped towards Tiki. Chrom and Frederick hurried to where she was, only to find their paths blocked with Risen.

As the manakete saw the blow coming down towards her, a gust of wind sent the undead flying to the sky. Robin jumped and grabbed the Risen midair, crashing him down on the ground breaking its neck.

"That was close Lady Tiki. Are you all right?

"Don't worry about me, Mar-Mar. Your quick reflexes saved me from harm!" Tiki said with a big smile on her face.

"Mar-Mar? I'm sorry, my name's Robin. I think you mistook me for someone else…" the tactician answered confused.

"CAN YOU LEAVE THE CHIT CHAT FOR LATER? WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!" Sully yelled as she and the other Shepherds held the Risen back.

Robin nodded and offered his hand to Tiki so she could return to summon her teleporting spell. The manakete accepted with a smile as the tactician returned to the fight.

The wave of Risen started to wane as the times passed. Suddenly an earthquake shook the ground around them, opening cracks in the ground spitting fire at them. From the embers, golems surfaced with menacing red eyed.

The Shepherds were already tired from the fight, but to take on multiple golems was suicide. Every member of the army turned to look at Robin who was panting in exhaustion.

'_Now that's something I didn't foresee… I can't take them at the same time without dying first… what to do, what to do…'_ the tactician thought before the rich voice of Tiki echoed in their minds.

"Now brave warriors come closer!" she said, "May the Voice protect us!"

In a blinding light the Shepherds were engulfed in a magic dome that teleported them far away, leaving the Risen to enter the temple and desecrate it in their search for the holy orb.

After a while of fruitless searching, the Risen gave up and came out of the temple. Outside, a lone man with a morbid complexion observed the undead along with a female black mage.

"I see your wretched creations failed to achieve the only thing lord Walhart sent them to… I'm starting to reconsider our alliance here, Aversa!" the man said.

Aversa smirked, "I see. You still consider yourself as an important part of the plan… Tell you what; your usefulness will come to its end soon. Walhart trust me more that you and your commanders…"

The man laughed openly and started to walk away, "I will attend the other business we have going. If you remember, we still have a bargaining chip in our sleeve…"

"Humpf… Damn eunuch… If you mess that up you will end like Grangrel. Mark my words Excellus… you won't live enough to regret your stupidity!" Aversa said, teleporting away.

Excellus stood still smiling, "That's what you think… I will make sure Walhart gets that Emblem at any cost! And after that, Grima won't be much of a threat if we bind him to our will!"

After that, Excellus disappeared, leaving behind the Risen destroying the temple of Naga. The Mila Tree fell as well as any hope for Naga communicating with them soon.

000

After teleporting away, Tiki fell to the ground exhausted. The Shepherds analyzed the environment as they took the scenery in front of them. Nowi hurried to help Tiki stand up, helping her to sit up near a stump.

"Where are we?" Chrom asked.

"We are in the outskirts of Chon'sin. We are a few kilometers away from the town." Tiki answered, drinking some water.

"Really, we must hurry up and reach the town. If we reach Chon'sin, we can secure the people or we can stop Walhart from reaching the port!" Chrom said.

"Stop Chrom! We are near the point of dropping out. If we march now we won't live enough to stop this war. We must rest here tonight and tomorrow we set out to Chon'sin. After all…" Robin said, "Tiki is tired…"

Chrom sighed and nodded. That night the Shepherds set a small camp to replenish their strength. After setting up, Robin sat near the fire where Tiki was reading a book and after that Cordelia came and sat beside Robin, resting her head on Robin shoulder.

"You have something to ask me, Robin?" Tiki asked.

Robin had to admit that Tiki was a beautiful woman. Her attire consisted in a red corset like bustier, which accentuated her figure… specially her bust. She had blond hair like Nowi pulled back into a ponytail. She used knee high boots with tight high stockings, like a garter belt.

Feeling the intense glare from Cordelia against him, the tactician hurried up and answered Tiki's question.

"Yes, you called me Mar-Mar before and I wanted to know why. You see, my wife here got a little cranky for that and I wanted to clear that, err, misunderstanding…"

Tiki chuckled and closed her book, "I called you Mar-Mar because you reminded me Marth… I- well, we were friends long ago and I used to call him that way…"

"Marth! As in the Hero-King Marth? But, why? He is a legend and a respected man who never sacrificed anything to achieve his goals. Why would you say I'm like him? Isn't Chrom one of his direct descendants?" Robin replied, confused because of Tiki's answer.

"Yes, Chrom is one of his children. But, I don't feel the same aura I felt in Marth. You, too, are an excellent man that helped Chrom and the Shepherds in their times of need… and you will do it again after we stop Walhart…" she said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"When the blood tide rises the destroyer of worlds will come, but these times demand that sacrifices must be made in order to… I'm sorry, but can you summon prince Chrom and princess Lucina to my tent? I must have a word with you… excuse me…" Tiki said

"What was she saying, my love?" the red-haired woman asked as she rubbed her sleep filled eyes.

"Nothing my love. Tiki summoned Chrom and me to a war council. You must rest for a couple of hours, after all what happened today." Robin said, kissing her lips.

After leading his wife to their tent, Robin called for Chrom and Lucina to meet him and Tiki in her tent. Inside it, Tiki smiled when she saw Lucina safe and sound. Nodding to Chrom, she took out the last of the holy orbs from her bag.

"It's so good to see you again Lucina, I trust you have been a good girl. Now I have to tell you something that will affect this world. First take Azure, my holy orb. And then I will tell you about what to do with it…" Tiki said.

Chrom took the orb and put it in the Emblem. The Fire Emblem shone, now only one left for them to find.

"So, what's happening? Why the secrecy? Is it related to Grima?" Lucina asked.

Tiki nodded, "Yes… In the before time, Grima lived with all of the Dragons of Old. His power drove him crazy and corrupted. He murdered his kin and set a course of destruction in this world. It was until Marth took the task and stopped him before the Fell Dragon fulfilled his desire."

Lucina and Chrom listened carefully as the manakete continued her lecture. Robin got curious about how it was possible to slay a god without any other means.

"The only way of killing a god is through the Awakening; the holy ritual in which the exalted blood will resonate with the fire of Naga's will! If the one doing the covenant is poor of spirit, then it will perish…" Tiki said, looking at Chrom.

"Why you tell us this, Lady Tiki…" Lucina asked with sadness in her voice.

"There is another path that you can follow this time, Lucina…"

"What? Which path is that?"

"I can't say it until you have the Fire Emblem complete. Until then you have to trust me…" Tiki answered.

"So, the last thing we have to do is stop Walhart and recover the last orb. If we assemble the Emblem before the Grimleals can reach it, Grima won't return to the Halidom!" Chrom said cheerfully.

"I hope you are right this time, Chrom…" Tiki said before exiting her tent.

Robin stood silent after that. Bidding farewell to Lucina and Chrom he returned to his tent to replenish his strength. With the light of the moon shining in the sky, the tactician wished for the war to end soon.

Tiki just observed him as she walked along the camp, _'Let's hope Naga is right about this… their bonds are stronger now than ever, but I wonder if we can stop the dark future before it even starts…'_ she thought smiling.

000

The morning after, the Shepherds started the journey towards Chon'sin in hopes of measuring the damage of the campaign Walhart started weeks ago. Their first contact with the town was a big smoke column coming from the town.

"We arrived too late… we have to-" Robin was saying before a yell caught his attention.

From one of the alleys, a lone woman came running towards them as some men came running behind her. At some point, the woman tripped or slipped on something and fell to the ground.

As the her pursuers got closer to her, the woman closed her eyes, preparing to receive the final blow, but the sound swords clashing brought her back to her senses.

In front of her, Sthal shielded the blows from the swords repelling the murder. The pursuers retreated when they saw the Shepherds approaching them with their weapons drawn.

As the trouble got away, Stahl helped the woman to get up. Smiling, the woman bowed to him. "Thank you, I owe you for saving me. I swear to you that I will repay this debt I have with you, brave warrior!" she said.

Stahl got nervous and scratched the back of his head, "I- It's nothing. Hehehe".

The woman smiled and, looking at the Shepherds, she approached Chrom and bowed again, introducing herself.

"Thank you, brave warrior for coming to our aid. My name is Say'ri. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

Chrom approached the woman and nodded at her. "We are glad you are all right, Say'ri. But tell us, who were those men and why they were following you. There are any other survivors?" he asked.

Say'ri pointed to the center of the town, where the smoke column started. "Yes, warrior. At this moment, the dynasts tried to end my life because I pose a threat to them. They allied themselves with Emperor Walhart and robbed Chon'sin from its treasure; the holy orb…"

Walking a little, she made a pained expression and fell to the ground. Stahl hurried to where she fell and asked if she was okay. Say'ri smiled and waved her hand in front of her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just sprained my ankle while running…" she said, before continuing her explanation, "One of Walhart commander's is here. He was tasked with stealing our treasures for their cause. We tried to fight him, but he manipulated the dynasts and turned them against us. They were the ones chasing me in the first place."

"How many soldiers are still in Chon'sin?" Robin asked as Stahl helped Say'ri to get up, again.

"Only a few of them remain here, the rest is going to regroup inside Fort Steiger. The commander there is planning a full-scale invasion soon, but she needs to plan before Walhart arrives. If we want to get there before, we have to get there soon and, augh-"

Robin could see that Say'ri was hurt and she couldn't do anything in her state, "Say'ri, you will stay here with us. Lord Chrom, Cordelia and Sumia will go to the main plaza. Don't worry, we will deal with the remaining soldiers in town, and we will secure the people," he said.

Say'ri tried to protest, but Stahl stopped her as he told her that Robin was an excellent tactician and that they should trust him in this. The woman understood what he meant and remained silent.

"Lissa? Maribelle? Please, heal her and give her something to eat. After we deal with the remaining soldiers, we will return. Shepherds and sons, you must stay here and protect Say'ri and the people we will send your way." Chrom said as he, Sumia, Robin and Cordelia started to march towards the town.

As the quartet arrived in the plaza, they saw a morbid man with a robe containing the emblem of the Valmese Empire. At his side a group of four men holding prisoner several people. Before they could move, they noticed a woman running their way.

The woman in question had long blonde hair pulled into twin pigtails. The Shepherds thought she was going to attack them, so Cordelia steered her pegasus and intercepted her.

"Stop right there! State your intentions now and move along, don't interfere in Chrom's way or we will going to hurt you!" the red-haired woman said.

Caught in surprise, the woman frowned and lifted her hands in the air, "Ugh! Chrom this, Chrom that! Why don't you marry him!?"

"Huh?" Cordelia answered in surprise.

"Nevermind! Listen, I just want to reach that sad sack over there," the woman said, pointing over a man being pushed down in front of the remaining dynasts, "His name is Holland and he was trying to defect to Walhart's army… he never got that far. Anyway, are you going to help me? After that, I will consider helping your army…" she said.

"O-Ok. Come with me then, I will guide you with our tactician and he will devise something to help you out." Cordelia answered still confused from the answer she got.

Arriving with the tactician, the woman frowned again as Robin approached her. "So? How are we going to rescue Holland? I recommend you think quickly before Excellus retreats or kills them first…"

'_Someone got a short temper. Whatever, this is for the people out there…'_ Robin thought, "Err, well, I propose we use a small distraction to attract their attention and then a two of us will approach silently and we will dispose of the dynasts, preventing them from harming the people."

"That's a good plan, but tell me "tactician" how will you do it if the enemy already knows you are here; in fact, they are pointing their bows to us?" the girl asked with sarcasm.

"Err, well. I suppose we will have to attack them…err, now? Just attack will you!" Robin said, flustered.

As the Shepherds started their attack, Excellus smiled and ordered the dynasts to fire their arrows at will and to kill the prisoners fast before the Shepherds could get near.

Robin charged an Elwind spell, repelling all the arrows coming their way. However, as the arrows landed the dynasts prepared to kill the people. The tactician hurried towards them, when he heard the yell of the woman at his side.

The woman in question yelled as her red eyes glowed purple and beneath her clothes, purple lines glowed as fiercely as her eyes. Robin couldn't believe what he was seeing, because the woman sprinted with inhuman speed reaching the dynasts and disposing of them.

One of the dynasts tried to hit her in the back, but she burnt him with Elfire. Excellus was in disadvantage now and teleported away before the Shepherds could capture him.

After the commotion was over, Chrom and Sumia led the citizens to safety as the woman spoke with Holland. Approaching her, they overheard a little about what she was speaking with him.

"…Now Holland, I told you this wasn't a good idea. You have a wife and children. Imagine how they would feel if their dad died for nothing…" the woman said.

"I- You are right. I must help my people and protect my family. Thank you." Holland said, but before he started to walk away, he stopped and handed over something to the silver-haired woman.

Holland passed near Cordelia when he walked away. The woman locked eyes with Cordelia as she held something in her hand. Opening it revealed a gold ring engraved with a pegasi and a thunder branch.

Realizing the truth; Cordelia, wide eyed, put her hand in the face of the young woman, "S-Severa, is that you?"

"Yes, mother. It's me, but you realized too-" Severa was saying before Cordelia pulled her into a hug.

"My little girl! I'm so happy to see you! I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally meet you!" the red-haired rider said.

"I-I'm so sorry, mom. I wasn't able to tell you who I was before because I feared you would reject me. But I see you married dad after all, so I'm happy!" Severa said, before stepping in front of her father.

"I apologize to you too, daddy. I was mean and you didn't deserve to be yelled."

Robin smiled and pulled her into a hug, "It's ok. I'm glad to see you safe and sound. Just promise me you won't use those powers in excess…" he said.

"I promise"

"But tell us why were you here alone." Cordelia asked as they returned to the main camp.

"I left Lucina and the others a couple of weeks ago. I got news about my little sister Morgan… I lost her in the future because I was careless. But, when I heard she was here, I searched for her. However, the Valmese invasion started and I couldn't find here. Instead, I lost my ring… the thought of losing the last memory of my mother made me sad…" Severa said.

"What!? Last memory? What happened in the future?" Cordelia asked, curious about her fate.

"It doesn't matter, mother. This time I won't let the Fell Dragon or Walhart to take anything from me! … I don't want to talk about it…" Severa answered with tears sliding down her face.

"It's okay, pumpkin. You don't have to tell us anything you don't want. In our hands rest the destiny of the world and we won't betray the hopes of anyone!" Robin said, petting his daughter's hair.

Severa giggled before returning to the camp. Lucina and the future children saw her and hugged her at the same time. Sumia asked Cordelia if she found one of her future daughters, much to her embarrassment.

"I suppose if you search for the other, then Robin and Cordelia must make her for you. Don't you agree, Robin? Hahaha" Sumia said, teasing both Robin and Cordelia.

The others laughed and even Say'ri smirked a little. She got serious after she told the surviving citizens to hide while she helped the Shepherds stop Walhart.

"Tell me Robin, was Excellus near?" Say'ri asked.

"Yes, but he teleported away after we fought against the remaining dynasts. But we failed to stop him…" Robin said.

"I know where he is going to be. Near here is Fort Steiger, one of Walhart strongholds. If we can get there we can overthrow the oppression here and start fighting back," she said.

"Do you know any means of getting inside, or who the leader is?" the tactician inquired.

"Yes. The commander there is Pheros. She was a follower of Naga's words before corrupting her spirit with Walhart's teachings. She abandoned her way of life because that mad Emperor promised her eternal life with the power of Grima," Say'ri answered, her voice filled with hatred.

The other Shepherds listened to her tale as Robin approached her and put his hand on Say'ri's shoulder, "Don't worry. We are your friends now and we will stop the Valmese invasion from destroying your home. Lend us your strength in the coming fight and we will fight and die for you, as we fight for each other!" he said.

Say'ri's eyes misted for a minute before regaining her composure. "Thank you… I see now why you are the tactician. I will gladly follow you and I hope we can endure what's coming to us in the next days!" she said

The Shepherds then started to follow Say'ri to Fort Steiger. Once there, Robin would tell them the battle plans he got. The only thing they didn't notice was that Aversa was on the rooftop hearing their conversation.

The seductress smiled and licked her lips with demure, "Oh, I hope they don't plan to take down Pheros in single combat. She is a thought lady… ha!" she said and teleported away from there.

000

The sky got darker before they arrived near Fort Steiger, but once outside, they saw a near empty place, with only a few soldiers to defend it. Robin got puzzled and scratched his chin before looking at the Shepherds.

"Now, I see a poorly guarded fort. The layout is pretty basic and with our numbers we can cover the exits," he said, "I propose we divide in teams of six to guard the stairs, and we can invade it without alerting them at the same time!"

As they approached, yelling from inside the castle could be heard. The voices were quite familiar to them. One was Aversa and the other was Excellus; their bickering led the Shepherds to think that something was up.

"I told you Excellus! You underestimated the tactician and the only reason you're standing here is because you are a coward!" Aversa yelling echoed inside the fort.

"And I told you that I don't care. You think yourself high, but you are just a bitch who happens to know magic! Now we have fewer guards here because Walhart summoned them to start the invasion in Mount Prism!" Excellus said.

"Now, now. We can't be fighting between comrades here. If the Shepherds come here I will dispose of them myself!" the unknown voice of a woman stopped the fight.

A brief silence started, but the voice of Aversa was heard one last time, "You won't leave this place alive… but it's your call what you do for a living, farewell."

The sound of a teleporting spell echoed in the halls before Excellus spoke again, "I will return to my post… I failed to secure one of those bitches. I won't make the same mistake again. That red-haired whore will make a fine bargaining chip. Hahaha!" he said before teleporting away.

After hearing Excellus saying that, Severa hurried and marched inside the fort ignoring the warnings from her parents of the other Shepherds.

Robin got anxious, but gave orders to the Shepherds before sprinting after his daughter. The layout plan was simple; they would cover the stairs and watch out for reinforcements while he, Chrom and Cordelia would go and help his daughter.

After the plan was put into motion, Robin and Cordelia ran as fast as they could. Along the way, they found the bodies of dynasts with burning marks carved into the wall and signals of magic similar to Robin's.

"I suppose our daughter is strong enough to protect herself… and she loves her sister as much we would love her," Cordelia said as they ran.

Suddenly, they heard sounds of battle in the main chamber of the fort. Going inside, they found Severa fighting against Pheros in a seemingly equal match. The woman fought with a sword and a shield while Severa fought with a long sword.

"Tell me! Where is my little sister!?" Severa asked while she pushed herself with all her might against the woman.

"Little bitch! You can't expect to win this, we are more and we will conquer this land for ourselves! If you seek your sister, you must face the truth… she is the little whore for our men! … they will rape her until she gives us the secret of her powers!" Pheros said, dodging the attacks from Severa.

Severa became enraged as her eyes glowed purple and the marks from her arms gave her more strength. Pheros laughed as she parried every blow from the young woman.

"I see… you have that gift too! I suppose it's no surprise why Master Validar wants you along with Robin! Hahaha!" Pheros said mockingly.

"Don't make fun of meeeee!" Severa said as her attacks became more and more vicious.

After fighting for a while longer, Pheros got distracted as Severa disarmed her. "I won't give up-" Pheros tried to say, but Severa never stopped attacking her, and with a quick slash, she beheaded Pheros.

Severa stood still, panting from exhaustion before kneeling near the body of Pheros and cry. She kept repeating 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'. Cordelia approached her daughter and embraced her, telling her that it wasn't her fault.

Robin came close to her daughter and carried her in his arms, "Don't worry, pumpkin… you won't have to worry about that. In war, we have to learn that even if we have a just cause… we have no right to judge the people we fight. It hurts at first and you never get used to, but this is the only way we can stop the Grimleals…"

"I know… I just want to sleep for a while. Thank… you… daddy," she said before closing her eyes.

"I suppose she burned herself after using that much energy." Cordelia said as Robin nodded before returning with the other Shepherds.

Outside the fort, silence reigned as the Shepherds heard about what happened inside. Lucina stepped forward and helped Robin carry Severa. Chrom approached towards Robin and handed him a journal where Pheros wrote about the next location they would be… Origin Peak.

As Robin started to coordinate a plan to head towards Origin Peak, because the journal also depicted the location of Walhart, so Robin was thinking about fighting the emperor first or his family.

As minutes passed, Robin got desperate. Only then Basilio spoke, "I see I have the opportunity to face Walhart myself. I will go there and I will stop him for good, so he can't send his army to Origin Peak before you get there…" he said.

Flavia stepped forward, "No, you big oaf! If you go there alone you will die! If everything Lucina told us is true, you won't have a chance in this fight!" she said with concern filling her voice.

"I don't plan to go down without a fight!"

"If that's the case I will go with you!" Flavia said.

"And I will go with you!" Lucina stepped forward, but Flavia shot a glance towards her.

"No, you won't! This is a fight for Regna Ferox alone. You must go and help your father!"

"But! But! If you die…"

"We won't. I won't go down and I certainly won't die in this future. We will meet you in Origin Peak. If we are lucky we will end the war before you can get your share of action!" Flavia said with a big smile.

Robin put his hand on Lucina's arm and nodded. "We will see you in Origin Peak. Don't be late!" he said.

"Yeah, we have a week to reach you, so don't worry" Basilio replied before the Shepherds started the long walk towards the active volcano known as Origin Peak, where they hoped to find Morgan.

Their destination was a week away from Chon'sin. Basilio and Flavia went to face Walhart in an attempt to stop the reinforcements of arriving to Origin Peak sooner that they planned.

The hunt for Walhart began that day, and they hoped it wouldn't last long.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review.


	15. Pain Redefined

**Warning! Lemon ahead. If that bothers you, please skip that section.**

000

The Shepherds waited for their chance to attack. Almost a week after they learned about the current position Walhart was, and decided to take their chances and attack directly. They hoped that things went smoothly as they planned them to be, as the supposed destination was an active volcano named Origin Peak.

Say'ri was restless about the battle because she heard about one of the opposing forces was the dynasts. She was more troubled about who lead them… it was her brother and that fact made her feel sad.

The appointed reunion with Flavia and Basilio could start at any moment, so they had to wait until they arrive for the Shepherds to attack the remaining forces inside the volcano. The Khans' plans was successful since the enemy reinforcements didn't arrive.

However, the atmosphere around the volcano was ominous, like a secret was buried beneath the ground. Elsewhere, the Shepherds heard that Origin Peak was an ancient burial site that their ancestors protected even in the afterlife. It was no surprise when they learned that the Deadlords were buried there.

The Shepherds expected to find the reinforcements stationed inside the volcano temple and beat them before they could travel back to Chon'sin and alert the Valmese warships about the Shepherds' plans.

When Chrom and company went inside the volcano, they heard movement in front of them. The heat of the volcano blocked their view as a voice echoed in front of them.

"Who are you? What business do you have here?" Chrom yelled at the people inside, but he received no answer.

Robin and Chrom looked at each other with doubts. The shadows in front of them were clearly human, but they could not tell them apart. Robin started to charge his Elwind spell to clear their view before a gust of wind broke his concentration and a man appeared before them.

"Good work getting here, Say'ri! I must recognize you are strong, but not that powerful to face an entire army!" A lone man appeared before them, like the wind.

"Yen'fay! But you were supposed to be with the dynasts! What is the meaning of this? The Valmese Emperor is coming this way and he's going to cause a war with the Ylisseans and the Feroxi people!" Say'ri pushed her way to the front of the formation and watched in disbelief at her brother.

"My reasons are my own, Say'ri. This is the end of the path for your friends… and for you. Before you arrived, that black mage accompanying Walhart lend me a spell to call forth the lost souls around here, at the cost of human sacrifices!" Yen'fay replied, unfazed.

"Do you mean… that you disturbed the sacred remains of the Deadlords!? Those souls are forbidden to awake again! If you did that, then you threw away the lives of your soldiers!?" Say'ri asked, angry.

"Yes! Not only them, but the dynasts lives too! They will serve our purposes as long as I live!" the warrior said.

Robin analyzed the situation. They clearly didn't know how many of those 'Deadlords' were, so they had the numerical advantage if Flavia and Basilio arrived now. For another part, Yen'fay looked like a capable fighter clad in Chon'sin's armor with the same body type of Frederick.

"I guess you are waiting for reinforcements to arrive, tactician… But Emperor Walhart knows your movements, and he took care of those pests!" Yen'fay said.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you don't? Then I will dispose of this woman!" the samurai said as he snapped his fingers.

From the shadows, twelve undead warriors appeared wielding ancient looking weapons. One of them carried a woman familiar to them. It was Flavia. Robin gasped at the sight as the Deadlords threw her at their feet.

"F-Flavia!? H-How!?" Lucina asked with fear plaguing her voice.

"I-I'm sorry!" Flavia said crying. "When we found Walhart, we fought against his contingent and we beat them all, but Walhart came after us and… he fought one on one with Basilio… he overwhelmed him! Basilio kneeled as that bastard laughed! Basilio told me to run… that he would stop him… h-he never came back!" she said.

"N-No! This is what happens in my future! I failed to protect Basilio once again!" Lucina said, shaking with fear, as the future didn't change.

"Yes, your future is doomed already! Grima is the only path to salvation! That woman is lucky because we found her collapsed outside Origin Peak's border. Walhart said he wanted to obliterate you together, but I guess that's my job now!" Yen'fay said, not showing any emotion.

"No!"

Say'ri yelled with all her strength. The Shepherds were confused as she walked forward and unsheathed her katana. Sthal tried to stop her, but Chrom shook his head no.

"I see you set your purpose, brother. But I won't let you destroy everything for what we stand for! I made a bow when father gave me this sword and I intend to protect this future… even if I have to kill you!" Say'ri said.

Yen'fay nodded, "I see your resolution! I will face you in combat, but I will let the Deadlords take care of your friends. Come, face your annihilation!" he said.

Say'ri turned to face her friends. Robin smiled as he put his hand over her shoulder. "It's alright, Say'ri. This is a matter of honor for you, so we won't interfere. Let us take care of the Deadlords," he said.

"But, they are legendary warriors! You won't be able to beat them as we are now!" the samurai said.

"Let that to us," Robin answered.

Say'ri nodded and made a run for it, reaching Yen'fay as she jumped over the Deadlords. The Shepherds prepared to face the undead ad their weapons clashed and Robin started to give orders away.

"Now, it's you and me, Yen'fay! When this day is over, I will avenge my fallen brothers!" Say'ri said as she charged forward and started to attack her brother.

Yen'fay parried each blow with ease, dodging and attacking at the same time. "I see you improved a bit, sister. But your struggle is useless! I have this match decided and even your friends are nothing against the Deadlords!" he said.

Say'ri was tired and gazed towards his friend. One of the undead shot an arrow towards the mounted units, hurting their horses and pegasi, leaving them to protect them as they blocked them.

The samurai girl turned her head to gaze Yen'fay again, "You don't trust me, but I improved since I saw what true devotion is! That tactician is fighting for our future and for his loves ones! He is protecting our peace as the dynasts tried to do! I won't give up, Yen'fay!" she said.

Yen'fay was surprised when Say'ri jumped towards him and slashed with all her might towards him. The warrior barely dodged the blow before counterattacking. The samurai saw his movements and parried his blows.

"I won't let you touch me!" Say'ri yelled and used her sword to create a shockwave, causing Yen'fay to lose his balance.

Say'ri attacked with all her might; slash after slash, not letting her brother to recover his balance. Yen'fay sought a way to counter, but Say'ri's attacks prevented him to do so.

Say'ri blows were vicious as she attacked, looking for an opening to finish him off. The Shepherds fought as hard as her, felling the undead as she sought to end her conflict with her brother.

"This ends now!" Say'ri yelled as her katana shone with the combined power of her courage and her resolve.

Yen'fay gave her a faint smile before his sister's blade pierced him through the chest. The samurai turned to see if her attack did connect, but all she saw was her brother collapsing.

At the same time, Robin and the Shepherds finished with the undead. The tactician saw as Say'ri kneeled and took Yen'fay in her arms. Stahl tried to approach her, once again, but Robin stopped him from doing so.

The samurai held Yen'fay as he slowly opened his eyes. "I-I'm glad you are so strong… now. I-I guess it's… only natural for me… to fall by your hand, little sister… I'm sorry I put you through this… but it's time for me… to go…" he said.

Say'ri looked at him with tears welling in her eyes, "I-I'm so sorry, Yen'fay. But I had to do this! I don't want to destroy the hopes of anyone in the future!" she said.

Yen'fay smiled and caressed her sister's face, "I- I didn't want either… but, it was my duty… as your… brother…" he said before closing her eyes forever.

Say'ri stood there, crying for her brother as the samurai poured her emotions out. Robin let got Stahl towards her and help her with her burden. The Shepherds did well enough in the fight as they had the holy powers of Tiki, so the darkness of any spell could lessen if she used it.

However, Cordelia's pegasi, Aurora, was injured in the fight after covering the rest of the mounting units, so she would have to let it rest in the camp. Robin sighed, as the heat from the volcano would tire them.

"What is our next step?" Flavia asked, still shaken by Basilio's dead.

"Now, we get the hell out of here and start a camp. Then we will wait for our scouts to return with news of with any change in the battlefield." Robin answered as Sthal passed near him with Say'ri crying over his shoulders.

"Robin, sir, she is devastated and I suggest we abandon this place before she breaks down…" Stahl said.

"Did she tell you anything… any clue or…?" the tactician asked.

"No, she didn't speak with me. She is just tired," the soldier answered.

Robin nodded and told the Shepherds to exit the volcano and follow him, so they could find a place to build a camp for the next days. It was decided that Say'ri would stay with the women since she would require comfort.

At dusk, Robin spoke with Chrom in the war room (read: his tent) to discuss the next day's plans. The lord decided to hold back the march for a day since Say'ri was still under the shock of losing someone precious to her. Robin nodded and exited the tent as the Shepherds gathered for the news.

"What is the plan, Robin? I need to rest today, but then, Where do we go from here? Is it safe to return to Chon'sin or do we have to wait until we hear from our spies otherwise?" Lissa asked as the tactician stepped out from Chrom's tent.

"It was decided that we will hold on our march back to Chon'sin for a day since we need proper rest. The conditions of the terrain wore us out quickly and I need to adjust our route… as for our spies… I don't feel confident about them, but we must use all our connections and avoid getting trapped," Robin said.

"But why we must wait! They got Basilio, for Naga's sake! We should get them for what they did to me… us, and to Say'ri!" Flavia said, letting out the fact she missed Basilio.

Robin nodded and held her hand to calm her, "I know he was a great man and a good friend to all of us! But we can't fight with injuries or with fatigue. Say'ri is in no condition to fight for now as well as you, Flavia! Just rest for today, please!" he said.

Flavia sighed and let it go, "Damn it, tactician… I hope you can end this damn war… I never wanted to lose a friend like that…" she said and returned to her tent, looking dejected.

"I promise you that I will, Flavia. I promise to all of you that this is the war to end all wars! We won't have to suffer anymore once we recover the last holy orb. Once we have them, Plegia won't attempt anything against our united forces!" Robin said, his voice full of confidence, "I swear I won't let you down! I will stop the Emperor from arriving to Plegia form an alliance with Validar like they did in the future! I will not let them make our sons suffer anymore!"

"We all trust you, Robin! You got us this far and we will continue forward! This world is ours and we won't let Walhart or anyone else take it from us!" Lucina said with a small smile.

The Shepherds agreed at the unison and returned to their posts until their tactician decided to start the final march to end the war, the march to face the Emperor and put an end to his plans before it was too late. The fate of the Halidom rested on their shoulders now… they had to win, no matter what.

000

A day passed and rogue from Chon'sin gave them a vital piece of information: the black mage Aversa location was discovered after the news about Basilio's dead spread on the battlefield. Flavia got hurt the most since she knew Basilio a long time ago. They basically were a couple, but they didn't believe in compromise so they spent their lives like they wanted to.

A couple of Valmese soldiers turned rogue and left the army to join the Exalt army. So they acted as spies and gathered information for them, since they thought Walhart's point of view was wrong in many ways.

The Shepherds traveled the frontier of Origin Peak, where the last Valmese soldiers on land gathered to counterattack. Chrom and Robin thought that Walhart was desperate since he delegated power to Aversa and to the Plegians in general.

And another piece of information arrived at them… Excellus held Morgan hostage. After they helped Say'ri discover the sole reason the dynasts betrayed them, she doubted it was true because her brother last words confirmed her suspicions: he was blackmailed.

"I need to know how much time it is going to take us to arrive. Some of our spies told us that they would take a boat to escape to the main land… I seriously want some answers here, daddy!" Severa complained as the Shepherds continued to advance towards the border.

"Soon, Severa. I'm sure the scouts will tell us if the Valmese soldiers plan something ahead, or something like that. I guess the tactician from Valm is going to be there since he is the one behind yours and your sister's kidnapping…" Robin answered.

"… I-I wasn't kidnapped! I got myself captured because I wanted to reunite with Morgan as soon as I could! I will make Excellus pay if he dared to touch my sister!" Severa replied with a big frown.

After an hour-long walk, the Shepherds received the news about the Valmese soldiers loading the ship and preparing to set sail, Severa got anxious and ran ahead ignoring her father's yells.

"How can this happen every time we want to stealthy get to someplace!? I'm starting to sense I didn't teach her that good in the future… but I can't do anything about her behavior right now, if she wants blood she will use her power to get it! Let's move!" Robin said after his daughter approached the fewer soldiers from the Valmese army.

At the same time, Excellus noticed the red-haired woman running towards her with her sword raised. The Valmese tactician sighed and called for his archers to shoot at her, but he received no response since a wyvern rider came down on them along with two pegasus riders.

"Oh, I see you did beat that good for nothing dynast! I told Walhart he was useless like her sister! Why do you meddle with our plans so often?" Excellus said as nearly all the Shepherds arrived to his position.

From behind his ranks, Say'ri came out wielding her katana. The warrior was pissed enough; she could kill him in that instant. Sthal remained with her while he restrained the samurai girl.

"How you dare to insult my brother!? He died following your ideals! You should repent you made him betray his country for nothing, just power!" Say'ri yelled at Excellus.

The Valmese tactician laughed openly, holding his chin and said, "You thought he cared for our cause!? We threatened to kill you if he didn't use his connections with the dynasts to lend us a stable army to fight against the Ylisse army… I see that he failed because he held you in high regard; however, we still got our trump card…"

The Shepherds stood still, watching the movements form the Valmese as he commanded two of his remaining men to bring someone forward. Excellus removed the mask from the woman after he held it in front of him.

Severa gasped. It was her sister, Morgan. The red-haired woman frowned before overexerting her body, using the power she inherited from Robin. Severa was pissed before she started to walk forward.

Excellus took a dagger from behind him and pointed it to Morgan's neck. "Don't make any sudden movements. I won't stand for you to take everything I have worked for! I will use my powers of deceit to take Walhart down!" he said.

A shadow appeared behind him, like a ghostly mist engulfing Excellus while the Valmese tactician looked around him in disbelief. Excellus lost his grip in Morgan and let her go as Excellus yelled in agony.

"Who is causing that mist!?" Lucina asked before she saw Severa casting her own spells towards the mad tactician.

"How you dare put your hands on me!? I'm the best tactician there is! I won't allow you to defy me again! Soldiers, attack now!" Excellus yelled as the last soldiers came out of the ship.

"What do you want to do, daddy?" Severa asked as the soldiers slowly approached them, blocking any attempt of running away.

"Hmm…" Robin hummed as he saw Aversa beside Excellus, grinning darkly.

Robin nodded at Severa and took her in his arms. The Shepherds were confused, but their tactician smiled at them.

"I need you to cover us; Severa and I will take care of Excellus and secure Morgan while we are at it." Robin said as he crouched slightly.

"What are you going to do? Jump?" Cordelia asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly right!" the tactician said as he jumped and casted Elwind beneath him, lifting him enough to arrive near Excellus and Aversa.

The Shepherds stood in disbelief and just grinned between them, before they attacked the remaining forces at their heart's content, while the tactician rescued his second daughter.

"You are a fool, Robin. You can't defeat me! I'm too smart for you and your daughter! Aversa and I will take you out and then we will take the last orb from Walhart!" Excellus said as Aversa just gazed to Robin.

"You don't have the balls, damn eunuch! If you wish to take out Walhart, you need more than just a bunch of soldiers!" Severa yelled.

"If you don't believe me, I will take you out myself! Now Aversa!" Excellus yelled, but Aversa didn't move.

"I told you to attack, bitch! You dare to oppose me! I will have Walhart execute you for treason!" the mad tactician told her, but Aversa just smiled.

"You think Walhart didn't know about your plan! He knows you want to overthrow him because I told him so. I told him about our plan and the sole reason we kept you alive! Now you are of no use to us!" Aversa said as she teleported away.

"Damn whore! You will pay f-… or… thi…s… wha…?" Excellus said as he looked to his stomach.

"Never got distracted in a fight! I'm the type of person who doesn't allow her enemies to finish their babblings!" Severa said as her sword pierced the stomach of the Valmese tactician.

Robin just watched the events unfolding in front of him, before a voice behind him distracted his focus. The tactician saw Morgan waking up. _'Man, I'm glad she's alright…'_ he thought.

"Hey, Severa! Morgan is waking up, can you go and carry her back to your mother? I will finish things here." Robin said as while Severa ran towards her sister, hugging her while she sobbed.

The battle outside the ship was pretty much finished too, as the Shepherds dispatched the remaining enemies and secured some of the cargo the ship and learnt that Walhart would arrive at the same beach the next day. The full force of the Valmese army was near.

"I commend you for taking out the trash, Robin. It's a shame you are my brother. Even though you are younger than me, you are my old brother…" Aversa said.

Robin turned his gaze towards the prop. Aversa was grinning again as she charged a spell. The tactician told Severa to get down the ship with Morgan while he took care of that matter.

"I guess you are the last obstacle before we can take Walhart down. I mistook you for a good person, Aversa, but Validar is controlling your soul. How does it feel to be a pawn!?" Robin said.

"I'm not completely evil. Come, I have a kiss for you…" Aversa replied as she used her spell to run forward, taking Robin by surprise and tossing him around.

"That's for taking me lightly! You are not the only one who can destroy things at will! I, too, hold the power the Grimleals seek after… you are no match for my full power!" Aversa said, charging a spell again.

Robin predicted she would use all her powers from the start, so he would have to wait until she wore out to strike back. In the meantime, he would have to endure the punishment.

Aversa tossed, scratched, shocked, burnt and lifted Robin many times; however, he was used to that kind of treatment since Frederick still trained with him every morning, even if he had improved a long time ago. As Robin guessed, her powers started to fade as she got tired more and more. The tactician used those sloppy seconds to grab her and lift her in the air.

"How…? It wasn't supposed to be like this! Master Validar! Help me!" Aversa yelled, tossing around while she was in the air. Robin didn't let her go as he was inspecting his surroundings.

"Too bad for you, Aversa. Your powers are still a little immature… you need to train more and learn how to put your heart into everything you do! … Huh!?" the tactician said before his focus shifted.

A voice echoed around them. Robin got the same feeling like the time met the Hierophant. A heavy presence that filled the air with dread and sorrow. The tactician looked around him as the voice inside their minds.

"Aversa… I see you failed once again to fulfill your role… I thought Excellus would die and let you take Walhart, but you are powerless to Robin…" the voice of Validar echoed.

"N-No! I didn't fail! I-I!" Aversa replied.

"I don't care if you think otherwise… I will leave you at your fate… Farewell, Aversa. You were nothing but a pain since you came into my life!" the voice one last time before remain silent.

Robin couldn't believe that Validar abandoned her to her fate, but it was late now to have second thoughts. Or so he thought, because he saw Aversa crying in front of him.

"What!?" Robin asked, confused.

"I-I… Master Validar… why? I was just following your desires… I… Robin, I don't care about what you do now… I want this to be over with" Aversa said, closing her eyes.

"I will then relieve of your pain then…" Robin said as he summoned a lightning dagger.

The Shepherds stood in awe as Robin shocked Aversa long enough to let her unconscious. The tactician smiled as he put her on the floor. _'I won't be the one to end your life… You did nothing wrong, Aversa. You just followed the wrong path… we all do at some point in our lives…'_ he thought.

Robin jumped down the ship, carrying Aversa in his back. Vaike and Frederick took her from the tactician and carried her away. Chrom approached Robin while the tactician watched as the Shepherds retired from the beach.

"Are you sure this is okay, Robin? That woman can kill us if we are not careful!" the lord exclaimed.

"No, he won't do anything like that. After her 'Master' abandoned her, she pretty much lost her way of life. I will try to help her… both of us suffered because Validar toyed with us in some way or another." Robin replied with a grin.

Severa was still caring for Morgan as she slowly opened her eyes. Gazing at her father first, she flung herself towards him and hugged him tight. Cordelia and Severa stood behind them and Robin smiled.

"Father! I was so worried I won't see you… I missed you!" Morgan said.

"Your mother and I missed you, but your sister missed you the most!" Robin answered as Morgan made a face of confusion.

"I-I don't remember a lot from the future… I don't remember mother or any sister…" Morgan said.

Those words pained Severa, as she kneeled and hugged her little sister. Tears ran down her face as Morgan patted her back.

"My love… why is this happening… why our daughter remembers only you, but she has no memory of us!?" Cordelia asked, hugging her husband.

"My best guess is that after traveling to the past… she has a trauma… she lost you and then me. But she was gone before I died… so I guess she got desperate trying to get back to her remaining family and lost her memories…" Robin answered.

Severa sighed and looked at her parents. "I don't care how much time it takes… I will help her recover her memories! I won't let her suffer any longer!" she said.

Robin smiled and told his daughter that he trusted her to do her best. He and Cordelia would help them too, so she won't be alone anymore. With those last words, they followed the Shepherds towards a camp they set a couple of kilometers away, trying to remain hidden before the Valmese warships arrived.

000

After they returned from the battle, Robin told Cordelia, he would do anything to please her that night. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could notice a glint of malice in Cordelia's eyes.

Severa took Morgan with the rest of the future children, helping her to recover her memory as they played with her and told her about what happened in the current timeline. Robin and Cordelia took the chance and decided to spend the night together, alone.

The red-haired woman told the tactician to go ahead and take a bath first. After coming out of the bathroom, the tactician saw Cordelia dressed in a tight red negligee with red stockings and a garterbelt, with a thong along with her usual boots from her armor.

Robin was speechless with the impressive sight of his wife. He never imagined she would have something so provocative. Something he could notice was that she was blushing as she covered her chest with her arms.

"W-where… Since when do you have that negligee!?" the tactician said.

"I-I-I… w-well, Sumia gave it to me the day we wed… It was a surprise, so I wanted to show you… and, well…"

Robin gulped hard before approaching his wife and holding her tight. The tactician's hands slid down her back to her butt as he massaged her rear end. Cordelia jumped slightly in surprise before some moans of delight escaped her lips.

"R-Robin? What are you doing!?" Cordelia asked with an excited tone.

"You offer me dessert and you don't want me to take a bite? No, I plan to savor every corner of your body as I please… I told you I would do anything for you, so I will please my mistress…" Robin said as he continued to caress his wife's rear end.

Cordelia mischievous side stirred as she smiled demurely. Holding Robin's hand, he guided him to the living room, confusing the tactician.

"Sit up," she said.

Robin obeyed without hesitation. He locked eyes with her and immediately her gaze hardened.

"You may not look upon me without permission," Cordelia hissed into his ear, her breath hot, causing another shiver to race through his body. "Stare at the wall." She pointed at the wall behind the bed.

She then looked down at her feet. "Tch, I seem to have scuffed my boots during our last battle. You may run to the washroom, fetch a towel and take that for me."

Robin was on his feet the instant Cordelia stopped speaking. True to her command, he actually ran into the washroom. She resumed her perch on the sofa and waited for Robin to return. She did not have to wait long. He was at her feet, eyes downcast, focusing his attention on the tiny scuff on Cordelia's left boot.

"Impressive," Cordelia said. "I wonder what else you can take care of for me."

"Permission to speak?"

"Granted." Cordelia sighed airily.

"Are you, perhaps, thirsty?" Robin asked. "Or maybe you would have me turn down the bed for a nap?"

Cordelia shivered slightly. This was far too delicious an opportunity to pass up. She had Robin at her beck and call. She would have the powerful tactician at her disposal and actually give him orders.

"Make it so," she said simply, pointing to the bedroom. "I will freshen up in the bath. You are under strict command to not peek!"

Robin simply bowed and made off to the bedroom. Cordelia struggled mightily to keep a smile from forming until he was out of sight, whereupon she practically danced on tiptoes into the bath. She slipped into the soothing, foamy water and let the heat pervade her entire being, working into sore muscles and joints. Her relaxation came to an abrupt end a polite two tap knock on the door.

"What is it?" Cordelia kept her voice even, succeeding in keeping the irritation hidden.

"The bed is made, Mistress Cordelia."

An eyebrow shot up at that. No one, not even the most dedicated of servants and employees had ever called any woman from the knights 'Mistress'. This was an entirely new dimension to this rapidly developing game. A development Cordelia did not disapprove of in the least.

"I shall be along momentarily. Have my robe waiting."

"As you wish."

She slipped out of the tub and toweled off, the steam in the room curling her hair slightly. She pulled the wet mass into a loose ponytail and wrapped it in another towel. She opened the door, fully aware she had not a stitch of clothing and simply waited for Robin to remedy that with the robe in his hands.

Robin took more than a few moments to collect his thoughts before pulling his jaw off the floor. The uniform the Ylissean soldier wore was an absolute injustice to the woman it clothed. She was perfect in his mind. Every inch of her toned body through countless hours of drills, combat and exercise. She wasted absolutely no motion when she moved, her muscles moved with a catlike finesse under that creamy white skin.

"Something vexes you?" Cordelia asked, breaking Robin's reverie. "I am still waiting on my robe."

Robin said nothing. He moved as if in a haze, wrapping the cotton terry over the woman's arms, before tying the belt at her waist.

"Perhaps it would do to ease off on the booze," Cordelia breathed. "It has taken its toll on your faculties. We shall have to remedy that."

"We…?"

Cordelia only smiled as she glided to the bed. A single finger beckoning as she lay on her side.

Robin stood dumbfounded. Not only was Cordelia practically naked on the bed, she wanted him at her side. Eventually his mind came back on line and he regained control over his body – more or less. He stumbled slightly as he made his uncertain way to the now occupied bed.

"I am very sore from this morning's battle," Cordelia purred, oh so seductively. She rolled onto her stomach. "Would you be so kind?"

Robin cracked his knuckles. "May I remove your robe?"

"You may."

Robin gently removed the cloth off Cordelia's body, rolling the fabric out of the way and revealing those toned shoulders. He clapped his hands once then rubbed them together vigorously, friction building into a nice heat before starting at the nape of her neck. He nearly lost it right then at the moan that escaped Cordelia.

"Why have you stopped?" her voice sounded small, weak, almost lost.

"Apologies," Robin said. He went back to work, moving slowly onto Cordelia's well-defined back. Another moan, another temporary loss of faculties. At this rate, Robin would lose control and either attack Cordelia or be forced to take matters into his own hands.

Agonizing minutes of this torture passed as Robin fought an incrementally losing battle against his own libido. Cordelia's antics as she moaned, squirmed and giggled under his ministrations did not help in the least.

By some miracle, he had worked out all the soreness in her back and came upon a cute little divot that made a tiny dip in her back, just where the top of her bottom curved into the flare of her hips and met below the small of her back. He moistened a finger and gently swirled his finger in a slow circle.

"Augh," Cordelia cried out seductively. Her whole body turned red and Robin noticed her buttocks tightening.

'_Ah! I will have to remember this spot'_. Robin had stopped massaging by this point and had taken it upon himself to trace a finger over the firm muscles that defined Cordelia's upper legs. He gently raked his fingernails down the backs of Cordelia's thighs, drawing a hiss from the woman below him, before he stopped at the pit of her knees.

The return trip was a bit harder. He succeeded in raising ten fine pink lines, five on either leg, as he scraped back into that cute little divot he discovered earlier. Cordelia was squirming now, a muffled noise emanating from the pillow she had buried her face into.

"Ah, Cordelia likes this, does she?" Robin chuckled, more to himself as confirmation than anything else. He decided to take a chance and bent forward. He scraped his teeth against the bare flesh between Cordelia's shoulder blades.

"Fuck." Cordelia growled into her pillow, but did not resist.

Robin smirked at the neat mark he left. He went a little higher. He latched onto Cordelia's right shoulder and nibbled harder. His hands had not been idle. They had worked their way to either side of the red-haired woman and worked away the knots between her ribs, further relaxing her.

Cordelia had turned into a puddle of goo in his hands. Robin decided to take a slight risk and slipped his hands further down, now massaging Cordelia's hips before moving over her firm ass and into the valley between those tight cheeks.

Cordelia did nothing but gasp and moan. Robin had worked his way further in, closer to the slick heat between her legs. Here he stopped. Robin may have presented the image of drunken lout. He still had some standards and decided to stop at that zone.

"Please," the word escaped Cordelia's mouth.

Robin moved his face closer to hers. "Please what, princess?"

"Don't stop."

He moved his hand a little closer to her core, feeling the wet stickiness collecting there.

"Don't stop this?" he flicked gently at the protective lips. Here he encountered a hand not his own. He gently stroked Cordelia's finger before pressing on.

Cordelia grunted and nodded her head. Robin slipped one finger past Cordelia's labia and stroked at the tender wetness. "Shall I stop?"

"No," Cordelia almost yelled. "Please…"

Robin curled his finger past Cordelia's entrance. She was burning up and he felt it all. He gently teased the finger further in, feeling her, stretching her, always mindful to never hurt her. He had worked the second joint inside her before he felt resistance. He stopped and withdrew.

"Ugh, don't stop," The plea issued forth. "I… I need it."

"Not tonight," Robin whispered softly, as he nibbled on her ear. "However…"

He took care in rolling her onto her back. He rubbed his palms together once more before he massaged Cordelia's stomach. "You need to move your hands, sweetie." He gently Cordelia's hands away from the neatly trimmed triangle of dark red curls. He teased at the hard bundle of nerves with his thumb while his fingers played with the entrance to her sex.

Cordelia, her mouth slack and hanging open, ground her head back into the pillow and arched her back as Robin toyed with her. She knew what it felt like to touch herself. She had to work for nothing and yet still reaped all the pleasure.

Her thighs tensed and she could feel the wave build within her. She placed her hand on his and showed him what she liked, where to touch and how. Robin complied immediately.

The beautiful woman in his care would have exactly what she wanted, what she needed, and he was all too happy to provide.

In the eternity of a split second, the wave crashed over Cordelia. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body shook gently with the force of it. Robin opted to play on her nub just a bit longer, teasing another orgasm out of her. When her eyes were able to focus on the man in front of her, she blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Did that please you, Mistress?"

Cordelia bit her lip, but said nothing. She consented with a nod before her manners caught up to her. "Th-thank you," she squeaked.

000

The morning after, Cordelia woke up early and saw Robin next to her snoring lightly. The red-haired woman was happy for marrying Robin, as he was the only one she could share anything. Cordelia approached her husband and kissed his cheeks, waking up Robin.

"Mmmh, Cordy? What's up? Can't you sleep?"

Cordelia shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing my love. I just remembered we have to go to the war room for the imminent attack on the beach"

"Oh! You're right! How could I forget? … Chrom expects me to attend the meeting!" the tactician tried to get off the bed, but his wife stopped him.

"Don't worry love. I will go and I will tell them that you can't attend because you are sleeping. Just rest for a while and join us in the beach later. I'm sure this is a minor battle, nothing to worry about…" Cordelia said with a tender smile.

Robin nodded and propped his head in the pillow. "I will rest for a little while Cordy… I'll see you in a few hours…"

Cordelia smiled and ruffled his beloved hair. "Yes, don't worry about me. I will return soon. I love you!"

Robin fell asleep after his wife left the tent. Many thoughts run through his mind as he dreamt, but a single memory surfaced when he slept.

He saw himself on the beach where the battle was supposed to happen. The tactician saw countless ships coming their way as the soldiers from Ferox and Ylisse stood near the shore, preparing to attack.

Robin saw his wife in front of them as Frederick galloped back to the camp. _'No, what is she doing there alone! Where the fuck is Chrom?'_ he said to himself, still in the dream.

The tactician tried to run to her, but his feet couldn't move. He saw the ships coming to her as the archers from Valm showered the sky with arrows that covered the sun.

Robin saw as the arrows pierced through the ranks of the army, killing many of the soldiers as Cordelia tried to deflect many of the arrows with her lance. She failed as the bolts pierced her armor pinning her to the ground.

'_N-No! Cordelia!'_ the tactician said, trying to get near his wife. But, as he tried to run to her, he never reached her.

Cordelia turned her head to him and smiled. She extended her hand towards him before the light from his eyes vanished.

'_NOOOOOOOOO! Cordy… Cordelia!'_ he said kneeling in the sand, tears sliding down his face.

Robin turned and tossed as he slept, before someone shook him from the shoulders. Robin gasped for air as he wiped some tears from his face. Focusing, he saw Severa standing in front of him.

"S-Severa? Did something happen? Why are you here?" the tactician said, trying to shake the nightmare from his mind.

"Daddy! We have and emergency! Chrom sent mom alone to the beach! Frederick is already on the beach, but he reported warships coming this way! … This is… this is where mom dies in my future!" Severa said, trembling with anger.

"WHAT!? N-no, that's not true… Chrom won't send her alone! He can't!" Robin answered before Severa slapped him.

"Ah, that hurts! Why you did that for?" Robin said, rubbing his cheek.

"I hate to say it, but Chrom didn't measure the risks because he didn't know Walhart is in one of those ships!"

"Oh, fuck! No!" was the last thing Robin said before leaping off the bed and dressing. The tactician grabbed one of the horses and set off as far as he could, after setting off the camp's alarm.

The other Shepherds saw the tactician galloping as fast as he could. They followed his example and went after him.

Chrom reached Robin and saw as his friend's marks started to glow. _'Shit, this is bad. If something set him angry, there will be hell to pay!' _he thought.

Along the way the found Frederick returning to camp. He explained that he was going to alert them of the incoming ships because they miscalculated the size of the entire Valmese army.

After reaching the beach, they saw the warships coming into contact with the shore. Cordelia stood in front of the few troops Chrom sent, unfazed at the incoming danger. However, her calculations failed when the ships stopped and archers pointed their arrows towards them.

The red-haired rider gazed to her fellow soldiers as some of them started to doubt about their odds. Nonetheless, Cordelia didn't move an inch from her position and sighed.

The troops nodded between them and returned into formation, waiting for the Valmese soldiers to attack them. Until now, the Valmese archers pointed their arrows towards the small platoon, threatening to shoot at any moment.

Cordelia used that chance to direct their efforts towards the archers, commanding her own to take them down. Her plan failed because the Valmese mages burned them. Walhart came out from the main ship, gazing to the troops on the beach.

"So, it seems you want to kill me! However, you saw that my mages are powerful enough to burn your arrows to crisp. Now, I'll assume you are looking for this!" Walhart said as he took out the last holy orb, Vert.

"Validar said that any of the holy orbs contained enough energy to take out an entire army! You, weaklings, try to stand in front of me and defy my will! This ends today! I, supreme Emperor Walhart, will erase the smiles off your faces!" he said as he put the orb inside his mouth and chewed it.

The Emperor collapsed as an energy beam spread across him. His veins glowed green as the energy from the orbs spread across his body. The power from the orb was truly breathtaking.

"This power…! Incredible! I will take you down, Ylissean bastards! With this power, I can take the Emblem for myself! Shoot!" the Emperor said, commanding his archers to shoot at the small force on the beach.

Cordelia saw the barrage of arrows coming down the sky, darkening the daylight. The red-haired woman closed her eyes, seeing her whole life flashing before setting into a particular memory… her husband.

'_Robin… my love… I'm sorry for letting you down once again… I just wanted to protect those important to me! My daughters… I won't see you grow up… I wanted to raise you away from all this chaos… I'm sorry…'_ Cordelia thought as tears ran down her face.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" she heard a yell behind her.

Opening her eyes, she saw the tactician coming down the sky, landing with his fists as a powerful shockwave repelled the incoming arrows.

"NOW!" he yelled again as a giant fire dome burned the rest of the arrows away.

Cordelia couldn't believe what was happening as Robin looked at her and smiled. The troops cheered as the dome in front of them deflected the rest of the attacks. As Cordelia gazed behind her, she saw Tharja and Miriel continued to push the dome forward, trying to bring down the warships.

"R-Robin, what's happening? How did you get here so fast!?" Cordelia asked, while the rest of the Shepherds arrived near them.

"It was easy to get here… Severa told me about this… and what happened in the future… I hurried to get here since the Valmese forces could overwhelm even the most organized army. As we got here, I casted Elwind and jumped with all my might to get here in time. Tharja and Miriel used that chance to create a fire dome, so we are safe…" Robin told her.

The fire dome made Walhart mad. The Emperor ordered his forces to push forward trying to break the spell. His measures failed as the ships entering the dome burned to ashes. One by one, the warships sank after the Ylissean mages pushed the spell forward. The only one unaffected was the Emperor.

"Screw this!" Walhart yelled as he touched the dome and with the overwhelming power the holy orb gave him, he destroyed it. "Now, take down the Ylissean army! Don't let anyone alive!" he ordered.

The remaining warships arrived to the beach. Hundreds of soldiers spread through the beach as the soldiers from Ylisse clashed with them. Chrom and the others looked at Robin. The eyes of the tactician were locked towards Walhart.

"I'll kill him…" Robin said.

"I get how you feel, Robin. But you must help us first. We need a plan to defeat the Valmese Empire once and for all!" Chrom said, putting his hand over Robin shoulder.

The tactician turned to look at Chrom and nodded. "You are right… First, we need to flank the soldiers to prevent them from getting away. Frederick, Maribelle, Sully; I need you to get to the farthest point on the beach and stop the soldiers from going away. Vaike, Lissa, Kjelle follow them, please." he said.

"Flavia, Lon'qu, Severa and Morgan get near the Ylissean soldiers from behind and slow them enough for our mages to stop them. Virion and Noire, I want you to snipe any enemy trying to ambush us. The rest, follow in close and lend your help to the soldiers!"

Chrom looked puzzled at Robin, "And you? What are you going to do?" he asked.

"I will-" the tactician started to say before a huge presence landed behind him.

"I take you want to take me down yourself, tactician. I heard you have unparalleled strength and an excellent battle judgement… I will test you if you are worthy of my time!" the Emperor said as he started to walk towards Robin.

Chrom started to run towards Walhart, but Robin yelled for him to stop. "Carry out my orders, Chrom! Let me take care of this!" he said.

The lord nodded at him and told the Shepherds to move forward as Robin unsheathed his sword. Walhart started laughing as he took out his sword and pointed it towards Robin.

Cordelia didn't stand idle. She charged forward and tried to hit Walhart with her lance. She failed as her lance only graced Walhart's armor. Robin didn't foresee that and yelled to Cordelia to fall back, but it was too late.

"Woman… you dare to face me!" Walhart said as he held Cordelia by the neck, lifting her. The Emperor grinned and started to pummel her with his fists, bending her breastplate.

"Let her go!" Robin yelled.

The Emperor stopped and looked at Robin. Cordelia as almost unconscious from the pummeling. "Oh… I see. This is your woman… this is interesting. This fragile woman… let's put her to the test…" he said.

Walhart threw Cordelia to the ground before spreading a mist towards her. The red-haired woman stood up again, bewitched with the new power from Walhart.

"Let this woman be your doom!" Walhart said before Cordelia leapt forward and started to swing her lance towards Robin.

The tactician parried some of the incoming blows while he tried to get close to her. Cordelia used all her might, trying to kill the tactician. Walhart stood watching them as the tactician dodged desperately.

At some point from their fight, Cordelia managed to cut Robin's robe. The tactician grunted in pain as Cordelia used more and more strength._ 'Damn it! I can't do nothing against her. There must be a way to stop her… but she doesn't let me get close to her!'_ he thought.

The tactician started to circle, trying to put some distance between them before getting close to Walhart. Cordelia's strikes became more vicious as the tactician tried to reach the Emperor.

'_Now!'_ Robin thought, deflecting Cordelia's lance before he used that opportunity to strike down Walhart himself. His plan failed, Walhart saw his movements and dodged the tactician's blow before using his overwhelming power against him. The force of the impact sent Robin to the ground. Walhart smiled, amused as Cordelia continued to stare down at him.

"Your struggle is useless, Robin. I AM A GOD!" Walhart said, laughing, "Now, dear, kill him!" he ordered the red-haired woman.

Cordelia turned her gaze towards Robin. She steadily approached the tactician and pointed her lance towards him with a malicious grin. Robin's body turned numb after Walhart used his strength to push him away. The power from just one of the holy orbs was amazing yet frightening.

"No, Cordy, don't listen to him. You and I are one and the same, don't give in to his power. You are more powerful than him, fight back!" the tactician yelled, trying to stand up.

Cordelia empty eyes misted as his husband's words reached him. She stopped and nodded at him before turning back, taking Walhart by surprise. But not much as the Emperor used the momentum from Cordelia's attack and grabbed her from his arm, before jumping to the sky and send her crashing on the ground.

Robin saw as his beloved crashed down the floor. Walhart landed near her and started to laugh. The tactician crawled near the body of his wife, checking her vital signs. She was heavily damaged, but she was alive.

"Cordelia!"

"Humph! How pathetic. I'm not even trying my best… I hope you will last more than that bitch! Hahaha" Walhart said, his laugh echoing in the battlefield where the Shepherds fought against the Valmese soldiers and the Risen.

"HOW YOU DARE HARM CORDELIAAAAA!" Robin yelled with all his might. Standing on his feet, the tactician scars started to glow with an intense purple light. As the tactician focused his gaze on the overpowered Walhart, he pointed his finger towards him.

"I won't let you hurt her… even at the cost of my own liiiiife!" he said, as blue fire engulfed his whole body, wings sprouting from his back as an electric atmosphere charged the air.

"THORON!" Robin yelled, but the energy sphere was deflected easily.

Walhart ran towards Robin and pummeled him over and over. The tactician tried his best to defend himself, but the blows left him exposed. After the barrage of blows, the Valmese commander finished his attack with his own copy of Thoron.

The force of the impact sent Robin into the nearby rock, crashing in a loud thud. Walhart laughed at the pointless efforts of the tactician, while Robin coughed some blood and tried to remain awake.

"What's the matter, Robin? I thought you were an equal… but it turns out you are a weakling. I don't understand why Validar didn't killed you when he could," he said, watching as Robin tried to stand up, "No matter. Now you will taste the true power of a dragon!"

Walhart approached the beaten Robin. With his sword, he swung at the tactician, for a killing blow. The only thing was that the tactician countered the blow with his sword. Walhart was slightly surprised, but otherwise he approached Robin again.

Sensing no threat from the tactician, he approached the unconscious pegasus rider. With his powerful feet, he started to crush Cordelia. Noticing Robin's gaze, he locked eyes with him and laughed.

"Hmm… it seem you still have some energy left. How does it sound for me to kill that woman with red-hair? If you want me to let her live, fight me!" Walhart said mockingly, kicking Cordelia's ribs.

"Cor- C… Cordelia! Nobody touches my wife and lives to tell about it!" Robin yelled, his face contorting with anger and pain.

"Show me what you can do… tactician!"

Robin felt his body heating rapidly. He took off his robe before the remaining scars from his body ignited in purple fire, covering his whole body with fire. A pair of wings grew on his back, igniting his steel blue eyes with red marks.

After the fire settled, the tactician looked like a true dragon. Every step he took set ablaze the ground beneath him. Every breath he took let out steam from his body.

"So, it was true after all. Validar sensed this from the beginning, yet he allowed you to roam free with the Ylisseans… I will crush you, you will- ughhh"

As Walhart spoke, Robin approached him faster than the general could foresee. With the force of the impact, Walhart crashed into the walls of the sunken ships. Robin's fist was ignited with fire as the tactician recovered his standing before looking at Walhart.

"Blah, blah, blah… I don't like the talkative type… did you finish speaking?" Robin said.

The Valmese general stood up and smiled, wiping some of his blood from his chin. "I now see that you are indeed a worthy rival! Come, face me with your full strength!" he said.

Robin nodded. Both he and Walhart ran at each other, clashing while they held each other's arms creating a crater with the impact force. A purple dome encircled them as they fought for dominance.

"Now you see I have more strength than you! You can't beat me, Robin! The fate of the world belongs to Grima! And to me!" Walhart said as they continued their fight.

The tactician didn't answer. The only thing he did was push harder, forcing Walhart to kneel. The shear force the tactician displayed was enough to break parts of Walhart's armor. At some point, Robin and Walhart broke their hold and stared at each other for a while.

"Now, let's end this!" Walhart said, as he concentrated all the strength the holy orb gave him, his armor cracking with all the energy and falling to the ground. The general's body engulfed in fire as his veins shone brilliantly.

"Now with this, the legend of the tactician will end!" Walhart yelled, running to the tactician with his sword raised above his head.

Robin ran towards the general at the same speed. With his sword, he deflected Walhart's weapon away, affecting his equilibrium. "No- no! How can this be! He promised me total control of the army if I killed you…"

With his free hand, Robin charged his mightiest spell. The light around his hand turned purple as Robin smiled madly, "Taste defeat, Walhart! Hyper Thoron!"

With those words, Robin's fist made contact with Walhart's chest. The impact casted bolts of lightning around them as the air ignited with amber light. Walhart's face contorted with pain as the tactician's fist cracked his bones.

After the impact, a beam of light pierced through Walhart as he started to fade away with the remaining force of the spell. "Heh… now this became full circle…" Walhart said, before he vanished entirely from existence.

"You tried to take away a part of me, Walhart… Now I took away your very existence," Robin said as the green holy orb, Vert, descended from the ashes Walhart left behind. "With this, the Fire Emblem is finally safe from the hands of those unworthy!"

Robin sighed and relaxed his body, letting the glow from his scars fade. Hurrying towards Cordelia, he held her in her arms as the red-haired woman woke up. Robin smiled at the sight before holding her closer.

"What happened my love? Is it over?" Cordelia asked at the now peaceful battlefield. With the remaining Valmese soldiers retreating or surrendering, and the Risen disappearing, the war was finally over.

'_Phew, she doesn't remember what happened' _he thought. "Nothing, my love. Today we won our freedom, the tyrant is no more!" the tactician answered caressing her face, as their friends gathered around them.

Robin stood and smiled to the lord, handing over the last holy orb. As Chrom put the jewel back in the Fire Emblem, the atmosphere changed with dark clouds gathering around the Shepherds, slowing their perception of time.

"Bravo! I congratulate you for reuniting my Fire Emblem together at long last! If you would kindly give it to me, Robin…" a voice echoed between the Shepherds as a purple cloud gathered in front of them.

As the smoke settled, Validar appeared before them. With a wicked laugh, he pointed at Robin, whom started to choke as he tried to resist, only to run towards Chrom and pushing him away, retrieving the Fire Emblem from the lord's grasp.

The Shepherds were shocked at the sight and any attempt to stop Robin, resulted in them being pushed away. As the tactician handed over the Emblem, Validar laughed and smiled at the perplexed Shepherds.

"Don't worry, children of Naga… I will make sure you have a proper reward. Soon you will meet your creator. But before I go…" he said before looking at Robin and casting a spell on him, "Remember who send your wife in danger when you met Walhart? Now you can get your revenge!"

With those words, Validar vanished into thin air before Robin lunged forward, pinning Chrom to the ground and pummeling him with his bare fists. "YOU! You tried to kill her! You tried to take her away from me! I will make you paaaay!" he repeated over and over.

"Ro- Robin, stop… this is Validar influence over you… don't give in… you are better than this!" Chrom said while he tried to parry some of the blows the irate tactician landed on him.

The others couldn't move from their spots, because they couldn't believe what was happening. They were shocked when Cordelia pushed Robin away from Chrom, and shielded the lord, preventing more damage towards him.

The tactician removed some dust from his robe as he locked eyes with his wife. "Move, Cordelia! … This isn't your problem. I don't want to hurt you… he tried to kill you! And, you protect him!?" he said before his body marks started to shine with a purple light.

Robin started to walk forward, "… I can't believe you… I guess it's natural because you yearn for him in secret! … I guess I have no choice!" the tactician said before leaping forward, pinning to the ground Cordelia.

Robin held with one hand the neck of Cordelia, choking her. The tactician body was now engulfed in blue flames that gave him a pair of fire wings. He now looked like a demon.

"Robin! It's me, Cordelia! I know you're there! Look at me…" she said, but the tactician continued to choke her.

With his free hand, he started to charge a spell, which gave form to a lightning dagger. Cordelia closed her eyes and put her hand over Robin's face. With a tear running down her face, she said to her husband, "If you will kill me… do so, but do it as yourself… remember that I will always love you!"

Robin stooped midway, his eyes focused on his lover's eyes. _'What am I doing? Is this the way I'm saving her?'_ he thought.

Letting her go, Robin held his head between his hands. Standing away from his wife, he kneeled and cried before Lucina knocked him out.

"We need him chained underground until we can decide what we will do. For now, we must return to Ylisse and devise a plan to recover the Fire Emblem… until now, this remains a secret, understood?" Lucina said as she looked down at Robin.

"Why did you do that?" Cordelia asked before Sumia helped her stand as her wounds hindered her movements.

"It's for the best… now we must return to Ylisse. And you Cordelia, you have to rest for a while after we return… you won't have access to Robin until we know for sure he is not a threat!" Lucina replied, helping his father to stand.

"I agree with Lucina… for now let's go back to Chon'sin and let them know we ended with the Valmese threat. I will speak with Robin when we return to Ylisstol." Chrom said, his tone brokering no reply.

The Shepherds nodded at the command and followed their leader, with Sully helping Cordelia mount her horse and Frederick carrying Robin.

000

"…s…ppen…uo…" a voice echoed inside Robin's head as he tried to focus his vision.

"Wa …bin! …ow…the…ll…hrom!" the voice kept saying, but the tactician could cope with the situation in front of him.

Someone threw a bucket of water to him, trying to wake him up completely. Robin shook his head as his vision cleared enough to recognize who was in front of him.

"Lu…Lucina… how…? Where am I?" Robin asked.

"You are in Ylisstol prison now. You tried to kill lord Chrom after Validar bewitched you, cursed you, whatever… after that you tried to kill your own wife… I don't know which one is worse!" Lucina angrily answered.

"Co-Cordelia! N-No, that's impossible! I-I… What I… N-No! No!" Robin answered as tears flowed down his face. The tactician felt a deep remorse after what he did and tried to move away. Which was impossible because he was chained to the wall.

Lucina approached the tactician as lifted his face with her hand, "I didn't kill you back then… but I will do it if you try to break free from there! Because of you, we lost the Emblem and now Validar has control over the power Naga gave us!" she said.

"Stop, Lucina!" Chrom said.

"As you wish, father. Just know that I will bring down judgement if he-" she was saying before one of the guards came running towards them.

"Dire news, my lord!" the soldier said.

"Tell us," Chrom answered.

"Scouts report a strange storm near the Dragon's Table! You should come and see it!" the soldier replied.

Chrom and Lucina nodded at the soldier and left Robin behind, closing the door to his cell as they marched upstairs towards the towers of the palace. Once there, their eyes couldn't give credit of the vision the witnessed.

All over Plegia… strange purple clouds casting lightning on the horizon made the ground tremble. Lucina started to breathe faster as Chrom looked at her with concern. Lucina's eyes misted as she looked at her father.

"What happen Lucina? What is that storm?" the lord said.

"… It's the beginning… the dark future is beginning, father… Validar is using his powers to summon Grima back to this world… He's using the energy from the people around Plegia… we might have a couple of months before he can finish, but now with the Emblem in his power… we might never know…" Lucina said.

"So this is the dark future… This is bad, really bad… we must return to the throne room and summon everyone there immediately… except Cordelia… she's devastated with everything that happened…" Chrom said.

Both returned to the throne room and saw as everyone was already there, much to their surprise. Lucina started to explain the coming events and the possible way they could prevent things from happening again, even if they had to do it without their tactician.

"So that's all about it… If we don't act now, we risk the entire world!" Lucina said.

"I guess we have to plan again. I say we start with us leading our people to safety before facing Validar once and for all. Basilio told me that Validar tends to get overconfident with his power, so he might postpone the return of the Fell Dragon!" Flavia said as the Shepherds discussed different plans.

"How can you be so sure? I mean, he can start his plan right away and we would be doomed from the start!" Maribelle yelled.

"I know he will do it… he thinks he can tame Grima's power, but he will fail… he's just a pawn after all…" a womanly voice told them.

The Shepherds turned to look at the source of the voice and saw Aversa walking towards them. With a small grin on her face, she bowed to Chrom and the others. Lucina frowned and put her hand over the hilt of her sword.

"You were her pawn!" the princess said.

Aversa smiled and nodded, "So I was… But he… he showed me sympathy… he trusted me… So, I want to join you" she said shocking every Shepherd in the room.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review.


	16. Doom Dragon

"… So I was… But he… he showed me sympathy… he trusted me… So, I want to join you" Aversa said.

Chrom and the others gazed to the black mage as she said those words. For starters, she tried to kill them a couple of days ago, so they were suspicious about her intentions.

"What do you mean? You can't seriously think we will trust in you after what happened with Origin Peak! Even less after what happened with Excellus!" Lissa retorted with a pissed look on her face.

The Shepherds remained silent after that. Aversa sighed and took off her mantle in front of them, revealing parts of her back with scars and parts of her arms that showed shackles carved into her flesh.

"What caused those scars…?" Chrom said as he slowly approached Aversa.

"Master… Validar… he isn't my father… he kidnaped me when I was a child… He abused of me because I had potential for magic… he even tried to make me give birth to his descendants with his Hierophant, Robin… He tortured me until I gave up…" Aversa said, revealing her troubling past.

"They why you obeyed him!? It doesn't make any sense!" Chrom asked before Aversa locked eyes with him.

"It has… because he was the only paternal figure I got… I was afraid of losing him… but he showed me his true colors when I fought with you… he never cared for me… You freed me from his desires… I just want to repay my debt to you, please!" the seductress finished explaining.

The room remained in silence. Chrom thought about what might happen if they let her join the Shepherds. Chrom also thought about what Robin would do in this case, even if he was chained in the prison.

"I agree, Aversa. For this war we need more allies, and your magic will be useful to us. If you think you can help us that way, then join us as we will be traveling to the Dragon's Table." Chrom said.

"Are you mad Chrom!? She tried to kill us! We don't know if this a trap!" Sully yelled at Chrom.

"Duly noted. Either way, we already have to watch our backs, so this isn't a problem. Now, in the absence of our tactician, I will take command of the tactics until we acknowledge he isn't a menace anymore. Understood!" the lord said.

The Shepherds had no reason to book and argument not, as they simply nodded to Chrom and returned to the barracks. Left alone with Aversa, Chrom sighed as he looked at the door leading to the dungeon.

"Are you sure they won't try to slip a knife through my throat?" Aversa asked.

"No, they will behave because I told them to. Anyway, you should rest. Tomorrow we will start our journey towards the Dragon's Table. We will need our full strength…" Chrom answered.

"Understood lord Chrom… but I don't have a bed… I left my thing in the dungeon too… so can I rest there?" Aversa asked

"Sure… but Robin is there. Be careful…" Chrom said.

"Don't worry Chrom… I will behave…" Aversa said as she went through the door to the dungeon.

"I wonder if she's going to be alright…" the lord said before returning to his living room.

As the seductress went down the stairwell to the dungeon. In her mind, thoughts of knowing the tactician who defeated her caused her a deep desire. Not sexual but something stirred inside her when she thought about him.

Arriving at the bottom, she saw a sleeping Robin still chained to the wall. Her curiosity got the better of her and she unlocked the door to his cell. The tactician stirred from his sleep to look directly in Aversa's eyes.

"Wha- How did you get here!? I'm supposed to be off limits, or you know, concealed of any contact!" the tactician said, trying to get a little distance from the black mage.

"Oh? I don't know anything about it… I just know you kicked Chrom's ass after giving Master Validar your precious Fire Emblem and now I have all of you for myself… it makes me wonder if I should taste you… Robin…" Aversa said.

"Whoa…!" Robin said as the seductress approached him.

Aversa wasted little time as she closer the gap between her and the chained Robin, kissing him fully on the lips, using her tongue to taste the tactician, while Robin resisted trying to break free. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and after it, Aversa wiped some saliva from her mouth.

"Why…?" Robin asked with a heavy red face.

"I wasted to see if what Validar said was true… you are no brother of mine… and you certainly have a lot of potential! I wish I could taste more, but I fear we might get carried away…" Aversa said with a small laugh.

"… That is not right… you took advantage of me… and you even said we were related…" the tactician retorted.

"Aww, so cute. But as I said, you and I aren't brother and sister… so don't fret over the little details… I want to be of use to Chrom and… to you…" Aversa said as she squeezed her breasts in front of Robin.

Robin gulped as he tried to look away. It was impossible because Aversa approached slowly to his face, almost burying him in those soft looking flesh globes.

"Of course…" Aversa said as she stood up, "I will do it when they free you, Robin. While they waste time judging you, Validar is summoning the Grimleals and they plan to start the ceremony to resurrect Grima!"

Robin relaxed when the seductress stepped away and returned to her bed in the next cell. After removing her clothes, Aversa sat in her bed; her body was only covered with a fine looking silk, as she wore nothing beneath.

The seductress smiled when she noticed the tactician looking at her. "What? Do you like my body that much?" she said.

Robin quickly turned his head away. He had to admit that Aversa's breasts and her special part were the first things he gazed at, but he also noticed the scars on her body. The tactician looked at her again, this time with a serious look on his face.

"I see I'm not the only one who got scars… but why you have those, if you don't mind me asking…" Robin asked.

Aversa smiled and rested her head on a pillow, "My scars are a result of your sudden disappearance twenty years ago… Validar used every method he knew to take my powers away and… he intended me to give his descendants…" she said, her voice quivering.

"I never knew you had to suffer all that, Aversa. But why did you follow him all the way. He did horrible things to you…" Robin replied.

"Why do you follow Chrom, Robin? It's the same reason I followed Validar until he stabbed me in the back, betrayed me… and left me for dead… but you… you forgave in the battlefield and let me join you… instead of just ending my life…" she answered.

"I don't believe that killing you would do any good. You are a good person! I will make sure the others see that as well… once they let me out… I want to help you, Aversa… I want you to live your life with a smile after we defeat Validar!" the tactician replied.

Aversa giggled, "My, my Robin. You sure know how to make a woman swoon… more reason for me to have sex with you… but I can't get in the mood with all those chains, hehe!"

Robin gulped and stumbled as he answered, "Y-Yeah… err, we should sleep! Yeah, tomorrow will be another say… I-I'm sure we will have something else to talk about… hehe?"

Aversa snorted and closed her eyes. They both tried to sleep as a new day came. However, that morning Chrom got them up –after almost passing out from seeing Aversa's naked body- and unchaining Robin to get them to the courtyard.

As soon as they arrived in the gardens. The rest of the Shepherds gazed at Robin with confusion in their eyes. They were still shocked by the actions of the tactician.

Chrom stood in front of them as he put the chains around Robin once again. "Today we will go towards the Dragon's Table. Our scouts tell us that Validar is there and we can strike while he is distracted! We will recover the Fire Emblem from his hands! We will stop the Fell Dragon from returning!" he said.

"And what about Robin!? We can trust he will remain sane! For all we know he can be possessed again!" Lucina yelled

That question caused the Shepherds to give Chrom angry glares. The lord waved his hands in front of him as he tried to calm the army down. The last thing Chrom wanted was to have them hurt Robin.

"I know you have doubts about him… we all have doubts, but I can assure you that what Robin did was against his will! He isn't Validar's pawn!" Chrom said.

"How can you be so sure!?" Lucina asked.

"If he was a pawn like you think, he would have left us for dead in the war with Plegia! He shared blood and tears with us! Hell, he almost sacrificed his life for Cordelia! Isn't that proof enough!" the lord yelled at Lucina.

"Then, what will you do Chrom? Is there any way we can measure the risks of this?" Sumia asked as the Shepherds were still in unrest.

"For starters… you all see here that Robin is in his normal state! I will send him back to his cell and tomorrow I will remove his chains in front of you all… until then you must return to your rooms and prepare for tomorrow's march!" lord said.

The Shepherds started to return to their rooms as some guards accompanied Robin back to his cell. Miriel and Tharja tagged along with Aversa, their purpose was to have her teach them about the Plegian spells and the possible attack patterns Validar would use.

Lucina stood until the end. She waited for her father to finish speaking with Virion before she approached the lord. In her mind, she couldn't comprehend how her father could be so blind to the fact Robin was a menace, and she would prove it to him.

"Are you sure we can trust him, father?" Lucina called at Chrom after the meeting.

"Yes, Lucina. This requires every one of us to be in synch. If we don't trust in each other, in our bonds… then we are doomed!" the lord said.

Lucina shook her head and frowned, "If that is what you wish for, then allow me to unchain Robin for you. Then you can decide if you want him in the army or not…" Lucina said.

"Alright… you can go and free Robin. Just, don't do anything reckless. Please." Chrom answered as he tossed the key to Robin's cell.

"I won't…" the princess said and went directly to where Robin was chained, a lone room inside the tower where the castle prison was located.

Descending through the stairs, she cracked open the door. Lucina saw a shackled tactician against the wall. Robin focused on the figure near and spoke with difficulty.

"Who… who's there?" Robin said.

Lucina approached his cell and held the key in her hand. Without a word, she unlocked his cell and approached the weary tactician. Lucina then unshackled Robin and gave him a hand to stand up.

"Hurry up tactician. My father wants to meet up with you in the field. He told me that it's something about battle tactics and such. Let's go before it gets dark," she said.

Robin took his robe from the nearby stand. He had no reason to distrust the future Lucina, However, something inside him caused him discomfort… something was off about the suddenness of his freedom.

Going up towards the field, Robin tried to make some small talk with Lucina. However, she didn't answer at all and just guided the tactician to the fields. The sun began to set in the horizon as they reached a point outside Ylisse, near a hilltop.

Once there, Lucina stood to face Robin. "Robin, before you met with my father, I want to have a word with you…" she said.

"Yeah, sure. You can tell me anything Lucina…"

"You know, my father is a brave man. He fought with courage until the very end in the future, before being betrayed by one of his closest friends. If he dies, the world will be robbed of a good man…" Lucina told to the tactician.

"That's true, Lucina. You love your dad as much we love him. He is an excellent leader. I can't imagine who would want him dead…" Robin answered.

"Exactly! But yesterday events revealed the opposite… I now know who his killer was… I'm sorry Robin, but after witnessing your actions against my father, I have to do this…"

After those words, Lucina unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards Robin. Lucina's face revealed her strong resolution and a powerful will as she started to walk towards the tactician.

"In the name of the future… for the sake of my father's life… you have to die here, Robin! It pains me to do this, but if I don't kill, you the dark future won't end… I'm sorry! …" Lucina said.

"I- I can't accept your judgement, Lucina. You want me to die and let my family alone… You're wrong! There must be another way!" the tactician answered, taking a step back.

"This hurts me, Robin. I didn't tell you about my feelings for you since you are already married! You are a role model for me, you know… and the very reason I wanted to take the sword too… I don't want to do this, but I prefer saddening a few over the lives of thousands!" Lucina said.

"I-…" the tactician started to say, in his mind thoughts of danger crossed as Lucina poured her heart out. Robin didn't like the fact Lucina confessed to him before trying to kill him. Minutes went by as Robin stood still as Lucina pointed Falchion at him.

'_She's really into this… she could kill me if I do something wrong now. I get she is worried about her father, but killing me for something I have no control of…'_ the tactician thought as she sighed.

"I get it, Lucina. I try to see your point of view, but killing me is not going to solve anything. If any, you could get in trouble with your father or even with my wife… I know you are worried Validar can control me again, but know this; I don't plan to lose this war and I certainly don't want you to suffer because of it… again!" Robin said.

"Your naivety is disturbing, Robin. You know well that I can't stay with my father after the war is over! The best choice for me is to try to find a way to return to my time, and even if I can't… I will disappear from here… I don't want to cause trouble to my father…" Lucina said, not giving in to the fact she still pointed her sword towards Robin.

"Still," Robin said, "You should reconsider this from the point of view of your father; you kill me and then? You disappear from his life, unsure if my death will stop the war… No, Lucina… You said I was your role model, and the very reason you took a sword in the first place! You said it is love… you are only looking for a way to scape guilt… I don't intend to be that scape goat!"

Lucina frowned. Her feelings rebuked with a simple 'scape goat-scheme' made her mad. The princess sighed and locked eyes with Robin, "So be it, tactician. Raise your weapon and face me. That way we will decide our fate! Come at me!" she said, adopting a defensive stance.

"I won't!" the tactician said, throwing his weapon away.

"Why!" she answered.

"If I murder my friend's daughter it would be worse than being possessed. I won't fight with you… that's how bonds break, Lucina!"

"He's right!" Chrom's voice echoed behind Lucina.

The Ylissean princess turned to face him as the lord ran beside them. With a frown on his face, the lord asked Robin to explain everything in detail. As the tactician finished, Chrom locked eyes with her daughter.

"I thought so. I suspected something was off the moment you said you wanted to free Robin yourself. I figured that as much because you are the only one who know how I died in the future… but as Robin said, you are wrong. Our bonds at this time are much stronger than the ones in the future!" Chrom said.

"B-But father! He tried to kill you and he succeeded in the future! Your bonds mean nothing if you are dead! Don't you see that! He's going to be our ruin!" Lucina yelled desperately.

Chrom put his hand over his chin and thought for a brief moment. He gave his characteristic smile and said, "I don't care! He's my brother… I don't expect you to understand it, but we share a stronger bond… we are both faces from the same coin. Your suspicions won't make me mistrust him!"

Lucina was taken aback with that answer, "Very well… I will abide by your rules and let the tactician live. If I see he's going berserk again… there won't be a third…" she said.

Chrom snorted at her daughters answer, "… Even if you fought with him in your current state, you won't beat him easily. His strength is beyond ours… I know this because he could have killed Grangrel alone…" he said.

Lucina's eyebrows rose up as she locked eyes with her father. "Do you intend to tell me he is more powerful than a descendent of the exalted blood!? Don't make me laugh, father. You always told me in future Robin was not a match for you!" she said.

"Maybe I did… but that was my future version, not the present me… I don't have anything more to say. Come, Lucina. I'm sure you are eager to explain this to your mother…" Chrom said as he gripped Lucina's arm and dragged her all the way back to the castle.

Robin stood there, alone, gazing at the horizon. _'I suppose she's right… if I lose myself over this… It may be best to plan ahead if this happens again!' _Robin thought before he felt a hand rest over his shoulder.

"My love!" Cordelia said as she hugged Robin from behind.

Robin laughed and turned around to fully embrace his wife. The tactician caressed her face and kissed her for long minutes before she broke the kiss and tightened the hug.

"My love! … I thought they would kill you or exile you! I couldn't bear with it and followed Chrom… I- I…" the red-haired woman said with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, my love… they just wanted to confirm something with me before we return to the war room. How are you doing, my love? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Robin said, wiping some tears from Cordelia's face.

"Yes! I was just scared… It scared me they could kill you without hearing you out first… but, I am alright now… don't worry, love!" Cordelia said with a big smile on her face.

Both Robin and Cordelia held hands and returned to the war room, where all the Shepherds gazed at him as if they still distrusted him. The tactician shrugged his shoulders and stepped in the front. Clearing his throat, Robin pointed at something on the map.

"I'm well aware that my actions were awful… I don't have any excuse for them and I certainly have damaged your opinion of me. But, I'm asking for one more chance to prove you I will lead you to victory. I have so much to live for, as well as you do." Robin told them

The blonde princess, Lissa, came next to him and took his hand, "I trust you, Robin. You saved us when we needed most. You are not alone, I'm with you!" she said.

Cordelia put her hand over his shoulder too, and nodded with a smile. Robin smiled before he felt a slap. When the tactician recovered from the impact, he saw Flavia approaching him with a frown on her face.

"I told you tactician… if you betrayed us I would cut your balls off!" she said. Robin jumped back covering his groin. Flavia laughed softly, approaching his ear before whispering, "I won't do it, though. You need them to keep your wife happy… so-"

"I will let it pass, just this time." the Khan finished.

Robin smiled and looked at everyone. "Thank you, I won't let you down again!" he said before pointing again to the map.

The tactician explained the situation and their options, with the possible outcome of each as Lucina explained the dark future in detail. Robin reached the conclusion they needed to act faster, because the summoning ritual could finish before it started.

The next morning the Shepherds would march towards Plegia and they would recover the Fire Emblem. They assumed that if they killed Validar, the ritual would end and Grima won't return to the world.

For Robin, this was a chance to get revenge. He wanted to end Validar as soon as they could because he made him look bad. And he even went as far as trick his mind to kill Chrom, and the top of that was that he almost made him kill his wife.

'_Anybody who messes with my wife will die! Walhart learned that lesson and you will do it too, Validar… No one touches her!'_ the tactician kept repeating in his mind, after the meeting ended and the Shepherds returned to their room.

"What's on your mind love?" Cordelia came out of their room as Robin stared at a distant point in the horizon.

"Oh, Cordy! I didn't see you there! Nothing, Cordy. I'm just thinking about tomorrow and what we will do after this war is over…" he said.

"Oh, I see. Well… why don't we retire for the night… it's been far too long since we have been together and I… want to feel you against my skin… at least for a while, because Morgan will be sleeping with us." Cordelia said with a blush.

"You are right… we must hurry before she arrives and knocks on the door… Let's go!" he replied.

They got closer and made love for hours… even discarding the knockings of her daughter for long hours. In the aftermath, they let her in after they cleaned the room. Morgan didn't understand the situation, but Robin said that they were doing training since she would be born in this time. Cordelia knuckled Robin's head as she blushed with embarrassment.

000

After they woke up, the Shepherds quickly gathered in the courtyard and proceeded towards Plegia. They used horses because they wanted to get there quickly and stop whatever ritual the black mage tried to do. Once they arrived there, what they saw left them speechless.

The way towards the Plegian castle was covered in a fleshy substance. Like a living being, it pulsed and bled when they poked it out of curiosity. Lucina told them that fleshy thing was the living embodiment of the Fell Dragon as it was a way to transfer energy between the realm and Grima.

The Table was an altar to the Fell Dragon Grima used as a sacrificial platform to feed humans to Grima in order to invoke the inverse awakening and bringing back the Fell Dragon to the world. The power required for such task was enormous as they realized when they found the people collapsed on the streets and others in worse conditions.

"How does it look, Virion, Noire?" Robin asked their long-range archers.

"It seems they took refuge in the temple, and they are dragging people inside, yet we can't find Validar…" Virion said.

"There are dozens of Risen guarding the entrance and Grimleals are watching the road ahead. We might have to split and take them out. If Validar realizes we have arrived, he might speed things up!" Noire told to the tactician.

Robin analyzed the situation. He could go all the way forward and attack frontally or he could split the group and infiltrate the temple while the Shepherds took care of the Risen and the Grimleals. Since the tactician knew about some hidden locations to enter, courtesy of Aversa, he expected to enter and finish quickly.

"Alright then!" he said, "This is what we will do before we waste more time. I want our future sons to tag along with their fathers. Frederick and Lon'qu, I task you to choose whomever you want to battle. We have only one chance, so Frederick will attack first to draw their attention as we start to infiltrate. When you hear battle inside, Lon'qu, your group will enter the Fray."

"But you will enter alone Robin? Who are you going to take with you?" Lissa asked the tactician as he put his hand over his chin.

"I will take Chrom and Lucina. I need them to charge if there are guards inside and I will provide them cover while we reach Validar," the tactician said.

The Shepherds split and Frederick charged forward, all the while Robin look out for the hidden tunnel Aversa told him and hoping the Risen didn't knew about it. Frederick and his army fought against the Risen waiting for the reinforcements to arrive.

Robin and company hurried through the tunnel, searching for an exit. They found no resistance whatsoever; however, once they arrived in the main hall where Validar was praying to a giant sphere of light, they knew something was off.

The temple insides grossed them out. Corpses adorned the walls. Offerings of flesh and blood, carvings inside the walls as people jumped inside the giant sphere of light. Blood dripped from the ceiling as the trio walked inside the temple while the black mage chanted something.

"You are late, Robin. You thought I let Aversa alone just for a whim, didn't you? I knew she would break and betray me, leading you here quicker! But now we can talk about important matters, don't you think?" Validar said.

That statement shook them, because they were fooled to think they had control over the battle. Lucina and Chrom readied their weapons, as Robin took out his spell books and his sword.

"I guess stating the obvious is no longer an option. But you thought we would come here if we didn't know you would do something like this!? I come from a future where you die… and soon, history will repeat itself!" Lucina said as the black mage laughed.

"Come then, show me the fruits of your efforts!" Validar said, provoking them.

Then the battle began with a clash of titans to determine the future of the world. Both Lucina and Chrom attacked at the same time, rending the attacks from the black mage useless. Robin shielded them from any spell he might cast, but Validar was having trouble keeping up.

Validar casted a spell that sent Chrom flying backwards, crashing into a nearby wall and covering him with rubble; Robin took the chance and casted a thunder that stunned Validar while Lucina helped Chrom to stand up and deliver the final blow. Validar sensed this and casted protected himself with an energy shield and throwing at them a fierce fireball; however, the fire never damaged Chrom as Robin intercepted the spell with magic of his own.

As the battle continued, both parties began to get tired. The black mage tried to look for a way to escape, but the Shepherds outside made that escape impossible since they finished with the majority of the troops outside.

Seeing that any chance of running was useless, Validar charged at the prince, his hands bearing a powerful spell. Robin intercepted Validar with an ice spell that froze him in place before Chrom and Lucina slashed the black mage at the same time, wounding him gravely.

Soon the battle ended, and Validar laid in a pool of his own blood. Lucina panted as Chrom approached her before they took the Fire Emblem from the nearby pedestal. Robin smiled and sighed in relief while he watched over the fallen enemy.

"No! This cannot be…", Validar whispered in a voice full of pain as he went to his knees as a purple mist came out of his body. Lucina and Chrom didn't know what to do.

As a last act of desperation, he casted dark magic towards Chrom and Lucina, "Receive the curse… become one of us Chrom!" he yelled, but Robin ran as fast as he could and pushed the lord away receiving the impact instead.

As the mist dissolved, Validar was facing down the floor, dead. Lucina opened her eyes to look at her father holding Robin as the tactician coughed blood with his hand over a large wound.

"C'mon Robin, you can't die here!" Chrom said while holding his friend. Validar's body was transforming into a mist. Lucina noticed the mist traveling back to Robin and melting inside him.

"It's all over my friend, we've won. The future is secure now; we stopped the dark future from happening all over again! You need to get up and help me start the new world we've created!" the prince said.

As soon as Robin started to get up, his vision shattered and he could only see a red haze upon everything, his eyes glowing with a purple light like when he used his powers… like the time he almost killed Chrom.

Chrom saw this and shook Robin to get him back to his senses, but instead he found a light dagger coming out of the tactician's hand, piercing the prince's chest. The force of the impact made Chrom but he didn't let Robin go.

"NOOO! Father! This can't be happening again!" Lucina yelled as she ran towards her father.

Robin turned his head to look at Lucina and grinned, "I told you! You can't go against the will of the mighty Fell Dragon!" he said in a voice similar to Validar.

"I don't think so, Validar!" a familiar voice yelled behind them.

Turning their heads back, they saw Basilio running towards them with his axe. The old Khan jumped and kicked Robin away from Chrom, breaking the black mage's hold over the tactician.

"N-NO! How could this be! He promised me eternal life! Why did my control spell fail!?" Validar yelled as he was expelled from Robin's body and faded away.

"We already knew about these events, so we just needed to let you have control over him. Your plans have failed, Validar!" Basilio said, watching as the black mage faded away.

Lucina was surprised by the return of Basilio and even more with the fact Chrom was all right. The Khan forward and embraced the princess as Chrom stood up and helped a confused Robin to wake up.

"B-But, Flavia told us you died! Walhart was a thought foe… but you live!" Lucina said.

"Hah! Yes, but since you told me I was going to die if I stood back… I pretended to be dead, so they left Flavia run and tell you about it." Basilio said.

"AND YOU HAD ME WORRIED!" the voice of Flavia echoed inside the hall as the Shepherds entered the temple having finished the enemies outside.

Both Khans embraced and kissed in front of the army, much to the surprise of the Shepherds. Lucina cleared her throat when she saw her father unharmed and holding the Fire Emblem.

Robin stood beside her, holding his head as he tried to shake away the feeling of possession. Lucina looked at him with a frown, but decided to stop when he put his hand over her shoulder. Lucina sighed and asked her father if the Emblem was intact.

"Yes, Lucina. Thanks to Robin we don't have to worry about a thing!" the lord said.

"What do you mean!?"

"He held back with his attack. He let Validar possess him and let him take control over him, but his willpower stopped him from using his powers fully. He just shocked me a little before I hit him, but Basilio returned and that's good enough for us!" Chrom said.

Lucina relaxed and sighed when she looked at the tactician. "I guess you can have a decent degree of will. I owe you for keeping your word and helping us end this, and we-" she said before a tremor shook the ground beneath them.

"I must congratulate you, Robin. Your part in this story was a good one, but I'm afraid it will end now!" the voice echoed. It was the same voice of the tactician.

In front of them, Validar's Hierophant appeared and grinned madly. The Shepherds knew they left him out of their calculations. The false Robin walked near the shining orb Validar prayed to.

"I see you killed father… You took the Emblem from him… but you did what I expected you to do! Validar was the last piece! With the sins of the father, I will be reborn!" Robin-Grima said as his body ignited in flames.

The fake Robin psyche cracked as purple light shone inside. Heavy growling came out while his body morphed and grew in size. Because of his transformation, the temple started to crumble and fell apart as the Hierophant ceased to be human.

"This is bad, everyone run!" Robin said as the Shepherds started to exit the temple as fast as they could, trying to get some safe distance between them and the dragon overwhelming size.

Lucina and Chrom ran at the last minute. "Lucina, watch out!" Robin said while Chrom pushed the princess away as Grima's giant tail fell down towards them and collapsed the road.

"I just saw my whole life before my eyes!" Lucina said.

"Let's try to get to a safe distance before that thing brings down the temple and us with it!" the tactician added.

The temple's roof collapsed as a giant explosion revealed the true form of the Fell Dragon roaring into the sky, bringing down thunderstorms. The Ylissean mages covered their exit with barriers, preventing any further damage.

Grima roared as his wings destroyed the rest of the temple. Flying to the sky, the Dragon spoke to them. "Welcome to your doom! Soon this land will be filled with the corpses of those you love most!" Grima said.

"You won't win this, Grima!" Robin yelled as he stood upright and pointed at the Fell Dragon.

"Who are you to change this world!? Silly boy, no one needs to hear words as empty as your future!" Grima replied and flew away.

"Where the hell is he going to!?" Flavia yelled as the Dragon flew to the east.

"Oh no! That is the direction Mount Prism is! He knows we have the Emblem and he will attack the temple of Naga! We have to get there soon!" Chrom said.

"But that temple is abandoned, that lizard won't do any harm if he attacks there…" Vaike said, shrugging his should before he felt the intense glare from his wife.

"Mount Prism is the place where the holy powers from the Divine Dragon Naga takes form. We must perform the Awakening if we expect to survive the onslaught Grima will bring down to us!" Chrom explained.

"The sacred covenant between the old dragons and men serve as a tie. It proves we are worthy of their power… that's how the Hero-King Marth defeated Grima a thousand years ago. That is the reason we traveled back in time! We need to perform the full awakening or we won't win…" Lucina finished explaining.

Chrom looked everywhere, but Mount Prism was far away and they needed to reach the temple fast. Cherche noticed his anxiety and smiled as she pointed to a group of people coming down their way, riding wyverns.

"Milord, I figured we could use wyverns as a means of transportation since the horses were tired from battle. I brought my own squadron from Rosanne. " Cherche said, smiling.

"Now I know why you want to marry her, Virion! Thank you Cherche! With these wyverns, we can get there in half the time. Now! Shepherds mount your wyvern! Robin and I will go with Sumia and Cordelia!" Chrom said as the army hurried and started to fly towards Mount Prism.

Grima was too fast for them and they hoped the Fell Dragon wouldn't get there before them. However, that was wishful thinking, because Grima burned everything in his wake. The night sky turned into a starless void, as the doomed future started once again, as Lucina feared it would.

'_This is not the end! We still can bring down that beast if we perform the full Awakening! And this time, we won't run away… this time I will avenge my parents…'_ Lucina thought as their journey for peace turned into a living nightmare.

000

After pursuing Grima for hours, they finally arrived to Mount Prism. However, the sight they found was a dire one. Dozens of Risen polluted the land and set flame to the surroundings.

"Damn it! If they defile her temple, then we can't perform the ritual! Let's hurry and land down these things!" Chrom said.

The Shepherds descended to land, as the Risen noticed and hurled forward them. Time was primal for them as they charged forward too, slashing down the Risen that came their way. One after another as new waves of undead came down the ground and archers spread all over the place.

"This seems to have no end! We need to push forward or the Risen will destroy this place!" Chrom said as they held back the enemies in front of them.

"Yeah, but where the hell is Grima!? We saw that thing flying in this direction!" Lucina yelled as she felled some of the undead.

"Maybe Naga still resides there. Maybe that is the reason the Fell Dragon couldn't reach the Divine Dragon in time! But if the Risen defile this sacred place, then we can't do the Awakening!" the lord replied.

Flavia and the rest of the Shepherds pushed forward as Chrom and Robin dealt with the closer ones to the main entrance of the temple. Their bet was cleaning the outside before venturing forward. However, they didn't foresee a wave of enemies coming from inside the temple.

"Damn! We arrived too late! They already breached the temple. We need to hurry and take these things down before we secure the main temple hall. Once we are done there, we can try summoning Naga… hoping for the best." Robin said as they dealt with the undead coming at them.

The Shepherds flanked the last undead group as they took control of the temple entrance. The corruption the Risen caused spread faster than they thought; as the walls had the same fleshy substance they saw inside the Dragon's Table temple and there were human remains, most likely from the monks staying there to pray for Naga.

"This is bad! If they did this to the temple, then the ritual may fail… We should have come here sooner…" Lucina said, looking dejected with the state of the temple.

"Maybe there is still hope! Look," Chrom said, pointing to the main door of the temple.

The Risen couldn't get inside the holy place where Naga's powers concentrated. Chrom and Lucina approached the door as the holy voice of Naga echoed inside their hearts.

"Children of man… I see the events I foresaw started sooner than expected. The Fell Dragon tried to destroy this holy place, but his corrupted powers are weak. He let his spawn to deal with me and pollute my home…" Naga said.

Chrom touched the door and closed his eyes, "Holy Naga… we have come here to ask for you to help us perform the Awakening. The dark future must be stopped at all costs!" he said.

Naga stood silent for a while. The door before them opened as a holy pedestal covered in blue fire beckoned towards them. "Children of the exalted blood, approach the fire… you too, Robin." Naga told them.

As Chrom and Lucina entered the door, Cordelia refused to let Robin go alone. The rest of the Shepherds went outside to look out for things coming down their way. Robin had no choice other than let her come with him.

Once inside, Naga manifested herself. Chrom kneeled and presented the Fire Emblem to her as well as the Falchion. Robin just watched the lord with Lucina deep in thought.

"Chrom… you are one of the heralds of peace. Continue with the ritual and I will judge if your heart is pure…" the divine dragon said.

Chrom put Falchion before him and closed his eyes, "Hear me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!" he chanted.

The lord's body was engulfed with blue flames as the godly voice of Naga spoke. "You are a true bearer of the exalted blood. You have a pure heart… I will baptize you in flame so you will receive my powers to face this foe once and for all."

Chrom sighed in relief as the Falchion shone with holy light. Lucina cheered for him as she admired the sword. Robin approached the lord and his daughter. "With this holy sword, we will be able to vanish the Fell Dragon forever!"

Naga looked at them with anxiety. "Listen, children of man. Grima is one of the ultimate beings in the universe. You need to take measures if you are set to defy him!" Naga said.

"What can we do, Naga?" Chrom asked.

"The holy sword Falchion is capable of dealing damage to Grima, but only so much because defeating him with the Falchion will put him to sleep for millennia…" the Divine Dragon said, holding her voice.

Robin stepped forward and kneeled to Naga, "Oh Divine Dragon! Please tell us if there is another way to end with the Fell Dragon's threat over this world. Are we going to suffer this again? Or we can end with this endless sacrifice?" he asked.

"There is one way. I will give you a legendary sword passed over generation to generation. With this, you can face Grima if you want. I will give you Yato…" Naga said, extending her arms in the air, summoning a stone sword before her.

"What!? A stone sword? But his thing is heavy and can't deal any real damage!" Robin said slightly pissed.

"Robin… this is a legendary artifact that will give its bearer true power if the sword deems its owner worthy. Your trial will continue before you start the last battle with the Fell Dragon and put him to sleep!" Naga said, reassuring the tactician.

"Divine Naga, please tell me if I will be of any help during the last war… I don't to let anyone down ever again, so I want to know if there is another way to finish this!" the tactician said.

Naga's eyes shifted and looked sad at the tactician, "Robin… I wanted to hide this from you, but you deserve to know there is another way to end with Grima… Robin, you birth twenty years ago set in motion a plan to end the world and bring back the Fell Dragon…" she said.

"What do you mean!?" Robin said, gasping with the sudden notice.

"Each event is preceded by prophecy. But without the hero, there is no event. 'Two sleeping dragons – one a sacred ally to humankind, the other its sworn destroyer. Two heroes marked with the symbols of the dragons. Their meeting heralds the dragons' awakening – and the world's end'… that is what destiny foretold for Chrom and Lucina…" Naga told to Robin.

"And what's my role in all this?"

"You are the son of Validar, and the vessel for Grima! That is the reason you have those marks around your body. You are a descendant of the dragons… You have powers like mine and you can summon the strength of Grima to fight. The Robin you saw before is the Grima of the future, once he possesses you!" Naga said.

"That means he will get control over me again!" Robin asked, clearly disturbed.

"No, he only can get control over you if you let him. You are one and the same, Robin. Grima will concentrate all his power inside Origin Peak and he will have no mercy to anyone, but he needs a full month for his powers to reach their maximum. You can kill him, but that would be the greatest sacrifice you will do… if he dies, you die… your very existence will vanish from this world… that is the price to pay if Grima won't return again." Naga finished.

"I-I don't think that is the only way! I will strike Grima down with Falchion and we will defeat him as many times as it's necessary, we-" Chrom said before Robin stopped him.

"I will do it, Naga. I will put an end to the Fell Dragon. Because of me this is happening, so it's fair I die here along Grima!" Robin said.

Cordelia listened as her husband all that, shocking her so much that she hugged Robin tight and sobbed in his arms. "N-No, Robin! Why are you saying that! I can't let you do that, I don't want you to die!"

Lucina stepped in and slapped the red-haired woman, trying to bring her senses back. "I get you are distraught over this and you don't want him to go away, but he took a difficult decision thinking about us… it is the man's job to seek a future for those he loves…" she said.

Cordelia couldn't believe it and ran towards the exit of the temple, still crying. Robin sighed and shifted his gaze to Naga, "If Grima goes down with me, then what about our future children?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"If the Fell Dragon dies, then the struggle will end, but the future of your children is already lost and they can't return to it. They will have a new life once this is over. However, the decision is yours. There is a slight glint of hope if your bonds with the Shepherds and the people you have met is strong… if you go down then the ties you have will bring you back; nevertheless, that is rare…" Naga said.

"So… whatever we choose… the future will chance and the young one will have to stand and fight again or live in peace… Well, shit! I need to think this clearly…" Robin said, turning his back to Naga and walking to the exit.

Only Chrom and Lucina stood with Naga. The Divine Dragon smiled and then turned her gaze to Chrom. "You have a long way to travel now, lord Chrom. Robin will have to endure whatever trials come his way. Don't worry about this place now… you have awakened, Chrom…" she said as she disappeared.

"I promise I will honor the sacred bond we have… I will bring peace to this land and the Fell Dragon will be no more…" Chrom said.

Lucina stood at her father's side until he finished speaking. Once they were over, they joined the Shepherds outside and explained the situation better than Cordelia did. The red-haired was devastated as her daughters embraced her. Robin explained part of what they discussed with Naga, not wanting to let them know what he would choose.

The Shepherds decided to return to Ylisse and prepare for the storm. In the end, the Shepherds would have the last word in the war; whether fight and let Chrom strike down or let Robin finish with the threat once and for all. Now, they just were waiting… waiting for the war to end all wars.

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review.


	17. Severing the Chains of Fate

**Warning! Mature content ahead.**

000

The mood inside Ylisstol went from bad to worse since they returned from Mount Prism. The warning from Naga didn't help either, because they were set with two choices: either let Robin sacrifice himself to save future generations or let Chrom put Grima to sleep for a thousand years.

The choice caused feelings of guilt within Robin, who didn't wanted to doom everyone's future just for fear. However, he thought about his family and the fact he would leave them alone… forever.

The events with Lucina and the apparent betrayal of Robin in the future almost shattered the bonds the Shepherds shared. Cordelia stood in front of her man, telling the about the times they shared and the times where he almost gave his life just for them to be safe.

In the end, Basilio returned to them and told them about the real threat. Grima was coming back. Chrom used the power from Naga, but that lead to the shocking revelation.

It was night in Ylisse. They decided they would gather every resource they could before setting out towards Origin Peak, where they knew Grima started to create his army; however, the spell the Fell Dragon used slowed for a month the plans he would have. After that, Grima would bring the end of the world.

Flavia and Basilio returned to Ferox to gather their army, they promised to return two weeks after. Say'ri returned to Chon'sin to rally the remaining dynasts into their cause.

Aversa stayed in Ylisse and helped the other mages as much as she could because they didn't trust her at all. She proved them wrong working hard since Chrom spared her life, but Robin offered his friendship even if she tried to kill him in the past.

Chrom and Robin trusted each other because their bond was stronger now. However, Lucina still looked at the tactician with watchful eyes and used every opportunity to follow him and question him about random choices.

"This is going bad… After we defeated Validar and made the sacred covenant with Naga, we still lack power to defeat Grima! This is bad, if we had more soldiers we could -" Lucina said, almost angry at the past events.

"Stop! We didn't knew Validar was the final piece, and we couldn't prevent this situation now! There's no point in dwelling in the past now, we have to focus our efforts and walk forward…" Chrom said.

Lucina was shocked. Her father never talked to her like that and now, the thought of being in the dark future as it began making her feel sad. The other Shepherds looked worried too.

"I-I understand father. I will try to have hope… even if there is no hope…" the princess said before going out of the room.

"I will follow her, love. Meet us in our room after you finish." Sumia said with her usual smile, before following Lucina into the courtyard.

Chrom sighed and looked at Robin, who had a sad look on his face. "Shepherds, that's all for today. Everyone, return to your rooms and rest… tomorrow we are going to start with our war duties. May Naga grants us victory!"

After every Shepherd returned to their rooms, only Chrom, Robin and Cordelia stood in the room. The lord waited until no one heard what he was going to say to Robin, as he wanted to say it with Cordelia present.

"This may not be the best time to say this, but I will say it again: You don't have to sacrifice yourself for anyone's sake! You are like a brother to me! You are a father and a husband! You can't throw your life away now!" Chrom said.

Cordelia was sobbing hugging his husband's arm. The knowledge of her husband dying pained her so much that she clung to him almost all day. "Please… please don't leave… don't leave me…" she said, almost as a whisper.

Robin locked eyes with Chrom. "I don't plan to die soon, I promise you that. The choices are ours to make and I don't want to leave my family in despair… The path I will choose is one where we can be together…"

"Are you sure? After we left Mount Prism you thought about sacrificing yourself for our sake and the sake of your daughters… what has changed now?" the lord asked.

"Nothing changed… I just want to grow old with my wife… to be with her even in eternity. I don't think those are the only paths to destroy Grima… I will read every book I can, in the meantime… we have to prepare ourselves for the storm…" the tactician said.

"Then I have nothing more to say Robin. You should rest too… the next weeks will be hectic. We must prepare ourselves for what may come next. Now if you excuse me…" Chrom said before retiring to his room.

After that, only Robin and Cordelia stood in the throne room. Both Shepherds looked at each other's eyes before kissing passionately. They held the kiss for long minutes before Cordelia broke the kiss.

"My love… I don't like this. I feel sad with everything going on…" the red-haired lady said.

Robin smiled and took Cordelia's hand. "Then follow me. I know a place where we can rest and forget our troubles," he said with a smile. Cordelia just nodded and followed her husband, holding hands all the time.

After a brief walk, Robin walked Cordelia up to the roof. She was silent the entire walk up, and when they got there, neither said a word as Robin's hands gently turned her face in the moonlight.

Her cheek was faintly red where Lucina struck her after knowing the truth, and as any loving husband would, he placed a kiss on her cheek. She smiled slightly as her eyes met his and she finally spoke, "Was it true what you said, Robin?"

He offered her a warm smile and gently pressed his lips to hers. She reached her hands to his face, holding him to her as he kissed her, and finally he pulled away, "It's true, Cordy. But, seeing you like that, feeling so much pain for what… for this, it just came out. I'm sorry I couldn't have said it sooner, or at a better time."

Cordelia smiled slightly, "It was a good time, Robin."

Robin returned the smile and anxiously spoke, "Close your eyes, Cordy."

"Why?"

"Trust me," Robin assured her. She smiled and shut her eyes as he took her hands into his. He walked her across the rooftop to a section between several of the large support columns and finally came to a halt, "Open your eyes, Cordy."

Her eyes cracked open, slowly at first, then all at once, revealing Robin's surprise; a bed, with a complete set of linen on the roof top. "I thought you might like to fall asleep looking at the stars."

She turned to him wearing a wide smile and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, "I love it, Robin."

Robin peered into her big red eyes, their longing for one another written on both of their faces. Neither Robin, nor Cordelia was sure how the other felt, but at this moment, both wanted nothing more than to take comfort in one another.

"Robin?" Cordelia asked, the subtle tones in her voice bringing Robin to place his lips atop hers once again. He slowly and carefully leaned forward, bringing her to first sit, and then lay back onto the mattress Robin had set up.

Robin lay above and beside her, their lips still intertwined. Robin brought his right hand to slowly traverse her toned torso, finding her left breast over her vest. A muffled sigh of pleasure emanated through their locked lips, and now it was Cordelia's turn.

Her left hand found him, instantly bringing a glimmer of excitement over him. His handiwork grew more intense as did hers, and finally he slipped his hand beneath her vest. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he gently massaged her, and occasionally offered a thrilling pinch or twist.

Her face tilted forward slightly, her eyes meeting him as she asked, "Make love to me, Robin? …Tonight might be the last time we can share our bond, and I want to be with you… only you…"

Robin offered no response save for a kiss. He pulled away from her, positioning himself between her legs. Admiring the curves of her body from this angle, he struggled to keep himself from rushing this. He softly ran his hands up her legs, bringing her to coo lightly in excitement as his hands slipped beneath her skirt-like vest. He took hold of her panties, slipping them down her thighs, then her calves, and finally dropping them on the bed beside them. He leaned over her, once again, placing his lips to hers as his fingers found their way inside her.

What started as a muffled, pleasure laced sigh, had quickly become a muffled cry of ecstasy. He hit all the right spots, bringing her to throw her head back and cry out, "Robin!"

He smiled at what he had done to her and she reached her hands up, pulling his face down to hers. Her hands traversed his body, unbuckling his pants and slipping them down.

Pulled away from her and took his hand back to remove his pants. His pants and undergarments on the bed as well, he again leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers. She felt his manhood between her legs and again broke her lips free, "Don't make me wait, Robin; please…"

She reached her hands down, guiding him towards her, and with great delicacy, he slowly made his way into her. She again threw her head back, and while there was a way to, Robin took his time. Using one hand to hold himself up, he flipped her vest open, revealing her supple assets to him. He took her left breast into his right hand once more, and quietly spoke over her cries, "Your body is so beautiful, Cordy."

He placed his lips atop her other breast, and simultaneously penetrated her further. Her body was overflowing with pleasure and she cried out, "Robin!"

He pushed himself up and lowered his face to hers, finally giving her what she desired, entering her completely all at once. She cried out for a moment, and finally gained her composure. She looked into Robin's eyes and smiled at the stillness of their union. "Are you ready, Cordy?"

She nodded, and immediately Robin took a slow cadence within her. With each of his movements, she found her mind overwhelmed with excitement. He occasionally took hold of her slender figure, and with each touch of his fingers, her cries grew more intense. Finally, she could stand no more. She wrapped her legs around him and cried out, "More… faster…"

As was asked of him, he sped up his rhythm, instantly bringing the pitch and volume of her cries to become both higher and louder. Her body tightened around him, bringing the end of his rope closer and closer, "Cordy!"

"It's… alright, my love," Cordelia reassured between her gasps for air.

With those few words, Robin released his anxiety of this infernal world, and his love for the woman beneath him into her. They dripped with a cold sweat in the night air, remaining as one while they caught their breath.

They stared into one another's eyes, and as Robin lowered his lips to hers, she could hardly control her trembling body to lift her head from the bed. After sharing the taste of one another, Robin pulled her into a hug and quietly spoke, "I love you, Cordelia."

"I love you, Robin…" she said.

They remained under the night sky, falling asleep in each other's arms sharing their warmth and love for each other. Those everlasting moments fueled their desire to be together for all eternity, away from the pain and sorrow the war brought them.

000

A month passed by. Their preparations complete as much as they could do before Ferox and the dynasts arrived in Ylisse. With their resolved stronger than before, the Shepherds initiated the last march towards Origin Peak, where Naga told them Grima concentrated his true form.

The sight in Origin Peak was devastating. Countless of bodies lined along the way towards the volcano, ripped out of their lives for a power hungry God. With the time running out, the Shepherds began their formation maneuvers.

In the frontlines, Chrom and Robin lead them all over the rough terrain. After getting closer to Grima, they heard a deafening growl coming from the dragon.

"I see you arrived to meet your creator! You will soon wish to die rather than fight back!" the dragon said.

"You won't take our futures now Grima! This day will be remembered for our victory over you!" Chrom yelled back.

"Hahahaha! You expect me to die so easily! You will die along the ones you love!" Grima retorted.

"I-I won't let you take anyone! Y-You will die!" Robin said, visibly shaken with the colossal height of the dragon.

"No reason to despair, Robin. From the start, you were a mere pawn in the great game. A dog kept alive on the whims of your masters. And you threw away the right to expect mercy from God a long time ago… that is your fate! Didn't you know as much?" Grima said, laughing at the tactician.

Robin's resolve strengthened as he unsheathed his bronze sword and pointed it at the Fell Dragon, "I challenge my fate!" he said.

"FOOOOOOL!" Grima growled intensely and spitted a giant fireball towards them.

They had little time to act as the meteor-like ball came close to them. In split seconds, every mage from Ylisse stood in front of Chrom and Robin, pointing their hands towards the fireball.

"You have no power over us!" Tharja yelled as she and the other mages created an earth shield, protecting them against the power of the Fell Dragon.

"T-Tharja!? Everyone!?" Robin said, confused.

Tharja smiled for the first time in ages. "Now, now. You think we would back off after all we have done in this war. Today you will bring us victory, my dear Robin!" she said.

The Fell Dragon continued to spit fireballs towards them and as strong the barrier they created was, their power was waning. Robin used his power as well, but the mages told them to save it for the last battle.

"N-No, this is like my time! If we don't start pushing back, we will fall… like we did in the future…" Lucina said as a bright light enveloped them.

"Awakener… your task isn't over yet. I will teleport all of you to Grima's back… then you will know what to do…" Naga said.

As soon as Naga finished speaking, the light held them and moved them to the Fell Dragon's back. Once there, they saw Grima inside Robin's body controlling the colossal body of the dragon.

"So, I see that dragon bitch is still trying to stop me…" Grima said.

"You will fall here, Fell Dragon!" Chrom yelled unsheathing the true Falchion.

Grima laughed as he readied a spell, "Fell Dragon? A name given by the ancient Hero-King to give voice of his destruction. In the end it doesn't matter what they chose to call me. I AM GRIMA! YOU WRETCHED SON OF NAGA… YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" he said.

Chrom looked at the tactician and said, "Are you ready for this, Robin?"

The tactician smiled and nodded, "As ready as I will ever be, Chrom. Let's end this and go home!"

Grima laughed again and casted a huge spell underneath them, casting bolts of lightning at them. The Shepherds took great damage as Grima started to command the Risen to attack the forces that stayed on the ground.

Chrom panted with exhaustion as wounds formed on his arms, "Hrrngh! D-Damn it! Wh-what… What the hell is this magic…?"

Beside him, Basilio tried to get up, but he was also weakened, "Magic? T-That shit was a… damned… catastrophe. He almost got us killed with a single spell… he's too… strong for us… damn…" he said.

Frederick crawled near them as he gave a potion to Lissa, trying to stabilize her. "Gah! It cannot end like this! Our struggle… won't be for naught… I won't let that damn… dragon take us so… easily," he said, but his wounds pinned him to the ground.

Tears formed in Lucina's eyes as she watched her friends suffer with the attack. "No…! This darkness… The dark future… I failed again! Oh Naga… F-Father… No!" she said.

The Fell Dragon calmly walked towards them with a smile on his face. He observed the struggle of the Shepherds as well as Robin kneeled in front of him. Grima laughed as his dragon body vessel growled as well.

Meanwhile the soldiers from Ylisse and Ferox fought with the undead, not giving in, even if they were outnumbered. The sky darkened as lightning struck the ground, shaking the earth.

"This is how it must end, Robin. You now see how frail these bonds of yours are, do you? How short lived? How pointless is your struggle? You have thrown your lives away, and I still live!" Grima said to Robin.

Robin coughed some blood as he forced his body to remain upright, "We are not dead yet!" he said.

Grima sighed, "Details, details. But you are right… I suppose it's time I send you back to hell, so to speak – permanently!"

Robin gasped, "N-No…!"

The Fell Dragon looked amused and gave away a sinister smile, "Oh! What is that? You don't want this, do you? You know, you have a choice to avoid this. It doesn't have to end this way… You can save all your friend… Submit to me and become one with me! After that we shall spare their lives… otherwise I will rend the flesh from their bones!"

Robin stood silent after the offer; he was really considering he saw Cordelia holding her wounds and sobbing with pain. _'No, what am I thinking…'_

"No, Robin! Don't do it… it's… a trap…" Lissa yelled at him.

Grima got desperate and pointed at Robin, "NOW" I will have your answer! Will you save these worms and that bitch you have for a wife? Will you join me and become a God!?" he said.

Robin struggled to stay awake, but used all his strength to answer to Grima. "No! You think me so stupid!? You'll kill the anyway, damn lizard!"

Grima laughed, "Of course I would! I wanted to give you a chance to abandon this world with a heroic, selfless image… So be it. Leave them with this memory: you were their undoing!"

The Fell Dragon casted a spell that created a portal to a dark pit. The force of it was pulling Robin inside. The tactician tried desperately to fight back, but his strength failed him. He turned to look at Cordelia and tried to reach her, but the face of his wife trying to reach him too with tears running down his face caused him to fall into the pit.

"Robin!" Chrom yelled as the portal closed and Grima teleported away, leaving them under the gaze of the dragon.

Inside the pit, Robin was facing down the floor. "Where am I?" he asked as he tried to stand.

Grima appeared before him and kicked him in the ribs, "Where your god wills you to be. Now I will return and take those fleas from my back. Don't worry, I will have my share of fun with your wife… I mean my wife" he replied.

"I won't let you!" the tactician stood fast and readied a spell towards Grima.

Grima frowned as his eyes glowed red, "You still dare resist me!? Then I will end you first! Die, wretched son of Naga!"

The Fell Dragon casted purple fireball towards Robin, sending him away to crash on the ground. Robin coughed blood as his strength faded completely, not being able to stand or move at all.

"So dark… A sea of black… I have… no final strategy... No cards left to play… He has… won… Ah… I c-can't see… I can't hear… I… feel… nothing… I'm so sorry… Cordy… I failed you… I- I…" Robin mumbled in the ground.

Grima was amused that Robin still breathed. The Fell Dragon prepared to return to the battle when a voice echoed inside the place they stood in.

"…ve to… ack!"

"Huh?" Robin heard it too, but could focus on what the voice said.

"Yo… ha… fi… back! …ghting!" the voice echoed again.

"I… hear something… A voice… but, who…?" the tactician said as he tried to concentrate on the voice.

"Fight ba…! …ave to keep …ing! Fight back, Robin! You swore to do so, remember!? Now keep your damn word!" the voice finally echoed loud enough to hear the message.

"C-Chrom? Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you! I can hear you!" Robin said excited.

The Fell Dragon looked at every corner, trying to find the source, but he was surprised as well as frightened. "What?! No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken! This isn't possible!" he said.

Suddenly the voices of the Shepherds army echoed inside Grima's head, as the dragon shouted at the air.

"Come back to us, Robin! This isn't over!" the blonde princess voice echoed.

"This is nothing for you, Robin. I trained you better, so don't make me look bad in front of the army!" Frederick voice echoed next.

"You're gonna let that lizard take you out? C'mon, I thought you were stronger bastard!" Sully said.

"Today history will be written with your actions, Robin! The bards will sing your courage! Come back!" Virion shouted.

"Ol' Teach told you soldier; you can't let others get the better of you!" Vaike said.

"Wake up, Robin! You told me I was the only one who got permission to oversleep!" Stahl said.

"Arise from your hypnotic state! We are dying for your help right here!" Miriel shouted.

"Robin! Remember our days together! We still have memories to make!" Sumia said.

"Damn it! Answer us, Robin! I can't believe that the slayer of Walhart will die so easily!" Lon'qu said.

"Please, Robin! You are my mentor and friend… I can't train myself alone, you know!" Ricken said.

"Get up right this instant, or I will tell my husband to help me chase you down!" Maribelle yelled.

"You believed in us… I don't want the Taguel to lose our last champion… we need you! Come back, Robin!" Panne said.

"Up and get'em, Robin! One dragon oughta be a piece of cake!" Gaius said.

"My love… you are stronger than him! You showed me countless times your strength! Come back with me! I love you!" Cordelia yelled for him.

"Gregor will snap you out of it! Gregor does with the YELLING! Gregor is the only one who beats ya!" Gregor said.

"I thought I was your favorite dragon! Don't tell me you are cheating on me! Forget about Grima and return!" Nowi said.

"The gods gave you to us. I do not believe they wish you taken away, and I certainly won't let him take you!" Libra said.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Robin… Get up! No one goes down without my say so…" Tharja said.

"P-Please, Robin! I still haven't shown you my new dance! I want you to see my moves… please!" Olivia said.

"Before this journey, I never considered another man an equal like Virion, but Minerva wants you back, and so do I!" Cherche said.

"I know the darkness is warm and delicious… I peered inside it for a long time, but too much of a good thing is just bad!" Henry said.

"You showed me that I can change my fate… that the future can be averted! You have earned my trust and my love, Robin. Now return to us!" Lucina said.

"Aye, awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid! I want you to see me grow as a person!" Say'ri said.

"C'mon lad, pull it together! Death is overrated, believe me! You don't take shit from anyone!" Basilio said.

"Robin! You don't bow to dragons. You break 'em! Come back and show us your strength!" Flavia said.

"Heed not the dark's eerie call, friend! Summon forth the strength inside you! Let the hero insider you break his chains!" Owain said.

"I can think of nothing worse than dying alone… No, seriously. I can't… wait, why am I saying this? Just come back Robin!" Inigo said.

"Come on, bud! No givin' up now! You still need to hear the rest of my songs!" Brady said.

"This is a test, and by the gods, you're gonna pass it! I still need a sparring partner, so you better come back!" Kjelle said.

"Come on! You can do this, Robin! You need to fight with us! You are my hero!" Cynthia said.

"Daddy… If you don't come back… I'm never going to forgive you!" Severa shouted.

"We lost to the Fell Dragon once. Do not grant fate a second victory! Do not send us into oblivion now!" Gerome said.

"Father! You mean everything to me! I can't lose you again! I don't want you to disappear from my life!" Morgan said.

"You're going to be okay, right? … I need you to come back! You know who many people want me dead! I need you to keep me safe!" Yarne said.

"It is inconceivable that our rollicking adventures might end at this juncture! You are denied of dying until your time comes, Robin!" Laurent said.

"Blood and thunder! Return to us now! I won't stand this damn battle another second if you give the fuck up so easily!" Noire said.

"You'll return… I know you will… Your will is the one of the gods… you will come back…" Nah said.

"You are not Grima, nor is he you. Remember that, Robin! Now, show him that you are nobody's toy!" Tiki yelled.

"Oh, Robin, no taking the easy way out—I haven't finished with you yet! You still haven't tasted heaven…" Aversa said.

Robin opened his eyes and started to get up, even if his wounds tried to stop him. "I- I can hear them! I hear my friends!" he said shocking Grima.

The Fell Dragon maddening roar got more intense as he saw Robin on his feet. "Stop! Stop this at once! Silence those wretched voices! You don't have any power against me! Frail! Insignificant insects! You are nooothing!" he yelled.

Grima teleported away as the voice of Chrom opened a portal to the real world. "Return to us, Robin! Your bond with each one of us is stronger than the Fell Dragon's might!" he said.

Robin smiled and approached the portal, "Chrom! I'm on my way! Wait for me!" he said as light surrounded him, moving him back to Grima's back.

With a lighting the walls of the prison that held Robin broke and the tactician appeared before them. However, the Shepherds were still hurt as the light continued to shine over them.

The light took the figure of Naga, as she descended to them. "Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face Grima!" she said before vanishing into mist as the army recovered from their injuries.

With the army healed, the Shepherds took a defensive position. Grima frowned and started attacking them with everything he got. However, the mages created protective barriers, as the Shepherds got closer to him.

"You can't defeat me!" Grima yelled and created creatures to his sides. The Risen started to run towards them, attempting to stop them before they reached Grima. The Shepherds were surrounded by the undead forces as they fought desperately to reach the Fell Dragon.

"This is getting bad! What are our options!?" Lissa asked, her voice shaking.

Robin was thinking as fast as he could, but before he could say something his friends got into formation as a wall. Robin saw them getting ready to defend them as they approached Grima.

"What are you doing!? We have to stay together, don't go away!" Robin said.

"No, Robin. Chrom's task and yours are to defeat the Fell Dragon… you don't have to worry about us… Now fight!" Frederick said as the Shepherds pushed the undead back with all their might.

"Now Robin, this is our chance!" Chrom said as he, Robin, Sumia and Cordelia approached the Fell Dragon.

Grima readied himself as the Shepherds got closer, "Return to me… come… we are one… and the same…" he said with a hiss in his voice.

"No Grima, this is your end!" Chrom said.

The lord and Robin attacked at the unison, preventing the Fell Dragon from counterattacking. Each blow from their swords landed in the Dragon as it tried to catch them off-guard, casting spikes on the ground and commanding the giant dragon to breathe fire down on them.

Grima's powers got weaker and weaker as Chrom and Robin attacked him without mercy. Robin started to charge a spell as Grima kneeled coughing blood, and Chrom readied Falchion to strike one last time.

"Now Chrom!" Robin shouted.

"Not done yet!" Chrom said.

Both warriors struck at the same time, sending Grima away to the ground. However, the giant dragon was still flying and the Risen still fought back with their friends.

"What is the meaning of this!? I struck him down with the True Falchion!" Chrom said.

In the battlefield, the soldiers form Ylisse and Ferox still pushed back the Risen, but their strength began to fade as more waves of enemies appeared on the battlefield.

"Hahaha! You thought that was going to be enough, don't you?" Grima said as he stood up again, dusting some dust from his mantle.

"How is this possible!? The power from Naga should have put you to sleep!" Chrom said.

"Fool! You thought Naga used her powers to cure you! She sacrificed herself for you, but she miscalculated my strength and died in vain! Now you will live first-hand the dark future with my full strength!" Grima said as he levitated in the air.

"W-What do you mean!?" Lucina yelled.

"You thought that I didn't know about the timelines? Now that Naga is dead, the barrier keeping each dimension apart is breaking down! With this, the strength of the dragons are free! I command that the portals to other worlds will open!" Grima said.

As he said it, countless cracks started to appear in the sky, revealing distorting images from other worlds. The night sky disappeared, revealing a void as countless lightings fell to the ground, creating a massive thunderstorm all over the Halidom.

"Now that I have control over time itself, you can't win against me! Now I have power over my other selves over the timelines! I command every Grima from other time give me its power onto myself! Power from the other timelines… converge in me!" Grima shouted as countless growls filled the air.

Beams of purple energy descended from the sky towards the Fell Dragon, merging it together in one. As the process ended, Grima's bodylines glowed with a deep purple and his eyes shone red. His body morphed into a hybrid of human and dragon, as he had wings and claws in his hands.

"Now… I don't need you Robin… I command the power from my vessel and his bastards to become one with me! You failed to protect your offspring!" The Fell Dragon said.

Robin felt as if his body was torn apart. A beam of purple light left his body and joined Grima. The tactician panted on the ground as he heard the pained screams from Severa and Morgan, as well as Noire. In the same way as with him, purple light left their bodies and fused with Grima.

The last purple beams came from Ylisse, from where his younger daughters were. The Fell Dragon rejoiced, his body now complete and showing his true form. "I assume you had children here too… They no longer have my blessing! They are just as useless as you are now!" Grima said.

Robin knelt on the ground as Grima descended from the sky. "Now you see my true power… I'm GOD! Do you have any idea of how small look to me now! It's time to end this, Robin!" he said as he approached the tactician.

"Stop!" Chrom said as he charged forward against him.

Grima snorted and pushed the lord away, moving only his finger. The Shepherds couldn't move, fear gripped their bodies as the Fell Dragon walked among them with a grin on his face.

"Naga will regret lending her assistance to you, humans. Suffer in agony as I reign over this world and countless others!" Grima said, preparing to strike for the last time at Robin.

Or so he tried, because Grima's body stopped moving as Tiki stood in front of him. "You won't lay a finger on him!" she said.

"Damn it! …why is he still resisting me!? I have unlimited power!" Grima said as he fought for dominance with his body.

"The man inside knows that you are a puny existence! You can't shake his will that easily," Tiki said.

"DAMN YOU ROBIN! I CURSE YOUR NAME!" Grima said as he tried to move his body again.

Robin was confused by the display and looked at the Manakete, "B-but Tiki, there's no hope for us… we lost Naga and now the entire world! All because we… I born…" Robin said as Tiki lent him a hand to stand up.

"You are wrong… Naga's body is the only thing that died. Her spirit lives in me… because I'm the Voice of Naga!" Tiki said, closing her eyes and saying a prayer.

"S-So, that makes you…!" Lucina asked.

"Yes… I'm the new Divine Dragon!" she said as her body became surrounded with holy light.

"Insolence! Even if you are a Goddess now, you can't do the Awakening again! Mount Prism isn't holy anymore!" Grima replied.

"Yes, you defiled my home… You brought your corruption to Naga's holy place. However, the covenant can be performed because this is the place where my power is at the moment… my whole body is holy!" Tiki said.

"N-No! It can't be!"

"Listen, Lucina and Robin. I need you to make the covenant. That's the only way we can destroy him for good and restore the balance to the universe!" the manakete said.

"But, Tiki, I don't have anything like the Falchion. I don't have sacred blood on me. It would be useless!" Robin said.

"It's true, you don't have Falchion… You have another Fire Emblem with you. When Grima stripped you from his cursed power, the godly power from your true dragon awakened! Look at your arms!" Tiki said.

Robin looked at his arms. Green light pulsed in his scars, healing any wound away. He felt his whole body renewed by his power, no longer feeling the corruption inside him, "How is it possible!?" he asked.

"You are one of the ancient dragons, Robin. However, you still hold a connection with Grima… you are the same living existence at the same time; if he dies… you die. You have power like mine, but I need you to do the ritual so you can fend the dragon along Lucina and Chrom!" Tiki explained to Robin as Lucina unsheathed her Falchion.

Lucina looked at Robin and nodded, "Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true herald!" they said at the unison.

Tiki deemed them worthy of the gift of the Awakening. As Lucina got the true Falchion, Robin stone sword started to crack with amber light. After the last piece of stone fell to the ground, a sword appeared before him.

"What is this!?" Robin asked confused.

"That is a sword from a distant land. The sword you held against a mighty foe in another time… that sword is Omega Yato! Bear witness of its true power!" Tiki said.

Grima growled desperately, trying to break free from Tiki's hold. With a movement of his hands, he created a pair of dragons that descended to where the soldiers fought against the Risen.

"No! They are going to kill our allies! They hold the same power as Grima! What are we going to do now!?" Chrom said as he readied his sword.

Robin's head came up as he turned to watch his friends, "Shepherds, friends, brothers… this foe is the strongest we have faced across these years. What I will ask of you is; can you trust me now?" he said.

The Shepherds answered at the unison, "Yes!" Robin nodded and told them his plan, the last strategy he would ever do in his life and the one he hoped would end the war.

"Shepherds… I need you to divide into contingents! One will go with Lucina and the other will go with Chrom. I need you to stop the dragons down there!" the tactician said.

"And… what you will do…?" Cordelia asked, not wanting to hear the answer.

"I… I will stay up here and I will end with Grima myself. If we don't protect those down below, then we would fail all the people who trusted us!" he said.

"N-No, that is suicide! You can't expect us to let you alone while you fight with that monster!" Chrom said.

Robin didn't answer, he just turned his back to them. "Tiki… please…" he said.

Tiki nodded and teleported them to the ground, except Cordelia, who gripped her husband's arm, preventing her to be teleported away.

"That was foolish, Cordy. I don't want you to get hurt now!" Robin said, hugging her wife.

"I don't care… I don't want to leave you alone…" Cordelia answered with tears in her eyes.

"It's alright Cordy… just stay put and… be careful! Don't risk your safety coming near me… if this goes according to plan, we will return together…"

"Yes, my love! I will!"

After reappearing in the ground, Lucina and Chrom stood in front of the two dragons as the other Shepherds stood ready to help them. "We will send you back to oblivion! This is the end!" they said.

The dragons growled and charged at them, "ARROGANT MORTAL... I AM THE END!" they said.

000

After Tiki teleported the Shepherds away, Grima broke free from his bindings. Looking at his former vessel, he walked slowly towards him with a spell charging in his hands.

"Tiki becoming the new Naga surprised me… but you, standing in front of me, alive, is an insult! You will fall with the woman you love so much!" Grima said as he charged forward to Robin.

The tactician dodged the strike and pierced Grima with his swords. Grima fell to the ground and started to cough.

"That's it… you lose, Grima!" Robin said.

The Fell Dragon started to laugh as he got up again and took the sword out of his chest. "Stupid fool… You can't kill what might never die! Tiki should have known that this sword needs more than one Awakening to hurt me! This isn't its true form…" he said before dissolving the sword.

"You don't have any change now, Robin. You will have to submit to my will now!" Grima said.

"No… I still have a chance…"

"Huh?"

Robin started to put his robe away, as he walked towards Cordelia and gave it to her. "Take it, Cordy… and be safe!" he said before sealing Cordelia inside a fire dome and sending her down the ground.

"NOOO! Robin!" she said as she fell.

"If what Tiki said is true… If your corruption left my body and I have the power of a dragon once again, then I will use it to beat you!" Robin said.

"Fool! You don't have powers like mine! I AM THE GOD!"

Robin started to charge all his strength, as he did when he had Grima's power, but the fell Dragon didn't stand idly as he charged his strength.

With an incredible speed, Grima closed the gap between them in seconds. Robin as Grima's fist coming to his face in slow motion as he tried to charge his energy._ 'Damn it! Why I can't do it!' _he thought before a voice inside his heart echoed, _'C'mon, partner… now it's you and me alone! Use your strength and send that faker back to oblivion!'_

'_What!? Who are you!?' _Robin asked the voice, but it remained silent.

Grima saw as his fist connected in Robin's face, but a hand stopped his attack in mere seconds. As Grima lowered his fist, he saw Robin covered in green fire with fire wings that sprout from his back.

"What is the meaning of this!? You aren't supposed to have powers like a dragon!" Grima said, backing away as Robin's eyes shone with a deep green light.

"This is the power of a true dragon, Grima. I will send you to oblivion you once and for all!" Robin said, walking slowly towards the Fell Dragon.

"No! How can you use those powers! I thought is severed your connection with the Red One!" Grima said.

"I don't care about those things! I just know that you hurt my wife! … and I will make you pay for it!" Robin said.

"Bring it- ughh!" Grima said before Robin struck him with a powerful punch in the gut, sending him to crash in the giant dragon's neck.

Grima stood as fast as he could and saw Robin coming down his way, "Why!? You can't kill a GOD!" he said.

Robin charged a spell as he walked towards Grima, "Even if you are a God… for Cordelia I would surpass even a God to kill hiiiim!" he said.

Grima frowned and charged forward. Both Robin and Grima crashed with all their might. As that impact weakened Grima, his split dragons began to lose strength as the Shepherds pushed them back.

Grima stood upright again, coughing blood. He saw Robin as they clashed once again. They fought casting spells at each other and punching their way to victory. Robin pummeled hard enough Grima, as the Fell Dragon started to get weaker.

"You can't change your fate, Robin! My will is absolute!" Grima said, hurling forward towards Robin as they grappled and fought for control as the Fell Dragon pummeled Robin's torso with his claws.

Robin tried to parry some of the blows the Fell Dragon gave him, but his speed was too much for him. Grima punched the tactician on the face and send him flying to the giant dragon's wings.

Robin spit some blood as he stood up. With his hand he wiped blood from his mouth and grinned, "We are not pawns of some scripted fate, Grima! I can fight today because my brothers stood with me… there's something keeping us together… invisible ties that give me strength!" he said.

"What's this? What the hell are you babbling about!? Invisible ties!? Your insignificant bonds mean nothing to me! Die with the ones you care about!" Grima said as he charged again towards Robin.

"Predictable!" the tactician said as he gripped Grima by its neck. "Elwind!" he yelled and pushed the Fell Dragon back.

"Insolent fool, you can't defeat me with that kind of magic!" Grima shouted as he stood upright.

"Yes… I think you should taste the same you did to Chrom!" Robin said, charging forward and grappling with Grima again, as the air around them crackled with lightning.

"This is useless!" the Fell Dragon said.

"I think not!" Robin answered as his body was engulfed with green fire, the scars from his body glowed a deep purple as his eyes shone the same way. The power coming from Robin started to overwhelm Grima.

The Fell Dragon gritted his teeth as he tried to fight back. Robin charged a spell as he pulled Grima to him, "Feel the power of our bonds!" he said as he pierced Grima with a dagger of light into his heart.

On the ground, the dragons fighting against Chrom and Lucina vanished. "What is the meaning of this!?" Lucina said, looking at the giant dragon.

Grima broke the tactician's grip and levitated in the air, as Robin watched him closely. The Dragon coughed blood as the dagger paralyzed his body, "If I can't have this world for myself, then I will destroy this universe at once!" he said as he began charging a spell.

"I don't think so!" Robin said as he jumped to the same level as Grima, gripping his neck with one hand and charging a spell with the other.

Down on the ground, Chrom saw the events and realized what was going to happen, "…Robin?! Wait, what…?" he said, as Grima's spell got wider.

"What… the fuck are you doing!?"

Robin smiled as he continued to hold Grima's neck, "For once, I'm glad you and I are the same. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…" he said.

Grima felt fear for the first time in his life, he saw the resolve in Robin's face as he continued to summon his magic. "…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!"

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable... In some way, I—we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together! If this can free the future, then I will gladly stop this Endless Sacrifice!" Robin said.

"…NOOOOOOO!"

"LONGINUS THORON!" Robin yelled as a giant sphere of light enveloped them both and a giant explosion destroyed the giant dragon flying above them.

Robin's fist broke Grima's bones as the tactician energy flowed through him. The Fell Dragon's body started to dissolve as the beams of energy enveloped them and the spell Grima was casting vanished.

"You will become nothing, Robin! You will- arghhh!" the Fell Dragon yelled his last words as he faded from existence.

"Good riddance! … Goodbye, Cordy… my love!" Robin spoke and closed his eyes as the flying dragon growled with pain and his body shattered.

Down on the ground, the Risen started to collapse as others ran away. Chrom looked at the sky as the light turned green as it exploded; creating a shockwave that closed the tears in the sky, revealing dawn coming up.

"Robin! No! Ah gods, NO! Don't do this!" Chrom said as the dragon crashed into a canyon.

Hurrying to where the creature landed, they saw the tactician kneeling as his body burned in green light, his scars glowed with a dim light as the fire inside him eroded his body away.

"Robin!" Chrom said.

Before the lord could reach Robin, Cordelia ran as fast as she could and hugged his husband. The red-haired woman sobbed in his arms as Robin existence began to fade away.

"No! No! My love! No! You can't do this to me! You promised!" Cordelia said as she hugged him.

"Why did you did it, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"I didn't do it for my sake… I did it for her. Just seeing her smile is enough for me…" Robin said.

Cordelia cried as Robin's body almost vanished. The tactician caressed her wife's face and wiped away a tear. "Dry your tears, my love. This isn't goodbye… Even if I disappear I will search for you in the afterlife…"

"B-But, I… I love you, only you… I don't want you to go…" she said.

"Thank you, Chrom. For… everything… Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them… May we meet again, in a better life…"

Robin conscience started to fade. The tactician closed his eyes as his body faded away completely. Cordelia remained holding the ghostly frame of her husband as the light from the sun shone above them.

"Noooooooo!" A heartbreaking yell came out of Cordelia as she poured out her feelings and cried. Severa ran towards her as well as Morgan to hold her before she lost consciousness.

The lord sniffed as a tear run down his face. Coming up from the bottom of the canyon, he found the Shepherds waiting for news about Robin. Chrom looked at the ground as tears fell down to the ground.

"The war is over, my brothers. Never again will the Fell Dragon trouble our world or any world… I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. We all owe Robin, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come. May he finds peace, wherever he is…" he said.

Lissa sobbed, "P-poor Robin... *sniff* after everything he did for us… he had to die and leave us… this isn't true! Tell me this is a lie!" she said.

"Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it! Remember what Naga said? That Robin would survive if our ties were strong enough… I believe Robin is out there… somewhere… And I'll find him. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him… and then we will forge a future… one where no one feel pain again…" Chrom said as Severa and Morgan continued to carry an unconscious Cordelia.

Lissa wiped a tear away and tried to smile, "You're right! He has to be out there somewhere... And we'll find a way to bring him home… He is needed here, for our sake and the sake of those who love him, even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!" she said.

The knight, Frederick, nodded in agreement, " I believe the same, my lord. Robin is too strong to simply disappear… she showed us his true strength. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns."

Sully crossed her arms in front of her, "Robin had damn well better come back! He never let anyone beat him, I doubt he's gone! If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!"

The lord of Rosanne, Virion, lowered his bow and let out a sigh of relief, "He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! I know Robin shall someday return, and I will make sure he finds everything as he left it!"

Vaike put away his axe, and smiled looking at the sky, "Robin has gotta be out there somewhere… I know this because the Vaike knows everything! Hey, you don't question the Vaike!"

Stahl sighed and lowered his lance, "I can feel it, too. Robin is out there waiting for us. However, I surely will miss him in the meantime… He was a good clock!"

Miriel took off her hat and smiled, "While unproved, I have what laymen might call a "hunch." This hunch tells me Robin will come back to us; he is a mastermind for strategy!"

The brunette pegasus knight, Sumia, dismounted her pegasi, "I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger… I wanted to share more memories about Cordelia with him… But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!"

Lon'qu sheathed his katana and nodded, "He lives. I know it! Some people just aren't the dying sort and he is not weak!"

The young mage, Ricken, took off his hat too, as he put his spell tomes away, "If Chrom believes he's all right, then so do I! I might develop some magic to bring him back with us…"

The Valkyrie dismounted her horse and opened her parasol, "If he returns to us now, I might even consider making him tea… myself. Hear that, Robin!? ME, making TEA! You should be honored; I don't do this for just anyone!"

The Taguel, Panne, sniffed the air, "Let us honor Robin's regard for his kin. He was a true Taguel… and a true Taguel would not leave its family behind... I feel he's out there, waiting!"

Gaius put his sack over his shoulder, "If Robin's anythin' like me, he won't check out just 'cause a job is done. He still needs to come back to consider the job done. Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?

The old mercenary, Gregor struck his sword on the ground, "Oy, Robin! You daring to make Gregor celebrate alone!? Gregor will find you and he will get you drunk enough to send to sleep! Har har!"

The Manakete, Nowi, returned to her normal form and started to sob, "Robin's not gone! He's just… misplaced! I'll wait a thousand years for him if I have to! He won't leave me alone!"

The War Monk, Libra, smiled as he arranged his hair, "Naga has a way of sending a ray of light into even the deepest darkness. The darkness has been lifted, so may Robin will find that light, just as he became that light for us."

The black mage, Tharja, stomped on her feet visibly angry, "He better march back here! I only send people off on my terms! He won't get away so easily, I will have him back or else…!"

Olivia sniffed sadly and held her hands to her chest as she gazed into the horizon, "There will be one less set of eyes on me as I dance… It feels wrong… I don't want to dance if he's not here to see me… Please come back, Robin! Please be out there and watch me dance again!"

Cherche dismounted her wyvern, "Minerva says she still feels Robin is of this world… But he is not in the Halidom or in any place nearby… and that he smells delicious…"

The last Plegian dark mage, Henry, smiled and said, "Hey, Robin, everyone's dying to see you alive! We're sick to death of death! My whole body is bleeding and I have more holes in my clothes…"

The princess Lucina sheathed her Falchion as she gazed into the horizon, "We have won our future, but we are in debt to so many sad memories… Robin gave his life for us and proved that he never cared about power… he just loved his wife… I pray that he would come back to us… to her…"

Say'ri cleaned her blade before nailing it in the ground, "I swear my life and blade to defend this future you have won, Robin. If you hear me, swear you will help me do it! You are a great leader, Robin!"

Basilio came closer to Chrom and put his hand over his shoulder, "He did what he had to do. That's the mark of a true warrior! He'll be back before you know it, I bet my side of Ferox on it!"

Flavia knelt on the ground, admiring the beauty of the world at peace, "Bah! Leave it to Robin to take responsibility for all of us. If he cared… for us… that much, I hope he knows how we still need him. Hear that, Robin!? We need you! You better come back and show us what you are made of!"

Owain held his hand as if he was summoning a spell, "I feel a soul straight and true; the mighty force is coming its way from the depths of darkness. The hero… will return!"

Inigo smiled as he took out a rose from his pocket, "No tears today… I know he'll be back! I'll just have to wait… and I'll wait for all eternity if I have to… I'll try to smile…"

Brady took out his violin and tuned it, "I won't cry! He'll be back! I know it! And in the meantime, I'll write the finest song about him… about how he broke the chain of Endless Sacrifice… how he gave us purpose…!"

The heavy unit soldier, Kjelle, took off her armor and threw it to the ground, "I am glad for our victory… I wish it did not mean so sad a farewell… I still have so much to learn and there's so much you can teach me… Please come back and lend me your wisdom!"

The younger daughter of Chrom, Cynthia, smiled and lifted her arms to the sky and said, "Now I know what it really means to be a hero… I know he will come back and fight for us once again!"

Severa sniffed as wiped tears from her face, "Daddy! Why did you sacrifice yourself!? I can't lose you now, I refuse to let you go! Return daddy or mommy will get mad!"

The wyvern rider, Gerome took off his mask for a brief moment as he gazed to the sky, "He showed me that I have a future. That destiny can be defeated and that we write our own fate from now on. We have to believe that destiny will change once again!"

The little red-haired mage, Morgan, caressed her mother's face and tried to smile, "Father… You can't leave me now… after I just found you. Not like this… I want to be with you… I want you to come back! Come back, please!"

Yarne sniffed the air as the embers from the war remained, "All this death... No more! I don't want this to end like this! …Please, tell me you will come back and protect me!"

Laurent gazed to the sky, trying to smile, but his face revealed sadness, "The world is vast and full of potential! I shall devote my years finding a way to reunite us, even if I have to discover an art for that purpose!"

Tharja's daughter, Noire, got furious as she put away her bow, "No, this is all wrong! My benefactor can't be dead! He's out there. I won't rest until we can see him again!"

Nah returned to her normal form, sighing she said, "This is all wrong. Robin isn't dead! I'll wait until the end of time for if I have too!"

Tiki descended from the sky and spoke directly to all the Shepherds, "Robin put others before himself… His resolve showed us what true devotion could do. His work is not done. He will return… have faith…" she said before vanishing.

The black seductress, Aversa, frowned and threw a fit, "What!? Robin, dead before me? Preposterous! He will have to return because he needs to taste my services…"

Chrom sighed and smiled at his friends, "Robin secured for us all the most precious gift: a future! Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what he gave us. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm! When Robin returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice bought…"

The lord then looked at Cordelia and said, "Robin… if you can hear me… You will always be with us… you have much to return to… Remember that. Always!"

After that, the Shepherds cheered and helped Severa and Morgan to carry Cordelia back to Ylisse, as some of them stood back to help the Feroxi warrior fell back the remaining Risen.

At noon, the Shepherds gathered and inspected their soldiers. Surprisingly, they had small casualties and they decided to return home… The war was over… Robin ended with the chain of sacrifice… the Endless Sacrifice… he chose to end it because he wanted the pain to be forgotten.

He left something precious behind… his daughters and his wife. Tiki promised he would return and they held her word high because they wanted him back. It was only a matter of time for him to return… for him to erase all the pain… for him to erase the sorrow… for him to break the chains of fate.

000

A week passed since the final battle. The embers died down as the Shepherds finished with the last remnants of the Risen and the Grimleals. Ever since the fading of Robin, Chrom and Lissa started a worldwide search for him as they instructed the other Shepherds to help them if they had time.

The searches led them to the destroyed temple in the Mila Tree, where remnants of the power of Naga stood behind, as a reminder of the time the Divine Dragon protected them before passing the torch to Tiki.

Several days passed and the Shepherds continued the search, following the paths they once took with Robin. Going as far as to return to Plegia, the place where the war brought forward the worst of men. But, because of the war and the awakening of the Fell Dragon, the Plegian kingdom was pretty much destroyed.

Chrom and Frederick analyzed the remains of the palace, but they found no living soul inside it. Not even the nearby towns had people in them, as if the survivors cowered in fear of the Shepherds… however, that was just wishful thinking.

Nothing remained of the once peaceful kingdom and Chrom decided to end the search there and return to Ylisse, where he left his wife in order to keep her safe and to tell her to watch over Cordelia.

The red-haired woman was still in shock over Robin's demise. She didn't talk to anyone and spent her time hugging his husband's robe, trying to get his scent to herself. Severa and Morgan kept her company, but they were as hurt as their mother was.

In between the searches for Robin, love blossomed. Miriel saw Henry's true potential behind his joker demeanor. He even pranked her about his son and the exact date he should born. And, much to everyone's surprise, Miriel was weak to romantic attacks.

They got together, but decided to maintain a discrete ceremony because they understood the situation they were in. However, none of them gave up on their search for the tactician, even if it took forever to find him.

Little by little, some of the Shepherds started to assume their usual routine. As much as Say'ri liked the company of her friend, she had to return to Chon'sin and assume her position as a new ruler for the dynasts as her brother, Yen'fay, would have wanted.

The samurai returned to Chon'sin in less than a week, and as quickly as thing went, she restored the honor of their fallen warriors and started to rebuild her country as well as the distant land of Valm.

Say'ri went to the remains of the Valmese Empire. After the war, the country of Valm remained desolated and in ruins. The people cursed the late Emperor, because he rob them their treasures with the excuse of bringing peace to all.

The dynasts convinced the people to join the Ylissean kingdom and restore their kingdom to its former glory, not wanting to let others pay for the desires of a corrupted leader.

The Valmese people agreed, and soon the people on Valm started reconstructing their homes, their country and their lives. Say'ri was elected as the new leader of both Chon'sin and Valm because she showed her courage to everyone in the war. She accepted and visited Ylisse once in a while to help build strong foundations between both kingdoms.

Chrom began the reconstruction of Ylisse, and postponed his crowning after either he finished with their reconstructions or he found Robin. Things went smoothly as the nearby towns didn't suffer much damage because of the war. The lord smiled when he saw Donnel coming his way, safe and sound, with his mother.

"I'm glad you are alright, Donnel. I see you kept peace in your village, as you said you would do." Chrom told Donny as he inspected the village.

"Me ma's glad to be able to live another day, your higherness. Once I heard 'bout war, we fortified tha place." Donny answered with a smile.

"I'm glad you did…"

Donny's mom stepped forward and took Chrom hands with hers. She locked eyes with him as she smiled. "My lord," she said, "I know you saved all of us… that's why Naga smiles to you…"

Chrom got confused and began to ask what happened. He was lost at words when he saw a woman coming his way. It was Emmeryn; she was alive and well. Chrom couldn't believe it… after all those years, she survived the fall and was back. It was if Naga heard their answers and returned something precious to them.

"Emm!? Emm!? Is that truly you!? EMMMM!" Chrom yelled and hurried to hug his sister. However, something was off about her.

"I… don't… remember you…" she said, breaking Chrom's heart.

One villager explained to him that they found her like that in the river, after a storm overflowed the river. The storm occurred the same day she fell down the cliff, before the first Plegian war.

Chrom was speechless, but nonetheless happy. He found his sister after that fateful day. And once they arrived to Ylisse, Lissa was overjoyed with the return of her sister, but it pained her that she didn't remember anything of her prior life.

"You think she will recover soon, Chrom? Do you… Do you think she will remember us someday?" Lissa asked with misted eyes, as Emmeryn admired the Ylissean gardens.

"I don't know… but I will help her until she does. She is our sister and a gift from Tiki. We must have faith, because if she returned Emm to us then she can bring our tactician back!" Chrom said convinced.

"I- I… yeah, you're right Chrom! If we believe in our bonds we can get over anything. We will continue our search for Robin even if we have to travel to the Deeprealms!"

Chrom and Lissa nodded at each other and went out of the room, where they helped Emmeryn with little things, trying to get her memories back. Little by little, Emmeryn recognized corners and rooms; she even recalled the gardens of the castle.

Emmeryn recognized the face of Chrom and Lissa, remembering a little from their childhood. She was surprised to find she became an aunt as Chrom and Lissa introduced to their sons.

"R-Robin!?" Emmeryn recalled one day, much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"He… he's on a journey, Emm. He will return to us soon…" Chrom said, trying to calm his sister.

Emmeryn nodded, closing her eyes. "I… must see… him again… To thank him… for keeping… his… promise… he protected… you…" she said.

Chrom sniffed and gazed into the night sky, wondering. _'Robin… wherever you are… hurry up. We need you, brother!"_ he thought.

Those days the Shepherds recovered little pieces of the happiness they lost a long time ago, when the ambition drove insane a man. This time, they would make sure their bonds would get over any obstacle… for the sake of the man who severed the chains of fate…

000

A/N: As always, please favorite and/or review. We are close to the end.


	18. Epilogue: The Price One Pays

"If you had one wish, what would it be?"

"I- I would wish to return home… I wish to return to her… I don't want to fade away from her memories…!"

"So you say, but are you ready for the consequences of your acts?"

"I do…"

"Then open your eyes and see the world once again!"

000

Three years passed since Robin sacrificed his life for the Shepherds, for the future of the Halidom, for his wife and daughters and everything changed. The last words he said to Cordelia became the proof of his love for her and the everlasting testament of his courage.

One year after the events in Origin Peak, and after spending time recovering from the loss, the extensive searches for the tactician continued, but Cordelia returned to Ylisse because she gave birth to her second daughter.

Her pregnancy was revealed a couple of months after the battle, when Chrom told the Shepherds about the new measures to help the people on Plegia to recover from the war. It came as a surprise.

Chrom and the Shepherds helped Cordelia during her condition, so she won't be alone. The day came and the baby was born; Cordelia gave birth to a baby girl and she named her "Morgan", and with the help of her older daughters, she cared for her younger daughters while she adapted to her life without Robin.

One day, while Cordelia fed her baby with Severa helping her, little Severa and Morgan where whispering between them, getting the attention of their mother. Cordelia smiled at them and asked what happened.

"Tell me, mother, how was your life before father?" Morgan asked her mother as they were in the dining room.

Cordelia almost choked on her food. Her daughters never asked about how she came to be with Robin, but now they had more time together and they shared more time with each other.

"Well, I used to be painfully lonely and in love with a man I could not have… I even dreamt of death... Those days seem distant now and… well, I found another man, your father, who showed me the joys of love and he gave daughters I can be proud of. I just wish he… he… he would come back with us…" she said.

Severa and little Severa approached her mother and embraced her. "Now I know what those important things were… it was us… I love you mommy!" she said.

Little Morgan cooed in Cordelia's arms. The red-haired lady smiled and cradled her baby as her other three daughters embraced her.

Suddenly, a knocking from the door brought them back to their senses. Attending the source of the noise, Severa was taken aback when she saw that Sumia ran inside with little Lucina in tow.

"Cordy! Cordy! You must come outside with us now!" the brunette said.

"Wha!?" Cordelia answered confused.

"Brady is gathering us outside. He said he had something to say to the Shepherds, so he and our future children are preparing a stage or something like that!" Sumia answered rapidly as she started to shake Cordelia's shoulder.

"So he's going to do it today…" Severa replied as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"What is going on Severa!?" Cordelia asked, but Severa waved her hands in front of her and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong mother, I just remembered I have to do something. C'mon Morgan, let's go with Brady…" the girl said before dragging Morgan along with her.

"Can you explain to me what is happening!? Why our future children want to meet with us? Some answers could do me some good!" the red-haired woman said.

Sumia shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Cordy. I suppose they want to say something… you know, today is the third anniversary from the battle and you know…" she said.

Cordelia didn't like the idea, but her curiosity got the better of her and followed Sumia along. She had to admit that a little walk relaxed her after days of rest, without doing any exercise.

'_Today I lost my love… three years ago I lost someone very dear to me. But, I can't give up… he won't like that and he would likely spank me if he were here…'_ Cordelia thought and chuckled to herself.

Coming to a halt, they saw as Brady stood in front of them with his violin. The blond boy bowed and greeted them before beckoning the Shepherds to get closer as he started to speak.

"Welcome Shepherds! I wanted to show you the song I made for Robin. He is lost without us, but his godly blood will lead him back to us. He gave us a purpose after he sacrificed himself ending the chain of endless sacrifice!" Brady said.

The Shepherds were puzzled, but their sons marched forward and stood in front of the courtyard where Robin had his library. Brady had arranged an orchestra before saying to their fathers.

"This song's title is ID~Purpose. Because this a gift from Robin to us! He gave us purpose in our darkest days!"

After saying those words, the orchestra started playing a majestic song, with chorus provided by their sons depicting sacrifice and redemption. The Shepherds clapped because that was a masterpiece.

The song went for long minutes as the Shepherds sons sang with their hearts. After it was over, the tears from Cordelia's face as he hugged Brady for what he composed inspired the young ones to sing it again.

"This is what your husband gifted us. This is what he represented to us. We are truly glad we could help you end this stupid war. This is for you, Cordelia, because you hold the future with passion!" Brady said.

Cordelia nodded and sniffled. After that, the Shepherds held a small party in honor of the tactician who saved them. And, because of the occasion and a few drinks, Stahl approached Say'ri and told her about his feelings.

Almost all knew that he was in love with her after saving her that time in Chon'sin, but Say'ri remained almost ignorant. After all, she was the new leader of the dynasts in Chon'sin.

Say'ri stood paralyzed after Sthal confessed to her and his intentions of being with her. The girl melted in his arms and accepted without thinking as the Shepherds cheered on them for starting a new life together.

Another surprise came when Gaius proposed to Tharja. The black mage already knew the former thief's intentions, but she never imagined he would want to tie the knot in front of their friends. Long minutes passed as the dark mage thought about her answer. In the end, she gave up and embraced the thief from behind, saying, _'You made me fall in love with you… now that you are going to share your life with me, there's no coming back…'_

Everyone laughed except Gaius after she said, _'Of course, if you cheat on me… I'll murder you in your sleep."_

Those days were filled with joy as the Shepherds continued their search for the tactician. After three years they searched desperately for him, not because they needed his abilities… it was because he was a brother to them. After all, he convinced Lucina to stay on Ylisse and share a future with her parents.

Tiki returned to sleep after helping the Shepherds with the war, but she promised that she would return when humankind would need her. The last thing she told Chrom was, _'Look for him… look for Robin and find him where your journey began…"_

000

"Avatar… wake up… please, Robin… open your eyes and look around…"

Robin heard a voice echoing inside his head. With a huge headache, the tactician cracked open his eyes. In front of him, he saw a ghostly Tiki beckoning at him to come near her.

The scenery looked eerie to him as he walked to the center of a temple, where a fountain reflected the lights of the room. As Robin approached, Tiki descended and locked eyes with him.

"Welcome back, Robin…" she said.

"Where am I? Did I finish with the Grima?" the tactician said.

"Yes, Robin. Thanks to your efforts, the timelines are secure once more and the grip of Grima will never return. You save the future of many…" Tiki said.

Robin looked dejected with her words, as he sighed and looked around the temple where he was standing. Tiki noticed it and smiled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"But why I'm here. Didn't I destroy my own body? How is this possible…?" Robin asked, as a small tear fell to the ground beneath him.

"You are here because you are dead…" Tiki answered calmly.

"So, this the price I pay for my sins…" he said.

"No, the sole reason you are here it's because I wanted you to…" Tiki said.

"Huh?"

"Timelines are curious things, Robin. For you to be here, you had to die and came full circle. The fact you destroyed your own body meant you ceased to exist, however, the only part of you that died was the one connected to Grima…"

"What do you mean…?" Robin asked, visibly calmer as Tiki smiled and with a movement of his hands, she created a water mirror in front of her.

"I told you when you fought Grima for the last time… You are one of the last descendent of the dragon's lineage. Grima corrupted your true dragon form and used the power the Grimleals gave him to sever the connection you had with the dragons…"

"What? Does that mean I'm still a vessel!? But if another being tries to control me, then how can I…?" Robin babbled as Tiki smiled and caressed Robin's face.

"Don't worry about it. Once your connection with your dragon reestablish, it won't fade again. You have power like mine, so you are a God, too. And you are a good person for putting others before yourself!" she said.

"And who or how is my true dragon guide or whatever…" the tactician said.

As he spoke, a red dragon passed flying by. His body incrusted with green jewels that shone brightly. The dragon growled and continued his way into the horizon, muttering… _'Partner, welcome back!'_

"You won't recognize the name now, but his name is Ddraig. Commonly known as Red Dragon Emperor or Welsh Dragon. You will be with her in another timeline and another universe, so don't despair." Tiki answered.

"How can you be so sure…? I mean, this is the first time I do this…" Robin answered flustered.

"You are wrong, Robin."

"What!? B-but, Tiki!"

"This is not the first time you do this." Tiki said as images started to form inside the mirror, "You have done this more times than you can believe. Each one varies with the results, but you are a guardian in each one… And in each one, your loved one is at your side…"

"Who are they Tiki? I recognize only one from them…" Robin said as he gazed in the mirror.

"The names won't make any difference, but each one is one of Cordelia's incarnations. Each one has something that resembles Cordelia to you…"

"B-but you said I have done things similar from the ones I did with Cordelia. How's that possible?" the tactician said as the scenery from the temple cleared and they were outside a fortified place, with a single treehouse in the middle.

"You have to believe, Robin. This is the place where all your incarnations gather. This is your personal haven in the Deeprealms… where the heroes find their place to rest…"

"So I will be here every time I die?"

"Yes. But, as I said, you will be together with Cordelia. That's the power of love, you might say… and that's the reason you protected every one of her incarnations across time…"

"Really?"

"Yes, you did this for Cordelia, Caeldori, Rias Gremory, Amane Suou, Shana, Saeko Busujima, Rei Ayanami, Asuna Yuuki, Jenna, Furinji Miu, Tohka Yotagami, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and Margit Eberbach… they are an example of the different worlds you will be in…" Tiki said as she tried to remember more names.

"So… in each one of my different lives I will have dragon-like power… or I will cause trouble for anyone like I did before…" the tactician said.

"Yes, you will have power, but with different degrees. In each one of your lives, you give everything for the one you love! You are the Avatar and depending on the situation you will use your abilities, be the ones of a dragon or not…"

Robin sighed and looked around, he was lost in thought, trying to digest the news, but just one thought crossed his mind in that moment… Cordelia… She was alone because of him.

"I won't see her again… right?"

Tiki knew whom he was referring to, so she simply smiled and touched the water mirror. "This is not the end… I just wanted to explain everything to you before I send you back to the Shepherds. I told them your bonds would bring you back, and it's true… they miss you!"

Robin smiled as he started to walk to the mirror. "I will see you again, Tiki?" the tactician asked.

"Yes, you will return here after you fulfill your time… for now live and enjoy the world you helped to create along your friends" Tiki said as a bright light enveloped them, transporting them out from the temple.

'_Together with her forever…'_

000

"Chrom? We have to do something", a woman's voice filled with concern echoed.

"What do you propose we do?" a man's voice sounded, it was rough and full of confidence.

"I-I don't know" the woman answered as the man watched a male cloaked with a purple robe on the floor moving and opening his eyes, he then chuckled to the woman and said to the man, "There are better places to take a nap than in the ground, you know?"

Then Chrom gave his hand and helped him get on his feet, the stranger looked perplexed at the duo before him.

"Welcome back, my friend!" Chrom said as he hugged Robin.

Lissa approached him too and hugged the tactician. "I thought you were gone forever! I missed you!" she said.

"What…? How did I get here?" Robin said confused.

"After searching for you for so long, we remembered what Lady Tiki told us… And here you are! You returned to us as Tiki promised!" Lissa said.

"B-but I died! I just remember a bright light and then I was here!" Robin said, trying to hide what Tiki told him after his demise.

"No, friend. You decided to end Grima forever and give us a future. Even you are finally free from Grima's paws. Look at your arms…!" Chrom smiled and pointed at the tactician's hands.

"Whoa… so, I don't longer have a reason to fear the future." Robin said before raising his head fast, "Cordelia!" he said before running at full speed towards Ylisse.

"He seems more energetic than usual. Is he going to be alright?" Lissa said.

"I think he will be more surprised after he finds his second daughter waiting for him at home… However, I fear he will get there tomorrow if he goes like that…" Chrom said as he whistled and their horses returned to them.

Together, they reached the tactician and lent him a hand as they returned to Ylisse. As the lord predicted, they reached Ylisse as the sun as setting in the distance. The first surprise for Robin was that Emmeryn stood in the main entrance looking at their horses.

Robin face was filled with surprise that rapidly escalated to tears, as the tactician hugged the former exalt. Emmeryn was a little confused, but she returned the hug nonetheless.

"Emmeryn… Emm… *sob*… you don't know how we missed you… I-I'm sorry for letting you down back then… I-I'm sorry!" Robin said, tightening the hug.

Emmeryn smiled and patted the tactician's back, "It's… alright… you did… nothing wrong… back there… I'm glad you… didn't back… from your… promise… I-I'm sorry… but, I don't… remember some… things… Robin…" she said.

Chrom explained that the fall from the cliff affected her in some way, and that after three years she could recall little detail of her former life. The first was the tactician and the promise he made to her.

Robin sniffed and let Emmeryn go, "I'm glad you are fine, milady. I'm glad you get to see the world filled with peace as you wanted…" he said.

"I… can see… it… because you… never stopped… believing… in it… Thank… you Robin… for this chance…" Emmeryn sad, with a peaceful smile.

The tactician smiled, Chrom and Lissa stood behind him as Robin wiped some tears from his face.

"I think you must seek her, Robin." Chrom said.

Robin didn't need to ask whom he referred to, as he turned in his direction as to ask where she was. Chrom smiled and pointed to the limits of castle Ylisse, where the forest began and a hilltop overlooking the entire town stood.

As the lord finished saying, the tactician ran as fast as he could to meet with his wife, after all these years he would see her again. Like the first time. And there she was, gazing into the horizon as the sun was setting.

To Robin, it was gazing an angel. Her hair flowing along the wind and her armor glistening with the last rays of the sun. The tactician started to walk slowly towards her, admiring her entire figure as she continued to watch the horizon.

Getting closer to her, Cordelia heard a noise behind her and slowly turned her head. She expected Sumia to be there, but for her surprise, she saw her husband, her Robin… her love.

Without any word leaving her mouth, she gasped for air as she looked in surprise at her husband. "R-Robin!?" she yelled as she ran towards him.

"I'm back home, Cordy… I'm back home…" he said as he received his wife's hug and held her tight as the light from the sun batted them in amber light.

"My love… my love… I missed you badly! I tried to be strong, but I needed you… I needed you to be with me… I miss your touch and your kiss… I missed your tender embrace… don't leave me again, please!" Cordelia said.

"I promise I won't leave you… I will stay with you forever… I love you, Cordy!" he replied as their faces started to approach before someone clearing her throat interrupted them.

Turning their heads to watch who interrupted them, they saw the entire Shepherd army around them, as well as their daughter holding back their tears. Robin chuckled and scratched the back of his head before saying shyly, _'I'm back…'_

Severa and Morgan flung towards their father and hugged him as tight as they could, crying over his chest. Robin returned the embrace and smiled at his friends.

"T'was about time you came back to us, tactician. Welcome back!" Sully said with her usual smile, as the other Shepherds hugged him one by one, thanking him for the peace he created and for the sacrifice he made.

After a couple of days, the Shepherds returned to routine. Robin decided to stay in Ylisse for a season because he had a bigger plan in his hand. Everyone got curious about what he meant about his plan, but they waited until he finished sharing it with Chrom.

Robin's plan was simple, he wanted to return to Plegian and help the remaining towns back there to recover from the war, after all, he was the son of the former King and he could use that aid them.

Chrom got anxious about returning to Plegia, but to their surprise, the people from the remaining towns received them like heroes and thanked them for freeing their souls and their lives from the Fell Dragon's grip.

Robin introduced himself as the son of Validar; however, some of the people recognized him as the one who put down the insane black mage once and for all. The tactician told them about his plan and the very reason he wanted to help the people in Plegia.

The townsfolk agreed with the plan and gladly accepted to help rebuilding their cities and towns. Robin told them that they would have new relationships with Ylisse, as the soon-to-be crowned Chrom would help them.

The Shepherds knew the war ended and peace returned finally to their lives. Robin returned from oblivion as Tiki promised and now Chrom was going to be crowned as an Exalt, fulfilling his promise to Emmeryn.

The day came, and the Shepherds gathered to celebrate the crowning of Chrom. After fighting for their beliefs, they finally would have a new Exalt that would bring peace to everyone.

As Libra put the crown on Chrom's head, the new Exalt unsheathed Falchion and pointed it in the air, saying, "From this day, I hereby pronounce peace. No war will cause us strife again. May the future generation know the name Robin and held him as a hero in Ylisse history!" he said.

The Shepherds answered in chorus, "Long live Robin! Long live the tactician!" Robin smiled and hugged his wife, as they watched the ceremony come to an end.

000

After the coronation, the Shepherds remained as a united front for any threat that may cause trouble all around Ylisse. They got together every year to share memories and gossip between them, because their bonds made them brothers.

The kingdoms of Plegian and Ylisse shared mutual trust between them because their leaders knew that peace was fragile only if the bonds that hold their trust are frail as well.

Chrom and Sumia ruled Ylisse, and after the end of the war, they crowned Chrom as the new Exalt. The new King and Queen improved the relationships with every city under their command, leading to a new golden age.

Chrom and Robin continued to be close friends, even if they had their own agendas to fulfill. Sumia was known as the maiden of the roses because her petal readings were said to bring good fortune, earning a face palm from the commander of the new Pegasus knights, Cordelia.

Emmeryn never fully recovered from the trauma she got after falling down the cliff; however, she was at peace after recovering her memories of his dear brothers. She was said to walk through the courtyard, watching the sky and helping his brother when he needed.

Lucina renounced to the idea of returning to the future after what Tiki and Robin told her, so she chose to stay in Ylisse as a maid… her parents rejected the idea and instated her as a royal princess along her younger counterpart. She still held feelings for Robin and held him as a standard of a man, so she was really picky when her parents tried to find her a boyfriend.

Cynthia and baby Cynthia became closer than close, earning the title of heroes because their actions were selfless, even if they did some dumb things along the way. They continued to live their parents after they joined the newly formed Pegasus Knights under the watchful eyes of their mother, Sumia.

Frederick and Lissa raised the younger Owain to be like his future counterpart, however, the future Owain departed for a distant land on a journey with Severa. Lissa knew her son would be all right because he survived the future. Frederick smiled every time he remembered his son catchphrase 'My hand twitches!' and resumed his post as the knight commander of the new Ylissean army. His wife still played pranks on him every time she could.

Virion returned home to Rosanne, where he was labeled a traitor and a coward, or else ignored entirely. But Cherche's smarts and kindness eventually brought her husband's name back to the books. Virion reclaimed his name for the standing of his house, becoming one of the most prominent leaders Rosanne ever had and he had Cherche to thank for… even if Minerva didn't like the attention from the children of the court.

Gerome let his mask of angst fade away as he watched over his younger self, opening to his mother and father for the first time since he returned from the future. In his words, _'The time to hide behind a mask is over now… I have a family again!'_ He decided to become a trainer for the wyvern riders in Rosanne, earning the respect of many and the love of hundreds of women.

Libra returned to his pilgrimages, tending to the wounded and opening a shelter for the orphans the war left. The kids loved him as a mother. He continued to devote himself to Tiki until his last days.

Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight. After marrying Say'ri, he moved to her house in Chon'sin, where the samurai helped the people and the dynasts under her command. Say'ri accepted her husband, scatter-brained gaffes and all, and the two built a happy life together with a child coming their way… much to the surprise of everyone who knew about his childlike demeanor.

For her part, Say'ri built a statue of Yen'fay in the center of Chon'sin. Say'ri told the dynasts about the sacrifice her brother made and since that day, Yen'fay was revered as a hero among people.

Contrary to what others believe, Panne stayed in Ylisse to honor the pact between the Taguel and humankind. Along with her son, Yarne, she started to rebuild the Taguel race and bring back their honor. A statue of Kellam was put in the courtyard to honor the brave soldier and as a reminder of who he was in life.

To the surprise of many, Basilio and Flavia started a relationship that led them to marriage. Tales and telltales about how they fell in love with each other echoed inside the hall of Regan Ferox. However, none of those stories actually bothered them as they enjoyed their company and the company of the Shepherds.

Flavia never mentioned the time she spent with Robin before the first Plegian war, because she didn't wanted Cordelia to become a raging demon with her or with Robin.

Flavia and Basilio had a son, whom they expected could match younger Lucina in battle and a daughter, who was said to be a beauty to the point every male in Ferox wanted to win her hand in combat against Chrom.

Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and while he wanted to serve Basilio as his right-hand, he used the chance to live without holding his katana for once. Maribelle, for her part, could not stand her new home's nonsensical laws and when both Khans got married, the Valkyrie eventually guided them in an era of reform, or so she said because she yelled at everyone. His husband retained to a lesser degree his gynophobia, but with the help of his wife, he was less nervous around women.

Brady became the world's scariest violinist. He found love with a woman who played cello and complemented his love for music. After he wrote ID~Purpose, he arranged an orchestra and played every weekend in the throne room. In the end, he did what he liked in a world without sadness.

Ricken woke up one day and realized how immature some of his actions had been, and while he desired to never grow up, his child gave him a reason to stand as a man. Thanks to Olivia's dances, however, the years hence were full of joy and laughter. And because of that, Ricken became one of the most important mages in Ylisse.

Inigo's charming attitude got him in trouble more than once. His abilities with dancing and magic tricks earned him the love of many women that tried to woo him. However, one day he simply said that he wanted to explore the world and left with Severa and Owain. After he left, Olivia said that the younger Inigo would cover for his brother until he returned.

After the war, Gaius returned to a life of crime until Chrom offered him a place inside the Ylisse army. The former thief accepted and returned to Ylisstol with his wife, Tharja. What he did for a living after that remains a mystery, even for Chrom. Meanwhile, Tharja gave up her obsession with the tactician and focused on her children and her husband. After all, she had a baby girl resembling her impossible love for Robin.

Noire stayed behind with her parents. Because her double personality gave her trouble with many people, she learned to live peacefully with less shouting in her life. The younger Noire didn't develop that personality, so the scholars guessed the future Noire had trauma from the war with Grima. Of course, no one dared to say that loud in fear Tharja would hex them.

After the war, Gregor briefly sank into a life of excess. His wife Nowi didn't like that life and convinced him to travel with her around the world. As many guessed, the journey they did was packed with peril at every corner. They vanished from the Halidom from time to time, but they always returned with treasures never seen around there.

The daughter of the dragons, Nah, traveled with her parents around the world. The last time she traveled with her parents, she said that they might as well travel to the land of the first dragons. It was a relief to everyone, because Nah was a mature version of her mother and she won't let her mother do her classic dimwitted stuff.

Vaike returned to the streets that raised him, receiving the treatment of a hero. The Vaike, as he still referred to himself, founded a school where he taught the children in history as well as fables about the tactician. Still, he was no match for Sully, who dragged him on countless missions. The worst part for him was that he had to taste his wife's food every time they went out.

Kjelle traveled with her parents for a while before joining the army, under the instruction of Frederick, who tested her with a sparring match against Robin. The tactician lost because he miscalculated and peeled off Kjelle's protective breastplate exposing her naked chest, distracting him enough for her to slap him silly against the wall. Cordelia slapped him again and both women got drunk that night, celebrating her win.

She also learned how to cook, becoming one of the best chefs around Ylisse. Of course, the Shepherds still feared the flavor of her food for that time when she poisoned all of them with her mysterious soup.

The Plegian mage, Henry, settled down with Miriel and turned out to be a surprisingly good father. His personality made Miriel smile, much to the surprise of the Shepherds because she never laughed, even if Sumia fell again and again. Their newborn son grew up surrounded by his parents' vast, vast library, dooming him to a future as a bookworm, like his future self.

Laurent tried to follow his mother studies in physics, but ultimately he decided to study the secrets of the human body. He made some of the most important discoveries about the human complexion that improved the effectiveness of medicine. His mother denied it, but her eyes revealed she was proud of her son.

Robin's second daughter, Morgan, never recovered her memories, but that didn't bother her since she spent most of her days around her parents, even asking to learn how to mount a pegasi or how to use a sword. Naturally, she was a beauty like her mother and her sister so she was courted almost daily from every corner of the world. Robin always shooed the suitor saying he would use the power of the dragons against them.

Morgan enjoyed the attention and laughed with her mother when her father fussed about how he would beat the shit out of any unworthy man trying to claim Morgan's hand.

Aversa traveled back to Plegia with Robin and became his chief advisor. Cordelia didn't like the idea, but she had to admit she behaved herself nicely in front of her. She never tried to seduce Robin, but Cordelia still watched over her.

As for Severa, Inigo and Owain they decided to travel together after they helped a strange man on the road. At first, it was curious how the future Shepherds agreed, but once their minds were set they vanished from Ylisse, breaking their part in history.

Some say that Tiki asked them to help her with a hidden enemy; others say that they traveled to a distant land across the Deeprealms. The truth was never discovered, and they vanished from the Halidom completely.

A remnant of that encounter is a scrap of paper Severa left behind. The only words written in it were 'Anankos…'

000

A couple of years passed since the war with the Fell Dragon and the Plegian Kingdom became well known for its politics and the honesty. Under Robin's command, Plegia became a kingdom equal to Ylisse as both nations shared the same outlook for peace.

On the cliffs near the coast, when the sun was setting, Robin and Cordelia walked hand in hand, as their younger daughters followed them closely; little Morgan held his father's pants and younger Severa walking shyly behind her mother.

They expected little Severa wouldn't turn into a tsundere, according to Say'ri it is a woman who is cold on the outside and warm inside, so they tried to raise her well enough to stop that from happening. Morgan helped them raise her younger self sometimes, so she had her curious nature as well.

After walking for a while, Robin stopped and gazed upon the ocean. Cordelia stood beside him and hugged his arm and with a smile on her face, she asked his husband his feelings upon gazing into the sea.

"Cordy… It's been a long time since we met. We shared times of joy and sorrow. We fought together for our future and our present. I got people like you, dusting me off and lending me a hand when I needed it. I don't regret anything because you are here, at my side. I love you, Cordelia… for all eternity! And if this is the price I have to pay for you, I will gladly do it again!" Robin said.

Cordelia's eyes misted as she hugged his husband, "My love… ever since we married I came to realize that what you said was true. We share a bond that transcends time… I feel complete when you are near me and it pains me when you're away… I long for the moment when we can be together again… I love you, too!"

Bathed in the amber light of the sun, both lovers held in the tender embrace of love. With the exchange of a kiss, they sealed their bond and the promise to be together forever.

"From a kiss to eternity… my love"

000

FINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES

And so, this concludes my history about the tactician. This is the first time I do this, but I'm glad you stayed along for the ride. I appreciate it.

This began as a project for my brother, but he died before he could finish it so I had to close the circle and give it a proper closure, even if the result wasn't as he would have wanted.

The thought of projecting a story about a game was an easy thought, however; a writer's mind can get numb and without ideas soon. If you are a person wanting to write a fic or you enjoy reading, know this: you can do whatever you want if you let your imagination fly, don't let anyone tell you that you can't write or that you suck at it.

If you let anyone interfere with your desires, then you won't have any free will. Write, my friends! Nobody can judge your work better than you can, in the end it's your work.

I'm glad I could write for the fanfiction community, they have a good collection of stories about a lot of themes. I like that.

And as you might have guessed, I like redheads (of course, not everyone from the list of woman I said are redhead, but they have something that makes me like them anyway… and yeah, each one has different interactions with the MC, so don't bother saying something we all know… even if I hate Shinji!) so, that's it.

So, this is the end of this story, but I have plans for a fic about Golden Sun. I have to plan it well enough so that I can release a good story, so I hope you will be there in the future.

So long.


End file.
